Libertino Apaixonado
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: Quando Edward é obrigado a acolher a prima e a tia em sua casa, precisa de uma governanta que instrua a jovem Rose no convívio social. O que ele não esperava, no entanto, era se deparar com a linda mulher que mexe com seus sentidos e questiona suas convicções. Porém, Isabella é independente e não está disposta a se deixar enredar por um notório libertino.
1. Chapter 1

Lições de amor  
Uma governanta nunca deve ficar sozinha com um homem. Sua reputação não pode ter nenhuma mácula. Ela nunca deve demonstrar suas emoções pessoais. Por mais que seu patrão a provoque. Uma governanta nunca questiona as ordens de seu patrão. Mesmo quando ele a tenta a sacrificar a respeitabilidade em nome do desejo. Nunca, em tempo algum, ela pode se apaixonar por alguém de posição social superior à sua. Muito menos se ele for um libertino... mesmo que os beijos dele sejam devastadores... Não fosse pelo infeliz incidente em seu último emprego, Isabella Swan não seria obrigada a aceitar a oferta de Edward Cullen, o mais notório libertino de Londres. Embora o atraente conde a tenha contratado para dar aulas à sua prima, a voz sedutora e os beijos ardentes sugerem que ele tem algo bem menos respeitável em mente... Algo que nunca acontecerá! Pois embora Edward queira ensinar a Isabella os mistérios do prazer, ela está determinada a dar a ele algumas lições sobre o amor...

_**Querida leitora,**_

_Quando Edward é obrigado a acolher a prima e a tia em sua casa, precisa de uma governanta que instrua a jovem Rose no convívio social. O que ele não esperava, no entanto, era se deparar com a linda mulher que mexe com seus sentidos e questiona suas convicções. Porém, Isabella é independente e não está disposta a se deixar enredar por um notório libertino. Determinado a conquistá-la, ele precisará provar que é possível mudar e que está disposto a tudo para tê-la a seu lado..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Oi amores di mi vida... Essa é minha nova adaptação " Libertino Apaixonado de Suzanne Enoch"... Vocês vão ri muito com essa historia, cheia de amor, paixão, humor e loucura... O Edward dessa historia é uma figura... então se delicie com essa historia de amor entre um conde e uma governanta... Bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Edward Cullen, o sexto conde da Abadia Masen, apoiou-se em um dos pilares de mármore da entra da da Mansão Cullen e observou as nuvens carregadas que se aglomeravam no céu.

— Pelas barbas do profeta... — ele murmurou, baforando seu charuto. — Algo ruim está vindo para cá.

Embora a iminência de uma tenebrosa tempestade cobrisse o céu de Londres, não era aquela tormenta em particular que o preocupava. Um pesadelo muito maior se aproximava vertiginosamente: ele logo receberia a filha de Satã e a progenitora dela em sua casa.

Atrás de si, Edward escutou a porta da frente se abrir. Ele continuou a observar o céu até que um trovão reverberou acima dos telhados de Mayfair.

— O que é, Amun?

— Pediu-me para avisá-lo quando o relógio anuncias se três horas, milorde — o mordomo respondeu em tom monótono.

Edward deu outra baforada no charuto e soltou a fumaça bem devagar para que as ondulações cinzentas fossem levadas pela brisa.

— Feche as janelas de meu gabinete assim que a chuva começar e sirva um copo de uísque ao Sr. Sam Mullins. Imagino que em breve ele precisará de uma bebida forte.

— Sim, milorde. — A porta se fechou.

A chuva começou a molhar os degraus de granito diante de Edward, assim que uma carruagem adentrou Grosvenor Street e virou, dirigindo-se à mansão. Depois de dar uma última e longa tragada em seu charuto, ele o apagou no pilar e jogou o resto de fumo no gramado. Os demônios eram pontuais.

A porta da frente se abriu mais uma vez, e Amun, seguido de uma dúzia de criados, surgiu ao lado de Edward no instante em que a monstruosa carruagem negra parou diante da mansão. Um segundo veículo, menos ostensivo que o primeiro, estacionou logo atrás.

Quando o mordomo e sua tropa se colocaram em mo vimento, o Sr. Sam Mullins ocupou o lugar de Amun ao lado de Edward.

— Milorde, devo lembrá-lo outra vez de seu dever para com sua família.

Edward encarou o advogado.

— Duas pessoas assinaram um pedaço de papel antes de morrer e cabe a mim pagar o bônus. Não precisa me lembrar de que fui pego em uma armadilha da qual não posso me desvencilhar.

— Mesmo assim, milorde... — O cordato advogado engasgou assim que o primeiro ocupante da carruagem surgiu à luz do dia. — Meu Deus... — ele murmurou, chocado.

— Deus não tem nada a ver com isso — Edward resmungou.

Irina Delacroix desceu da carruagem e, com um estalar de dedos, ordenou que Amun pegasse sua bengala. Ela não pareceu notar a chuva, mas dado o tamanho do chapéu que cobria seus cabelos loiros, ou talvez alaranjados, a mulher não atinaria para a tempestade até que muita água se acumulasse na aba.

— Edward! — Ela ergueu as saias volumosas e marchou em direção ao sobrinho. — Você esperou até o último momento para mandar nos buscar. Cheguei a pensar que nos deixaria submersas em um luto solitário até o final do verão!

Montanhas de bagagens começaram a sair dos confins das duas carruagens diretamente para os braços dos criados. Edward, ao se curvar diante da tia, concluiu que teria de disponibilizar mais um cômodo para acomodar o guarda-roupa das damas.

— Tia Irina, imagino que a viagem de Dorsetshire até aqui tenha sido agradável.

— Pois não foi! Sabe como viagens longas mexem com meus nervos. Se não fosse minha querida Rose, não sei o que teria sido de mim. — Ela se virou para a carruagem. — Rose! Venha logo! Lembra-se de seu primo, Edward, não é?

— Não vou sair, mamãe — ecoou uma voz do interior do veículo.

O sorriso de Irina se tornou ainda mais radiante.

— Claro que vai, adorada. Seu primo à espera.

— Mas está chovendo. O sorriso feneceu.

— Só um pouco.

— A chuva vai estragar meu vestido.

O bom humor de Edward começou a sucumbir. O testamento de seu tio não o obrigava a pegar uma pneumonia.

— Rose... — Irina tentou outra vez.

— Está bem.

A encarnação do inferno, como Edward a apelidara a última vez em que a vira, quando Rose, aos sete anos, tinha gritado e esperneado porque não lhe fora permitido dar um passeio de pônei, saiu da carruagem. Ela parecia uma nuvem rosa de laços e babados que combinavam perfeitamente com o vestido espalhafatoso da mãe.

Rosalie Delacroix fez uma cortesia, e os cachos loiros que lhe emolduravam o rosto sacudiram.

— Milorde — ela disse, fitando-o com olhos maravilhados.

— Prima Rose — Edward a cumprimentou, suprimindo um arrepio de pavor diante da possibilidade de algum homem achar atraente aquela aparência angelical. Com as mangas bufantes e as asas cor-de-rosa, a jovem mais se assemelhava a um pássaro desajeitado do que a um anjo. — Ambas estão coloridas esta tarde. Vamos entrar para nos abrigar da chuva?

— É seda e tafetá — Irina esclareceu, afofando as penas que compunham as asas da filha. — Cada uma custou doze libras, e vieram diretamente de Paris.

— E os flamingos vêm diretamente da África.

Edward considerou o comentário moderado, mas quando se virou para dar passagem a Rose, notou que os olhos escuros da moça estavam marejados. Bufou, irritado. Algumas lembranças permaneciam acuradas, a despeito do tempo.

— Ele não gostou de meu vestido, mamãe — Rose choramingou. — E a srta. Jane Brookhollow disse que era a última moda!

Edward havia jurado a si mesmo que, ao menos por um dia, ele se comportaria. Infelizmente, até suas boas intenções tinham limite.

— Quem é a srta. Jane Brookhollow?

— A governanta de Rose. Ela me foi altamente recomendada.

— Por quem? Circenses?

— Mamãe!

— Santo Deus... — Edward murmurou. — Amun, leve as bagagens delas para dentro. — Dirigiu-se à tia.

— Todos os trajes que possuem são tão... vividos quanto os que estão vestindo?

— Edward, não vou tolerar insultos cinco minutos após nossa chegada! Meu querido Caius jamais admitiria tamanha crueldade!

— O querido tio Caius morreu, tia Irina. E, como deve saber, ele e meu pai conspiraram para garantir que a senhora viesse para cá no caso dessa eventualidade.

— Conspiraram? — Irina repetiu com uma voz aguda. — É sua obrigação familiar! Seu dever!

— E é exatamente por isso que vocês estão aqui. — Edward subiu sozinho os degraus, já que as duas pareciam satisfeitas em permanecer na chuva. — Mas somente até ela — apontou o dedo para a prima chorosa — se casar. Então, poderá se tornar o dever e a obrigação de outro infeliz.

— Edward!

Ele mais uma vez encarou a prima.

— Por acaso, foi a tal srta. Jane Brookhollow que lhe ensinou tudo que é necessário para garantir seu sucesso na sociedade?

— Sim, é claro.

— Esplêndido! Sr. Sam Mullins!

O advogado saiu de trás de um dos pilares de mármore.

— Sim, milorde?

— Presumo que a cara srta. Jane Brookhollow esteja na segunda carruagem. Dê-lhe vinte libras e a dispense. Quero publicar um anúncio no _London Times _imediatamente. Preciso de uma acompanhante instruída para minha adorável prima. Alguém que tenha conhecimento em música, francês, latim, moda e...

— Como se atreve, Masen?! — Irina exclamou, indignada.

— E etiqueta. Oriente as candidatas para que se dirijam a este endereço. Sem nomes. Não quero que o mundo inteiro saiba que minha prima possui a aparência de um _poodle _e o estilo de uma leiteira. Ninguém em sã consciência se envolveria em nenhum dos dois casos.

— Agora mesmo, milorde — disse o Sr. Sam Mullins. Edward deixou as duas resmungando e entrou em casa.

A situação era pior do que imaginara, e a dor de cabeça com a qual acordara estava muito mais forte. Devia ter pedido a Amun que lhe servisse uma dose de uísque.

No topo da escadaria, ele se deteve e apoiou as costas molhadas no corrimão de madeira maciça. Na parede oposta, havia uma série de pinturas, parte da vasta galeria de quadros que forravam o salão da Abadia Masen. Dois deles possuíam fitas negras em suas extremidades à direita. Um era o falecido Caius Delacroix, o meio-irmão da mãe de Edward. Ele mal conhecera o homem e tampouco gostara dele.

Após um breve momento, Edward voltou sua atenção ao quadro mais próximo.

James Cullen morrera havia pouco mais de um ano. Logo, Edward já podia mandar Amun retirar a fita. Porém, o sinal de luto servia como um lembrete da situação em que James o deixara. Seu parente mais próximo, o primo deveria ter herdado a Abadia Masen. Contudo, a sede do jovem por aventuras colidira de forma fatal com a luta pelo poder de Napoleão Bonaparte. Agora a herança — os títulos, as terras e a fortuna — pertenceria àquela chorona de cor-de-rosa assim que ela se casasse. Contudo, após tê-la visto outra vez, ele não tinha a menor intenção de permitir que isso acontecesse.

Portanto, o falecimento de todos os seus parentes masculinos lhe deixava a única opção de enveredar por uma estrada que ele jurara nunca conhecer. O conde da Abadia Masen necessitava de um herdeiro legítimo, algo que, devido a uma lógica estúpida, obrigava-o a procurar uma esposa. Mas, antes de empreender a tarefa, precisava cumprir sua obrigação para com Rosalie Delacroix e a mãe o mais rápido possível.

Isabella Marie Swan desceu do coche que alugara e ajeitou sua peliça. O vestido azul era o mais conservador que possuía e a gola alta lhe dava coceiras. Apesar do desconforto, ela já havia adquirido experiência suficiente nos últimos cinco anos para saber que a aparência e as boas maneiras faziam maravilhas em uma entrevista de trabalho. E, naquele momento, precisava de toda ajuda que pudesse obter.

Jacob, seu _terrier _branco e companheiro fiel, pulou ao seu lado. Sem olhar para trás, o condutor manobrou o veículo de aluguel e seguiu em direção ao centro da cidade. Isabella esquadrinhou a Grosvenor Street.

— Este é Mayfair — disse ao cachorro, enquanto observava as fachadas luxuosas das mansões que compunham o bairro.

Embora, no passado, houvesse trabalhado em residências ricas e de certa nobreza, nada se comparava àquilo. Mayfair, a região favorita dos ingleses abastados e bem-nascidos, assemelhava-se muito pouco ao resto de Londres, uma cidade barulhenta, suja e abarrotada de transeuntes. Pela janela do coche, Isabella notara várias trilhas que ela e Jacob podiam explorar no Hyde Park. Conseguir um trabalho ali lhe proporcionaria alguns benefícios, desde que a jovem e a mãe não vivessem completamente reclusas.

Isabella tirou o anúncio de jornal do bolso e verificou o endereço mais uma vez. Em seguida, puxou a guia de seu _terrier._

— Vamos, Jake.

Aquela seria sua segunda entrevista do dia e a nona da semana, restando apenas mais uma em Cheapside. Se ninguém em Londres a contratasse, teria de usar suas parcas economias para tentar a vida no norte do país. Talvez em Yorkshire ninguém tivesse ouvido falar dela. Mas, ultimamente, pressentia que cada residência, ou pelo menos aquelas que necessitavam de uma governanta ou acompanhante, conhecia todos os detalhes sórdidos de sua vida. Assim sendo, o melhor que podia esperar seria uma recusa educada a seus préstimos.

— Chegamos. Número vinte e cinco.

Isabella parou para inspecionar a mansão no final da rua. Muitas janelas compunham a fachada e davam para um jardim simples e pequeno. De um dos lados, havia uma alameda para o acesso de carruagens. A residência não se distinguia muito das outras casas esplendorosas que a avizinhavam.

Respirando fundo, ela caminhou pela alameda, em direção aos fundos da mansão, e subiu os três degraus para bater à porta. Porém, antes que o fizesse, alguém a abriu.

— Boa tarde. — Um homem alto e magro, vestindo um traje impecável, achava-se à soleira da cozinha e a fitava. As mechas grisalhas em suas têmporas acrescentavam mais dignidade à sua figura. — Presumo que tenha vindo por causa do anúncio.

— Sim, eu...

— Siga-me, por favor.

Sem nem sequer olhar para Jacob, o mordomo se virou. Isabella o acompanhou pela cozinha gigantesca, percorreu dois corredores longos e entrou em um gabinete espaçoso, abaixo de uma escadaria de madeira maciça. Notou quadros belíssimos de artistas famosos, como Lawrence e Gainsborough, ornamentos em marfim e cortinas bordadas com fios de ouro. Apesar do bom gosto, da elegância e do esmero, a casa que abrigava uma jovem e sua mãe curiosamente não transmitia nenhum toque feminino.

— Espere aqui, senhorita.

Isabella assentiu, absorvida pelas próprias percepções. Enquanto Jacob farejava um odor interessante atrás da escrivaninha, ela se aproximou da lareira para aquecer as mãos. Um elefante esculpido em madeira jazia sobre o mantel. Cuidadosa, ela tocou a obra.

De súbito, escutou passos que certamente desciam à escadaria acima do gabinete. Ansiosa, afastou-se da lareira e se sentou na cadeira diante da escrivaninha. Um momento depois, a porta se abriu. Ela se muniu de sua melhor postura profissional e se preparou para o discurso bem ensaiado acerca de suas experiências e referências impecáveis. Mas, quando olhou para cima, esqueceu-se de tudo o que pretendia dizer.

Ele se encontrava à porta, encarando-a. A princípio, Isabella enxergou apenas os olhos verdes e sarcásticos. Gradualmente, passou a assimilar o resto. Alto, cabelos bronzes até a altura do colarinho e porte físico atlético, ele possuía as faces de um francês aristocrata e lábios vergonhosamente sensuais. O homem continuou onde estava, imóvel, por vários segundos.

— Veio por causa da posição de governanta? — ele indagou com uma voz grave e profunda.

— Eu... — Isabella assentiu, notando o estremecimento que aquela voz causara em seu corpo. — Sim.

— Está contratada.

A mulher arregalou os olhos que pareciam tão azuis quanto o mar.

— Contratada?

Edward fechou a porta, sentindo uma agitação desconhecida. _Meu Deus, ela é deliciosa!_

— Sim, contratada. Quando pode começar?

— Mas o senhor nem sequer verificou minhas referências e tampouco perguntou quais são minhas qualificações... ou meu nome.

Dado o traje conservador e a postura ereta, dizer-lhe quão excitantes eram suas qualificações poderia afugentá-la.

De súbito, um movimento chamou a atenção de Edward. Quando olhou para baixo, notou um pequeno _terrier _farejando os pés de sua escrivaninha.

— Pertence à senhorita?

Ela puxou a guia e o animal se sentou ao seu lado.

— Sim. Mas meu cachorro sabe se comportar, eu lhe asseguro.

Grato pela distração que lhe deu a oportunidade de recuperar a calma polida, Edward se sentou à escrivaninha.

— Não precisa me assegurar de nada. Já está contratada, senhorita... Qual é seu nome?

— Swan. Isabella Marie Swan.

— Belo nome, srta. Swan.

O rubor repentino no rosto delicado o tornou ainda mais encantador.

— Obrigada. — Ela olhou para a bolsa que carregava, de onde retirou alguns papéis. — Minhas referências — disse, entregando-lhe os documentos.

— Já que insiste. — Edward pegou os papéis e os colocou sobre a mesa, sem olhá-los. Preferia admirar a deusa elegante sentada à sua frente.

— Eu insisto, milorde. — Ela indicou os papéis. — Não gostaria de examiná-los antes de me oferecer a posição?

Edward pensou nas várias posições que gostaria de oferecer a ela.

— Prefiro examinar a senhorita. O rubor aumentou.

— Como disse?

Isabella Marie Swan era genuinamente ingênua, Edward concluiu. E não tinha idéia de quem ele era, graças a Deus.

— As referências devem ser impecáveis. Caso contrário, a senhorita não as mostraria. Por conseguinte, são inúteis. Prefiro ir direto à fonte. — Edward sorriu, esperando não parecer tão predador quanto se sentia. — Fale-me um pouco a respeito de si mesma, srta. Swan.

Ela ajeitou a saia num movimento prático e, ao mesmo tempo, feminino.

— Claro. Trabalho como governanta e acompanhante há cinco anos. Considero-me mais que competente. — Isabella ergueu o queixo, obviamente lançando mão do discurso ensaiado. — Aliás, gosto muito de trabalhar com jovens debutantes. Eu...

— Prefiro as mais maduras.

— Perdão?

— Quantos anos tem, srta. Swan?

Ela o encarou, desconfiada.

— Vinte e quatro.

Edward á imaginara um pouco mais nova, mas a suposição se devera ao fato de as faces parecerem suaves e lisas como as de um bebê.

— Continue sua apresentação.

— O anúncio mencionou uma jovem de dezessete anos. Trata-se de sua irmã?

— Por Deus, não! — ele retrucou, irritado. — Sou primo daquela praga, e este é o único parentesco que quero ter com ela.

A srta. Swan não pareceu ofendida com o discurso abrupto, mas permaneceu quieta, evidentemente à espera de uma explicação. Contudo, se queria saber mais, ela deveria perguntar. A mulher já estava contratada e ainda insistia naquela entrevista ridícula!

— Talvez — ela se manifestou, segundos depois —, o senhor possa ser um pouco mais específico. Eu poderia saber o seu nome? O anúncio não fazia qualquer menção a isso. Não sei como me dirigir ao senhor.

Edward respirou fundo. Bem, em algum momento, ela descobriria a verdade. A srta. Swan não parecia uma jovem melindrosa, mas essa característica seria comprovada naquele instante.

— Edward Cullen. Lorde Masen. As faces delicadas empalideceram.

— O conde da Abadia Masen?

Edward manteve a expressão neutra, embora seu instinto o impelisse a bloquear a porta para que ela não fugisse.

— Pelo que vejo, já ouviu falar de mim.

Isabella Swan pigarreou e aproximou de si o cachorrinho.

— Sim, já ouvi falar do senhor. — Ela recolheu seus papéis. — Perdoe-me se compreendi mal o anúncio que publicou, mas devo dizer-lhe que... tudo me parece muito... tenha um bom dia, milorde.

Os olhos de Edward se fixaram nas curvas do corpo feminino que se precipitava até a porta.

— Eu, normalmente, não procuro amantes por meio de anúncios de jornal, se essa é a sua preocupação, srta. Swan — ele disse em tom seco. — Mas devo aplaudir sua genuína expressão de horror ao reconhecer meu nome. Não foi a melhor que já vi, mas sem dúvida foi passável.

Ela se deteve e se virou para encará-lo.

— Passável?

Pelo menos, ele a impedira de fugir. Por enquanto.

— Recebi uma matrona gorducha a semana passada, que desmaiou ao descobrir quem eu era. Amun e dois criados robustos tiveram de arrastá-la até a rua. — Ele se inclinou e entrelaçou os dedos sobre a mesa. — A posição é legítima e pagarei muito bem. No entanto, se planeja desfalecer a cada menção de meu nome, por favor, vá embora. Imediatamente.

— Nunca desmaiei em minha vida — ela declarou, mais uma vez erguendo o queixo. — Tampouco seria tola a ponto de me comportar dessa maneira em sua presença.

— É mesmo? — Edward murmurou, sorrindo. Havia dias que não se divertia tanto. — Por acaso, imagina que eu possa erguer suas saias e me impor, enquanto jaz inconsciente no chão?

O rubor adorável retornou.

— Já ouvi histórias piores do que essa a seu respeito, milorde.

— Não há nenhuma graça no ato sexual se as duas partes não estão de acordo. Pretende recusar o trabalho? O salário é de vinte libras esterlinas por mês, caso queira saber. — Ou mais, se ela ainda assim resistisse.

— Meu Deus! É uma soma absurda! — ela exclamou. — O senhor não sabe nada sobre mim.

— Sei muito a seu respeito. — Edward indicou a cadeira. — Podemos continuar?

Isabella endireitou os ombros e voltou a se sentar, posicionando a bolsa no colo. Sem dúvida, preparava-se para uma fuga, caso fosse necessário.

— O que sabe de mim?

— Sei que tem olhos lindos. Como a senhorita definiria a cor deles?

Aqueles mesmos olhos o fitaram, duvidosos.

— Não posso imaginar o que a cor de meus olhos tenha a ver com minha competência como governanta e acompanhante.

— São quase azuis, mas nem tanto — ele avaliou, ignorando o protesto. — E também não são verdes. Nem cor de esmeralda. Turquesa, creio eu.

— Vejo que é um conhecedor de pedras preciosas, milorde. — Ela abaixou os olhos, entretendo-se com a coleira do cachorro. — Podemos retornar à natureza do cargo de governanta?

— E quanto a seus cabelos? — ele prosseguiu, inabalável. — Parecem bronze, só que mais escuros. Devem cintilar sob a luz do sol. — Edward a examinou com intensidade. — É uma boa descrição. Ou talvez tendam para o mogno.

— Milorde — ela se irritou —, e quanto ao que se refere ao meu trabalho?

Edward apontou os papéis mais uma vez e, com certa hesitação, ela os entregou.

— Minha tia e minha prima atualmente vivem nesta casa — ele começou, verificando as referências, embora não desse a mínima para o que diziam. — Só poderão sair daqui quando minha prima se casar. Preciso de alguém que lhe ensine boas maneiras, uma tarefa quase impossível, devo confessar. Contratei três governantas, e a última se foi ontem pela manhã.

— Sua prima deve estar arrasada por perder tantas acompanhantes.

— Contratei a primeira na semana passada. Duvido que ela se lembre dos nomes delas. Nem sequer sei se ela tem capacidade de assimilar quaisquer informações.

A expressão de Isabella se tornou especulativa.

— O senhor contratou três governantas em um período de sete dias?

— Contratei. Uma perda de tempo. Por isso, decidi experimentar uma tática diferente. — Uma tática pela qual optara tão logo tinha avistado a srta. Swan. Mas isso ela não precisava saber. — Serei franco. Minha tia é o Satã em pessoa e minha prima, Rose, é a encarnação do inferno na Terra. O testamento de meu tio requer que eu a case, e muito bem. Do contrário, terei de sustentá-la para o resto da vida. Qualquer uma das três mulheres que contratei poderia ensinar latim a Rose; talvez ainda fossem crianças no reinado de César.

— Então, por que eu, milorde? — Isabella quis saber.

— Por desespero — ele respondeu, com honestidade. — E porque a senhorita possui algo que nenhuma delas tem.

Isabella Swan continuava a encará-lo com o cachorro a seus pés e a bolsa no colo. Algum dia, Edward descobriria por que ela respondera justamente a seu anúncio, e não às outras dezenas que o jornal havia publicado naquele dia.

— E o que eu possuo, milorde?

Edward se levantou. Ao ver que ela não fez menção de fugir, sentou-se na beirada da escrivaninha.

— É muito simples. Assim que a vi, tive vontade de soltar os grampos que prendem seus cabelos avermelhados, livrá-la desse vestido ridículo e cobrir sua pele nua com beijos ardorosos.

Isabella ficou boquiaberta.

— E inspirar-me, srta. Swan — ele prosseguiu, ao notar que ela não desmaiara —, não é fácil.

— Devido a anos de experiência em meio à decadência e à libertinagem, presumo — ela arriscou, com a voz trêmula.

— Precisamente. E é esta qualidade inspiradora que a senhorita passará à minha prima, se for possível. Ela não conseguirá enredar nenhum homem sem inteligência ou refinamento.

Com os olhos cor de turquesa fixos em Edward, Isabella se levantou, agarrada à bolsa, e se postou atrás da cadeira de forma defensiva.

— Não acredito que esteja falando sério. Portanto, presumo que esteja me pregando uma peça...

— Estou falando sério. Como lhe disse, pagarei muito bem por seus ensinamentos.

— Talvez o senhor devesse ter publicado um anúncio procurando uma amante, milorde.

— Isso não resolveria meu problema. Ninguém se _casa _com uma amante.

A srta. Swan avançou alguns passos em direção à porta.

— Lorde Masen, ensino etiqueta, línguas, literatura, música e artes. Não posso, e não vou, auxiliá-lo em outra área. Se é isso que procura, sugiro que refaça seu anúncio.

Edward suspirou, imaginando se Isabella tinha idéia de como ele estava se comportando bem, considerando que não pretendia deixá-la partir.

— Já que insiste nessa maldita inquisição... _Parlez-vous français?_

— _Oui. Je me suis recevu l'éducation plus prémier _— ela respondeu, de pronto.

— Onde realizou seus estudos?

— Na Academia da srta. Kate Grenville. Fui considerada uma de suas melhores alunas.

— Traduza _"Dum nos fata sinunt óculos satiemus amore"._

Ela não hesitou.

— "Enquanto o destino nos permitir, deixe-nos fartar nossos olhos com amor".

— Latim também. Imagino que tenha sido uma _excelente _aluna, srta. Swan.

— Assim como o senhor, aparentemente.

Ele assentiu, notando surpresa no tom de voz.

— Alguns libertinos sabem ler. Suas qualificações, todas elas, são aceitáveis. A despeito do risco de me repetir, está contratada.

Seguro de si e arrogante, o conde da Abadia Masen continuou encostado na escrivaninha e cruzou os braços, como se a desafiasse. Isabella desdenhou a atitude. Porém, quando fitara os olhos verdes de Edward Cullen e o escutara dizer que desejava despi-la e beijá-la, sentira-se agitada. E apavorada, porque "agitação" não era suficiente para descrever as sensações avassaladoras que as palavras dele tinham provocado. Jamais recebera o flerte de um libertino. Na verdade, nunca tinha visto um libertino. Até agora.

— Milorde — ela tentou ser diplomática —, antes de me oferecer uma posição tão... generosa, creio que deva saber algo mais a meu respeito.

— Sei tudo o que é preciso saber.

Isabella indicou suas referências.

— Mesmo assim, precisa estar ciente de que não tenho uma carta de meu último empregador. — Vendo que ele não a interrompera, respirou fundo e prosseguiu em tom calmo: — Mas Lady Victoria Fontaine atesta em sua declaração meu caráter.

— Conhece Vick?

_Oh, Deus! _A mãe de Victoria alertara a filha de que ela também estava a caminho da notoriedade.

— Fui sua tutora por algum tempo. Ela é uma boa amiga.

Cullen fez menção de dizer algo, mas logo mudou de idéia.

— Qual é o problema, então? — ele perguntou simplesmente.

— Minha última empregadora, lady Lauren Welkins, de Lincolnshire. — Pronto. Ela dissera.

— Foi à senhorita que causou uma apoplexia em Welkins?

Isabella empalideceu. Em seis meses, nunca havia escutado a acusação de forma tão direta.

— Receio que esteja enganado, milorde. Lorde Eric Welkins sofreu tal ataque sem nenhuma interferência de minha parte.

— Por que deixou a residência dos Welkins?

Com esforço, ela manteve a voz neutra.

— Lady Lauren Welkins me dispensou.

O conde a estudou por um longo tempo. Isabella se perguntou o que ele poderia estar buscando naquela inspeção silenciosa.

— Isso foi há seis meses — ele calculou. — O que fez desde então?

— Procurei trabalho, milorde.

Masen pegou as cartas de referência e se aproximou.

— Obrigado por sua sinceridade. — Ele lhe devolveu os papéis.

Isabella conteve a vontade inesperada de chorar. Se alguém com a reputação tão maculada como a do conde não a contratasse, ninguém mais o faria. Nunca.

— Obrigada por sua consideração — ela agradeceu, guardando suas recomendações. Os poucos amigos que tinha lhe haviam dito que era ingenuidade revelar o desastre com lorde e lady Welkins, mas Isabella não podia suportar a idéia de ser despedida após iniciar um trabalho em qualquer lugar.

— Quando pode começar?

— Eu... Começar? Cullen tocou-a no queixo.

— Já lhe disse. Sei tudo o que é preciso saber.

Por um instante, Isabella pensou que ele fosse beijá-la. Fitou os olhos verdes. A proximidade e o poder de atração daquele homem pareciam engolfá-la.

— Estou hospedada na casa de uma amiga em Derbyshire.

Ele assentiu e acariciou a curva do pescoço antes de se afastar.

— Mandarei preparar um coche para a senhorita. Dois criados são suficientes para carregar seus pertences?

— Dois... — Isabella se calou. Tudo estava acontecendo depressa demais. Mas, por uma razão desconhecida, ela se deixou levar. — Dois são mais que suficientes.

— Ótimo. — O conde segurou-lhe a mão e a levou aos lábios. Ela pôde sentir o calor do toque mesmo através do tecido da luva. — Nós nos veremos esta noite.

— Milorde, darei o melhor de mim para instruir sua prima — ela declarou, tentando ignorar o sorriso malicioso do conde. — E nada mais.

— Eu não apostaria nisso, srta. Swan.

* * *

**_E ai gostaram? Devo continuar? Então, comentem amores e expressem suas opiniões... _**

**_Até Terça Feira... Robsteijoooossss_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Oi amores di mi vida... Mais um capitulo para vocês... espero que gostem... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Lady Victoria Fontaine puxou as cortinas e olhou a frente da casa.

— Quer dizer que aquele é o coche de _Edward Cullen?_

— Isso mesmo. — Isabella continuou a guardar suas roupas no baú.

— Mas...

— Mas o quê, Vick?

A amiga de Isabella espiou o coche mais uma vez e fechou as cortinas.

— Eu pretendia dizer que, para alguém tão determinada a se manter longe de qualquer escândalo — ela continuou, rindo —, você não está se esforçando muito.

— Eu sei.

Isabella não seria capaz de explicar por quê, em nome de Deus, aceitara o emprego. Tampouco entendia o motivo de estar com tanta pressa para fazer as malas e retornar à Mansão Cullen. Um calor quase febril aquecia sua pele e a impelia à iniciar seu novo trabalho antes que viesse a mudar de idéia. Se a fonte de tamanha ansiedade era lorde Masen ou ela própria, Isabella não sabia.

A bem da verdade, em circunstâncias diferentes, teria achado aquela situação muito engraçada. Já havia conhecido cavalheiros tão convencidos quanto Masen. Vira homens arrogantes, que tripudiavam de tudo e de todos sem se ater àqueles que poderiam estar humilhando, e esses tipos a irritavam ao extremo. Mas agora, depois de uma entrevista de trinta minutos com um exemplar típico, o nervosismo e a expectativa de voltar a deixavam trêmula.

Contudo, o nervosismo por certo não advinha da promessa dele de cobri-la com beijos. Beijos _ardorosos, _pelo amor de Deus. Que atrevimento!

Seu _único _objetivo era educar a prima de Cullen e servir de acompanhante à tia. Caso ele tivesse algo mais nefasto em mente, seria melhor esquecer essas intenções. Ela faria questão absoluta de impor suas regras e obrigá-lo a tolerá-las. Se ele não o fizesse, ela simplesmente pediria demissão e partiria.

Nada disso, porém, explicava o fato de estar fazendo as malas com tamanha rapidez.

— Fique aqui, Bella. É mais seguro. — Victoria se abaixou para afagar as orelhas de Jacob.

— Já abusei demais da gentileza de seus pais. Não posso impor minha presença.

— Não é uma imposição — a amiga insistiu, sentando-se na cama. — Eles _gostam _de você.

— Costumavam gostar — Isabella corrigiu, com amargura. — Agora sou um constrangimento e, sem dúvida, uma má influência para você. Em algumas semanas, você irá para Londres e sei que eles não irão querer alguém de minha reputação a seu lado.

Victoria sorriu.

— Sou perfeitamente capaz de causar problemas sem sua influência. Mas quanto a...

— Chega, Vick. — Isabella fechou o baú e correu para jogar seus itens de toalete em uma caixa de chapéu. — Farei à minha moda, querida. Não tenho o luxo de uma família rica como você e não posso ficar vagando por aí, à espera de alguém que venha me socorrer.

— Mas lorde Masen?

Ela vinha tentando evitar aquele tema, mas o conde parecia ter se alojado em seus pensamentos desde o instante em que o vira. E não somente porque era o homem mais charmoso, atraente e másculo que ela já vira.

— Ele foi o único que me ofereceu trabalho nos últimos seis meses. Todos acreditam que eu seja uma meretriz ladra de maridos. E pelo menos metade daqueles que pensam que flertei com lorde Eric Welkins acha que eu o matei.

— Bella! Nem pense nisso!

— Sabe que é verdade. Mesmo que não me culpem pela morte do homem, as pessoas se deliciam em comentar o ocorrido.

— Espero que tenha consciência de que esse novo trabalho não impedirá ninguém de falar de você.

Determinada, Isabella fechou o baú e chamou os dois criados de lorde Masen, que aguardavam no corre dor. Em silêncio, eles carregaram o baú até o coche. Nada mais restava, exceto a caixa de chapéu e uma valise repleta de quinquilharias. Ela suspirou e pegou a valise. Era tudo que possuía. O termo "quinquilharias" parecia uma definição justa de sua vida.

— Bella, sei que me escutou. — Victoria a encarou, preocupada. — Masen sabe onde você trabalhou?

— Sabe. Ele não mostrou nenhum desagrado.

— Imagino que não. A reputação do conde é, de longe, pior que a sua. Ele provavelmente gostou dos rumores.

Isabella forçou um sorriso na tentativa de eliminar o nervosismo.

— Talvez a sorte esteja a meu favor. Cullen quer casar a prima. Se ela acredita nele, pode muito bem confiar em mim.

Victoria se levantou, cética.

— Pelo menos, mantenha a porta do quarto trancada durante a noite.

De alguma maneira, ela não achava que uma tranca deteria Edward Cullen, caso ele pretendesse invadir um cômodo. Sentiu o coração disparar ao imaginar a cena. O que estava acontecendo com ela, afinal?

— Farei isso.

— E se algo a desagradar, por favor, diga que virá para cá imediatamente. Não tem de ser independente o tempo todo.

— Prometo, Vick. Não se preocupe.

Victoria abraçou Isabella, que retribuiu o gesto carinhoso.

— Vejo você em breve — ela disse, pegando a caixa de chapéu e o cachorro.

— Tome cuidado.

Isabella entrou na Mansão Cullen atrás dos criados. Tinha um discurso preparado para apresentar ao novo patrão. Mas, no vestíbulo, deteve-se e olhou ao redor. Exceto pelo mordomo e uma criada, a casa estava vazia.

— Onde está lorde Masen? — perguntou, mesmo sabendo que a pergunta era ridícula. Ele não aparecia para receber cada novo criado que contratava. Porém, o conde dera a nítida impressão de que tinha um interesse pessoal ao contratá-la. Logo, a ausência lhe causou certa decepção.

— Lorde Masen não estará em casa esta noite — o mordomo respondeu e indicou a escadaria. — Por aqui, srta. Swan.

— As... —Isabella se deu conta de que não sabia os nomes de suas incumbências, com exceção da prima de Cullen, que se chamava Rose. Uma governanta não podia inquirir a criadagem sem antes ser apresentada aos familiares que auxiliaria. Tampouco desejava admitir sua total ignorância diante dos empregados de Masen.

— Algo mais, srta. Swan?

— Não. Obrigada.

Isabella pegou Jacob e seguiu os criados até o andar superior. Toda aquela situação era estranha. Desde que saíra da Academia da srta. Kate Grenville, fora cuidadosa ao escolher seus trabalhos: residências amistosas com crianças comportadas ou gentis e senhoras de idade que necessitavam realmente de companhia. Aceitar o posto oferecido por lady Lauren Welkins e aquele marido horrível fora o primeiro erro que cometera. Trabalhar para lorde Masen poderia ser o segundo.

— Estes são seus aposentos, srta. Swan — o mordomo disse atrás dela. — A Sra. Delacroix está instalada no quarto verde e a srta. Delacroix no cômodo azul, adjunto ao seu. Os aposentos de lorde Masen encontram-se no final do corredor.

O criado que deixara sua bagagem saiu do quarto, fez uma reverência e desceu a escadaria. Isabella assentiu, grata pelo fato de o mordomo ter-lhe informado os nomes das damas.

— Obrigada. A Sra. Delacroix e a srta. Delacroix estão em casa?

— A senhorita as conhecerá pela manhã. O jantar será servido em seu cômodo e o desjejum é realizado lá embaixo às oito. Sou Amun. Caso queira algo mais, basta me chamar.

— Obrigada, Amun.

O mordomo se foi. Isabella o observou desaparecer nos confins da mansão e entrou em seus aposentos.

O cômodo era esplêndido. Todos os trabalhos anteriores haviam sido em residências abastadas, mas nenhuma delas se equiparava àquilo. O espaço era tão amplo quanto uma sala de estar.

Embora Amun não tivesse nomeado aquele quarto, Isabella tinha certeza de que o mordomo a instalara no quarto dourado, pois nenhum outro nome seria tão adequado. A tapeçaria do dossel da cama era bordada com fios cor de ouro, assim como a pesada colcha. O tecido verde das cortinas das três janelas também possuía detalhes nessa tonalidade, enquanto as duas cadeiras dispostas diante da lareira acesa eram de mogno com um intrincado desenho oriental dourado.

Jacob latiu. Sobressaltada, Isabella se abaixou para tirar a guia. O cachorro saiu à procura de novos odores, animado com o que pudesse descobrir.

Enquanto ele explorava o cômodo, abriu o baú e começou a arrumar seus pertences. Mergulhar em uma situação às cegas não era seu estilo. Nunca aceitara uma posição sem antes conhecer suas incumbências. Pela manhã, pretendia elencar suas condições para assumir aquele cargo. Se Masen não as aceitasse, ou se ela não se afinasse com as Delacroix, iria...

Pensativa, pegou cada item de sua toalete com lentidão. Se abandonasse aquele trabalho, provavelmente passaria mais seis meses à míngua até conseguir outra contratação. Resoluta, voltou a arrumar seus pertences. Pensaria em tudo aquilo no dia seguinte.

O dia seguinte chegou mais cedo do que ela esperava. Quando abriu os olhos e divisou a escuridão total, não soube discernir onde se encontrava. Ao escutar um grunhido de Jacob, a realidade veio à tona.

Acendeu a vela da mesa-de-cabeceira e se sentou. Assim que a luz dourada da chama cintilou no quarto, divisou o cachorro à porta, abanando o rabo.

— Oh, Jake — ela murmurou, levantando-se. — Desculpe-me. Espere mais um minuto.

Ela não se lembrava de onde havia deixado seus chinelos, tampouco sabia se os trouxera. Mas o penhoar estava ao pé da cama.

— Vá pegar sua guia — instruiu o cão, enquanto vestia o penhoar.

O _terrier _correu até a cadeira, saltou e agarrou a guia com os dentes. Em seguida, levou a tira de couro para sua dona.

Depois de prender a guia à coleira, Isabella pegou a vela e saiu. Jacob tomou a dianteira, e ambos desceram a escadaria.

— Não faça barulho — ela pediu ao animal.

Quando atingiram o hall, o pesado relógio de pêndulo badalou. Eram três e quinze da manhã. Ela abriu a porta da frente e sentiu a brisa da noite gelar seus pés descalços e as pernas. Levou o cachorro até o jardim lateral.

— Rápido, Jake. Está frio.

— Já está tentando fugir?

Isabella reprimiu um grito. Lorde Masen se achava na extremidade do jardim, olhando para ela.

— Meu Deus!

Se não fosse pela vela, ele passaria despercebido, pois usava trajes negros, das botas à cartola. A gravata branca, porém, cintilou quando o conde se moveu.

— Boa noite, srta. Swan. Ou melhor, bom dia.

— Minhas desculpas — ela disse, trêmula, mais por causa daquela presença imponente do que do frio. — Esqueci-me do passeio que Jacob faz todas as noites antes de me recolher.

— Vai pegar uma gripe aqui fora.

— Não creio. A noite está agradável.

O conde se aproximou e abriu a capa negra que vestia.

— Se pegar uma pneumonia, srta. Swan, terei de contratar outra pessoa para adestrar aquela cria do demônio. — Ele pôs a capa sobre os ombros dela. — E não tenho a menor disposição de passar por tudo aquilo outra vez.

O tecido era pesado e quente, e exalava os odores de conhaque e fumo. De repente, ela se lembrou da voz profunda descrevendo os beijos ardorosos sobre a pele nua.

— Obrigada, milorde — murmurou.

— No futuro, srta. Swan, prefiro que Jacob não faça suas necessidades no meu jardim. E, sob nenhuma circunstância, admitirei que saia descalça e de penhoar. — Ele fez uma breve pausa. — Mas creio que uma professora de etiqueta já deva saber de tudo isso. Estou certo?

Isabella estreitou os olhos e se sentiu corar.

— Imagino que eu tenha causado uma péssima impressão, milorde. Sem dúvida, desejará me dispensar.

O conde meneou a cabeça.

— Como lhe disse, não quero mais nenhuma matrona puritana em minha casa pedindo emprego — ele alegou com certo humor. _Então ela era uma puritana?_

— Folgo em saber que o senhor valoriza meus serviços, milorde.

— No momento, valorizo seus pés descalços. — Ele apontou Jacob. — Seu cão completou a tarefa.

Isabella levou alguns segundos para assimilar as duas informações.

— Sim. Obrigada — murmurou. — Vamos, Jake.

Lorde Masen a seguiu de volta à mansão. No vestíbulo, deslizou as mãos sobre seus ombros e retirou o manto com gentileza. Ela estremeceu, embora se sentisse aquecida. Os homens não a tocavam de modo tão íntimo; não estava acostumada a tanto e não gostou. Contudo, nada disso explicava por que teve a súbita necessida de de repousar a cabeça naquele peito másculo e sentir os braços fortes ao seu redor.

— Vamos continuar a tirar as roupas? — ele sussurrou. — Seria um prazer. Para ambos.

Perguntando-se para onde havia ido seu decoro, Isabella subiu a escadaria, sem olhar para trás.

— Boa noite, milorde.

Ele não fez qualquer menção de segui-la.

— Boa noite, srta. Swan.

Assim que entrou em seu quarto, ela fechou a porta e ficou escutando. Os degraus de madeira rangiam à medida que o conde os subia. Nesse momento, ela se trancou no cômodo. Masen atravessou o corredor sem se deter e, instantes depois, uma porta se fechou.

Aceitar a posição de governanta na Mansão Cullen fora, obviamente, um grande erro. Após o aborrecimento intolerável de ser perseguida pelo rotundo e fedorento lorde Eric Welkins, tinha jurado a si mesma nunca mais trabalhar em uma casa que abrigasse um homem entre doze e setenta anos.

Lorde Masen era incrivelmente sedutor. Pior, ele não escondia o interesse lascivo. Pelo jeito, ela enlou quecera de vez.

Abaixou-se e soltou Jacob. Precisava daquele trabalho e, por mais intrigante que o conde fosse, não se tornaria sua amante. Jamais.

Edward terminou de enxugar o rosto, jogou a toalha para Seth, saiu de seus aposentos e... quase colidiu com Isabella Swan. A presença dela o surpreendia e fazia seu sangue ferver nas veias. Porém, conseguiu manter a fleuma e cumprimentá-la.

— Bom dia. Onde está Jacob?

— Um de seus cavalariços veio buscá-lo esta manhã, como deve saber. Sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de meu cachorro, milorde.

— Tem uma tarefa mais premente em mãos — Edward retrucou, descendo a escadaria —, que será bem mais difícil do que levar seu cachorro para passear.

— Aprecio uma caminhada matinal, milorde.

Ele a escutou descer os degraus atrás de si.

— Duvido que tenha tempo para isso.

— Se me permite perguntar, há algum motivo específico para querer que a educação da srta. Delacroix se dê de forma tão veloz?

— Há. Vou me casar em breve e quero me livrar dela antes disso.

— Entendo.

Ela se deteve, mas Edward resistiu à tentação de se virar para ver a expressão em seu rosto. A srta. Swan, ele logo descobriria, tendia a informá-lo exatamente o que pensava.

— Lorde Masen... — ela começou.

Haviam sido necessários apenas cinco segundos.

— Sim, srta. Swan?

— Não desejo...

— Bom dia, primo Edward.

Ele voltou à atenção à pequena figura que se encontrava à soleira da porta da sala do desjejum.

— Oh, meu bom Deus! — ele resmungou. — Hoje ela se fantasiou de papagaio.

Rosalie Delacroix fez uma rápida cortesia. As pontas curvas das três penas de avestruz, que formavam um dossel sobre os cabelos loiros, sacudiram com o movimento. Com aquele vestido azul, coberto por uma peliça verde, faltava-lhe apenas o bico para completar a imagem.

— Bom dia. — Isabella se colocou entre ambos. — Deve ser a srta. Delacroix. Sou a srta. Swan.

— Sua nova governanta — Edward explicou. — Com porte-se desta vez.

O semblante esperançoso da prima se desfez.

— Mas...

A srta. Swan se virou para encará-lo.

— Milorde, repreender alguém por causa de um com portamento futuro, que pode não acontecer, não é correto. Ou justo.

Edward fitou a determinação daqueles olhos cor de turquesa.

— É ela — ele indicou a prima — a quem deve educar. Não a mim.

— A experiência mostrou-me que, quanto mais exemplos positivos se apresentarem, mais fácil é o aprendizado — ela alegou com firmeza.

Obviamente a mulher não tinha medo de nada.

— Não ouse me incluir nessas bobagens.

Isabella ergueu o queixo.

— Se não concorda com meus métodos de instrução, talvez eu deva partir.

— De novo, não — Rose choramingou. Ignorando a prima, Edward desceu os últimos de graus.

— Não vai escapar tão facilmente, srta. Swan. Vamos ao desjejum. Pode começar ensinando-a a usar os talheres. — Ele parou e a encarou outra vez. — A menos que tenha medo de fracassar.

— Não tenho medo de nada, milorde. — Ela endireitou os ombros e passou por Edward.

— Ótimo.

Então o famigerado lorde Masen pretendia se casar em breve. Isabella olhou as costas largas enquanto o conde falava com um dos criados. Se o temperamento e os modos dele não melhorassem na presença da futura esposa, a pobre estaria fadada ao sofrimento. Uma mulher necessitaria de uma força titânica para enfrentar Edward Cullen.

E, se tencionava se casar, por que ele prometia, ou melhor, ameaçava beijar mulheres que mal conhecia?

Isabella fez questão de se sentar à mesa ao lado de Rose. Não podia abandonar a jovem indefesa à tirania de Masen, embora depreciar a prima fosse a intenção dele.

Ignorando a edição do _London Times, _Masen passou manteiga em uma fatia de pão e fitou Isabella com a mesma expectativa que Rose demonstrava.

Apesar de desejar que o conde não se intrometesse no primeiro encontro delas, Isabella focou a atenção em sua aluna. O rosto da moça era adorável, mas o vestido, sem dúvida, representava um desastre. E, dada à reação de Masen, aquela não era a primeira vez que Rose se vestia com espalhafato. Aquele guarda-roupa teria de ser vistoriado imediatamente.

Isabella sorriu.

— Diga-me, srta. Delacroix, do que mais gosta em si mesma?

— Oh, Deus! — Ela corou. — Mamãe diz que minha aparência é meu bem mais precioso.

— Ela podia ter sido mais específica — Masen co mentou. — Sua aparência é...

— E já completou dezessete anos? — Isabella o interrompeu, desejando que o conde utilizasse a boca apenas para se alimentar.

Ele a encarou de soslaio, abriu o jornal e começou a ler. Isabella entendeu o gesto como um sinal de que Cullen iria se comportar. Ela sentiu o gosto da vitória ao vencer aquela primeira etapa.

— Sim. Farei dezoito em cinco semanas. — Nervosa, Rose olhou para a parede de jornal que a protegia de Masen e voltou ao café da manhã. Com o dedo miudinho em riste, ela devorou uma torrada com apenas duas abocanhadas.

A cena fez Isabella se lembrar da época em que Jacob, ainda filhote, atacava qualquer sapato que visse pela frente.

— Onde está a Sra. Delacroix? — Com delicadeza exagerada, ela pegou uma torrada, quebrou um pequeno pedaço e o colocou educadamente na boca.

Rose avançou sobre sua refeição com vigor renovado, sem dar sinais de que entendera o ensinamento sutil de sua preceptora.

— Ela, em geral, não faz o desjejum — a jovem respondeu com a boca cheia. — Minha mãe passa mal dos nervos toda vez que acorda cedo. Creio que ainda não tenha se adaptado a Londres.

Isabella fez uma pausa, mas lorde Masen, felizmente, continuou entretido com o jornal.

— Há quanto tempo estão em Londres?

— Chegamos há dez dias. Primo Edward está cuidando de nós.

— É muita gentileza...

— A _srta. Swan _está cuidando de vocês — o conde interveio, ainda atrás do jornal. — Eu as estou tolerando.

Os lindos olhos pretos de Rose logo se encheram de lágrimas.

— Mamãe diz que deveria ficar feliz em nos ter aqui, já que não possui mais nenhum parente, além de nós duas.

O _London Times _foi jogado à mesa. Isabella pulou, pronta para defender a aluna. Contudo, diante da expressão furiosa do conde, ela se deteve. Não havia dúvidas de que algo além do que estava sendo dito acontecia ali e, antes de entrar na batalha, ela teria de saber mais.

— Uma situação nova não é fácil para ninguém — Isabella comentou.

Ele a fitou por vários instantes, evidentemente considerando o que deveria dizer.

— Isso mesmo, srta. Swan — ele resmungou, levantando-se. — Com licença. — Com o mordomo a seu encalço, Cullen se retirou.

— Oh, graças a Deus, ele se foi... — Rose suspirou, aliviada, assim que o primo fechou a porta.

— Ele tem opiniões muito... fortes — Isabella concordou, imaginando o que o espantara dali. Com certeza, não fora o comentário inadequado de Rose quanto a ele viver sozinho. Afinal, corriam rumores de que Cullen passava as noites com amigos decadentes e mulheres de moral questionável.

— Ele é horrível. Pensei que a senhorita fosse embora também.

— Também? — Isabella encarou-a.

— Assim que chegamos a Londres, ele dispensou a srta. Jane Brookhollow, que estava comigo há quase um ano. E as governantas que contratou em seguida eram as sustadoras. Velhas, rabugentas e más. Porém, tão logo diziam algo de que Edward não gostava, ele praguejava, e elas fugiam de medo. Então, suponho que nunca tenha tido importância o fato de eu gostar ou não delas.

Pensativa, Isabella assimilou aquelas poucas informações. A "encarnação do diabo na Terra" parecia possuir um temperamento mais suave que o do primo.

— Deve ter sido difícil para a senhorita. Mas a partir de agora tudo vai melhorar.

* * *

**_E ai Gostaram? Parece que a Bella vai ter um trabalho duro pela frente... esse homem é louco meninas, podem acreditar, ela vai fazer coisas que até Deus duvida kkkkk, e A Bella é uma fortaleza, ele vai ter que quebrar esse muro... Agora a historia começa... Comentem... Até Quinta amoresss... Robsteijoooos_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Oi amores di mi vida... desculpe pela demora... mais eu não estava bem hoje, por isso não postei antes... desculpe-me... mais melhorei um pouquinho e vim postar... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

— Isso significa que pretende ficar?

_Boa pergunta._

— Ficarei o tempo que for necessário — respondeu, esperando que o conde não estivesse ouvindo atrás da porta. Tinha a impressão de que precisaria garantir uma brecha para se demitir, caso a situação a forçasse a tanto.

Rose soltou um suspiro de alívio.

— Graças a Deus.

— Muito bem. — Isabella, mais uma vez, examinou o vestido de Rose. — Eu gostaria de conhecer sua mãe. E talvez, depois do desjejum, possamos começar a trabalhar.

Edward puxou o florete que a bengala de ébano ocultava. Flexionando a lâmina longa e fina, ele encarou o novo proprietário da arma.

— Isto causará apenas alguns arranhões, Jasper Daubner.

— Ora, Masen, é uma obra de arte.

Os dedos rechonchudos fizeram menção de pegar o florete, mas Edward o impediu. Já que não podia descontar a raiva em suas hóspedes, usaria os amigos para tanto.

— Obras de arte, em geral, me matam de tédio. Porém, não creio que sejam letais. Escolha algo mais arrojado.

— Um homem precisa se equipar para uma emergência — uma terceira voz disse à entrada da loja.

— Emmett — Edward o cumprimentou, esperando que o restante de seus amigos não aparecesse. Sentia-se distraído demais naquela manhã, motivo pelo qual resolvera conversar com o limitado Jasper Jeffries, lorde Daubner. — Alguns de nós já nascemos equipados.

Sorrindo, Emmett Ellis, o visconde de Belton, desceu os degraus e se juntou aos amigos.

— Por que, então, está comprando uma arma tão delicada?

— Não é para mim — Masen retrucou e apontou a lâmina para Daubner. — Nosso conde sente a necessidade de aprimorar seu aparato.

Lorde Daubner riu sem-graça.

— Como disse Emmett, é apenas para emergências. E Embry me fez um excelente preço. Não é, Embry?

— Sim, milorde.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Edward notou que o dono da loja se escondia na sala dos fundos para se esquivar da conversa e sorriu, maquiavélico. Embry poderia dar à srta. Swan algumas lições de como evitar problemas.

— Portar esta lâmina é o mesmo que andar pelas ruas com uma colher em punho.

— Não se trata da arma, Edward. — Emmett pegou outro florete exposto na parede. — Mas sim de como você a manuseia.

— Meu santo Deus — Embry murmurou a uma distância considerável do balcão.

Daubner correu para um canto da loja. Emmett ergueu sua lâmina e partiu para cima de Edward. O conde se desviou do golpe e bloqueou o mo vimento. Com a mesma fluidez, ele prendeu o florete do visconde sobre o balcão.

— Entendi seu ponto de vista. Franzindo a testa, Emmett soltou a arma. — Não quer brincar hoje? Poderia ter dito. — O visconde esfregou os dedos, que tinham colidido com a superfície de madeira.

Edward devolveu a lâmina à bengala e jogou-a para Jasper Daubner.

— Você não perguntou.

Emmett o encarou por alguns momentos.

— Perdeu outra governanta?

No mesmo instante, a imagem daquela deusa com olhos cor de turquesa, que entretinha a cria do demônio em sua casa, baniu tudo o mais que Edward tinha na mente.

— Contratei mais uma. Vamos almoçar no Boodle's? — Ao ouvir Jasper Daubner pigarrear, acrescentou: — Você também, Daubner.

— Esplêndido.

Emmett e Masen saíram da loja, enquanto Jasper pagava a nova bengala. Pall Mall ainda estava relativamente vazia, assim como os clubes que compunham aquela rua, mas Mayfair não seria um bairro tranqüilo por muito tempo. Assim que a temporada começasse, obter uma boa mesa e um serviço competente se tornaria uma disputa de riqueza e habilidades.

E tal disputa Edward em geral vencia.

— Ainda pretende ir ao Calvert's hoje à noite?

— Não me decidi.

— O que aconteceu com você? — Emmett perguntou, intrigado.

A srta. Swan tinha acontecido, mas Edward não estava disposto a revelar seu segredo. Passar mais uma noite fora de casa não alteraria o desejo que sentia por ela. Porém, no momento, Isabella o interessava mais que a tão conhecida degradação de Calvert's.

— Tem medo de que não o deixem entrar no clube sem mim?

— Admito que seja minha porta de entrada para a escória de Londres — o visconde concordou. — Você vai, Daubner?

— Lady Alice Daubner cortaria minha cabeça, se eu aparecesse em Calvert's — o homem confessou, desanimado.

— Se ela descobrir... — disse Edward. — E só não contar a ela.

— Para você, é fácil. Afinal, não é casado. Por mais que tentemos, não conseguimos esconder nossas fraquezas das esposas. Elas sempre sabem.

— E o que isso importa? — O conde deu de ombros.

— O que... — Daubner começou.

— Quando irá revelá-las? — Emmett interrompeu a discussão ao ver que Edward estreitava os olhos, irritado.

— Revelar quem? — o conde perguntou, apertando o passo. Que Jasper Daubner corresse atrás da própria refeição. Um pouco de exercício faria bem ao quase gorducho. O dia em que Edward permitisse que uma mulher ditasse sua vida seria o último de sua vida. Seria capaz de se jogar da Torre de Londres, caso algo semelhante lhe acontecesse.

— A Sra. e a srta. Delacroix. Sei que não as suporta, mas, nos últimos dias, notei que está mais aborrecido que antes.

— Quando eu estiver aborrecido — Edward o encarou —, você saberá.

— Mas não pode negar que todos irão adorar conhecer de perto a prima de Masen. A parenta mais próxima de Lúcifer e todo o resto que já cansamos de ouvir.

Antes que Rosalie Delacroix visse os candelabros de Mayfair, a srta. Swan teria de verter modos, graça e estilo na jovem. Edward não tinha a menor intenção de exibir agora sua prima flamingo à sociedade. Mas, depois que o fizesse e assim que a praga estivesse casada, poderia partir para sua busca e produzir um herdeiro, antes que expirasse seu prazo de se entregar ao inferno do matrimônio.

— Aprenda a viver com a frustração — Edward sugeriu, entrando no clube. — Só a revelarei quando estiver pronto para fazê-lo.

— Cretino egoísta — o visconde murmurou.

— Recebemos elogios nos momentos mais inusitados.

Isabella estava sentada em uma das confortáveis poltronas de lorde Masen, imaginando se o sorriso estampado em seu rosto estava tão rígido quanto parecia. Prostrada em uma _chaise-longue _e submersa em uma dúzia de almofadas e mantas, que a tornavam uma gigantesca bola de cabelos alaranjados, a Sra. Irina Delacroix iniciava a segunda meia hora de discurso a respeito do estado da sociedade moderna.

— A nobreza em particular fracassou ao viver em função de expectativas. — Irina suspirou. — Mesmo em minha própria família, devo confessar.

— Certamente que não — Isabella retrucou e, tomando chá, aproveitou o momento para relaxar os músculos do rosto.

— Oh, sim. Quando James, o primo de Edward, morreu na guerra o ano passado, enviamos nossas condolências e até me ofereci para administrar a Mansão Cullen, enquanto o período de luto prevalecesse.

— Quanta generosidade. — Isabella tentou imaginar Irina administrando aquela mansão gigantesca e antiga sob o véu negro do luto. Só conseguia visualizar metros e metros de bombazina preta sobre todos os móveis e objetos da casa. O exagero parecia ser um traço dos Delacroix.

— Tem razão. Foi muita gentileza da minha parte, se considerar o quanto detesto viajar. Mas sabe o que Edward respondeu? Ele me enviou uma carta, que eu decorei. Aliás, não sei se um dia poderei esquecer tamanha crueldade. Ela dizia: "Senhora, prefiro me juntar a James no inferno a tê-la em minha residência". Pode imaginar? E quando Caius faleceu, meu sobrinho esperou quase sete meses para nos trazer a Londres.

— Fiz isso só porque os testamentos do querido tio Caius e de meu pai assim o exigiram. — Lorde Masen entrou na sala de estar.

— Viu? Ele nem sequer nega!

O conde se deteve e encarou Isabella. Vários segundos se passaram, antes que ela percebesse que ele segurava a guia de Jacob. O cachorro aguardava, impassível, ao lado das botas lustrosas.

— É verdade, tia Irina. Não há motivos para negar nada. Agora, a senhora e Rose terão de dar licença à srta. Swan. Ela, sem dúvida, precisa de um momento para reconsiderar os termos de sua posição nesta casa.

— Fique, por favor! — Rose exclamou. Ela permanecera em silêncio desde que o recital da mãe se iniciara, e Isabella quase tinha se esquecido da presença da moça.

— Milorde deve estar brincando — Isabella comen tou. — A Sra. Delacroix me entreteve com histórias da família Cullen.

Masen olhou para a tia, um sinal de que não estava satisfeito.

— Que agradável. Preciso conversar com a senhorita. Agora.

— É claro, milorde. — Isabella largou a xícara de chá e se levantou. — Com licença.

— Gosto dela, Edward — Irina manifestou-se. — Não ouse afugentá-la como fez com as outras.

— Eu não sonharia com essa possibilidade — ele resmungou, permitindo que Isabella passasse à sua frente.

— Espero que não! Depois que demitiu a srta. Jane Brookhollow, fiquei sem nenhuma acompanhante. E eu...

Masen fechou a porta.

— Ah. Agora melhorou.

— Milorde, não estou...

— Acostumada a receber ordens como uma criada qualquer — ele terminou a frase e se virou.

Jacob o seguiu pelo vestíbulo, abanando o rabo, e Isabella correu para alcançá-los.

— Não estou, não — ela confirmou. — Tampouco...

— Aprecia uma tarde inteira em companhia daquela velha...

— Não é isso que eu pretendia dizer. Pare de me interromper, por favor.

O conde parou tão abruptamente que Isabella quase colidiu com ele. Fitou-o nos olhos, assustada com o que viu por um breve instante. Ela o surpreendera.

— O que pretendia dizer então? — Masen continuava encarando-a.

— Eu... posso ser direta?

— Foi o que fez até agora.

— Por que me contratou?

Agastado, ele se precipitou em direção à escadaria.

— Já falamos sobre isso, srta. Swan.

— É verdade. — Isabella respirou fundo e o seguiu. — Deixou muito claro que queria me ver nua e me beijar. E que também queria ver a srta. Delacroix bem casada. Presumo que as duas coisas estejam relacionadas em sua mente, embora eu não veja como. De qualquer maneira, o senhor está transformando a segunda, e a única realista, parte de meu motivo para permanecer aqui impossível.

Edward parou no meio da escadaria.

— Por acaso, combinamos que seria rude, srta. Swan? — ele zombou.

— Não, milorde. Direta. Se o ofendi... O conde ergueu a mão.

— Se doravante não falar comigo de forma direta, eu me sentirei ofendido.

Isabella pensou em replicar, mas reconsiderou.

— Pois muito bem.

— Por que estou tornando à segunda parte de sua tarefa impossível?

— Para que a srta. Delacroix arranje um bom casamento, ela precisa aprender as sutilezas da sociedade: polidez, reserva, aprumo, sensi...

— Já entendi. Continue.

— Se milorde não exibir nenhuma dessas características e, devido à sua intolerância e cinismo, desencorajar a srta. Delacroix e a Sra. Delacroix, meus préstimos serão inúteis.

Ele sorriu de modo sensual.

— Sou um exemplo tosco no que se refere às boas maneiras e ao recato.

— Exatamente, milorde.

— Mas não se sentiu desencorajada pelo que viu até agora?

Isabella olhou para a porta da sala de estar.

— Já que o combinado é que eu seja direta, podemos conversar em seu gabinete?

Ele desceu a escadaria.

— Seu cachorro e eu vamos dar um passeio. Venha conosco.

— Claro, milorde, desde que possamos contar com um acompanhante.

— Certo.

Como ele continuasse a descer os degraus sem esperar para ver se Isabella o seguiria, ela ergueu as saias e o acompanhou. Edward Cullen era tão peculiar, arrogante e charmoso ao mesmo tempo, que deixava dúvidas quanto aos motivos de tê-la contratado, além, claro, da atração física que fazia questão de ressaltar.

E embora Isabella entendesse por que ele não queria Irina administrando sua casa sob quaisquer circunstâncias, não entendia a razão de ele excluir as parentas dos rituais de luto e da própria vida. Isso a desagradava, e muito.

Edward se viu surpreendido e atordoado pela segunda vez naquele dia. Embora nada tivesse contra surpresas, fazia muito tempo que não sentia esses efeitos em uma sucessão tão rápida. E sabia, obviamente, quem era a responsável pelas circunstâncias tão incomuns.

A srta. Isabella Marie Swan caminhava a seu lado em meio às árvores do Hyde Park. Um guarda-sol verde sombreava o lindo rosto, mas não ocultava o humor da governanta. Ela estava zangada com ele. Se o motivo era o fato de ele a ter poupado das baboseiras de Irina, não sabia.

— Seu criado está se afastando — ela alertou, preocupada. — Por favor, peça a ele que se mantenha vinte passos atrás de nós.

— Vinte passos. Essa regra consta em algum livro?

— Estou certa que sim. Por favor, informe-o, milorde, ou teremos de voltar agora.

Edward estudou o perfil de Isabella, entre horrorizado e divertido. Ela _voltaria mesmo _para casa, e ainda nem tinham finalizado a conversa.

— Levi — Edward chamou sem se virar. — Apresse o passo.

— Mas... É claro, milorde. Minhas desculpas.

— O que queria discutir comigo, srta. Swan? — ele perguntou, vendo-a observar os veículos que circulavam pelo parque.

— Os ensinamentos prévios da srta. Delacroix não foram tão insuficientes quanto milorde me fez acreditar.

— Nesse caso, a senhorita acha que sua presença é desnecessária? Devo discordar. Ela seria incapaz de fisgar um pastor de ovelhas nessa condição. Isabella sorriu.

— Ela é sua prima. Poderia fisgar qualquer um.

— Qualquer um com a pretensão de obter nobreza, dinheiro e posição social — ele a corrigiu. — Não alguém que já possua tudo isso.

Várias carruagens começaram a diminuir a velocida de para ir em direção a eles. Edward praguejou e enveredou por uma trilha entre as árvores.

— Então pressupõe que seja possível treinar minha prima. Mas, a menos que eu esteja enganado, algo mais a preocupa.

— Sua tia me preocupa.

Pela primeira vez desde que acolhera a tia e a prima, Edward sorriu.

— Bem-vinda ao meu mundo, srta. Swan.

— Isso é horrível.

— Sou uma pessoa horrível.

— A Sra. Delacroix me preocupa só porque seus pares a verão associada à srta. Delacroix — ela explicou. — Embora seja uma... fina dama, ela parece ser franca demais. Temo que essa qualidade possa prejudicar a apresentação pública de sua prima.

— Irina vai destruir qualquer esperança de matrimônio.

— Eu não disse...

— Disse, sim.

A srta. Swan parou.

— Milorde, para que eu possa ajudar a srta. Delacroix, preciso estar livre de percalços. Por favor, pare de me interromper.

Ele sorriu ao notar o rubor nas faces delicadas. Correta ou não, irritada ou não, Isabella não era imune a ele.

— Pedi que fosse direta.

— Contratou-me por causa de meus modos.

— Contratei-a porque quero despi-la e fazer amor com a senhorita.

Ela o encarou, irada.

— Milorde já foi longe demais! Vou embora. — Isabella se virou.

Edward a alcançou.

— Vai acompanhar Rose a todos os eventos que eu achar interessantes para ela — Edward disse. Teria ido longe demais ou Isabella fazia um teatro? Ele definitivamente não estava acostumado ao decoro. — Incluiremos tia Irina quando for possível. Nas reuniões em que ela comparecer, tomarei conta dela para que se comporte. É aceitável?

— _O senhor _não é aceitável, milorde! Tentei fechar os olhos para sua falta de educação porque, até onde eu sabia, sua fama se devia às fofocas. Mas acaba de me provar que não é o caso. Eu não...

— Eu conseguiria fisgar uma esposa adequada nessas circunstâncias? — ele a interrompeu.

— O que quer dizer com adequada?

— Uma dama de boa família, bem-nascida, virgem e, talvez, atraente.

— Procura uma esposa ou uma égua para reprodução?

— Na verdade, é a mesma coisa.

— Não é. E quanto ao amor?

— _Amor _é a palavra que damos para o desejo de fornicar. Dessa forma, nós nos sentimos mais refinados que os animais.

Por um longo momento, a srta. Swan permaneceu em silêncio.

— Penso, milorde — ela disse, por fim —, que poderia oferecer boas maneiras, já que o amor está fora de cogitação. Quase todas as damas esperam ser bem tratadas.

— E assim voltamos à minha pergunta. Eu fisgaria...

— Não, milorde. Não fisgaria.

Edward respirou fundo. Isabella dissera o que ele esperava ouvir, mas escutar a verdade não soou lisonjeiro.

— Creio que também precisarei de seus serviços.

— Como disse?

— Lorde Masen? Que alegria vê-lo esta tarde!

— Lady Maggie Howard, lady Jéssica. Boa tarde — Edward cumprimentou as damas dentro da carruagem que havia parado ao lado deles. — Permitam-me apresentar a acompanhante de minha prima, a srta. Swan. Dada à expressão das duas, ele estava sendo mais educado que o normal, mas a interrupção lhe deu tempo para considerar se o seu novo plano era brilhante ou apenas insano. Esperava que fosse brilhante. — Srta. Swan. — Lady Howard a olhou e voltou á atenção para Edward. — Lorde Howard e eu ofereceremos um pequeno jantar em nossa casa quinta-feira. Seria um prazer receber milorde, sua tia e prima... e a acompanhante de sua prima, é claro.

Era cedo demais para apresentar Rose à sociedade, Por outro lado, os Howard possuíam um círculo restrito deconhecidos, que não incluía pretendentes em potencial. Assim, a inadequação de Rose não causaria danos irreversíveis.

— Será uma honra comparecer. Obrigado pelo convite, milady.

Quando a carruagem se afastou, Edward se apressou.

— É melhor sairmos daqui antes que sejamos convidados para outra festa.

— A srta. Delacroix não está pronta — Isabella declarou, obviamente zangada com ele.

— Eu sei. Mas os Howard e seus conhecidos são condescendentes. Ensine Rose a se portar devidamente à mesa.

— Não continuarei a trabalhar para milorde sob tais circunstâncias.

— Que circunstâncias? Ela corou.

— Pare de dizer essas coisas para mim.

— Que coisas?

— O senhor sabe muito bem. Coisas impróprias e nada cavalheirescas.

— E por essa razão que a senhorita vai instruir a mim e a Irina. — Edward sorriu. — Meu caso requer um trabalho árduo e pessoal.

— Não farei nada disso!

— Fará, sim. Acabo de aumentar seu salário para vinte e cinco libras por mês, uma compensação pelos deveres extras que adquiriu. Além disso, eu lhe darei um auxílio generoso para comprar roupas.

A srta. Swan resmungou um impropério. Edward reprimiu o sorriso. _Vitória._

— Eu não me responsabilizarei por seu sucesso ou fracasso.

— Muito justo. — _Por enquanto. _— Mais alguma coisa?

Isabella o encarou com a mesma expressão distante que ele notara ao resgatá-la de Irina. Ficou curioso, mas ela nada disse.

— Tomarei esse silêncio como uma reação extasiada aos novos aspectos de seu trabalho — Edward determinou quando se aproximaram da mansão.

— Precisa ser gentil com sua prima e sua tia — Isabella pontuou. — Elas perderam um pai e um marido.

— É minha primeira lição?

— Se assim lhe parece.

— Não sinta tanta pena delas — Edward replicou, incapaz de conter o cinismo. — Como minhas parentas mais próximas, elas ficarão muito bem amparadas no futuro.

— Acha mesmo que a promessa de um futuro abastado compensa a perda de um ente querido?

— Fala por experiência própria? — Edward indagou, perturbando-se ao perceber como o humor de Isabella o afetava.

— Claro que não, milorde. Não tenho tantas perspectivas para um futuro abastado.

Ela _não _havia respondido à pergunta, mas tinha sido um começo intrigante para que várias outras se formassem.

Quando entraram na alameda da mansão, Edward notou que Levi se afastara novamente, conforme o instruíra. Embora não tivesse passado muito tempo com a srta. Swan, sentiu-se satisfeito. Descobrira um pouco mais a respeito dela, mas não o suficiente para saciar sua curiosidade e desejo. Além disso, começara a mostrar à sociedade que estava disposto a passear durante a tarde na companhia de uma dama recatada. Isso facilitaria sua busca por uma esposa no futuro.

Agora tinha uma desculpa legítima para estar com a srta. Swan. E, se ela conseguisse aprimorar sua educação e comportamento, Edward a proclamaria uma professora milagrosa.

* * *

**_E ai gostaram? Será que vai dar certo o Edward tendo aulas com a Bella? Sei não viu gente... eu acho que é ele que vai acabar ensinando algumas coisas que a Bella não sabe!... E essa historia de esposa e outro tiro no pé Rsrsrsrs_**

**_Comentem amores... Até Sabado... se der posto antes... Robsteijoooossss_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... Parece que a mãe da Rose, não está colaborando muito com o sucesso da filha... Por que será? Alguem tem algum palpite?... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nós vemos lá embaixo¬**_

Isabella jogou um pano velho sobre a colcha para Jacob se deitar.

Vinte e cinco libras por mês representavam uma pequena fortuna. Em seu primeiro trabalho, recebera essa soma durante um ano inteiro. E mesmo que pudes e se dar ao luxo de declinar a oferta, não tinha certeza de que seria capaz de fazê-lo.

Supunha que aquele aumento estava relacionado à maneira provocativa com que Edward Cullen a desafiava. Torná-lo apto para o casamento podia muito bem qualificá-la como santa. Ela sorriu. Isabella, a madrinha dos homens egoístas, arrogantes e impossíveis. Claro que os arrepios que ele lhe causava também tinham a ver com tudo isso. Lorde Masen era um enigma, e ela nem se quer começara a desvendá-lo.

Jacob ergueu as orelhas e olhou em direção à porta. Um instante depois, alguém bateu.

— Srta. Swan? — uma voz feminina a chamou. Isabella destrancou a porta.

— Srta. Delacroix — disse, surpresa. — Entre.

— Na verdade, eu preferia que viesse a meu quarto. É possível?

— Está quase na hora do jantar.

— Eu sei. — A jovem olhou para trás. — Por isso, quero falar com a senhorita.

— Certo. — Curiosa, Isabella seguiu-a.

— Minha mãe me disse que eu deveria usar meu vestido amarelo de tafetá durante o jantar — Rose sussurrou, enquanto avançavam pelo corredor. — Mas creio que o primo Edward não gosta muito de tafetá.

Quando entraram no cômodo de Rose, Isabella notou uma criada diante do guarda-roupa gigantesco, dois espelhos enormes apoiados na penteadeira e um segundo guarda-roupa do outro lado da cama.

— Trouxe tudo isso de Dorsetshire?

— Somente as roupas. Primo Edward proveu o segundo guarda-roupa e o quarto branco para alojar o resto de meus pertences e os de mamãe. Os meus vestidos formais estão lá.

— Meu Deus... Rose apontou o vestido amarelo cintilante sobre a cama.

— O que acha? Mamãe diz que o amarelo é a cor que mais combina comigo, mas a srta. Jane Brookhollow sempre recomendou azul porque é um tom mais reservado.

— Vamos ver o vestido azul — Isabella sugeriu, esperando que o traje fosse mais adequado à sociedade londrina.

A criada desapareceu dentro do volumoso guarda-roupa e voltou, instantes depois, com uma versão ainda mais espalhafatosa do vestido de papagaio.

— Posso dar uma olhada em seus trajes? — Isabella pediu.

— Eu sabia que esse também não serviria — Rose se queixou com os olhos marejados.

— Pode nos dar licença? — Isabella se dirigiu à criada.

— É claro, senhorita. — Com uma cortesia, a jovem se retirou.

Agora mais à vontade, Isabella se concentrou em sua pupila.

— Srta. Delacroix, como sabe, lorde Masen me contratou com o propósito de polir seus modos. O objetivo dele é lhe assegurar um marido com recursos suficientes para sustentar a senhorita e sua mãe.

Rose assentiu, embora sua expressão indicasse que não havia entendido exatamente o que discutiam.

— Está chorando porque não é isso que deseja ou por que as coisas não estão saindo do modo que almeja?

— Primo Edward não gosta de nada que faço, e só quero agradar a ele e à mamãe.

Isabella sentiu que uma leve dor de cabeça se anunciava.

— Quer se casar com um nobre?

— Quero, sim.

— E está disposta a trabalhar comigo e fazer o que for necessário para que isso aconteça?

— Sim, srta. Swan! Acha que há esperança para mim?

— Acho. E, por favor, me chame de Isabella ou Bella. Todos os meus amigos me chamam de Bella.

— Obrigada, Bella. — Rose sorriu, animada. — E me chame de Rose.

— Muito bem. Vamos fazer uma breve vistoria em seu guarda-roupa e amanhã marcaremos uma hora com uma modista.

De certa forma, Isabella invejava Rose. A moça queria se casar com um nobre e, aparentemente, não se importava com quem, desde que ele possuísse as qualificações exigidas. O vestuário dela era um desastre, mas podia ser remediado. Assim que a jovem obtivesse a aprovação do primo e, consequentemente, seu apoio, o casamento teria lugar. Faltariam apenas a data e o nome do noivo.

Por fim, decidiram optar pelo vestido predileto de Isabella, um traje amarelo e azul de musselina. Resoluta, ela encurtou a barra do vestido para Rose, que era mais baixa. Primeiro, precisava mostrar a lorde Masen que sua prima era mais que um papagaio desajeitado. Se não pudessem convencê-lo de que Rose podia se aprimorar, ele jamais concordaria em expô-la à sociedade.

Às seis e meia, ambas se dirigiram à sala de jantar. Por trás das portas semi abertas, soou a voz aguda de Irina, seguida, minutos depois, do resmungo de lorde Masen.

Isabella ajeitou a manga do vestido de Rose, ignorando o nervosismo. Pela primeira vez desde que fora contratada, o conde permanecia em casa para o jantar. Estava ansiosa para saber o que ele diria acerca de seu vestido favorito.

— Mantenha a cabeça erguida — ela murmurou atrás de Rose —, como se a opinião dos outros não importasse.

Trêmula, Rose assentiu e deu um passo à frente.

Amun, à entrada, abriu as portas para as duas entrarem. O conde se levantou. Ele sabia se comportar quando queria. Os olhos verdes examinaram Rose e, em seguida, focaram-se em Isabella, que aguardava à soleira da porta.

— Primo Edward. — Rose fez uma cortesia e se sentou na cadeira que Amun puxava para ela.

— O que está vestindo? — Irina quis saber. — Eu nunca vi...

— Sim — Edward a interrompeu. — Você está mais humana esta noite.

— Bella me emprestou este vestido — Rose contou, sorridente.

Lorde Masen assumiu a posição de Amun atrás da cadeira de Isabella.

— Bella? — ele murmurou. — Não combina com você. Tampouco se adequa a curvas e segredos. Prefiro Isabella.

Ela fechou os olhos, absorvendo o próprio nome proferido pelos lábios de Edward. Antes que pudesse conjugar uma resposta adequada, viu que ele retornava à sua cadeira. Foi melhor assim. Afinal, não sabia o que dizer diante da sensação deliciosa que ele causara.

— Não pode usar o vestido de uma governanta. Não é apropriado.

As Delacroix se encaravam, uma expressando beligerância e a outra à beira do choro. Lorde Masen apenas provava uma fatia de faisão.

— A srta. Swan tem bom gosto — ele se manifestou, por fim. — Dada esta afortunada circunstância, ela irá acompanhar Rose ao ateliê de madame Maria Charbonne amanhã. Soube que é a modista mais talentosa de Londres. — Fitando a tia, ele tomou um gole de vinho. — A senhora devia vê-la também.

— Edward, não vou...

— Ou permanecerá dentro de casa. Tanto faz.

— Como ousa...

— Sra. Delacroix — Isabella a interrompeu antes que os talheres começassem a voar —, creio que seu conhecimento acerca das cores seja melhor que o meu. Eu lhe agradeceria se a senhora pudesse nos acompanhar.

— Andar por Londres me deixa nervosa — a matrona argumentou. — Mas não posso deixar minha filha à mercê dos caprichos de uma modista desconhecida.

Madame Maria Charbonne estava longe de ser desconhecida, mas Isabella não comentou o fato, esperando que Masen fizesse o mesmo. Só conseguiu relaxar quando notou que ele nada diria. Vê-lo provocar a volátil Irina não ajudava em nada sua causa. Mas, por outro lado, poderia se acostumar ao jeito com que ele pronunciava seu nome.

A sedução era mesmo o objetivo dele, ou fazia aquilo somente para se divertir? Isabella não sabia porque ele despendia tanta energia com uma governanta arruinada. Talvez estivesse entediado. Ou, pior ainda, não estivesse nada entediado.

O vestido que a srta. Swan cedeu a Rose devia ser o traje mais fino que ela possuía. No momento em que vira sua nova governanta, Edward havia notado que ela se vestia bem, embora de modo conservador. Não se importava com isso. Na realidade, preferia imaginar o que Isabella ocultava sob as roupas sóbrias. Mas o vestido de musselina era encantador, mesmo no corpo delgado de Rose. Edward adoraria ver Isabella naquele modelo.

— Milorde — a deusa de olhos turquesa o despertou do devaneio —, por acaso possui um piano?

— Vários. Por quê?

Quando ela o fitou, uma inesperada onda de desejo o invadiu. Edward tomou um longo gole de vinho. _Maldição! _Não estava acostumado a se conter na presença de uma mulher de seu agrado. Se Isabella fosse outra pessoa, ele ja teria feito uma oferta, e ela, por sua vez, teria aceitado a proposta ou teria sido dispensada.

O problema era que ele não sabia como abordá-la, e uma recusa seria inaceitável. Ela não se parecia nem agia como as outras governantas e tampouco reagia ao flerte como as mulheres que ele conhecia. Ela o intrigava, e ele adorava um enigma.

— Eu gostaria de avaliar o conhecimento musical da srta. Delacroix.

— Eu não quero ouvir.

— Não precisa estar presente, milorde. Mas se ela comparecer a um jantar, precisaremos saber onde colocá-la quando a anfitriã resolver entreter seus convidados com música.

— Nos fundos do salão — ele retrucou de pronto. Um choramingo familiar se iniciou. Aquela praga era um poço de lágrimas, Edward concluiu, irritado.

— De fato. É possível causar um grande impacto ao surgir dos fundos do salão. — Otimista, Isabella tocou a mão de Rose. — Mas antes de a colocarmos lá, teremos de conhecer seu talento musical.

— Quando será esse jantar? — Irina perguntou. — E quem o está organizando? Por que não fui comunicada?

— Quinta-feira, na residência dos Howard e porque escolhi não lhe contar.

Rose engasgou.

— Quinta-feira?

— Haverá tempo suficiente para prepará-la, srta. Delacroix.

Edward, mais uma vez, foi vencido pela intervenção precisa de Isabella. Não estava habituado a essa situação. E ela ainda não tinha percebido como era inútil impedi-lo de expressar seu temperamento. Felizmente, estava de ótimo humor naquela noite.

— Mas, primo Edward, você me disse que não deixaria que nenhum de seus amigos me visse.

— Não tenho...

— Sem dúvida, lorde Masen está apenas com ciúme — a srta. Swan interveio outra vez. — Afinal, é muito atraente, srta. Delacroix.

Irado, Edward encarou a governanta. Aparentemente, ela entendera a solicitação para que fosse direta como uma permissão para ser insolente quando lhe convinha.

Irina riu, satisfeita.

— Tem toda a razão, srta. Swan.

Aquilo foi demais. Edward se levantou.

— Amun lhe mostrará a sala de música e o piano. Não quebre nada.

— Aonde vai, Edward? — Irina perguntou, ainda rindo.

— Vou ao Harém de Jezebel — ele retrucou e fitou Isabella. — Já ouviu falar desse lugar? A governanta perdeu o bom humor.

— Sim, milorde — ela respondeu. — Presumo que não devamos esperá-lo acordadas.

— Exatamente.

O antro de jogatinas e prostíbulo mais famoso de Londres em geral oferecia diversões suficientes para satisfazê-lo. Edward ficou surpreso ao não sentir vontade de desfrutar de nada além de um simples jogo de pôquer. Em menos de duas horas, ganhou duzentas libras do marquês Laurent Cooksey, mas nem sequer se importava em aumentar aquela quantia.

Era o único culpado, pois seus pensamentos estavam voltados para a governanta de sua prima. Seu humor melhorou um pouco só quando decidiu que ela teria de pagar por tamanha insolência, um pagamento que por certo envolveria nudez.

— Edward?

Ele se assustou e olhou para cima.

— Emmett. Não esperava vê-lo aqui esta noite. Laurent Cooksey se levantou.

— Fique em meu lugar, rapaz. Graças a Masen, devo encerrar a noite.

O visconde ocupou a cadeira vazia quando o marquês se afastou.

— Os fogos de Vauxhall estavam encobertos pela neblina. Por isso, vim procurar você.

— Pena que não tenha vindo uma hora atrás. Nós teríamos limpado o bolso de Laurent Cooksey. — Edward embaralhou as cartas.

— Ou você também me levaria à falência. — Emmett pediu uma taça de vinho ao garçom.

— O que estava fazendo em Vauxhall Gardens?

— Minha mãe virá a Londres na semana que vem.

— E?

Hesitante, Emmett tomou um gole de vinho.

— E todos sabem sua opinião acerca desse assunto em particular. Não vou discuti-lo com você.

— Que assunto?

— Não, Edward — ele disse, meneando a cabeça. Aquilo começava a ficar interessante.

— Deixemos que as cartas decidam. Cortamos o baralho. Se eu tirar a carta mais alta, você me conta seu segredo.

— E se eu ganhar?

— Pode ficar com as duzentas libras de Laurent Cooksey.

Edward jamais aceitaria uma aposta como aquela, mas era seis anos mais velho que Emmett e possuía segredos que não ousaria revelar à sociedade.

O visconde começou a embaralhar as cartas e colocou a pilha sobre a mesa.

— Primeiro eu. — Emmett puxou uma carta do baralho, olhou-a e, soltando um suspiro de alívio, mostrou-a a Edward. — Nove de paus. — Em seguida, devolveu-a.

Edward, por sua vez, pegou a primeira carta da pilha e a jogou na mesa sem olhá-la.

— Valete de espadas. — O visconde o encarou, surpreso. — Eu não precisava ter me dado o trabalho.

— Não deveria ter aceitado a aposta. Desembuche.

— Droga! Está bem. Estou pensando em me casar.

— Por quê?

— Tenho vinte e seis anos. E venho considerando a idéia. Só isso.

— Obrigações familiares e tudo o mais. — Edward entendeu por que Emmett se mostrara tão relutante em discutir o assunto. Fora declarado pela sociedade como inapto para o casamento anos atrás, e apenas as terríveis circunstâncias atuais estavam conspirando para mudar essa condição. Porém, não pretendia falar com ele sobre sua intenção de se casar. Não naquela noite, e não até encontrar uma pretendente.

— Sim, obrigações familiares. — Emmett o encarou. — Não tem nada ofensivo para me dizer?

Edward tomou seu vinho.

— O que está procurando em uma mulher?

— Nada com que você esteja familiarizado. Não se preocupe, posso encontrar uma noiva sem sua ajuda.

— Engana-se comigo. Estou apenas curioso quanto ao tipo de mulher que, em sua opinião, seria uma viscondessa de Belton aceitável. — Isabella não aceitara _as _especificações que ele citara. Talvez Emmett tivesse idéias melhores.

— Não sei ao certo. Saberei quando a vir.

— Não tem alguns requisitos gerais?

— Requisitos gerais... Claro que sim. Quero uma mulher atraente, educada, de família rica e razoavelmente inteligente.

— Por que inteligente?

—Você é impossível! O casamento é um compromisso para a vida toda.

_Outro idealista romântico._

— O casamento é um acordo de negócios.

— Meu Deus. Não gostaria de, pelo menos, poder conversar com a sua companheira?

— Ninguém se casa para ganhar uma companheira. Os homens se casam para obter um bom espécime com o qual produzirão um herdeiro. E, caso seja necessário, o casamento lhes serve para garantir uma vida de luxo.

— Só porque seu pai...

— Meu pai foi um mulherengo que se casou para produzir um herdeiro. Depois dos primeiros coitos obrigatórios, ele não permitiu que o casamento interferis se em sua vida.

— Tenho pena da mulher que aceitar ficar com você.

— Eu também. Mas vamos falar de algo mais agradável? Como foi no Calvert's?

— Um tédio. Você deve ser o único libertino em Londres no momento. Mas, assim que a temporada começar, eu dificilmente sentirei sua falta.

O conde sorriu.

— Assim que a temporada começar, eu me unirei a você na libertinagem.

— Tem certeza?

— Do que está falando?

— Soube que você irá ao jantar dos Howard na quinta-feira.

_Maldição._

— As notícias correm. Vou, sim. E?

— Se o Calvert's é enfadonho demais para você, uma hora em companhia de lorde Corin Howard irá matá-lo, Edward.

— Não encontrarei um marido razoável para a criado diabo no Calvert's. Sabe disso, Emmett. — Edward o encarou, especulativo. — Por que não se junta a nós na residência dos Howard? Você quer se casar e minha adorável prima também. A oportunidade é perfeita.

— Sua adorável prima, a encarnação do inferno na Terra? Pensei que fôssemos amigos.

— Mesmo sem conhecê-la, admita que ela atende à maioria de seus requisitos.

— Além de ser de boa família, a que outros requisitos ela atende?

— Terá de ir ao jantar para descobrir.

Emmett o olhou com desconfiança.

— Certo, Masen. Tentarei ser convidado. Mas é melhor não me decepcionar.

Embora sentisse que colocara a si mesmo em uma enrascada, Edward conseguiu dar um sorriso maquiavélico.

— Eu nunca decepciono.

— Como foi o passeio ao parque, srta. Swan?

— Adorável. Obrigada, Amun. — Discretamente, Isabella esquadrinhou o vestíbulo, enquanto entregava seu xale ao mordomo. Esperava ver o conde naquela manhã, já que na noite anterior, quando se recolhera, ele ainda não havia voltado para casa.

Não estava saudosa, claro, nem da arrogância, nem dos comentários inadequados, e nem mesmo dos olhos penetrantes. Porém, tinha de esclarecer vários pontos relacionados à educação de Rose. Por esse motivo, precisava vê-lo. Voltou-se para sua acompanhante.

— Claire, obrigada por me fazer companhia no parque.

— Foi um prazer. — A criada fez uma mesura. — Milorde disse que Bree ou eu podemos acompanhá-la sempre que a senhorita quiser sair.

— É muito gentil da parte dele, mas estou certa de que vocês têm afazeres mais importantes.

— Não quando seu desejo é caminhar, senhorita. De acordo com Rose, lorde Masen não se mostrara solícito com as governantas anteriores.

Isabella olhou para Amun.

— O conde já se levantou?

— Sim, srta. Swan. Ele saiu logo depois da senhorita e não acredito que volte antes do jantar.

_Diabos!_

— Entendo. Obrigada, Amun.

— Ele, no entanto, deixou-lhe um bilhete. — O mordomo pegou uma bandeja de prata, sobre a qual se achava um papel dobrado.

— Obrigada.

Isabella subiu a escadaria, seguida de Jacob. Ao desdobrar o bilhete, notou que a caligrafia de Masen refletia sua opinião a respeito dele com perfeição: elegante e direta. Podia escutar a voz cínica enquanto lia as poucas frases.

_Minha linha de crédito no ateliê de madame Maria Charbonne está aberta. Ela as aguarda. Certifique-se de que os primeiros vestidos estejam prontos até quinta-feira. Também espero vê-la adequadamente vestida. Masen._

Pensativa, ela entrou em seu quarto.

— Há um toque de afeto, não acha, Jake?

O cachorro latiu. Tomando o latido como anuência, trocou-se depressa para ir às compras. As Delacroix a esperavam no vestíbulo quando desceu.

— Eu não vou tolerar isso! — Irina ralhou com Amun.

A menos que Isabella estivesse enganada, o mordomo pareceu aliviado ao vê-la.

— Srta. Swan, a carruagem já está pronta para levá-las a Bond Street.

— Ouviu isso? Ele quer que fiquemos dentro de um veículo fechado neste dia ensolarado. É cruel e impiedoso.

— Estou certa de que lorde Masen tem seus motivos — Isabella argumentou com gentileza e acompanhou Rose à porta da frente.

— Edward é um tirano. A tirania é um traço característico da família do pai dele. Graças a Deus, a maioria está morta.

— Mamãe, quero um vestido novo — Rose disse, suplicante. — Por favor, vamos antes que primo Edward volte e mude de idéia.

— Exatamente — Isabella reforçou e se precipitou à carruagem.

Fechada ou não, ela era magnífica. Isabella se acomodou com um suspiro. A última vez em que usara um dos transportes de Masen, estivera nervosa demais para notar qualquer detalhe. Agora, porém, era diferente. Nem o veículo mais fino poderia se comparar àquele. A sra. Delacroix se sentou diante dela, ainda queixando-se da impossibilidade de ver a luz do dia. Rose ocupou o lugar ao lado de Isabella e segurou-lhe a mão.

— Conhece madame Maroa Charbonne? — ela perguntou, empolgada.

— Já ouvi falar dela. Dizem que é a modista mais refinada de toda a Inglaterra. Não sei como lorde Masen conseguiu marcar uma hora com ela com tanta rapidez.

— Ele conseguiu porque é um tirano — a Sra. Delacroix retrucou, espiando pela janela da carruagem. — Ah, tanto refinamento! E pensar que jamais serei autorizada a ver tudo de perto.

— Tenho certeza de que não é verdade — disse Isabella. — Lorde Masen esta apenas esperando o momento certo para que a senhora e sua filha causem uma impressão favorável à sociedade.

Irina deu de ombros e se abanou com o leque. Ela seria um problema, e Isabella duvidava que as ameaças do conde surtissem efeito sobre a tia quando ele não estivesse presente para reforçá-las. Rose poderia brilhar como o diamante mais raro da temporada, mas assim que as pessoas vissem ou ouvissem a mãe dela, fugiriam, agastadas.

Em seus vários trabalhos, ela se deparara com irmãos ciumentos, mas nunca vira pais que, mesmo de forma inconsciente, sabotassem a apresentação da filha à sociedade.

Rose, ao mesmo tempo animada e nervosa, olhava pela janela. Isabella faria o que estivesse a seu alcance, e era apenas isso o que lorde Masen poderia esperar.

A carruagem parou e, instantes depois, um criado abriu a porta e abaixou os degraus do veículo. Bond Street, repleta de lojas dedicadas a satisfazer os caprichos dos ricos, não estava tão movimentada quanto Isabella esperava. Mas, afinal, a temporada só começaria em alguns dias.

Ela olhou para a vitrine do ateliê, que expunha um lindo corte de seda sobre um manequim. Uma placa enorme à porta avisava que a loja estava fechada.

— Deve ter havido algum engano — Isabella disse, surpresa.

— Não há engano nenhum, senhorita. — O criado de lorde Masen bateu à porta. — Milorde organizou tudo.

A porta se abriu.

— Vieram em nome de lorde Masen? — uma jovem perguntou.

— Sim, viemos — Isabella respondeu.

— Por favor, entrem.

Isabella adentrou a loja atrás das Delacroix. O estabelecimento era pequeno, limpo e muito apresentável. A mesma descrição se aplicava à mulher baixa que surgiu nos fundos da loja.

— Bom dia — ela disse com um forte sotaque francês. — Sou madame Maria Charbonne. — A modista se aproximou de Isabella. — É a srta. Swan?

— Sou.

— Lorde Masen disse que a senhorita me orientaria quanto aos modelos dos vestidos da srta. Delacroix e da Sra. Delacroix.

_Isso _foi algo que ela nunca esperou ouvir, já que se tratava da melhor modista do país.

— Estou certa de que seu olhar é muito mais apurado que o meu, madame.

A modista sorriu e indicou as cadeiras próximas a uma parede, que expunha pilhas e pilhas de material.

— Vamos começar.

* * *

_**E ai gostaram? Olha meninas essa Irina vai dar trabalho! Essa mulher tem alguns desejos ocultos... E esse Edward é demais... Ele já é um encanto sedutor... Mas vocês não sabem como esse homem fica apaixonado kkkkk, vocês vão se divertir muito... Mais ainda tem muita agua para correr, ele ainda tem que ensinar algumas coisinhas para Bella kkkkkk... Vocês não perder por ler e esperar...Até Domingo meninas kkkkk... Robsteijoooosss**_

* * *

_**Amores vou responder vocês cada uma de vocês... Se tiverem duvida... é só perguntar!**_

_**AgathaRoesler: **Não querida... o Edward não falso, ele é louco, e coloca louco nisso... Obrigada por comentar!_

_**Guest: **Obrigado Querida... é muito bom ler seus comentarios... Muito obrigado!_

_**Joana Patricia: **Olha Querida, o Edward é que vai ensinar algumas lições, apesar de a Bella ser muito forte em suas opinões e decisões... Muito Obrigada pelo comentario!_

_**MaluPattz: **Olha Querida, essa mulher tem fibra... mais não tem como resistir a esse homem... ele é safado e sedutor... mas quando apaixonado, faz loucuras, e coloca loucuras nisso kkkkk... Muito obrigada por ler!_

_**Lu Mack: **Essa historia é linda... Querida, essa historia conta a historia de uma mulher que não acredita em homens e um homem que se acha incapaz de amar... ai você já pode tirar suas conclusões... muito obrigada por ler e gostar!_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... E parece que alguém quer se casar... Alguém tem algum palpite de quem seja essa pessoa?... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Com suas assistentes tomando notas, madame Maria Charbonne tirou as medidas de Rose e Irina. Isabella suspeitava que a francesa raramente se envolvia pessoalmente nos primeiros estágios da criação de um vestido. Era evidente que as Delacroix também estavam um pouco impressionadas, pois nem uma das duas, para seu alívio, tinha emitido mais que duas palavras desde que haviam chegado.

— Agora é sua vez, srta. Swan. _S'il vous plait?_

— Minha vez? Acho que não — Isabella protestou, corada. Todos sabiam que madame Maria Charbonne não confeccionava para governantas.

— Lorde Masen foi específico ao dizer que a senhorita também deveria encomendar vestidos.

Embora a situação fosse ridícula, a possibilidade de usar um vestido de madame Maria Charbonne a fez sorrir de deleite.

— Nesse caso, acho que podemos prosseguir. Não quero ocupar seu tempo mais do que o necessário.

A modista esticou a fita métrica e sorriu.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Estou sendo muito bem recompensada por meu tempo.

— Isso não me surpreende — Isabella disse.

— O que as duas estão confabulando? — Irina indagou, enquanto admirava um tecido amarelo de cetim.

De súbito, Isabella se deu conta de que ela e madame Maria Charbonne conversavam em francês.

— Perdoe-me, Sra. Delacroix. Aparentemente, seu sobrinho quer que eu encomende um vestido novo também.

— É claro que sim. Não queremos que seja vista conosco nesses farrapos.

A francesa se aproximou mais para medir os ombros de Isabella.

— Se fosse ela, em vez de lorde Masen, a pagar por meus serviços, eu teria cobrado um pouco mais — a modista murmurou, embora sua discrição fosse desnecessária. Era óbvio que nenhuma das Delacroix falava francês.

— A melhor vingança seria costurar um vestido de acordo com as especificações dela — Isabella conspirou em voz baixa.

— Que feio — uma voz profunda disse em um francês perfeito.

Rose gritou e cobriu o colo com o primeiro vestido que viu.

— Primo Edward!

Isabella se virou tão depressa que quase se enroscou na fita métrica.

— Milorde! Está nos espionando? Que atitude... inadequada!

De braços cruzados, ele se achava à soleira da porta dos fundos, sorrindo com sensualidade. Isabella não sabia quanto tempo fazia que ele estava lá, mas sem dúvida escutara a conversa.

— Sim, srta. Swan. E saiba que está ruborizada. — Felizmente, o conde continuou falando em francês.

— Claro que estou ruborizada! Nunca tirei minhas medidas na presença de um homem.

— Trajes femininos agradam os homens. Por que não deveriam participar do processo desde o início?

— Sentir-se atraente agrada a qualquer uma — ela replicou em inglês. — Um homem tem sorte se o resulta do também lhe agradar.

— Falou a verdadeira sabichona.

Agora ele fora longe demais.

— Não sou uma sabichona. Sou bem instruída.

— Milorde? — madame Maria Charbonne interveio. — Deseja que eu continue meu trabalho?

Pelo canto dos olhos, Isabella viu Irina empurrar Rose. A jovem guinchou de susto e deu um passo à frente.

— Primo Edward, eu ficaria encantada se pudesse me ajudar a escolher um vestido — Rose pediu, corada.

— Não vou ajudá-la — ele rebateu, com irritação. Isabella cerrou os dentes.

— Sua prima pediu seu auxílio, milorde. E de modo muito educado, devo acrescentar.

— Muito bem. Vou ficar — ele disse, sentando-se.

Lorde Masen se mostrava difícil de propósito. Em seu jeito arrogante e cínico, o conde achava aquilo divertido. Isabella virou de costas para ele e deixou que a francesa continuasse a tomar suas medidas.

Ele estivera correto ao exigir que ela também o educasse. Sem dúvida, ele considerava esse desafio uma piada, mas ela não. Afinal, conhecia bem o próprio ofício e lorde Masen estava prestes a voltar para a escola.

Edward agüentou queixas, choramingos e outras futilidades por quase uma hora. Quando decidiu que estava apto a ser canonizado, ele se levantou.

— Com licença, senhoras.

Na calçada, em frente à loja, tirou um charuto do bolso. Ao escutar a porta se abrir, soube quem era sem precisar se virar.

— Aquele cetim cai melhor em você do que em prima Rose — Edward comentou.

— Não sou eu quem procura um marido nobre. E este é um hábito nojento.

— Precisa ser mais específica no que se refere aos hábitos nojentos e a mim. Por acaso, seguiu-me para me impedir de fumar?

— Creio que milorde precise de um trabalho mais árduo que esse.

Intrigado, Edward guardou o charuto no bolso.

— Deixe-me adivinhar. Quer outro aumento de salário, antes de se engajar na terrível tarefa de me recuperar?

— Não quero um aumento.

— Então, por favor, diga-me o que a perturba.

— Sou uma governanta. Eu não deveria usar um modelo de madame Maria Charbonne.

— Se não queria o vestido, não devia tê-la deixado tirar suas medidas.

— Talvez não. — Ela corou. — Mas o que quero é irrelevante. Não é apropriado...

— Não é apropriado. Tem razão — ele a interrompeu. — Mas vai usá-lo mesmo assim, não vai?

— Milorde, eu...

— Não vai? Isabella hesitou.

— Claro que vou. Não tenho dúvidas de que será o vestido mais fino que já possuí.

Edward a encarou, desconfiado. Ela o fazia se sentir um patife, mas, ao mesmo tempo, dava-lhe a chance de dizer algo honrado ou nobre. Entretanto, ele era um patife de marca maior. Obter esse título havia requerido anos de prática na libertinagem. E algumas frases bem colocadas nem sequer começariam a convertê-lo.

— Então me agradeça, em vez de repreender-me por meus maus hábitos.

— Não vou lhe agradecer _— _Isabella declarou, erguendo o queixo daquele modo que ele achava tão atraente. — Tomou, uma decisão equivocada, da qual irá se arrepender assim que um de seus pares perceber o que sua governanta está vestindo. E quem ela é.

— Isabella — ele murmurou, desejando que estivessem em qualquer outro lugar, menos em Bond Street, para que pudesse beijá-la. — Há tempos não ligo para o que meus pares pensam. Quero vê-la naquele vestido, e verei.

— Não é uma grande vitória, milorde.

— Não, mas é a primeira de muitas. Aliás, a segunda, se considerarmos que está, de fato, trabalhando para mim.

O rubor nas faces delicadas contradizia a calma perfeita que ela demonstrava.

— Um dos vários erros que cometi, milorde.

— E um dos muitos outros que virão, espero. — Edward olhou para a loja. — Peça minhas desculpas para a encarnação do inferno na Terra e sua mãe.

— Ela não é tão ruim.

Incapaz de resistir, ele a acariciou na face macia.

— Falaremos disso sexta-feira pela manhã. Tem três dias, srta. Swan.

Edward observou-a retornar ao ateliê. Queria possuí-la a qualquer custo, mas não conseguira nem roubar um beijo. E Isabella sabia muito bem o que ele desejava.

Frustrado, subiu em seu coche e rumou para o clube de boxe.

Com meia dúzia de amantes pela cidade e mais uma dúzia prestes a chegar a Londres nas próximas semanas, satisfazer-se não seria um problema. Mas ele não as queria. Desejava Isabella Swan.

E queria que ela também o desejasse. Isabella, contudo, mostrara-se mais do que capaz de resistir a qualquer avanço. Sentia-se, obviamente, à vontade para insultá-lo quando bem quisesse. Claro que Edward também gostava disso.

Precisava encontrar uma esposa o mais rápido possí vel, concluiu, agastado. Notou um trio de jovens damas saindo de uma loja de chapéus. Eram bonitas e risonhas, mas ele as descartou sem pestanejar. O casamento não o proibiria de ter Isabella como amante, assim que a enredasse com seu charme. No entanto, o desejo pela bendita governanta o distraía sobremaneira.

Suspirou. Precisava descontar sua frustração no esporte. Do contrário, teria de espreitar a srta. Swan em algum corredor escuro; ou no jardim, ou na biblioteca, ou...

Talvez fosse melhor encontrar uma esposa. Seu desejo crescia de tal forma que seria capaz de um encontro sexual com qualquer mulher.

— Lembre-se, Rose — Isabella orientou —, ainda há cinco pratos a serem servidos.

— Mas estou comendo pouco, como você sugeriu. — Ela largou o garfo sobre o prato vazio e bufou. — Isso é ridículo.

Lembrando-se das vinte e cinco libras que Masen lhe pagava e do fato de já ter lidado antes com jovens teimosas de dezessete anos, Isabella respirou fundo e sorriu.

— Não é ridículo. E sua quota de comida está ótima. Mas você bebericou seu vinho cerca de trinta e duas vezes. Receio que esteja à beira da embriaguez.

Felizmente, Rose relaxou os ombros e riu.

— O vinho é de mentira, Bella.

Isabella, que se encontrava à mesa de jantar diante de sua aluna, ficou grata pelo fato de o vinho e a refeição serem imaginários. Do contrário, ela e Rose teriam de pedir a madame Maria Charbonne que afrouxasse os vestidos novos antes do jantar dos Howard.

Escolhera aquele método de instrução para que Rose focasse a atenção nas mãos e não nos sabores em sua boca. Mas o problema era ainda mais básico.

— Está usando a taça de vinho como um adiamento, Rose. Cada vez que lhe faço uma pergunta, você toma um gole de vinho antes de responder.

— Faço isso para ter tempo de pensar em uma resposta adequada. A srta. Jane Brookhollow me ensinou assim.

— É um bom truque. Mas precisa de outros, minha cara, ou todos perceberão o que está fazendo. E ao final do jantar estará tão bêbada que nenhuma resposta soará adequada.

— Outros truques? — Rose indagou, desanimada. — Nem sequer consigo me lembrar desse.

— É simples. — Isabella ficou preocupada. Aquela deveria ser a parte mais fácil. Ainda não tinham ensaiado a conversa durante o jantar, tampouco os procedimentos após a sobremesa. Sabia que a recepção dos Howard seria um teste, tanto para Rose quanto para ela. E havia um homem em particular que avaliaria a eficácia de seus ensinamentos. — Conte até cinco e siga uma seqüência de ações, respondendo a cada pergunta nos intervalos.

— Como? Não entendi.

— Permita-me demonstrar. — Ela endireitou os ombros e tomou um gole de vinho tal qual fizera Rose.

— Oh, sim, lorde Watley. Sei exatamente o que quer dizer. — Pegou o guardanapo e limpou o canto da boca. — É, de fato, fascinante. — Devolvendo o guardanapo ao colo, ela o arrumou. — Quanta valentia, milorde. — Em seguida, provou um pouco de seu jantar imaginário, mastigou e engoliu. — Estou encantada. — Então fingiu brincar com algumas batatas em seu prato. — Muito obrigada.

Rose riu novamente.

— Lamento, mas estou perdida.

— A seqüência é simples: bebida, guardanapo, guardanapo, garfada, brincar com a comida. Cada vez que precisar de um instante para pensar, siga os itens da lista. Você pode variar, é claro. Caso necessite de um tempo maior, prove sua refeição e mastigue devagar. Se somente uma resposta rápida se fizer necessária, não faça nada ou arrume seu guardanapo. Mas sempre consulte a lista.

— É brilhante, Bella!

Isabella sorriu.

— Obrigada, mas o crédito não é meu. Tive professoras excelentes.

— Foi à escola para aprender esses truques?

— Aprendi muitas outras coisas na escola. A Academia da srta. Kate Grenville merece o crédito.

— Bebida, guardanapo, guardanapo, garfada, brincar com a comida — Rose repetiu. — Acho que conseguirei me lembrar.

— Ótimo. Vamos às conversas durante o jantar.

Rose suspirou.

— Quem você vai ser, desta vez?

— Eu ainda não representei lady Jéssica Pembroke. Vamos tentar.

— Mas não posso me casar com ela — a jovem se queixou.

Pelo menos, a aluna matinha o foco em seu objetivo, Isabella refletiu.

— Mas pode se casar com um dos filhos dela, como o marquês de Tarrenton. — Ela se sentou à esquerda de Rose. — E você nunca deve assumir que a pessoa com a qual está conversando é a única a ouvi-la. Todos a estarão observando. Logo, o que quer que diga ou faça será comentado.

Estavam em meio ao exercício quando alguém bateu à porta da sala.

— Entre — Isabella disse, esperando que não fosse Masen. Não queria que o conde destruísse o pouco da confiança que a garota conquistara.

Sue, a criada de Rose, entrou na sala.

— Com licença, mas a Sra. Delacroix anuncia que é hora de se recolher, srta. Rose. Ela disse que precisa descansar.

Isabella olhou o relógio sobre um dos aparadores.

— Oh, Deus! Não sabia que era tão tarde. Continuaremos amanhã, Rose.

Assim que as duas se foram, Isabella relaxou na cadeira. Na verdade, não gostava da seqüência de truques para adiar respostas. Porém, até amadurecer, Rose precisaria usá-los. Não se lembrava de ter sido tão insegura quanto a jovem, mas começara a viver por conta própria aos dezessete anos. Não houvera tempo para hesitar. Aliás, até seis meses atrás, não tivera nem sequer tempo para respirar.

Vozes masculinas ecoaram no vestíbulo e, em seguida, os passos firmes de Masen subiram à escadaria. Isabella se endireitou na cadeira e permaneceu em silêncio, na esperança vã de que ele não entrasse na sala de jantar.

— Já desistiu dela? — a voz profunda do conde perguntou.

— Não. Ela acaba de se recolher. E está se saindo muito bem, obrigada.

Ele vestia um traje para a noite, todo negro e cinza, tão magnífico quanto o nobre que o usava. Embora o achasse arrogante, perigoso e inaceitável, Isabella sentiu o coração disparar.

Lorde Masen ocupou a cadeira ao lado da sua.

— Rose está pronta para comparecer ao jantar de quinta-feira? — ele perguntou, observando com curiosidade os pratos e talheres dispostos à mesa.

Por um momento, Isabella desejou ter uma garrafa de vinho verdadeira ou, melhor ainda, de uísque.

— Creio que sim. Mas ajudaria se milorde fosse um pouco mais gentil com ela.

— Está tentando me controlar também, Isabella?

— Foi milorde quem me deu a tarefa. — Ela jamais imaginara que o próprio nome pudesse ser pronunciado de maneira tão... poderosa. Mas Masen sabia que tipo de efeito causava nela, já que os olhos verdes brilhavam de satisfação. — Sua prima confia muito pouco em si mesma.

— Ela é tão barulhenta que ninguém vai desconfiar disso.

— A mãe dela é barulhenta. Rose fala pouco.

— As duas choramingam mais que seu cachorro. Ela não se deu o trabalho de dizer que Jacob não choramingava.

— Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? Ele a encarou, sedutor.

— Faça.

_Meu Deus, como ele era bonito!_

— Por que as detesta?

— Não é da sua conta. — A despeito das palavras, o tom de voz causou um arrepio em Isabella. — Basta saber que as detesto.

— Este não é o estilo de _Ricardo III? _— ela indagou, mantendo-se tão calma quanto ele aparentava estar. Não permitiria que ele a vencesse em uma guerra de palavras.

Masen sorriu com sensualidade.

— "Já que não posso provar um amor, para entreter esses dias benditos, estou determinado a me provar um vilão, e odiar o prazer idílico desses dias".

— Não. — Ela meneou a cabeça, impressionada. — Está mais para o rei malvado que aprisiona seus sobrinhos indefesos na torre e depois os assassina.

— Um tirano.

— Deve saber que tipo de imagem passa para as pessoas.

— Sei o que elas pensam de mim. A senhorita tem a mesma opinião?

De certa forma, sim. Mas ela tinha a impressão de que os tiranos não citavam estrofes de _Ricardo III _com tanta facilidade.

— Não cabe a mim dizer, milorde. Sou apenas uma governanta.

De súbito, o conde acariciou-a no rosto. Isabella ficou imóvel, tentando memorizar a sensação. Em seguida, ele tocou um cacho avermelhado que escapara dos grampos e o ajeitou atrás da orelha, fitando-a intensamente. Mover-se, falar, respirar, tudo se tornou impossível. Então ele aproximou os lábios dos seus.

Isabella fechou os olhos. A boca experiente de Masen roçou, acariciou e provocou seus lábios entreabertos até fazê-la se derreter. Pela primeira vez desde que optara por não se casar, ela não se sentiu uma solteirona. Na verdade, sentia-se em chamas. Quando ela se inclinou em direção ao corpo másculo, ele emitiu um gemido suave e aprofundou o beijo.

O fato de ele ser um amante versado não alterou a emoção eletrizante de ser beijada. _Nunca _fora beijada daquele jeito. Jamais imaginara que um beijo desses pudesse existir além dos contos de fadas.

Incapaz de se conter, ela correspondeu, desajeitada e inexperiente. A falta de experiência não pareceu incomodá-lo. Ele deslizou as mãos por sua cintura até chegar aos quadris, puxando-a para mais perto.

Por fim, quando ela estava prestes a desfalecer, Masen se deteve.

— Oh, Deus... — Isabella murmurou, zonza de paixão.

— Receio que isso — ele disse, fitando-a nos olhos —, Rose nunca irá aprender.

— O quê?

— A como fazer um homem desejá-la como eu a desejo. — Ele voltou a capturar seus lábios com volúpia.

Ávida, ela o abraçou com força, a fim de não perder tudo aquilo que o conde tinha a lhe oferecer. Masen não podia ser tão cínico quanto aparentava; não se era capaz de beijar daquela forma. Mas ela não era tola a ponto de acreditar que a ausência de cinismo o impediria de despi-la e de beijar sua pele nua. A idéia a fez estremecer de desejo. Nesse instante, concluiu que deveria dar um basta naquele interlúdio.

— Milorde — ela sussurrou, ainda trêmula.

— Sim? — Ele agora beijava a curva do pescoço.

— Precisa parar agora!

— Por quê?

Isabella agarrou os ombros largos quando o calor lhe pareceu insuportável.

— Minha intenção é ensinar decoro. E esta não é a maneira mais eficaz de fazer isso!

— Minha prima não está aqui.

— Mas milorde está.

Devagar, Masen a soltou. Isabella sabia que, se ele quisesse, poderia mantê-la presa em seus braços fortes, a despeito de qualquer protesto. Logo, pareceu-lhe significativo que a tivesse deixado se afastar. Mais tarde, quando voltasse a seu estado normal, ela pensaria a respeito dessa atitude.

— Sou uma governanta. E milorde, de acordo com seu pedido, é meu aluno.

O conde a fitou por um longo momento antes de indicar a porta.

— Então, vá.

A voz soou tensa, o que a fez se deter.

— Sente-se bem?

— Não. Boa noite.

— Não? Posso ajudá-lo?

— Pode, mas não vai.

O beijo lhe ensinara o suficiente para que ela pudesse deduzir ao que ele se referia.

— Oh...

— Vá, srta. Swan. Agora mesmo.

— Boa noite, lorde Masen.

— Talvez sonhe comigo, Isabella. Eu sonharei com você.

Aflita, Isabella correu para seu quarto. Uma vez lá dentro, levou vários segundos para decidir se trancava ou não à porta. No final, o bom senso venceu e ela girou o ferrolho.

Antes de vestir a camisola, permaneceu alguns instantes tocando os lábios. Edward Cullen a queria, e teria sido extremamente fácil se entregar, caso ele continuasse a beijá-la daquele jeito.

De fato, o conde invadiria seus sonhos. Por isso, ela duvidava que conseguisse pregar os olhos naquela noite.

Edward andava pela sala de jantar, revendo a contabilidade de seus bens: fardos de feno, cabeças de gado, o preço da cevada, a quantidade de carvão necessária para manter a propriedade aquecida durante o inverno... Nada funcionou.

— Maldição! — praguejou, exasperado.

Aquilo era demais. Um homem com sua experiência e reputação, sob nenhuma circunstância, suspirava por uma virgem acima da idade, muito menos se ela era sua governanta. Imaginara que o gesto impulsivo de beijá-la poderia atenuar o tumulto que ela lhe causava. No entanto, a despeito da dolorosa excitação, ele sentira a reação de Isabella, a princípio hesitante, mas depois ávida e passional. E então, ela o rejeitara, indo para a cama com a virgindade intata, e ele a deixara ir.

Depois de completar mais um circuito pela sala, Edward parou diante da porta. Precisava se distrair. Dirigiu-se ao corredor dos fundos da casa. Decidido, bateu à primeira porta. Escutou um resmungo abafado e voltou a bater.

— Já vou — uma voz retrucou. — Espero que seja importante.

A porta se abriu. O Sr. Sam Mullins, ainda sonolento, encarou seu patrão.

— Milorde! Eu não sabia...

— Sr. Sam Mullins — Edward o interrompeu. — Tenho uma tarefa a lhe incumbir.

— Agora, milorde?

— Agora. Quero uma lista de doze... Não, de quinze damas solteiras, de família nobre, bonitas e com a idade entre dezessete e vinte e dois anos.

De propósito, ele optou por mulheres dois anos mais novas que a srta. Swan. Se uma dama não tivesse encontrado um marido até os vinte e dois anos, ela obviamente possuía alguma deficiência, mental ou de outra ordem. Ainda não descobrira qual era o problema de Isabella, mas o faria em breve.

— Damas. Sim, milorde. Mas... Para quê?

— Para me casar com uma delas, Sr. Mullins. Quero a lista amanhã pela manhã para que possamos eliminar as indesejáveis.

Enquanto o advogado o encarava, atônito, Edward foi até seus aposentos. Lá, ele dispensou o valete e começou a se despir sozinho. Então se serviu de uísque, tomou a dose em um só gole e se sentou na cama, enxergando apenas um par de olhos cor de turquesa.

Edward passou a maior parte da noite em claro. Ao amanhecer, quando Seth bateu à porta e entrou, ele tinha acabado de conseguir dormir os primeiros vinte minutos consecutivos.

— Que horas são? — resmungou. Seth foi abrir as cortinas.

— São sete horas, milorde. O Sr. Mullins saiu, mas pediu que avisasse a milorde que voltaria para a reunião às oito.

Quando o sol da manhã invadiu o quarto, Edward gemeu e cobriu os olhos.

— Deseja que Amun prepare algo para sua dor de cabeça? — o valete perguntou, recolhendo as roupas espalhadas pelo chão.

— Eu não estou bêbado. Apenas cansado. Minhas parentas sanguessugas ou a srta. Swan já se levantaram?

— A srta. Swan e Bree saíram para o parque cerca de quinze minutos atrás. Sue e Clarie haviam sido chamadas ao cômodo da sra. Delacroix quando saí da cozinha.

A eficiência de Seth chegava a ser irritante, mas o valete não tagarelava e tinha extremo bom gosto, o que compensava o resto.

— Traga-me café.

— Sim, milorde.

Edward saiu da cama e se vestiu. Felizmente, havia planejado assistir à corrida de barcos no Tâmisa com Emmett. Do contrário, teria de passar a manhã atrás da bendita governanta.

Embora raro, já fora rejeitado e não se incomodara. Por experiência, sabia que uma multidão de damas estaria disposta a aliviar sua frustração. E sabia que não visitaria nenhuma delas até resolver aquele impasse irritante com a srta. Swan.

Sendo educada e pudica, ela passaria o desjejum ensinando Rose como conter as emoções mais vis em favor do recato, e Edward seria obrigado a ouvir cada palavra que, sem dúvida, a governanta endereçaria a ele. Não queria escutar nada, muito menos lhe dar a satisfação de fazer um sermão em sua presença. Portanto, terminou seu café no quarto e foi procurar o Sr. Mullins.

— Foi isso que conseguiu? — Edward perguntou, jogando a lista que acabara de ver sobre a mesa.

— Milorde não me deu muito tempo — o advogado alegou. — Há quinze nomes na lista e todos atendem às especificações que o senhor estabeleceu ontem à noite.

— Ótimo. Pelo menos duas delas estarão no jantar dos Howard amanhã.

— Milorde, se pretende mesmo se casar...

— Elimine Charlotte Bradshaw — Edward ordenou. — O irmão dela é viciado em jogo e, se eu me tornar seu cunhado, ele será capaz de me arruinar. Aliás, reveja toda a lista. Quanto menos parentes tiverem, melhor.

— Mas exigiu que elas pertencessem a uma boa família.

— A uma família boa e _morta, _de preferência.

— Milorde, não será fácil...

— Quero uma lista de quinze mulheres _aceitáveis _até sexta-feira pela manhã. Fui claro?

O Sr. Mullins suspirou.

— Sim, milorde. Muito claro. Começarei a trabalhar agora mesmo.

* * *

**_E ai gostaram? Como eu disse antes, essa historia de casamento é um tiro no pé... esse homem já está totalmente apaixonado... mesmo não querendo aceitar o fato! E podem esperar, depois do baile, a historia começa a pegar fogo! E ai alguém tem algum palpite do que vai acontecer depois desse baile? Comentem amores... Até terça... se der posto antes... Robsteijoooosssss_**

* * *

**_Respondendo:_**

**_Milenny: _**_Querida pode ter certeza de uma coisa a Irina é um demonio, ela quer o Edward, mas para outra coisa... O Edward apaixonado é muito louco kkkk, ele é capaz de fazer qualquer loucura para ter a Bella, ele é capaz de tudo... mas a pergunta que fica, é... Será que a Bella vai aceita-ló? A Bella teve alguns traumas, e isso pode não ajudar muito o romance dela com o Edward... mas pode ter certeza, esse homem vai lutar até o fim... amei seu comentario Rsrsrsrs... Obrigado por comentar Querida_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Oi amores di mi vida... Mais dois capitulos para vocês... espero que gostem... eu adoro essa historia... mais bora ler... Boa leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬**_

Isabella praticamente não viu lorde Masen ao longo de um dia e meio. Poderia deduzir que ele a evitava, mas esse não era o estilo do conde. O mais provável seria concluir que ele evitava a tia e a prima. Essa explicação fazia mais sentido, já que ela passava boa parte do tempo com Rose.

Tentou se sentir grata pela ausência, pois preparar Rose para o jantar já era difícil o bastante sem os comentários depreciativos de Masen. Mesmo assim, ela se sentia um pouco... perturbada. Sempre que fechava os olhos, revivia a sensação dos lábios quentes sobre os seus, das mãos fortes acariciando seu corpo e da força viril que Masen emanava. Por outro lado, a ausência do conde lhe ofereceu tempo para considerar o que a atraía a ele.

Não teve, no entanto, a chance de lhe dizer o que pensava do comportamento dele... caso ela soubesse o que dizer. A atitude mais correta seria informá-lo do incômodo e atestar que, a partir de agora, esperava que se comportasse como um cavalheiro. No entanto, isso o proibiria de beijá-la outra vez, uma possibilidade que a desagrava sobremaneira.

A porta que conectava seu quarto ao de Rose se abriu.

— Bella? Posso entrar?

— Claro, Rose. Deixe-me vê-la.

A jovem, embora hesitante, adentrou o cômodo. Madame Maria Charborme havia escolhido um vestido de seda azul para a primeira aparição pública de Rose. Ao ver os cabelos cacheados presos no alto da cabeça e o delicado colar de pérolas, Isabella sorriu, encantada.

— Está linda.

— Obrigada. Sinto-me tão nervosa.

— Não demonstre. — Isabella prendeu os próprios cabelos com uma fita verde que combinava com as flores bordadas em seu vestido. A criação não se assemelhava em nada à roupa de uma governanta, mas era o traje mais belo que já tivera.

— Você está tão bonita! Graças a Deus, primo Edward a acomodou aqui, em vez de enfurná-la na ala dos criados. Do contrário, nunca poderíamos conversar como agora.

— As outras governantas não ficaram neste quarto?

— Não. Edward disse que não queria correr o risco de esbarrar com elas no corredor. Ficavam lá embaixo, onde Amun, o Sr. Mullins e os outros criados dormem. São acomodações excelentes, mas pequenas demais para abrigar um bom guarda-roupa. E Jacob não teria gostado, tenho certeza. — Ela acariciou o _terrier _que ressonava no travesseiro de Isabella.

— Imagino que não.

Na residência dos Welkins, ela ocupara a ala dos criados, tal qual acontecera em outras propriedades onde havia trabalhado como governanta. Por algum motivo, não lhe ocorrera que seu cômodo era incomum, embora não conseguisse acreditar que tivesse sido tão ingênua. Somente agora considerava o que os outros criados deviam estar pensando e comentando com seus colegas que trabalhavam nas residências vizinhas.

— Está passando mal? — Rose indagou.

— Não.

— Ótimo. Acho que eu desmaiaria, se tivesse de ir à casa dos Howard sem você.

— Não se preocupe, Rose. Será uma recepção pequena, como disse lorde Masen. E todos esperam que esteja um pouco nervosa. Caso se confunda com alguma coisa, olhe para mim. Ficarei perto de você e tudo sairá bem.

No entanto, ela não verbalizou sua maior preocupa ção: a Sra. Irina Delacroix. O conde prometera vigiá-la, mas seus comentários sarcásticos costumavam agravar o temperamento da tia. Como Rose não precisava de mais uma razão para se apavorar, ficou quieta e rezou para que lorde Masen mantivesse a promessa.

Ele estava no vestíbulo quando ela e Rose desceram a escadaria. De súbito, percebeu como estava nervosa diante da perspectiva de passar horas na companhia do conde. Ainda não sabia o que dizer a respeito dos beijos, e ele traria o assunto à tona assim que tivesse oportunidade. Esperava que ele não mencionasse aquela loucura diante das parentas ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Isabella não suportaria, caso os rumores recomeças sem. Não havia encorajado lorde Masen, mas também não o repelira como fizera com lorde Eric Welkins.

O conde a observou se aproximar.

— Boa noite, senhoras — ele as cumprimentou.

— Milorde.

— Mamãe vai descer em alguns minutos — Rose informou, mais nervosa ainda. — Creio que ela não gostou do vestido de madame Maria Charbonne.

Isabella compreendia o medo de Rose, uma vez que o primo fazia questão de rebater cada palavra com escárnio.

— Quanto mais atrasados chegarmos, mais em voga estaremos.

Aquele foi o único comentário, o que fez Isabella relaxar um pouco. Talvez ele pretendesse se comportar naquela noite. Se fosse esse o caso, seria a primeira vez que ele o faria. Mas depois daqueles beijos, ela estava disposta a lhe dar o benefício da dúvida.

Edward tinha pensado em ir à residência dos Howard a cavalo e deixar que as mulheres seguissem de carruagem. Obviamente, a tagarelice das Delacroix não era nada tentadora. Porém, sentar-se ao lado da srta. Swan durante o trajeto de meia hora lhe parecera muito mais atraente, com ou sem as parentas para perturbá-lo.

Por isso, estava agora sentado ao lado de Irina, enquanto o veículo percorria a Clifford Street em direção à Mansão Howard. Com os cabelos alaranjados escondidos sob um chapéu e o corpo roliço disfarçado pelo belo vestido bege, ela poderia muito bem passar por uma aristocrata, desde que não abrisse a boca.

Assim que entregasse Rose e Irina aos cuidados da srta. Swan e dos anfitriões, ele pretendia entreter-se em outro lugar. Mas não tencionava jogar ou beber, pois reservaria tais prazeres para o final da temporada, depois de encontrar uma noiva.

Em um evento tão enfadonho quanto esse ao qual com pareceriam, a presença de várias damas respeitáveis era certa e lady Maggie Howard havia convidado, pelo menos, duas candidatas que constavam na lista do sr. Sam Mullins. Uma conversa rápida com uma delas provaria, a ele e à srta. Swan, que, ao sentir o odor característico de dinheiro e título, uma mulher era capaz de se casar até com um poste. Diante dele, Rose e Isabella conversavam em voz baixa, sem dúvida repassando os últimos detalhes. Edward não invejava a tarefa, mas Isabella parecia ter coragem suficiente para superar o obstáculo. Felizmente, não pretendiam casar Irina. Do contrário, duvidava que ela aceitasse a incumbência, mesmo que seu salário fosse triplicado.

Embora odiasse admitir, a srta. Swan estivera correta em um ponto: não deveria ter insistido para que ela usasse um vestido de madame Maria Charbonne. E isso não tinha nada a ver com o fato de ela ser uma governanta. O problema era que Edward não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, tampouco refrear a imaginação.

— Há alguém em particular a quem milorde deseje apresentar Rose? — Isabella perguntou.

— Meu amigo, Emmett Ellis, o visconde de Belton, comparecerá ao jantar. Ele está muito curioso para conhecê-la.

— E por que o visconde está tão curioso? — ela inda gou, desconfiada.

— Por que não estaria? — Edward retrucou, desafiando-a a acusá-lo de algo impróprio. — Não teria curiosida de de conhecer a única parenta viva do conde da Abadia Masen?

— Suponho que sim. Mas milorde não costuma estimular nenhuma discussão acerca desse tópico.

Edward estreitou os olhos.

— Não?

— Por que esse lorde Belton não estaria curioso para conhecer minha filha? — Irina indagou. — Ela é um anjo de candura. Você deveria ficar feliz ao exibi-la a seus amigos.

— O visconde é solteiro? — Rose perguntou.

Pelo menos, a moça se mostrava disposta a casar e sair debaixo das asas abastadas de Edward.

— É solteiro, e está à procura da mulher certa para mudar tal condição — ele respondeu.

— É claro que esse não é o objetivo desta noite. Certo, lorde Masen? —Isabella perguntou.

— Temos algum outro objetivo? — Ele a encarou, cético.

— Temos outro objetivo, sim — disse Isabella. — Rose, lembre-se de que a noite de hoje servirá como um primeiro contato com a sociedade. Uma coisa de cada vez. Será uma festa pequena e informal, como nos disse lorde Masen. Haverá tempo de sobra para conversar, mas não deixe ninguém, homem ou mulher, monopolizar sua atenção.

— Devo monopolizar a atenção de alguém? — Edward a provocou.

— Faça o que quiser, milorde.

— Vou me lembrar disso.

— Estou tão nervosa que não serei capaz de pronunciar nenhuma palavra — Rose confessou.

— Esperemos que a ocasião afete sua mãe do mesmo jeito. — Deveria ter colocado Irina e Rose em montarias para que pudesse conversar com Isabella sem interrupções, Edward concluiu, irritado.

— Minha Rose vai se sair muito bem — Irina declarou —, e todos verão como estamos orgulhosos dela. Pena que aquela costureira não acrescentou algumas penas ao vestido dela. Penachos sempre dão um toque de elegância.

— Talvez em uma ocasião mais formal — Isabella comentou, diplomática.

— Ou em um passeio ao zoológico de Londres. — Edward puxou as cortinas para espiar pela janela. — Mas aconselho a não se aproximar dos avestruzes. É perigoso observar um animal quando se está usando um de seus parentes como adereço.

— Mamãe! — Rose reclamou, chorosa.

— É um homem horrível, Edward — Irina atacou. — Se não fosse meu sobrinho, eu o odiaria.

— Garanto-lhe que o sentimento...

— Talvez você seja uma das jovens mais bonitas da festa, Rose — Isabella os interrompeu. — Com ou sem penas, não tem com que se preocupar.

— É mesmo? — Edward rebateu, irritado por não ter expressado seus insultos.

A srta. Swan o encarou.

— É, milorde. A primeira impressão é fundamental, como deve saber. Tudo que Rose precisa fazer é causar uma primeira impressão positiva.

A declaração o fez lembrar da primeira impressão que tivera de Isabella. Imaginou como seria tirar aquele vestido magnífico e acariciar a pele suave. Um sorriso sutil curvou seus lábios.

A carruagem parou, tirando-o de seu devaneio. Controlado, ajudou a tia e a prima a descerem. A srta. Swan foi à última e, embora hesitante, ela aceitou a gentileza.

— Você me fascina — ele murmurou, segurando as mãos trêmulas.

— Milorde gosta de causar problemas — ela retrucou e correu para alcançar Rose.

A reação dela ao seu toque o distraiu de tal forma que Edward não soube o que responder. Deus, precisava tê-la de qualquer jeito!

Embora não tivesse nenhuma intenção de escoltar a tia, ele seguiu as damas até a residência. O mordomo, chocado ao ver o conde à porta, guiou o grupo ao salão de baile. Quando pararam à entrada, Edward praguejou em voz baixa.

— Milorde disse que seria uma recepção _pequena _— Isabella murmurou.

— _E _é, segundo os padrões de Londres — ele mentiu e deu um passo à frente para cumprimentar lorde e lady Howard.

Edward não gostava de ser manipulado, mas aparentemente era o que tinha acontecido. Cerca de cinqüenta convidados, duas vezes o que havia previsto, circulavam pelas salas dos Howard. Nem sequer sabia que tantas pessoas já se encontravam na cidade para a temporada. E não era ingênuo a ponto de fingir que ignorava o motivo de os presentes começarem a cochichar assim que o viram.

— Lorde Corin Howard, lady Maggie Howard — Edward disse com educação, embora desejasse estrangulá-los. — Gostaria de lhes apresentar a Sra. Delacroix, a srta. Delacroix e a acompanhante de minha prima, a srta. Swan.

— É um prazer conhecê-la. — Lady Maggie Howard segurou as mãos de Rose, ignorando Irina. — Como deve saber, srta. Delacroix, todos estão mortos de curiosidade para vê-la.

Rose fez uma cortesia e corou. Com um suspiro, Edward se preparou para as lágrimas.

— Milady possui uma residência encantadora — a jovem disse. — Obrigada por nos convidar.

Edward se aproximou de Isabella.

— Meu Deus, ela _pode _ser educada.

— Quieto. Devia ter me avisado que a apresentação de Rose seria um espetáculo social. Logo após o jantar, a Sra. Delacroix terá uma forte dor de cabeça. Rose não so breviverá a esta noite, se vinte mulheres a achacarem.

O olhar de Isabella deixou muito claro que Edward teria de cuidar da saúde delicada da tia. Ninguém, muito menos uma mulher, jamais lhe dera ordens. No entanto, ele assentiu.

— Pode deixar. Também não quero me submeter a essa tortura mais que o necessário. Eu poderia estar agora no White's me embebedando.

— Nesse caso, a festa de hoje será uma ótima oportunidade para mudar, milorde.

— De fato, é uma mudança, mas não a chamaria de ótima.

Felizmente, Edward tinha calculado a chegada para a hora do jantar, e eles foram poupados da maior parte das apresentações. Lady Maggie Howard o posicionou ao lado de lady Emily DuPont e lady Leah Halverston, uma sábia decisão, considerando sua reputação e a idade avançada das duas matronas. Quando, porém, ele avistou Daubner se aproximando de sua mesa, um arranjo mais prático lhe ocorreu.

— Mas... — Daubner tentou protestar quando Edward trocou de lugar com ele.

— Não precisa me agradecer. Sei que não gosta de se sentar perto de janelas.

Edward, heroicamente, sentou-se ao lado de Irina. Rose e a srta. Swan se acomodaram à primeira mesa, lado a lado. A visão que ele tinha era excelente, pois conseguia observar cada detalhe de Isabella.

— Sua filha está passável — Edward admitiu à tia.

— Claro que está. Metade dos homens de Birling a cortejaram, sem que ela ainda estivesse pronta. Mas sou a favor do recato e sei para quem minha menina deve se guardar.

— Não imaginei que houvessem deixado tantos prazeres em Dorsetshire. Não devíamos ter tirado Rose de seu elemento natural.

— Minha filha não vai se casar com um fazendeiro ou um vigário.

Assim que a srta. Renata Croft ocupou seu lugar à mesa, Edward supôs que a noite, afinal, não seria uma total perda de tempo. Ela estava em sexto lugar na lista do Sr. Mullins.

— Boa noite. — Edward se levantou e puxou a cadeira para ela.

A jovem corou até a raiz dos cabelos morenos e verificou se o seu lugar era aquele mesmo. O pequeno cartão sobre a mesa indicava que ela tinha de se sentar entre o famigerado conde e lorde Tyler Blakely, que era quase surdo.

— Boa noite, milorde — Renata disse, resignada.

De súbito, Edward percebeu que não sabia como conversar com uma jovem debutante sem apavorá-la. Agora via que obter os ensinamentos de Isabella não era uma idéia tão absurda.

— A noite está fresca, não acha, milorde? — a srta. Renata Croft indagou.

_Ah, a conversa inócua padrão. _

— Nem tanto, já que o verão está prestes a começar.

— De fato. Fomos abençoados com um inverno mode rado este ano.

No mesmo momento, o fragmento de uma conversa idêntica ecoou da outra mesa. Rose tinha acabado de mencionar que o inverno fora brando à pessoa ao lado dela. Isabella olhou para ele e fez menção de sorrir antes de desviar o rosto.

Ela também acharia que aquela conversa tola era absurda? Seria um contrassenso, já que Isabella ensinava esse tipo de bobagem para sobreviver. Com renovado entusiasmo, ele se voltou a srta. Renata Croft.

— O que a trouxe tão cedo a Londres?

— Meu pai tem negócios a tratar na cidade. E quanto à milorde?

— Obrigações familiares.

— Obrigações familiares? Você nunca se preocupou conosco.

Edward estremeceu ao escutar a voz estridente da tia elevar-se. Droga, havia se esquecido dela!

— Por que diz isso, minha cara tia? — Edward brindou-a com um sorriso sarcástico.

Irina, pelo jeito, percebeu que o sobrinho não deixaria que a conversa tomasse aquele rumo.

— Oh, você sabe. — Ela deu de ombros e provou seu vinho.

Ao final do jantar, quando as damas pediram licença para se retirar, Edward sofria da dor de cabeça que Irina deveria alegar. Com Renata Croft recorrendo à taça de vinho cada vez que ele lhe fazia uma pergunta, a jovem devia estar a dois passos da embriaguez, o que a ajudou a relaxar, mas não a aprimorar seus recursos mentais.

Edward se levantou quando Irina comunicou que se juntaria às outras damas na sala de estar. Antes que pudesse interceptar a tia, a srta. Swan surgiu a seu lado.

— Srta. Swan — ele anunciou, segurando o braço de Irina —, receio que minha tia não esteja passando bem.

Irina o encarou.

— Estou muito...

— Oh, pobre senhora! Ela acordou com dor de cabeça — Isabella a interrompeu e segurou-a pelo outro braço. — Mesmo assim, fez questão de comparecer ao jantar.

— O que...

— Vamos, tia. Nós a levaremos para casa nesse instante. Estou certo de que lorde e lady Howard vão compreender.

— Sim, uma boa noite de repouso é do que a senhora precisa.

A srta. Swan puxou Rose e todos atravessaram a multidão. Com algumas desculpas e despedidas rápidas, conseguiram sair e esconder Irina na carruagem.

— É uma excelente general, srta. Swan — Edward brincou quando o veículo se pôs a caminho da mansão. — Obrigada, milorde.

— Qual é o significado disso? — Irina esbravejou. Senti como se estivesse sendo raptada.

— Não teríamos tanta sorte.

— Milorde... — Isabella ralhou.

— Graças a Deus, conseguimos sair. — Rose abanou o rosto. — Havia tanta gente naquela casa, e todos olharam para mim!

— Você é a mais nova esquisitice da sociedade — Edward desdenhou. — Vão olhá-la até encontrarem um novo jogo.

— Mamãe!

— De certa forma, lorde Masen está correto — Isabella alegou. — Eu teria me expressado de outro jeito, mas...

— Covarde — Edward interrompeu. — Mas é exatamente isso que eu quis dizer quanto à primeira impressão. Em um mês, alguns desses cavalheiros e damas não se lembrarão se queriam ou não serem vistos em sua companhia.

Quando Isabella sorriu, Edward sentiu o coração disparar.

— E? — ele a encorajou.

— E depois de mais uma noite como a de hoje, imagino que todos desejarão conversar com a srta. Delacroix novamente.

— Obrigada, Bella.

— Esplêndido — Irina aprovou. — Mas não vi seu amigo, Edward. Lorde Belton, não é?

Edward continuava atento à srta. Swan, tentando decidir o que havia acontecido e se estava satisfeito ou aborrecido.

— Emmett tem bom senso. Por isso, não compareceu.

A resposta soou mais ríspida do que ele pretendia, mas o escárnio de Irina o irritava sobremaneira. Por Deus, a mulher teria arruinado à noite de todos, inclusive a dos outros convidados, em questão de minutos. Quando Isabella lhe lançou um olhar de repreensão, Edward sorriu, malicioso. Felizmente, seu comentário tinha calado as parentas, pois já havia agüentado tolices demais naquela noite.

Assim que chegaram à mansão, as três damas se recolheram.

— Amun, conhaque — Edward ordenou, dirigindo-se a seu gabinete.

Com um suspiro, desfez o nó da gravata e se sentou na poltrona diante da lareira. O mordomo apareceu no momento seguinte com uma taça de conhaque.

— Chame Sam Mullins — o conde ordenou, depois de sa borear o primeiro gole.

— Sim, milorde.

O advogado já devia estar de prontidão, pois a porta se abriu logo após a saída de Amun. Edward começou a falar sem nem sequer tirar os olhos das chamas da lareira.

— Sr. Mullins, tire Renata Croft da lista. Pedi-lhe que nomeasse seu autor favorito e ela me respondeu: "Prefiro o original" — Edward contou, agastado. — Achei que a jovem se referia à Bíblia e, portanto, perguntei-lhe qual era sua passagem predileta. A imbecil mencionou a cena em que Lancelote sai à procura de Guinevere.

— Ela pensou que milorde lhe pedira para nomear seu personagem favorito de _Artur. _Eu teria escolhido a mesma passagem.

Ao escutar a voz de Isabella, Edward precisou se conter para continuar sentado, enquanto a observava à soleira da porta.

— Nesse caso, ela é surda ou parva.

— Milorde então prefere se relacionar com mulheres inteligentes? — Ela entrou no gabinete e fechou a porta.

— De modo geral ou pessoal? — O cenário inspirava sedução, mas como ela ficara zangada com ele na carruagem, era mais provável que planejasse uma emboscada. Isabella logo descobriria que ele não sucumbiria facilmente.

— Jamais pensei que alguém fosse capaz de fazer uma lista de candidatas à esposa e eliminá-las quando reprovadas em um exame literário.

— Na verdade, é um método muito eficiente.

— Não me disse que preferia mulheres maduras? A srta. Renata Croft deve ter dezoito anos.

— Não acredito em estabelecer limites. — Ele tornou outro gole de conhaque, grato pela dor de cabeça ter passado.

— Mas pediu a seu advogado que fizesse uma lista de mulheres.

Edward sorriu devagar e notou com satisfação que ela fitava seus lábios.

— Além de expressar seu ciúme, veio até mim por outro motivo?

— Eu...

A porta se abriu mais uma vez.

— Queria me ver, milorde?

— Agora não, Sr. Mullins — Edward rosnou.

— Minhas desculpas. — A porta se fechou.

— O que estava dizendo, Isabella?

— Seria impossível expressar ciúme porque não sinto nenhum.

— Por que está aqui então? — ele murmurou, sentindo o desejo queimá-lo por dentro.

— Para lhe perguntar por que continua a censurar sua prima e sua tia pelo comportamento delas quando o de milorde é dez vezes pior!

— Dez vezes? — Edward sorriu. — Nesse caso, é um espanto alguém conseguir me tolerar.

— De fato, é.

— Por favor, diga-me o que falta em meu caráter.

— Não. — Isabella focou a atenção nas chamas do fogo.

— Por que não?

— Sabe muito bem que provoca as pessoas. Faz isso de propósito, aliás. Recuso-me a diverti-lo listando seus defeitos tão articulados.

— Sou positivamente diabólico.

— E mau — ela o corrigiu. — Acrescentar mais sílabas à descrição não altera o fato.

A dor de cabeça retornava. Isabella devia ter passado todo o trajeto de volta à mansão elaborando aquele discurso moralista, Edward concluiu.

— Sou _mau _de que jeito? — ele perguntou, mais curioso do que queria admitir.

— Para começar, milorde insulta e deprecia suas parentas.

— Há mais?

— Há. — Isabella o encarou, furiosa. — Digo isso porque me pediu que o ensinasse a ter modos.

— É verdade. Continue.

— As Delacroix acabam de perder o parente mais próximo, e milorde se recusa a mostrar qualquer compaixão pela perda. É muita insensibilidade de sua parte.

— Elas estão aqui, não estão? — Edward alegou, per dendo o bom humor.

— Por causa de um pedaço de papel, não porque este ja sensibilizado. Fez questão de deixar isso muito claro. Chegou a lhes enviar suas condolências?

Edward ficou tenso. Ela sabia argumentar, mas não a deixaria persuadi-lo. A revelar o que deveria permanecer em segredo.

— Paguei o enterro.

— Não é a mesma coisa.

Aquela discussão não se referia somente às sangues sugas Delacroix ou a ele. Isabella parecia levar o problema para o lado pessoal.

— Quem você enterrou? — Edward perguntou.

Por um instante, ela hesitou. Porém, a postura professoral logo voltou.

— Se milorde não se importa com o luto da própria família, para que perguntar da minha? — Ela se virou para sair.

Edward levantou-se, correu até ela e a segurou pelo pulso.

— Eu me importo com os entes que perdi — afirmou. — Mas não o faço em público.

— É a morte de seu primo James que lamenta?

Edward sabia que não era tão transparente. Contudo, Isabella parecia ler seus pensamentos.

— Por que permitiu que eu a beijasse?

— Não mude de assunto — ela disse, corando.

— Meu assunto é mais interessante.

— Não para mim, milorde.

Edward sorriu e a puxou para si.

— Isso é mais interessante? — perguntou, aproximando seus lábios dos dela.

— Não creio...

Ele a beijou com ardor. Quando sentiu que sua deusa se entregava ao momento, fechando os olhos e inclinando a cabeça para trás, Edward aprofundou o beijo.

— Eu mesmo estou muito interessado — ele sussurrou, por fim.

Devagar, Isabella abriu os olhos cor de turquesa para fitá-lo.

— Pode finalizar a discussão — ela disse em voz baixa —, mas não o motivo por trás dela.

As palavras soaram frias e corajosas, mas Edward sabia que ela estava perturbada.

— Tem razão. Discutíamos meus péssimos modos. Um cavalheiro jamais a teria beijado. Portanto, neste caso, comportar-se não faz sentido.

— _O senhor _não faz sentido. — Isabella se desvencilhou dele. — Não pode viver o luto pela morte de um parente e fingir que não liga a mínima para o outro.

— Mas posso escolher se quero discutir o assunto. E prefiro falar de um tópico mais interessante. Seus lábios, por exemplo.

— Este assunto está encerrado. Edward sorriu.

— Boa noite, srta. Swan.

— Por que não conversa sobre o meu assunto? — ela perguntou. — Eu o ouviria.

— Não preciso que ninguém escute o meu sofrimento — Edward alegou. — O que me interessa é tê-la em minha cama. _Este _assunto é de seu interesse, Isabella?

Ela recuou um passo.

— Não.

— Tem certeza? Sei que gosta de me beijar. Podemos nos divertir muito mais.

— Boa noite, milorde — ela disse e se retirou.

Minutos depois, Edward chamou o Sr. Mullins. Da última vez que perguntara, ela não tinha dito "não". E isso era mais interessante do que qualquer coisa que ele e o advogado teriam para discutir.

Evidentemente, lorde Masen concluíra que Rose havia passado no primeiro teste, pois, ao final da semana se guinte, ele aceitara convites para mais dois jantares, uma noite na ópera, o festival de fogos em Vauxhall Gardens e o primeiro grande baile da temporada. Portanto, como uma reação em cadeia, dezenas de outros convites foram chegando.

Pelo jeito, todos queriam testemunhar o fenômeno Edward Cullen se aventurando na sociedade. Isabella sabia que o conde usava o estratagema somente para que as atenções se voltassem para Rose. Entretanto, ele marcava vários compromissos para a prima sem consultar Isabella, algo que a irritava demais. Havia passos a serem seguidos a fim de introduzir alguém na alta sociedade, e ele ignorava todos, como se não os considerasse.

Por esse motivo, ela o vinha evitando nos últimos três dias; simplesmente não queria falar com o conde, Isso não tinha nada a ver com o convite para que se tornassem amantes ou com o jeito precário como ela fugira do gabinete naquela noite. Ou com os sonhos sensuais que vinha tendo nos últimos dias. Pelo amor de Deus, nem sequer gostava dele! Além disso, deveria ensiná-lo a se comportar como um cavalheiro. Logo, o conde não podia incitá-la a se comportar como uma desavergonhada.

Seguida de Jacob, Isabella saiu de seu quarto_. _Masen estivera correto ao afirmar que ela teria pouco tempo livre. Os passeios matinais aconteciam tão cedo que começavam a se tornar caminhadas noturnas. No topo da escadaria, parou para observar o retrato de James Cullen. A pele e os cabelos eram, mais claros que os do conde, e a expressão expansiva a fez sorrir. O rosto dele era tão afável que ela se perguntou o que tornara Edward misterioso e enigmático, características que a atraíam.

— O que está tramando agora?

Isabella pulou quando Masen surgiu a seu lado.

— Meu Deus! Milorde quase me mata de susto!

— Se não estivesse tão concentrada, teria me visto.

— Deveria pedir desculpas.

— Por sua falta de atenção? Isabella suspirou.

— Acordou cedo — ela mudou de assunto.

— Você também.

— Jacob e eu vamos passear. O conde se aproximou.

— Com Bree ou Claire.

— Lógico.

Ele tocou-a no rosto.

— Que pena.

— Lorde Masen, há algo que preciso esclarecer — ela declarou, antes que se derretesse nos braços dele.

— Primeiro, deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa. Eu a desejo. Mas não sou um selvagem, tampouco um idiota. Sei que trabalha para mim. Vou lhe _pedir _mais algumas vezes. Não a obrigarei a nada. Depois disso, _você _terá de me pedir. — Ele sorriu de modo sensual. — E eu direi "sim".

— E quanto aos beijos, milorde? — sussurrou, esperando que ele não percebesse, ou que ao menos não admitisse saber, que ela desejava estar em seus braços.

— Os beijos também. — Ele se inclinou e tocou-lhe de leve os lábios com os seus.

Quando o conde se afastou, ela quase caiu.

— Se quiser outro, é só me pedir — ele informou, sorrindo.

— Milorde é muito arrogante — Isabella retrucou, trêmula.

— Sou, sim. — Edward se abaixou para afagar as orelhas de Jacob.

Por um momento, ela precisou fechar os olhos para se recompor. O conde devia achar que a tinha chocado, mas Isabella apreciara a franqueza. O problema era que as lições dele eram muito mais interessantes que as dela. Como estavam seguindo na mesma direção, pareceria tolo não descer a escadaria atrás dele.

— Aonde vai a esta hora, milorde? Por certo não acorda tão cedo só para cavalgar.

No vestíbulo, Amun já se encontrava a postos com o manto negro do conde em mãos.

— Infelizmente, não vou montar esta manhã. Vou a um piquenique. — Ele lançou-lhe mais um daqueles sorrisos devastadores. — Está com ciúme?

Ciente de que Amun os ouvia, Isabella corou.

— Só quero saber que deveres e atenções à família milorde irá negligenciar hoje.

— Todos eles, se possível.

Amun correu para abrir a porta. Masen entrou em sua carruagem e se foi.

— Um piquenique? — ela repetiu, cética. — Às seis horas da manhã? A quem ele pensa que está enganando?

— A Sra. Makenna Halloway, a cozinheira, preparou uma cesta para a ocasião — o mordomo explicou. — Bree irá acompanhá-la em um minuto.

— Obrigada, Amun. — Isabella vestiu seu único casaco. — É muito cedo para almoçar, não acha?

— Milorde me disse que não devo esperá-lo até o anoitecer. Suponho que ele vá percorrer uma longa distância ou tratar de algum negócio antes do almoço.

— Ele não lhe disse para onde iria?

— Lorde Masen me informa somente o necessário, srta. Swan — ele respondeu, sorrindo.

— Já notei.

Instantes depois, Bree apareceu, e elas saíram para um rápido passeio pelo Hyde Park. A caminhada de nada valeu para clarear a mente de Isabella e, quando voltou à mansão, o caos já havia se instalado. Após deixar Jacob em seu quarto, ela fechou a porta e se de parou com Rose no corredor.

— Bella, mamãe disse que devo usar meu novo vestido verde em Vauxhall Gardens!

— Bom dia, Rose — Isabella a cumprimentou com educação.

— Oh, bom dia — Rose disse, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas.

— Bem, se levar um xale, o vestido verde é adequado para Vauxhall Gardens. Faça-me companhia no desjejum e não tema. Você fica linda de verde...

— Mas terei de usar meu vestido de seda rosa no baile de lady Zafrina Pembroke, e primo Edward nunca vai dançar comigo!

Confusa, Isabella guiou a jovem em direção à escadaria.

— E por que seu primo não dançaria com você?

— Ele odeia rosa! A última vez em que usei um traje rosa, ele me disse que eu parecia um flamingo. — Rose voltou a chorar. — Nem sei o que é um flamingo!

Aquilo não era um bom sinal. Lorde Masen deixara claro que a função de Isabella era educar a prima para o convívio social. Qualquer ensinamento acadêmico, fosse de música ou francês, tomaria um tempo ainda maior.

— E um pássaro — ela explicou. — Não chore, querida, ou seu rosto ficará inchado.

Rose enxugou as lágrimas.

— É mesmo?

— É. E você tem um rosto lindo.

— Obrigada, Bella.

Ambas se sentaram à mesa do café da manhã.

— O que quer fazer hoje? — Isabella perguntou. — Creio que seu primo só voltará na hora do jantar e sua mãe tem um almoço marcado com outras damas. Portanto, a casa será nossa.

— Quero praticar alguns passos de dança outra vez. Valsa, para ser mais precisa.

— Sua valsa está perfeita, Rose — ela afirmou, intrigada. — E não poderá dançar em público até que seja apresentada no Almack's, o que não acontecerá antes de ser apresentada à corte, o que...

— O que só acontecerá em duas semanas, quando eu completar dezoito anos. Isso é ridículo. Sou a prima do conde da Abadia Masen. Não posso me apresentar antes? Meu aniversário vai acontecer de qualquer jeito.

— Ninguém se apresenta antes da hora — Isabella afirmou, surpresa com a súbita segurança de sua aluna.

— Mamãe diz que eu deveria.

— Eu devia saber — Isabella murmurou, e decidiu mudar de assunto. — Já que estamos a sós, creio que deveríamos praticar um pouco de francês.

— Bella, ontem estudamos etiqueta e antes de ontem praticamos aquelas danças campestres e quadrilhas. Podemos fazer algo mais divertido?

— O jantar dos Hargrove é amanhã e, na noite seguinte, vamos aos fogos de Vauxhall Gardens. Decida-se, Rose. Afinal, é _você _quem quer se casar com um nobre.

— Acha mesmo que consegue me ensinar francês em um dia? A srta. Jane Brookhollow tentou por seis meses e não saímos do _"Je m'appelle Rose"._

Para ocultar a aflição provocada pelo sotaque da jovem, Isabella sorriu.

— Posso lhe ensinar as frases principais para uma conversa superficial em francês. É o suficiente, por enquanto.

— Estou com dor de cabeça. — Rose suspirou. Isabella também sentia uma dor de cabeça se anunciar.

— Vamos começar agora mesmo.

— Tudo bem. A propósito, que tipo de pássaro é o flamingo?

_Uma curiosidade acadêmica, finalmente._

— Uma ave cor-de-rosa e com longas pernas. Ela possui esse colorido único porque se alimenta apenas de camarões que...

— Ela se parece com um cisne?

— Mais ou menos. Seu bico é maior. Os flamingos são conhecidos por...

— Um bico maior? — Rose estrilou e voltou a chorar. Isabella suspirou de cansaço.

— Não chore, Rose.

— Onde está meu sobrinho? — Irina entrou na sala. Os cabelos alaranjados estavam despenteados e precariamente presos por uma fita.

— Bom dia, Sra. Dela...

— Não é um bom dia. Onde está Edward?

— Ele saiu há uma hora — Isabella respondeu. — Algo errado?

— Claro que sim. Minha criada me informou que Edward saiu para um piquenique com a filha de algum marquês! Ele deixou minha pobre Rose sozinha para se entreter com estranhos. Estou chocada e furiosa!

— Estou certa de que... — Isabella começou.

— Não tente me consolar! Rose, você precisa se esforçar mais, se quisermos amolecer o coração de Edward.

— Sim, mamãe.

Dito isso, a tia de Edward voltou a seus aposentos, exigindo bolos e biscoitos de chocolate para acalmar os nervos até a hora do almoço. Isabella, por sua vez, já estava pronta para uma dose de uísque.

A despeito do que dissera a Amun, o conde não retornou para o jantar. Depois da refeição, Isabella passou duas horas com a Sra. Delacroix, escutando fofocas e as vergonhosas, segundo ela, tendências de moda em Paris.

Por fim, conseguiu se refugiar na biblioteca com um copo de leite morno e uma edição da poesia de Byron. Podia muito bem ter ido para seu quarto, mas sabia por que não o fizera.

O motivo de precisar esperar o conde requeria tanta reflexão que ela não se via disposta a pensar. Ao longo do dia, pegara-se com o olhar perdido, enquanto recordava os beijos inebriantes de Masen. As propostas indecentes não mais pareciam chocantes quando considerava como ele beijava bem. No fundo, sentia-se lisonjeada. Edward Cullen conhecia muito acerca do mundo e ainda assim dizia desejá-la.

— Não sabia que jovens solteiras podiam ler Byron. — A voz grave reverberou na biblioteca.

— A maioria dos cavalheiros desconhece o que as mulheres lêem. — Os olhos verdes a fitavam com tanta intensidade que Isabella sentiu o corpo se aquecer. — Como foi seu piquenique?

— Abominável. E como foi o seu dia com as sanguessugas?

— Presumo que esteja se referindo a Sra. e à srta. Delacroix. Muito produtivo, obrigada. E sua tia travou conhecimento com lady Halverston, que partilhou sua visão negativa acerca da nova moda parisiense.

— Que interessante! — ele ironizou, sentando-se dian te dela. — Rose está pronta para o jantar de amanhã?

— Devia ter me perguntado isso antes de aceitar o convite — ela disse, fechando o livro.

— Não pretendo organizar minha agenda social para acomodar a governanta da minha prima — Masen rebateu, seco. — Se quiser saber, tenho sido seletivo em minhas escolhas pelo bem da querida Rose. E de minha tia, embora seja difícil de acreditar.

— Sim, eu notei — ela admitiu, irritada com tamanha arrogância e sabendo que ele se comportava dessa maneira de propósito. Masen, aparentemente, gostava de ser insultado por ela. — Não imaginava que alguém com a sua reputação conhecesse tantos nobres de boa família.

Ignorando o comentário, ele se inclinou para fitá-la nos olhos.

— Pensou em meu pequeno discurso desta manhã?

A bem da verdade, Isabella não conseguira pensar em outra coisa.

— Quer uma resposta?

— Depende da resposta. Ora, Isabella, enquanto prepara todas essas jovens damas para o casamento, nunca pensa em se casar também?

A sensação eletrizante começou a se transformar em aborrecimento.

— Não foi casamento que me propôs esta manhã, milorde.

— Não. Me chame de Edward hoje.

— Por quê?

— Porque quero ouvi-la pronunciar meu nome.

Embora se sentisse no campo de batalha, Isabella tentou relaxar.

— Acha que pode obter o que quiser, não acha?

— Isso não é novidade. Conte-me algo a respeito de mim que eu ainda desconheça.

— Está bem. Não é tão cínico quanto pensa que é. Em relação ao casamento, por exemplo, um cínico não seria tão intransigente.

— Estou surpreso que me ache intransigente.

— Quantas esposas potenciais entrevistou? — ela prosseguiu, ávida para provar sua teoria.

— Três, incluindo a de hoje. Estou sendo intransi gente com elas?

— Sim. Por que falou com elas?

— Porque não quero que meu filho e herdeiro nasça um completo idiota.

— Um cínico verdadeiro assumiria que qualquer um, incluindo seu próprio filho, é um completo idiota, a despeito das circunstâncias.

— Seu argumento é falso. Estou à procura de uma noiva adequada porque é de meu interesse fazer isso.

— Então acredita que uma noiva adequada exista.

— Mas adequada para quê? Esqueceu-se de esclarecer esse ponto.

— Para ser sua esposa, é claro. Sua companheira, a mãe de seus filhos, a...

— Filho — Edward a corrigiu. — Um é suficiente. E não preciso de uma companheira nem quero uma. Isso significaria que sou incapaz ou incompleto.

— Mas é.

— Só no que diz respeito à procriação, minha cara.

— Está apenas me provocando. Essa não é uma argumentação convincente, e serve somente para me distrair.

— Eu lhe asseguro que estou falando muito seriamente e a única distração aqui é você.

— Mas de acordo com suas palavras, eu serviria apenas para... procriação.

— Não, isso é para o que serve uma esposa.

— Meu Deus! — Isabella se levantou. — Foi criado por quem? Gorilas?

— Uma sucessão infinita de governantas e tutores.

— Ouvi dizer que seu pai se comportava com indiscrição, mas, mesmo assim, não acredito que uma pessoa inteligente como milorde sustente uma visão tão arcaica...

— Eu mal conheci meu pai, amor. Estive com ele um total de cinco vezes até meu aniversário de dezoito anos.

— Eu... lamento muito. — Desolada, ela voltou a se sentar, lembrando o pai afetuoso que tivera.

— Acha que tem a chave para minha alma? — ele prosseguiu. — Pois não tem, mas isso é outra história. — Ele se levantou. — Boa noite, srta. Swan.

Ela estava pronta para tudo, menos para o fim daquela disputa.

— Então está cedendo?

— Não estou cedendo nada. Foi você quem me chamou de intransigente.

— Ainda afirmo que é intransigente e sabe que é verdade. Por isso, está fugindo.

— Não tente o demônio, Isabella — ele murmurou, aproximando-se —, a menos que queira se queimar.

— Pensei que a frase correta fosse: "não brinque com fogo".

Em um gesto ágil, Masen a puxou com força. Antes que Isabella pudesse protestar, ele a beijou com volúpia.

Desprovida de qualquer pensamento lógico, restou-lhe apenas sentir. Enquanto aprofundava o beijo, Masen a inclinava para trás. Somente os braços fortes a impediam de tombar na poltrona. Com um gemido, ele a apertou contra si.

Caso ser beijada por Edward Cullen significasse se queimar, ela receberia de bom grado o fogo. _Paixão, _sua mente repetia, enquanto o abraçava com fervor. _Isso é paixão._

Quando Edward começou a beijá-la no pescoço, Isabella percebeu o calor súbito que sentia em seu âmago e o puxou pelos cabelos.

— Pare!

— Então me solte — ele murmurou.

Relutante, Isabella se afastou. Permaneceram imóveis por um longo tempo, entreolhando-se sem nada dizer.

— E uma mulher incomum, Isabella Marie Swan — Edward sussurrou e saiu da biblioteca.

Incapaz de sustentar as pernas, ela se largou na poltrona. Sabia o que ele quisera dizer com o último comentário. Sem dúvida, cada mulher que beijara daquele jeito havia se tornado sua amante. Estava tão tentada a deixá-lo continuar, a fazê-lo continuar... Mais que tudo, queria sentir aquelas mãos quentes em sua pele nua.

Com um suspiro profundo, levantou-se e caminhou até seu quarto. Precisava de privacidade e tempo para organizar os pensamentos. Após dez minutos vagando pelo cômodo, concluiu que aprendera três coisas importantes acerca de Edward Cullen. Primeira, ele era um cavalheiro, pois tinha se contido quando ela pedira. Segunda ao explicitar o desejo de possuí-la, ele não estava apenas provocando-a. E terceira, ela chegara perto de uma parte dele que Edward fazia questão de proteger... e que ela pretendia desvendar.

Edward, sentado à escrivaninha de seu gabinete, olhava pela janela. Do outro lado da mesa, o Sr. Mullins lia a lista das despesas mensais. Normalmente, pedia ao advogado que explicasse em detalhes pelo menos metade dos itens. Naquele dia, porém, Sam Mullins podia fazer macaquices que ele nem sequer prestaria atenção.

Estava amolecendo; era a única explicação. Aos trinta e dois anos tornava-se um decrépito lesado e idiota. O outro Edward Cullen, o são, não pararia de beijá-la. Ele a teria persuadido até vê-la se entregar. No entanto, por algum motivo absurdo, desistira e passara mais uma noite frustrante andando em seus aposentos.

Sempre que queria algo, Edward obtinha. Essa era a regra, no que lhe dizia respeito. Porém, Isabella Swan parecia ter criado novas regras, que ele não conseguia burlar ou ignorar. Santo Deus, ela talvez tivesse razão! Estava se tornando intransigente.

— E aceitável, milorde?

— Sim. Obrigado, Sr. Mullins.

— Foi... um prazer, milorde.

Edward continuou a fitar o jardim depois que o advogado se retirou. Antes que pudesse conceber outro sonho encantado com Isabella, uma pequena bola de pelos entrou pela porta entreaberta e se sentou a seus pés.

— Bom dia, Jacob. — Ele se abaixou para afagar o cachorro.

— Jacob! — Uma figura alta e esguia adentrou o gabinete e se deteve.

— Bom dia, srta. Swan — Edward a cumprimentou com surpreendente ternura.

— Bom dia, milorde. — Ela fez uma cortesia. — Peço-lhe desculpas. Jacob fugiu quando abri a porta. Não vai acontecer de novo.

— É obvio que ele não gosta de ficar enclausurado o dia todo. Jacob se comporta melhor que minhas parentas. Deixe que o cachorro corra pela casa.

— Obrigada pela generosidade, mas não creio que a Sra. Delacroix goste muito dele.

— Mais um motivo para deixá-lo solto. Isabella sorriu.

— Eu deveria censurá-lo por isso, mas em se tratando da felicidade de Jacob, vou relevar o fato.

— Devia sorrir com mais freqüência, Isabella.

— Devia me dar mais motivos para sorrir.

— Está dizendo que sua felicidade depende de mim?

— Estou dizendo que sua cooperação tornaria minha felicidade mais fácil de obter.

— Assim como a sua cooperação tornaria a minha felicidade mais fácil de obter — ele retrucou, admirando-a.

— Nesse caso, receio que não vá ser feliz, milorde.

— Fui feliz ontem à noite.

— E uma pena que não queira ser feliz com sua esposa. Seja ela quem for.

— Meus ideais de casamento a ofendem.

— Sim. Se encontrar uma mulher com um mínimo de inteligência, sugiro que não lhe revele seus sentimentos... ou a ausência deles.

De alguma maneira, as palavras de Isabella o fizeram parecer um completo imbecil.

— Sim, minha deusa. Mas não devia se concentrar na tarefa de tornar minha prima aceitável para um cavalheiro nobre?

— Claro, milorde.

Quando Isabella se retirou, seguida do cachorro, Edward, desolado, concluiu que ela o evitaria o resto do dia. Assim sendo, resolveu almoçar no Boodle's. O visconde de Belton tinha acabado de se acomodar a uma das mesas do clube quando ele chegou.

— Você andou sumido nos últimos dias — Emmett comentou, enquanto inspecionava uma garrafa de vinho.

— Como sabe? Você também anda distante dos círculos sociais.

— É verdade. Minha mãe chegou antes do previsto. Fiquei enfurnado em casa durante quatro dias, escutando as últimas fofocas de Lincolnshire.

— Algo interessante?

— Nada. — Emmett serviu o vinho para ambos. — O que acontece em Londres é muito mais interessante.

— Por exemplo? — Edward indagou, apreciando a taça de vinho. Qualquer distração seria bem-vinda.

— Bem, parece que um certo cavalheiro contratou uma adúltera e assassina notória para servir de acompanhante de suas parentas.

Edward prendeu o fôlego.

— É mesmo?

— E o que dizem. Parece que as duas jovens damas que vivem na residência desse cavalheiro são lindas. E é extraordinário, segundo as más línguas, que o cavalheiro em questão esteja disposto a correr o risco de perder a vida para tê-la em sua posse.

O primeiro impulso de Edward foi o de defender a srta. Swan, algo que o surpreendeu. Sabia o que seus pares estavam tramando: queriam transformá-la em uma espécie de louva-a-deus, que acasalava e cortava a cabeça do parceiro somente por diversão. Dessa forma, os nobres ingleses poderiam se divertir no início da temporada de verão. A segunda reação foi rir da idéia de qualquer homem conseguir possuí-la.

— Eu a contratei — Edward disse — porque era a mais qualificada para a posição. Não perca seu tempo com fofocas a meu respeito, Emmett. Não ligo a mínima para o que os outros dizem.

— Achei que deveria saber o que andam dizendo. E minha interpretação difere um pouco da sua, mas fale o que quiser.

— Está bem disposto esta manhã — Edward notou com certa irritação. Em geral, quando ele indicava que um assunto deveria ser esquecido, a pessoa o obedecia. Imediatamente.

— Estou descansado e quase capaz de aguentá-lo por mais três minutos. Talvez quatro.

— Favoreça-me com sua interpretação, Emmett.

— Está bem. Sua prima, embora seja bonita, é tão sanguessuga que você precisou de alguém ainda mais notório com quem a sociedade pudesse compará-la. Por isso, contratou a srta. Swan. Além, é claro, do fato de ela ser linda.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Sou brilhante.

— É diabólico.

— É a mesma coisa.

Na verdade, Edward preferia a versão do visconde à verdade. Impiedoso e diabólico eram adjetivos mais fáceis de aceitar do que o comportamento idiota que apresentava na presença de Isabella. A srta. Swan também desdenharia qualquer versão, exceto a de Emmett. Afinal, ele não agira como um romântico ousado na noite anterior.

— Para ser franco — Emmett continuou —, se soubesse quem eram os envolvidos, eu não teria perdido o jantar dos Howard. Ninguém ousará faltar ao próximo evento em que você estiver. Aposto mil libras nisso, Edward.

— Estou decepcionado. Pensei que a atração fosse minha prima, não a bendita governanta.

— Você sabia que atrairia uma multidão. E eu apreciaria que, no futuro, não privasse os amigos de seus segredos.

— Não tenho nenhum.

— Amigos ou segredos? Edward sorriu.

— Exatamente.

Isabella não sabia ao certo se lorde Masen havia escutado os rumores. Caso estivesse ciente do assunto, o conde não fizera nenhum esforço para informá-la. No fundo, queria que ele lhe dissesse algo, como uma de monstração de gentileza para com ela.

Desconfortável, mantinha-se atrás dele enquanto o mordomo dos Hargrove anunciava a chegada dos convidados. A essa altura, Rose já aprendera a não deixar transparecer seu nervosismo ou constrangimento em quaisquer circunstâncias.

Isabella, porém, esforçava-se para se conter.

— Sente-se bem, Bella? — Rose perguntou em um sussurro.

Obviamente precisava se controlar melhor, já que uma jovem de dezessete anos notara seu transtorno.

— Sim, Rose. Está pronta?

— _Mais oui! _— ela retrucou.

— Eles podiam abrir uma janela — a Sra. Delacroix resmungou, abanando-se com o leque. — Estou prestes a sufocar aqui dentro.

— Seria bom demais — Masen murmurou e deu um passo à frente para entregar o convite. — Podia poupar seu ar mantendo a boca fechada, tia Irina.

— Como se atreve!

Isabella ficou grata ao notar que o conde parecia contente em provocar a tia, pois não se sentia disposta para tanto. Com exceção de algumas perguntas pontuais, ele não mais se aproximara desde a breve conversa da manhã anterior. No entanto, ficava atento a tudo que ela fazia.

Bancando a governanta, Isabella conseguiu se esconder atrás dele e evitar uma apresentação direta a lorde Liam e lady Kebi Hargrove. Mas, quando entraram na sala de estar, a abençoada sensação de alívio se desfez.

— É magnífico! — Rose exclamou. — Veja, Bella. Eles abriram o salão de baile e contrataram uma orquestra! Não sabia que haveria danças!

Enquanto a jovem falava animadamente, Isabella voltou sua atenção aos convidados. Edward estivera correto quanto ao jantar dos Howard na semana anterior. _A _maioria dos convidados pertencia a círculos não tão altos da sociedade, nobres que viam o conde da Abadia Masen com admiração e espanto.

Aquela noite, porém, era diferente. Se fosse do tipo frágil, Isabella teria desmaiado ao ver o duque de Wellington conversando com o príncipe George à mesa de refrescos. Não conhecia os outros rostos, mas sabia que reconheceria seus nomes.

— Meu Deus... — ela murmurou, aproximando-se de lorde Masen.

Ele se mostrava imperturbável.

— São impressionantes, não? Não se preocupe, srta. Swan. Em uma batalha verbal com você, nenhum deles sairia vivo.

Isabella o encarou, surpresa.

— É um elogio, lorde Masen?

— Você me pegou em um momento de fraqueza.

— Não sabia que isso existia.

Edward _ouvira _os rumores; do contrário, não se daria o trabalho de pronunciar palavras gentis. Claro que era o único nobre em Londres cuja reputação era pior que a de Isabella.

— Eu mesmo estou surpreso.

— Cuidado, milorde. Ou poderei pensar que está amolecendo.

Um brilho matreiro iluminou os olhos verdes.

— Não no que lhe diz respeito.

Nesse instante, um cavalheiro alto e loiro se aproximou. Ele apertou a mão de Masen, mas mantinha os olhos em Rose e Isabella, como se não soubesse em qual das duas concentrar sua atenção.

— Emmett — o conde disse —, abandonou sua mãe para vir ao jantar dos Hargrove?

— Na verdade, eu a trouxe comigo. Como mencionei a você, ela acha a vida londrina mais excitante que a de Lincolnshire.

Os olhos de Masen se estreitaram quando indicou as damas que o acompanhavam.

— Emmett, minha tia Irina Delacroix, sua filha Rosalie Delacroix e a acompanhante delas, srta. Swan. Senhoras, Emmett, lorde Belton.

— Milorde. — Isabella fez uma cortesia. Rose e Irina fizeram o mesmo.

Então aquele era o amigo de Masen, o único que ele mencionara até o momento. O visconde devia ser cinco ou seis anos mais novo que o conde e um pouco mais baixo. Apesar de os olhos castanhos e o rosto sorridente serem menos fascinantes que o semblante de Masen, ele era muito charmoso.

Ao notar a atração que os dois homens exerciam sobre as outras damas, Isabella percebeu que não era a única a admirá-los. Por um momento, perguntou-se quantas delas teriam recusado o que o conde lhe oferecia e quantas já o teriam aceitado, para serem descartadas em seguida.

— Estava ansioso para conhecê-las — o visconde as cumprimentou, amigável. — Edward sempre fala do apego que nutre pela tia e pela prima.

— De fato, lorde Masen não costuma ocultar seus sentimentos — Isabella comentou. Edward a fitou, mas ela fingiu não notar.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo — Rose disse, ruborizada. — Com personagens tão importantes esta noite, é um alívio ser apresentada a um amigo.

— Obrigado, srta. Delacroix. Posso retribuir o elogio?

— Obrigada, milorde.

— Você a ensinou a dizer isso? — Edward sussurrou ao ouvido de Isabella.

— Sim, exceto a parte dos "personagens". Foi uma óti ma adição. Ela parece muito bem, não acha?

— Farei meu julgamento quando ela disser mais do que uma frase — o conde retrucou. — E quando isso acontecer, meus elogios serão direcionados a você.

— Pretende dançar esta noite? — lorde Belton continuou.

— _Mais oui, _exceto a valsa.

_Sucesso. _Isabella sorriu, orgulhosa de sua pupila.

— Evidentemente. Poderia reservar a primeira dança para mim?

Rose, ainda mais ruborizada, fez outra cortesia.

— Ficarei encantada, milorde.

O visconde tomou a mão dela e a pousou sobre seu braço.

— Com a permissão de seu primo, gostaria de apresentá-la a alguns dos meus conhecidos.

— Primo Edward? — Rose o fitou, esperançosa. Desconfiado, lorde Masen encarou Emmett.

— Por Deus, Edward, vou me comportar — o visconde prometeu, sorrindo.

— Então, por favor, fique à vontade.

Isabella os observou em meio à multidão. Até o mo mento, tudo estava correndo bem. Quando Rose queria, mostrava-se uma aluna aplicada.

— Agora é preciso encontrar alguém para fazer companhia à tia Irina — Masen disse, enquanto vistoriava o salão. — Ah, já sei. Sigam-me, senhoras.

— Oh, lá está lady Halverston. — Irina sorriu, e acenou. — Preciso cumprimentá-la.

— Não — Edward ordenou. — Já teve sua cota de fo focas da semana.

— Não acha que deveríamos acompanhar minha que rida Rose? — Irina perguntou. — A pobre está sozinha.

— Minha maior preocupação, no momento, é encontrar alguém para tomar conta de você.

— Edward, você é horrível...

O conde se deteve diante de um casal distinto que se achava acomodado a uma mesa no canto do salão.

— Lorde Petter e lady Gianna Merrick, permitam-me apresentar-lhes minha tia Irina Delacroix. Tia Irina, o marquês e a marquesa de Merrick.

Imediatamente, ao escutar os títulos, o humor de Irina se transformou.

— Que enorme prazer conhecê-los.

— Obrigada, minha cara. Sente-se conosco.

Irina aceitou de bom grado o convite. Isabella fez menção de se sentar ao lado da Sra. Delacroix quando a mão quente de Masen tocou seu braço.

— Nem pense nisso — ele murmurou, levando-a ao salão. — Não sou tão cruel.

Isabella se desvencilhou dele.

— Não posso circular com milorde. Sou uma governanta.

— Nesse caso, vamos procurar Rose — ele ordenou, enquanto percorriam uma série de salas.

— Posso encontrá-la sozinha.

— Não tenho nada para fazer. Só estou tentando evitar o tédio.

— Quem são lorde e lady Merrick?

— Um casal idoso e simpático de Surrey. Ambos são praticamente surdos, e imagino que esta noite ficarão gratos por terem a audição prejudicada.

Isabella suprimiu o riso.

— Sabia que eles viriam ao jantar, não?

— É claro.

— Entendi. Mas não pode esperar, a cada evento, encontrar companhias surdas para sua tia. Ela agora tem conhecidos.

— Os conhecidos dela deveriam agradecer minha genialidade.

Ao entrarem em uma das salas, viram alguns convidados no pequeno espaço, incluindo Rose e o visconde.

— Ela ainda não foi massacrada por uma multidão raivosa — Masen comentou.

— Vou cuidar dela agora — Isabella se prontificou.

— Guarde uma valsa para mim. Com o coração em disparada, ela o encarou.

— Rose não vai valsar.

— Por acaso, eu disse que queria valsar com minha prima? — ele indagou, irritado.

No canto da sala, os murmúrios começaram. O arrepio que aquelas palavras provocaram não foi páreo para o medo do que as pessoas pudessem estar falando.

— Não devo ser vista com milorde.

— Pago seu salário — ele rebateu e pediu um uísque a um criado.

— Governantas não dançam em presença do príncipe regente, pelo amor de Deus! — Isabella ralhou. — E nenhuma mãe permitirá que a filha se case com um cavalheiro que dance em público com uma... comigo.

— Se me chamar de Edward, pode ir cuidar de Rose.

— Não.

— Está corada.

— Está me constrangendo. Mesmo que não tenha nada a perder chocando as pessoas, eu tenho.

— E você quem está prolongando sua própria agonia. Isabella respirou fundo. Ele devia ter planejado aquilo tudo desde o momento em que ela se recusara a chamá-lo pelo nome de batismo.

— Muito bem, _Edward. _Posso ir agora?

—Pode, Isabella. — Ele sorriu com superioridade. Masen parecia satisfeito demais para alguém que apenas a atormentava por diletantismo.

— Se é isso que lhe dá prazer, milorde, talvez devesse pedir a todas as damas solteiras aqui presentes que digam seu nome. Assim, poderia eliminar aquelas cuja voz o desagrada.

— Vá ver Rose.

Isabella o obedeceu de imediato. Quando se aproximou de Rose, notou que ele havia desaparecido. O conde já lhe avisara acerca do perigo de brincar com fogo e, mesmo assim, ela continuava a enfrentá-lo, ciente das conseqüências. A única explicação que fazia sentido era que, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Isabella começava a gostar de se queimar.

* * *

_**E ai gostaram? Gente eu amo esse cara... Principalemente quando ele disse**_: "_deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa. Eu a desejo. Mas não sou um selvagem, tampouco um idiota. Sei que trabalha para mim. Vou lhe pedir mais algumas vezes. Não a obrigarei a nada. Depois disso, você terá de me pedir. — Ele sorriu de modo sensual. — E eu direi_ "sim". _**gente esse homem não é demais... e podem ter certeza, ele não faz uma promessa atoa... ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer... mais esperem até o baile da corte... E podem esperar que a Irina vai começar a se manifestar... Até Quarta feria amoresss... Comentem eu mereço... eu postei dois capitulos juntos :) ... Robsteijoooosss **_

* * *

_**Respodendo:**_

_**Joana Patricia: **A Bella não vai aguentar muito não querida kkkk... Esse homem é duro na queda... e a IIrin merece o tratamento que tem... concordo plenamente... ele tem medo de amar... Beijooosss_

_**Amanda: **Vou postar Querida... Obrigado por comentar... Beijooosss_

**_Milenny. celestiino: _**_Ele vai conseguir o que quer... a Bella não vai conseguir resistir não, Só que ele vai fazer de tudo para ficar com ela... mais a Bella é meio louca viu? Ela vai dar trabalho... E espere ate o baile na corte, a coisa começa a pegar fogo dai... Querida, eu adoro ler seus comentarios podem falar o que quiser... Beijooosss_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oi amores di mi vida... (muito obrigado por cada comentario... fiquei muito feliz com o carinho de vocês... muito obrigado)... Mas no capitulo de hoje se preparem... Muitas provocações, desmaio, passeio no museu, beijos no museu e confissões... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Ele não considerara que não poderia dançar com ela. A despeito do comentário cínico, Isabella tinha razão. Edward estava naquela festa pelo mesmo motivo que sua prima. Valsar com uma governanta denegrida o impediria de conquistar uma jovem de boa família.

Mesmo assim, ficou decepcionado. Queria algo naquela noite que não podia obter e, como ela apontara, não estava acostumado a frustrações. Para completar, a contínua zombaria a respeito de seus esforços para encontrar uma esposa o irritava. No fundo, Isabella merecia que ele a arrastasse até a pista de dança e com ela valsasse a noite toda.

De volta ao salão principal, ele esquadrinhou os arredores e divisou uma ruiva rodeada de admiradores. Tanya Duggan fora o objeto de uma disputa interessante na última temporada. Edward vencera sem muitos esforços, mas naquela noite não estava disposto a escutar a conversa vazia da dama. Quando Tanya o avistou, ele apenas assentiu e se afastou, à procura de um jogo mais virginal.

Por fim, encontrou o que buscava. As debutantes se achavam reunidas, como um bando de galinhas à espera da raposa, com direito a penas e cacarejos. Depois de olhar para trás a fim de verificar se a cáustica governanta o observava, ele se aproximou do grupo.

— Boa noite, senhoritas.

Juntas, elas fizeram uma cortesia.

— Milorde.

Somente metade delas se encontrava em sua lista de finalistas, mas apenas uma tinha potencial.

— Não tenho companhia para o baile — ele contou com simpatia. — Por isso, fiquei pensando se uma das senhoritas não me concederia o prazer de uma dança.

Dadas às expressões de horror e choque, Edward concluiu que cometera um erro: dera a elas a opção de recusá-lo. Foi uma estupidez, e, a culpa era de Isabella Swan. Ela o tornara tão consciente das minúcias da boa educação que acabara transformando-o em um afetado.

— Srta. Perkins — Edward se apressou antes que elas fugissem —, certamente poderá me reservar uma quadrilha. E, srta. Carlton, uma valsa seria uma experiência encantadora.

— Mas... Sim, milorde — a srta. Carlton guinchou, fazendo outra cortesia.

— Excelente. Srta. Perkins?

— Eu... ficarei encantada, milorde.

Com um sorriso, ele deixou que o restante escapasse. Uma conversa prolongada com mais de uma delas o teria aniquilado. Como recompensa por seus esforços e paciência, saiu em busca de outra dose de uísque. Que coisa irritante era o processo do matrimônio!

— O que está fazendo? Aterrorizando as virgens?

— Onde está minha prima?

Emmett aceitou a taça de vinho que o criado lhe oferecia.

— Ela e a srta. Swan foram ver sua tia. Que jovem adorável. — Ele sorriu. — Por que está tão horrorizado?

— Você gostou da minha prima? — Edward indagou, perplexo.

— Gostei. Ela é muito charmosa.

— Você é louco.

— Não sou, não. Você é quem não tolera as mulheres.

— Sei tolerar as mulheres em determinadas circunstâncias — Edward o corrigiu. — Mas admito que essa não seja uma delas.

— O que não responde a minha pergunta. Por que as debutantes?

Edward olhou para o amigo. Encontrar uma esposa não era algo que passaria despercebido pela alta sociedade. Embora não gostasse de discutir sua vida pessoal, sabia que Emmett acabaria descobrindo tudo. Melhor seria informá-lo agora antes que os rumores o fizessem.

— Emmett, tenho quase trinta e três anos e não possuo nenhum parente homem para dar continuidade à minha linhagem. Agora cabe a você fazer à aritmética.

Edward se retirou e caminhou em direção a tia Irina. Atrás da matrona, Isabella e Rose conversavam com uma jovem loira.

— Senhoritas... O sorriso caloroso de Isabella aqueceu-o por inteiro.

— Milorde, permita-me apresentar-lhe lady Victoria Fontaine. Vick, lorde Masen.

Por isso, Isabella estava tão contente. Havia encontrado um rosto amigo... que não era o dele.

— Lady Victoria. É um prazer.

— Lorde Masen. — Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso matreiro que obviamente era usado para cativar jovens corações. — Ouvi muito falar de milorde.

— É mesmo? — Edward beijou a mão da jovem. — Talvez pudesse me contemplar com uma valsa a fim de que possamos discutir seu conhecimento.

Edward escutou Isabella emitir um ruído estrangulado, que ele ignorou. Esperava que fosse ciúme, mas era mais provável que não o quisesse próximo às suas amigas.

— Será um prazer, milorde. Ele sorriu para a loira, aliviado por encontrar uma mulher sem penachos.

— O prazer maior será meu.

— _Você quer se casar?_

Edward emitiu seu próprio ruído estrangulado ao escutar o amigo, que se aproximara. Felizmente, Emmett tinha falado em voz baixa. Mesmo assim, os convidados mais próximos o haviam escutado, e sua busca se tornaria o assunto da sociedade naquela mesma noite. O visconde merecia perder alguns dentes, mas isso só tornaria a fofoca mais interessante.

— Sim, Emmett. Não fui claro?

— Mas seu pai... você odeia...

— Fale logo — Edward o apressou, ao notar que Isabella, de repente, ficou muito interessada no balbucio do visconde.

— Todos sabem que você nunca quis se casar — Emmett, enfim, disse.

— Mudei de idéia.

— Mas...

— Claro que meu sobrinho vai se casar — Irina entrou na conversa. — Por que não o faria?

Edward franziu o cenho. A última coisa de que necessitava era a ajuda de Irina. Fez menção de dispensá-la quando uma comoção à mesa de refrescos chamou sua atenção. Uma jovem dama gemeu e tombou no chão, desmaiada. No mesmo instante, um grupo de senhoras se reuniu para tirá-la do salão.

— A pobre deve estar acalorada. — Irina riu. — Já me queixei do calor absurdo que faz aqui dentro.

— Srta. Perkins — Emmett anunciou. — Acaba de perder sua parceira de dança, Edward.

— Que coincidência — Isabella murmurou. — Ela desmaiou justamente quando soubemos que milorde procura uma esposa.

— Melhor assim — Edward retrucou. — Eu a eliminei sem precisar conversar com ela.

Nesse momento, a orquestra iniciou uma quadrilha, e Emmett segurou a mão de Rose.

— Creio que esta dança é nossa — ele disse e a guiou ao centro do salão.

O parceiro de lady Victoria apareceu para buscá-la, o que deixou Edward sozinho com a srta. Swan e a tia.

Não havia solicitado a primeira dança de ninguém, pois preferia avaliar as opções. Quando Isabella se aproximou, ficou grato por estar desacompanhado.

— Estou confusa, milorde... Tive a impressão de que não alimentava grandes expectativas em relação à sua futura esposa.

— Está correta. — Edward se preparou para outro ataque.

— Mesmo assim, ela deve ter coragem suficiente para defendê-lo, precisa ser inteligente e tem de possuir algum conhecimento de literatura e artes.

— Acha que meus padrões são muito elevados.

— Penso que tem mais padrões do que admite.

— Caso eu venha a eliminar todas as candidatas, simplesmente terei de abaixar meus padrões até encontrar alguém à altura.

— Talvez não deva eliminar a srta. Perkins — ela sugeriu, ignorando o olhar de advertência. — Pode acabar descobrindo que nenhuma mulher evita perder a consciência diante da idéia de se casar com o conde da Abadia Masen.

— Tem razão. — Edward sorriu quando no fundo queria estrangulá-la. — Convidarei a srta. Perkins e os pais dela para irem comigo às corridas no próximo sábado. Assim, ela terá a oportunidade de ter um desempenho melhor ao ar livre. Não acha?

— S-sim, milorde.

Sem dúvida, a srta. Swan agora se arrependia de ter iniciado aquela conversa. Satisfeito, ele cruzou os braços e voltou a observar a dança. Tia Irina estava mais perto do que ele imaginara e, ao ver o olhar severo do sobrinho, ela se afastou. Emitindo um ruído de desgosto, Isabella a seguiu até o casal de surdos.

Edward sorriu. Isso a ensinaria a manter a boca fechada.

Para a surpresa de Isabella, a Sra. Delacroix desceu para o desjejum na manhã seguinte. Mais inesperado ainda, considerando que haviam voltado para a mansão após a meia-noite, foi o bom humor dela.

— Rose, srta. Swan, bom dia — ela disse ao adentrar a sala. — Não me digam que meu querido Edward ainda não se levantou. Chá, Amun. E mel.

— Creio que lorde Masen saiu para cavalgar esta manhã, Sra. Delacroix — Isabella informou quando o mordomo e o criado correram para atendê-la. — Mas é bom vê-la tão bem-disposta logo cedo.

— Sim. Temos muito que fazer, meninas.

— Temos? — indagou Rose.

— Sim. Hoje visitaremos o Museu Britânico.

Isabella quase engasgou com o café.

— Verdade?

— E amanhã iremos a Stratford-on-Avon. Aquele tal de Shakespeare morava lá, não?

— Sim, mas...

— Srta. Swan, já leu as obras dele?

— Li.

— Selecione uma das melhores peças e a leia para nós esta tarde. Rose vai assumir algumas partes, claro.

Imaginando que havia despertado na residência erra da, Isabella se recompôs.

— Planejei outra aula de etiqueta para hoje. O baile dos Bentley é amanhã à noite, como deve saber.

— Pode dar sua aula de etiqueta a caminho do museu — Irina determinou. — A bem da verdade, não vi nenhuma mudança nos modos de minha Rose. Acha que o querido Edward gostará de nos acompanhar?

Quando Edward se tornara "querido", Isabella não sabia. Mas o que mais a insultou foi o descaso para com seus ensinamentos.

— Eu... duvido, Sra. Delacroix. Ele mencionou uma exibição de cavalos de raça que acontecerá hoje.

— Mamãe — Rose enfim manifestou-se —, por que vamos a um velho museu fedorento? Bella pretendia me levar às compras esta manhã.

Irina riu e beliscou a face da filha.

— Bobagem. Você sabe que estávamos ansiosas para conhecer Londres. E o clima está tão agradável. O que poderia ser mais divertido?

Isabella podia pensar em várias coisas mais divertidas do que acompanhar a Sra. Delacroix a qualquer lugar. Mas já que Masen não estava lá para impedir aquilo, ela, embora relutante, acatou.

O Museu Britânico era um dos locais da cidade que gostaria de explorar. O passeio educacional sem dúvida beneficiaria Rose, se a jovem prestasse atenção às obras. Porém, tamanha cultura não a ajudaria a encontrar um marido.

Ainda assim, quando Isabella entrou na ala grega, duas horas depois, ficou feliz por terem ido ao museu.

Enquanto Rose e Irina liam em voz alta as informações e riam das estátuas nuas, ela admirava as esculturas, ávida para tocar as formas em mármore.

— Você é a razão de os homens construírem monumentos — uma voz profunda e familiar ecoou atrás dela.

— Por quê? — ela indagou, ainda atenta às esculturas.

— Para verem esse olhar de reverência e respeito em seu rosto. — Lorde Masen se aproximou ao máximo, mas não a tocou.

— Cuidado, milorde, para não estragar sua reputação de cínico.

— Imagino que meu segredo esteja seguro com você.

Isabella se virou para fitá-lo. Ele se assemelhava, e muito, a um daqueles deuses gregos e, indubitavelmente, a musculatura do corpo devia ser tão esplendorosa quanto à das estátuas.

— Pensei que fosse assistir a uma exposição de cavalos — ela comentou, ruborizada.

— E fui. O que as múmias e esculturas de mármore têm a ver com a preparação para um grande baile?

— Edward! — Irina correu até eles, seguida por Rose.

— Eu sabia que gostaria de nos fazer companhia.

— Não vim lhes fazer companhia — ele rebateu, seco. — Quero saber o que fazem aqui.

Irina se fingiu ofendida.

— Danças e bailes não são tudo na vida. Minha Rose tem apreço por história e artes.

Cético, Edward olhou para a prima.

— Tem?

— Tem. Se conversasse com ela de modo civilizado, já teria percebido.

Se Irina não era capaz de reconhecer o olhar hostil de Edward, Isabella precisaria intervir. Deu um passo à frente, interpondo-se entre tia e sobrinho.

— Já que estamos todos aqui e gostamos tanto de história, poderíamos continuar a visita. Pretendíamos conhecer a ala africana, milorde.

— Quero as três de volta à Mansão Cullen agora mesmo — Edward ordenou.

Irina ergueu o queixo, desafiadora. Seria quase impossível evitar um embate público entre os dois. Portanto, Isabella se preparou para fugir dali em companhia de Rose.

— Como quiser, Edward — Irina concedeu e se dirigiu à entrada do museu.

Mesmo confusa, Rose seguiu a mãe. Isabella, atônita diante da obediência de Irina, olhou mais uma vez para as esculturas e se virou para sair.

— Da próxima vez que sentir vontade de apreciar um homem nu, avise-me — Edward murmurou.

Isabella ficou totalmente ruborizada. Ele _sabia _o que se passava em sua mente, algo que não deveria surpreendê-la. Desde o momento em que tinham se conhecido, ele parecia ser capaz de ler seus pensamentos. Contudo, não podia deixá-lo vencer aquela batalha ou não teria um único instante de paz.

— Sem dúvida, ficaria feliz em me satisfazer — ela retrucou com cinismo.

De repente, ele a puxou para uma alcova atrás de uma cortina, onde objetos quebrados e uma escada estavam guardados, e beijou-a com fúria. Prensou-a contra a parede e acariciou os seios já túrgidos.

Intoxicada de paixão, Isabella o abraçou e colou seu corpo ao dele. Seu coração batia com tanto alarde que qualquer um seria capaz de escutá-lo. Oh, Deus, queria tanto o que Edward lhe oferecia... atenção, desejo, carícias e amor. Seria fácil se entregar.

— Você me quer — Edward afirmou, fitando-a.

Com toda a força que ainda lhe restava, ela meneou a cabeça.

— Não.

Ele a beijou novamente.

— Mentirosa.

Isabella se amparou no corpo másculo, tentando recobrar a sanidade e, ao mesmo tempo, desejando que ele continuasse a beijá-la.

— Não sou amante de ninguém — disse, ao empurrá-lo.

— São apenas palavras, Isabella — Edward mur murou, soltando-a.

— "Comida" e "roupas" também. — Sentiu o corpo esfriar quando ele se afastou. — São coisas reais das quais necessito para viver. Não vou me apegar aos seus avanços contínuos a fim de que eu possa me alimentar. Sei cuidar de mim mesma.

Edward a fitou por um longo momento.

— Vou descobrir quem a tornou tão determinada a viver sem a ajuda de ninguém.

— Deveria se fazer a mesma pergunta. — Dito isso, ela saiu da alcova.

— Não. Risque-a também, droga!

— Como quiser, milorde. — O Sr. Sam Mullins eliminou mais um nome da lista. — Posso saber por quê? A família dela é muito rica e não há irmãos e...

— Ela é estrábica.

— Talvez possa sugerir óculos, milorde.

— Se ela tivesse um pingo de inteligência, já teria providenciado isso. — Na outra sala, o som de vozes femininas, seguidas de risos, o fez parar de respirar. Esperava que não estivessem falando dele.

— Com a eliminação da srta. Barret, restam apenas cinco candidatas.

— O quê? — Edward perguntou, distraído. — Ah, sim. Cinco. Não é uma amostra suficiente. Procure mais alguns nomes.

— Mais? — O Sr. Mullins parecia chocado.

— Mais. Algum problema?

— Não, milorde. É que... pensei que a idéia fosse eliminar todas as candidatas menos uma, aquela que seria a escolhida para...

— Com licença. — Edward se levantou de repente e saiu do gabinete.

— Se casar — o Sr. Sam Mullins terminou, suspirando.

Quando Edward chegou ao hall, parou diante da porta entreaberta da sala de estar. Escutou a voz de Rose lendo uma passagem de Shakespeare.

— "Mas está tão apaixonado quanto dizem suas rimas?"

A voz de Isabella, mais confiante com as palavras do herói da peça, Orlando, prosseguiu:

— "Nem rima nem razão podem expressar o quanto."

O tom melodioso fez seu coração disparar. Quanto tempo ficou lá encantando, apreciando aquela voz, ele não sabia. Somente quando Irina interrompeu o interlúdio poético, Edward abriu a porta e entrou.

— Talvez eu não tenha sido claro o suficiente — declarou ao ver as três sentadas no sofá com um livro. — Esta tarde Rose devia estar se preparando para o grande baile de amanhã à noite.

— Mas Rose adora Shakespeare — Irina protestou, pegando sem o menor cuidado o livro que Isabella segurava. — Não vejo problema em agradar a menina somente uma tarde.

— Também não vê problema em tafetá cor-de-rosa. Srta. Swan, quero lhe falar agora.

Isabella se levantou tão depressa que deu a impressão de estar ávida para escapar das garras das sanguessugas. Edward a afastou da sala para que não fossem ouvidos e se virou para encará-la.

— Não sabia que a leitura de Shakespeare fazia parte dos estudos da minha prima.

— A solicitação também me surpreendeu, milorde — Isabella disse em voz baixa. — Mas, como professora, não creio que eu deva recusar a oportunidade de estimular o interesse literário.

— Ela nunca leu Shakespeare na vida. Ficou claro, embora você não tenha percebido. Rose não é do tipo que se interessa por literatura.

Isabella estreitou os olhos.

— Sou perfeitamente capaz de avaliar uma leitura de Shakespeare. E, aliás, não tive nenhum dia de folga desde que cheguei. Gostaria, portanto, de obtê-lo segunda-feira.

— Por quê?

Edward notou a fúria que Isabella tentava conter. Ele sorriu.

— Já que me pediu para instruí-lo também, é meu dever informá-lo que essa pergunta é grosseira e inoportuna. Assim sendo, não vou respondê-la.

_Que mulher teimosa!_

— Para sua informação, estou cuidando de meus interesses. Não quero que saia por aí à procura de outro trabalho.

— Para sua informação, tudo que faz é cuidar de seus interesses. E não, não vou sair à procura de outro trabalho. Ninguém _me _contrataria. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Posso ser dispensada segunda-feira?

— Não.

— Nesse caso, milorde — Isabella esbravejou —, exijo minha demissão imedia...

— Sim — ele a interrompeu. — Pode ir, droga!

— Obrigada, milorde. — Ela fez a mesura mais elegante que Edward já vira. — Vou voltar a meus deveres para com Rose, como deseja.

Perturbado, Edward a observou retornar à sala de estar. Não o incomodou o fato de ela o ter desafiado; na verdade, esperava isso. O que o abalou sobremaneira foi o pânico que sentira no momento em que ela ameaçara se demitir. Tinha aceitado o pedido sem raciocinar, rendera-se antes que pudesse pensar em algo estratégico.

Havia perdido aquela pequena batalha, e ambos sabiam disso. Edward praguejou. Precisava obter mais influência sobre ela, e rapidamente.

Obviamente, a sociedade londrina agora sabia que tanto o conde quanto a prima procuravam pretendentes. Isabella, sentada no camarote de Edward em Vauxhall Gardens, observava o cenário.

Desde o instante em que tinham chegado, uma maré de jovens cavalheiros e damas havia parado para falar de Paris, do clima, da temporada de caça e dos fogos que no céu espocavam. Todos os assuntos eram válidos, exceto matrimônio. Para ela, a situação na Mansão Cullen se tornara absurda. E agora com o envolvimento da alta sociedade a loucura se intensificaria.

Os visitantes a encaravam, mas nada tinham comentado, o que decerto se devia à presença imponente de Masen e não à bondade dos nobres. Isabella teve de admitir que um personagem tão poderoso quanto ele tinha certa utilidade.

— Você viu? — Rose se debruçou na proteção do camarote. — Era o marquês de Tewksbury! Meu livro de dança para o baile de amanhã à noite já está praticamente cheio. Oh, eu queria tanto valsar!

— Que maravilha! — Isabella concordou. — Lembre-se de _não _parecer muito animada. São eles que devem se mostrar agradecidos por passar algum tempo com você.

— Meu bom Deus... — Edward resmungou ao se sentar no camarote. — Eu deveria matar Emmett por soltar a língua. São como um bando de urubus à procura de carniça.

— Por certo milorde devia saber que a novidade de um conde abastado e disposto a se casar geraria toda sorte de interesses — Isabella declarou.

— Eu não sabia. Afinal, não sou uma pessoa muito agradável.

Pelo menos, ele parecia ter superado a raiva daquela tarde. Isabella não entendia porque ela fora tão insistente, embora seu objetivo fosse lhe mostrar que os beijos inebriantes não influenciavam suas decisões ou deveres. Agora precisava pensar em como iria aproveitar sua folga na segunda-feira.

— Elas não o conhecem, Edward — Irina disse.

— Quer dizer que eventualmente vão descobrir minha natureza desprezível?

— Claro que não.

— Que pena. Por um momento, pensei que havia dito algo inteligente, tia.

Irina voltou à atenção ao livro de dança da filha.

— Ainda lhe resta uma quadrilha, querida. Talvez seu primo queira dançá-la com você.

— Por que eu iria querer isso?

Os olhos de Rose ficaram marejados, para o desgosto de Isabella. Haviam se passado três dias inteiros sem nenhuma gota de lágrima, e ela esperava continuar assim ao longo do final de semana.

— Dançar com sua prima indicará que milorde apoia e aprova a idéia de ela se casar — argumentou Isabella.

O conde a fitou com desdém. Por fim, arrancou o livro da mão da tia, anotou seu nome e o devolveu à prima.

— Esplêndido! — Irina bateu palmas.

Isabella também sentiu vontade de aplaudir, mas se contentou apenas com um sorriso vitorioso. A despeito dos motivos, o conde havia dado um passo positivo em relação à prima.

— Ora, ora, ora — uma voz masculina disse ao lado do camarote. — Isabella Marie Swan em Londres.

Ela sentiu o coração parar. Por um instante, permitiu-se a fantasia de que, senão olhasse, ele desapareceria.

— E quem seria você? — a voz grave de Masen perguntou.

Ele falou como se estivesse enciumado, mas a noção era ridícula. Edward não tinha motivos para ciúme, e ela não tinha o direito de acreditar que alguém a protegeria, além de si mesma.

— Lorde Ben Virgil Retting — a voz replicou, enquanto Isabella olhava, sem ver, os fogos explodindo no céu. — Não vai me apresentar, Isabella?

Ela ergueu o queixo e o encarou.

— Não estou inclinada a fazê-lo.

Ele havia ganhado peso desde a última vez em que tinham se visto. O único lugar em que perdera algo era o topo da cabeça; os cabelos castanhos se tornavam escassos, e ele os deixara crescer, a fim de disfarçar a perda.

Edward a observava, tenso, embora a postura parecesse relaxada. Um leopardo, pronto para defender sua presa. Mas Ben Virgil Retting não queria matá-la, somente machucá-la um pouco e deixá-la à mercê das hienas.

— Quanta grosseria para uma governanta — lorde Ben Virgil zombou. — É assim que vem ganhando dinheiro ultimamente, não é?

— Embora eu esteja sendo repetitivo, lorde Ben — Masen interveio —, quem é você?

— Pelo jeito, terei de me apresentar sozinho. Cheguei há poucos dias de Shropshire. Meu pai é o duque de Monmouth. — Ben sorriu com triunfo. — Isabella é minha prima.

Edward tocou-lhe o ombro, obrigando-a a fitá-lo.

— É sobrinha do duque de Monmouth?

Ela não sabia se o tom era acusatório ou se relevava apenas curiosidade.

— Infelizmente, sim.

— Como acha que _nós _nos sentimos? — lorde Ben atacou. — Uma governanta na família? E agora ela perambula por Londres, tentando constranger a nós, os nobres, que temos residência na cidade.

De súbito, Isabella percebeu que vários membros da sociedade em busca da atenção de Masen ainda rodeavam o camarote.

Devagar, ele se levantou.

— Lorde Ben Virgil Retting, você é um bufão.

Atônita, Isabella se deu conta de que chamar a atenção do conde podia ser perigoso. Encarou os homens, assustada.

— Como disse? — Ben Virgil perguntou.

— Não vou me dar o trabalho de repetir... A maioria dos bufões não sabe se conter.

— É... lorde Masen, não é? — Ben Virgil indagou, irritado.

— Parabéns, lorde Ben Virgil. Algo mais?

O burburinho ao redor se intensificou, o que foi uma bênção para Isabella. Muitas vezes, ela desejara falar com o primo naquele tom, mas não tivera coragem.

— Não me insulte novamente dessa maneira. É inadequado.

— Tudo bem. E se eu disser que é gordo e estúpido?

— Eu... não vou tolerar tamanho abuso!

— Por que não? Veio até aqui para nos insultar e não espera nossa retribuição? Boa noite. Vá antes que eu esfregue seu rosto estufado na lama.

Ben Virgil encarou Isabella, humilhado e furioso.

— Meu pai vai saber disso — ele ameaçou.

— E também o restante de Londres — Edward completou, com calma. — Adeus.

O primo de Isabella fez menção de retrucar, mas reconsiderou e se foi.

Com um bocejo, Edward se sentou outra vez.

— Uma garrafa de vinho — ordenou ao criado que o servia no camarote.

— Sim, milorde.

Enfim, Isabella voltou a respirar.

— Eu gostaria de ir embora — ela murmurou, com a voz trêmula.

— Thompkinson! — Edward chamou, fazendo o criado se deter. — Busque a carruagem.

— Sim, milorde.

— Obrigada — Isabella agradeceu, enrolando-se em seu xale.

— Não. Eu é quem lhe agradeço. Não sei se conseguiria suportar esse espetáculo fútil por mais um minuto.

— Sim, querida. — Irina tocou a mão de Isabella. — Que homem detestável. É mesmo sobrinha do duque de Monmouth?

— Mamãe — Rose interveio com uma sensibilida de inesperada. — Ela conversará conosco mais tarde. Vamos embora. Estou com frio.

Masen não disse nada até chegarem à mansão. Quando sua tia e Rose começaram a subir a escadaria, ele segurou o braço de Isabella.

— Amun, a srta. Swan e eu estaremos no jardim.

— Sim, milorde. — O mordomo devolveu o xale a Isabella.

— Quer saber por que não mencionei meu parentesco com o duque quando me contratou — ela deduziu quando saíram ao jardim. — Não tenho nada a ver com eles, e eles não têm nada a ver comigo.

— Então, nesse ínterim, enquanto me obrigava a ser gentil com minhas parentas, você se ocupava em odiar os seus. Um tanto hipócrita, não acha?

— Não é a mesma coisa. Por favor, estou exausta. Não quero discutir esse assunto.

— Mas eu quero.

Ele não desistiria. E depois de ter insultado Ben Virgil com tanta categoria, Edward merecia uma explicação.

— O que quer saber?

— Seu lorde Ben Virgil Retting é um idiota pomposo, mas há um irmão mais velho? Ou são somente ele e seu tio?

— Quil Thomas, o marquês de Croyden, é meu outro primo. Ele passa a maior parte do tempo na Escócia e não o conheço bem. Meu... tio e eu não nos relacionamos, e vivemos felizes assim.

— Entendo. Por que essa animosidade?

— Por que tanta animosidade para com sua tia e prima?

Edward se sentou no banco de pedra.

— Vamos pagar na mesma moeda agora? Sente-se.

Hesitante, ela o obedeceu.

— Se estiver sendo apenas gentil, não me vejo no direito de despejar meus problemas sobre seus ombros.

— Acha que estou sendo gentil? Que situação incomum para nós dois.

— Espantou meu primo. Foi uma atitude extremamente gentil.

— Isso me lembra de outra pergunta. Sua língua é tão afiada quanto a minha, como ambos sabemos. Por que não afugentou Ben Virgil com sua destreza? Ele é um alvo fácil.

Isabella se levantou.

— São _meus _problemas. Lidei com eles sozinha até agora e sou perfeitamente capaz de continuar a fazê-lo.

— Eu só quero saber quais são esses problemas, Isabella.

Frustrada e ciente de que ele não desistiria, ela se postou diante de Edward.

— Você primeiro.

— Mulher impertinente. Sabe que barganhar comigo não adianta. Você vai perder.

Isabella estremeceu ao sentir uma onda de calor invadi-la.

— Não direi nada até que se manifeste.

Edward permaneceu quieto por um longo momento.

— Não quero me casar — ele confessou, por fim.

— Que surpresa — ela disse, estremecendo outra vez.

— Sente-se antes que congele. — Edward abriu sua capa para que ela se aquecesse.

Embora insegura, Isabella se acomodou no banco e sentiu em seguida o calor do corpo dele envolvê-la sob a capa.

— Não sabe nada a respeito de meu pai? — Edward perguntou, abraçando-a.

— Só sei que ele teve... várias amantes e que morreu quinze anos atrás.

— Meu pai teve mais que várias amantes. A devassidão e o jogo eram seus passatempos preferidos, creio eu. Ele e minha mãe Esme moraram juntos sob o mesmo teto por três meses até eu ser concebido. Ele então a mandou para Lowdham, uma propriedade pequena que os Cullen possuem em Nottingham. Foi lá que nasci e passei onze anos ouvindo-a falar da saudade que sentia de Londres, dos amigos e da vida na cidade. Porém, ela nada fez para alterar a situação. Vi meu pai um total de seis vezes, incluindo seu funeral. Fui informado em várias ocasiões, em geral por mulheres parvas, que a combinação entre a passividade abjeta de minha mãe e o fracasso do casamento de meus pais me fez desprezar o matrimônio. Estou inclinado a concordar.

— Mas agora pretende se casar, apesar do desprezo.

— Assinei documentos que garantiriam a meu primo James e seu legítimo herdeiro todas as terras da família e os títulos. Ele morreu na Bélgica no ano passado quando um vagão de pólvora explodiu em seu acampamento. Não sei ao certo se foi o corpo de James que enterrei. Não havia restado muito dele.

Edward falava com calma, mas ela sentia a tensão nos músculos das pernas e dos braços. Sem pensar, apoiou a cabeça no ombro largo, o que o fez relaxar um pouco.

— Sente falta dele.

— Sinto, sim. Depois que James se foi, o caro tio Caius se tornou o único herdeiro vivo da linhagem masculina. Mas então ele faleceu e...

— E se você não produzir nenhum herdeiro, os filhos de Rose ficarão com sua fortuna e título.

— Exatamente. E como ela está na idade de se casar, estamos aqui vivendo esse pequeno inferno.

— Podia deixar a família dela herdar tudo.

— Não desprezo meus ancestrais a esse ponto — Edward escarneceu. — Além disso, deixar tudo para Rose impediria que eu me transformasse em algo semelhante a meu pai. Pareço seguir os passos dele em todos os as pectos de minha vida.

— Duvido. — Apesar de já ter escutado histórias escandalosas, Isabella não acreditava que Edward fosse capaz de ser cruel, a não ser com quem o merecesse.

— Mais algum comentário? Você já leu meu livro. Agora abra o seu para mim, Isabella.

— Comparado ao seu, o meu é muito simples. Não espero compadecer seu coração com meus famosos problemas.

— Não tenho um coração. Fale.

— Muito bem. Minha mãe, Renée Retting, apaixonou-se e se casou com um pintor. O avô de meu pai era um conde, mas ele não tinha a menor intenção de viver na nobreza nem podia, como artista, pagar por essa vida. Meu tio já havia herdado o título de duque e, para ele, Charlie Swan era um ninguém. O duque deserdou minha mãe assim que ela se casou. Meus pais insistiram para que eu fosse bem-educada, já que minha origem não me manteria alimentada. Dois anos depois de me matricularem na Academia da srta. Kate Grenville, eles morreram de gripe. Gastei tudo o que eu tinha para enterrá-los e pagar suas dívidas. — Isabella sentiu um nó na garganta, como acontecia sempre que recordava a venda das jóias de sua mãe e dos lindos quadros de seu pai por um preço bem inferior ao que valiam.

— E seu tio não a auxiliou financeiramente.

— Não. Escrevi para ele. Eu nem sequer tinha fundos suficientes para terminar o ano escolar. Ele me respondeu, e sua carta não fora franqueada. Tive de pagar para recebê-la. Sua Graça disse que havia alertado minha mãe quanto à loucura de se casar com um pobretão e, portanto, não pretendia pagar pelos erros da irmã após sua morte. Deduzi que eu era um desses erros.

— É sempre bom saber que há alguém no mundo pior do que eu — Edward comentou. — De certa forma, é um consolo. Conte-me o resto de sua história.

— Não há muito mais. A srta. Kate Grenville permitiu que eu monitorasse as alunas até terminar os estudos. Depois de formada, comecei a trabalhar como governanta e acompanhante. E aqui estou eu, conversando com o conde da Abadia Masen em seu belo jardim de rosas.

— E quanto a lorde Eric e lady Lauren Welkins? Aflita, ela se levantou.

— Essa é outra história que não tem nada a ver com meus sentimentos para com meus parentes.

Não era bem verdade, mas Isabella já dera a Edward munição suficiente para usar contra ela. E ninguém ja mais conheceria aquela história fatídica.

— Não vai me dizer nada a respeito dos Welkins?

— Não.

Determinado, Edward se levantou.

— Vai, sim. Quando confiar em mim.

— Nunca vou confiar em você. Disse que, se não fosse o testamento de seu pai, jamais teria aceitado cuidar de Rose e Irina, um fato que o torna muito semelhante a meu tio.

— Possui uma veia sórdida, srta. Swan — Edward atacou. — E não jogue sobre mim seu ódio pessoal. Algumas situações podem ser semelhantes, mas as circunstâncias são totalmente diferentes. — Ele se virou e andou em direção à porta. — Boa noite.

Isabella permaneceu onde estava.

— Boa noite.

* * *

_**E ai gostaram? Então amores entenderam por que a Bella tem tanto medo de se aproximar do Edward? Ela acha que ele é igual ao seu tio... Ela tem medo de perder a liberdade e a proteção que ela mesma criou em torno de si... Então agora a gente sabe muito mais a respeito dessa menina que vai dar trabalho para Edward, e o cara vai ficar doido kkkkk... Até Sabado Amores... Se der posto antes... Robsteijooosss**_

* * *

**Respondendo:**

**_MaluPattz: _**_Ele vai conquistar Querida! e pod e ter certeza disso... mais ela é muito cabeça dura, e não facilita muito, mais eu posso ter a ousadia de dizer que ele vai te conquistar, como ele me conquistou, esse homem é demais! Obrigado por comentar... Beijooosss_

**_Joana Patricia: _**_Você não viu nada Querida, esse fogo ainda faisca perto do que vai ter nos proximos capitulos... eles são explosão pura... E capitulo saiu ernome porque fiz dois capitulos em um... muito obrigado por comentar adoro ler seus comentarios... Beijoooss_

**_annacaroll:_**_Que bom querida que você gostou... eu fico tão feliz... Aproveite e de uma olhadinha nas minhas outras fics... elas são lindas também... Mas eu posso te dizer uma coisa... ele quando está apaixonado, vira outro, eu fiquei com raiva da Bella quando li... e morendo de pena dele... eu queria um homem desse Rsrsrs... Muito obrigado por ler e comentar... muito obrigado... beijooosss_


	9. Chapter 9

_Oi amores di mi vida... Desculpe por não ter posto antes... essa semana foi muito corrida pra mim... espero que me perdoem... Mais um capitulo para vocês... espero que gostem... parece que esses dois não podem resistir um ao outro... então se preparem... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Ben Virgil Retting bocejou e tomou um gole de chá forte. Odiava acordar cedo em Londres. Nenhum de seus amigos estaria de pé pelas próximas cinco horas, e ele ainda sentia os efeitos do encontro que tivera com o odioso conde da Abadia Masen.

— Se estava tão ansioso por minha companhia a ponto de atrapalhar meu desjejum, podia ao menos dizer alguma coisa. Você parece um pombo embriagado.

— Pediu-me que eu não lhe dirigisse a palavra. — Ben Virgil fitou a figura imponente à cabeceira da mesa. — O senhor dificulta as coisas, pai.

O duque de Monmouth se serviu de biscoito.

— Ordenei que não me pedisse dinheiro — ele corrigiu, atirando a faca da manteiga no filho. — Se não tem nada mais a dizer, continue calado.

Os olhos do duque encararam Ben Virgil, fazendo-o se sentir o menino indefeso que fora na época em que ainda molhava a cama. Obviamente, seu pai havia levantado ao raiar do dia a fim de se reunir com seus advogados, agentes e contadores. O homem parecia não dormir e tinha o péssimo hábito de saber tudo o que acontecia durante as raras ocasiões em que fechava os olhos.

Esse fenômeno tornara a presença de Ben Virgil à mesa do desjejum imperativa. Se outra pessoa contasse a no vidade a Aro Monmouth, esta levaria todos os créditos.

— Não vim lhe pedir dinheiro, pai. Por que sempre me acusa de oportunista?

— Você ainda não me apresentou nenhum assunto interessante a discutir.

— Nesse caso, deveria me agradecer...

O mordomo apareceu à porta.

— Sua Graça, lorde Liverpool e lorde Haster estão aqui para a reunião.

— Esplêndido. Dois minutos, Jenkins.

— Sim, Sua Graça.

— Mas, pai...

— Ben Virgil, fale logo ou espere até amanhã. Estarei livre entre dez e onze horas.

— Vi prima Isabella ontem à noite.

— Foi isso que o tirou da cama antes do meio-dia? É claro que ela está em Londres. Os Fontaine chegaram há quatro dias.

Ben Virgil meneou a cabeça, satisfeito. Surpreender o duque era algo raro, especialmente quando a surpresa significava que outra pessoa, para variar, seria alvo da ira de Aro Monmouth.

— Ela não estava com os Fontaine.

— Então a menina encontrou trabalho. — Aro Monmouth se levantou. — Isso a manterá ocupada. Com licença. Não posso deixar Haster e o primeiro-ministro esperando.

Ben Virgil não deixaria aquela oportunidade escapar.

— Ela está morando na Mansão Cullen — ele anunciou antes que o pai saísse.

— Onde? — o duque perguntou, irritado.

— Na Mansão Cullen. Eu a vi em um camarote de Vauxhall Gardens ao lado de Masen. O conde quase me degolou quando me aproximei para falar com ela.

— Masen trouxe a prima para Londres. Ela parece estar na idade de se casar.

— Sim, eu também a vi. A jovem é quase tão bonita quanto Isabella.

Aro Monmouth voltou a se sentar à mesa.

— Tem certeza de que era Isabella e que ela estava com Masen? Você não estava bêbado?

— Não, pai. Era Isabella, sem dúvida. Masen, como eu lhe disse, irritou-se ao me ver. Tive de repreendê-lo, já que se mostrou hostil diante da multidão que nos rodeava.

— Maldição! — o duque explodiu. — Ela devia ter bom senso, mesmo sendo de uma linhagem tão rameira quanto à do pai. Depois da vergonha que nos fez passar com aquele Welkins, fiquei farto. Se algo ignóbil acontecer entre ela e Masen, o nome e a reputação de nossa família não escaparão ilesos.

— Concordo, pai. Ela age como se não se importasse com o nome da família. Prima Isabella sabe que sempre passamos o verão em Londres.

— Ela devia ter ido para Yorkshire, se pretendia continuar bancando a meretriz. — Aro Monmouth esmurrou a mesa. — Tenho uma lista de contas para apresentar ao Parlamento, por Deus! — Ele se levantou novamente. — Farei uma pesquisa discreta em meio à sociedade. Talvez eu tenha de denunciá-la publicamente, se essa exposição prosseguir.

O duque dirigiu-se ao seu gabinete. Ben Virgil, por sua vez, fartou-se com o café da manhã. Agora Masen e Isabella veriam quem era o bufão estúpido. A farra daqueles dois estava prestes a terminar.

— Foi uma idéia estúpida — Isabella resumiu, observando a rua tranqüila.

— A idéia foi sua — Victoria a lembrou. — E pare de vigiar os arredores. Age como se corrêssemos o risco de um ataque surpresa de Bonaparte.

— Não consigo evitar. — Isabella agradeceu quando o garçom lhes trouxe outro prato de sanduíches. Almoçar em um café ao ar livre havia sido uma excelente idéia para seu dia de folga, mas isso fora antes de atinar para o fato de que seu primo agora sabia que ela estava em Londres.

— Acredito que lorde Ben Virgil ainda esteja dormindo. E os clubes estão a quilômetros daqui, Bella.

— Tem razão. É tolice minha. Por favor, prove um sanduíche de pepino. — Não era apenas Ben Virgil que a preocupava, mas sim as pessoas que haviam escutado o que ele dissera e que agora poderiam estar comentando o ocorrido em Vauxhall Gardens. Ela forçou um sorriso.

— Fale-me de sua última conquista.

— Ninguém acredita em mim quando digo que não quero me casar — Victoria se queixou e sorriu, matreira.

— Se um dia eu vier a me casar, não poderei ter conversas interessantes como a que tive com seu lorde Masen no baile.

— Notei que vocês dois conversaram, mas que assunto a interessou?

— Meu Deus, está com ciúme! — Victoria exclamou, rindo.

— Não estou com ciúme! Nem sequer gosto tanto dele assim. E ele não é _meu _lorde Masen.

— Tampouco você é minha governanta ou acompanhante. Não preciso, portanto, contar-lhe nada a respeito de mim e Masen.

Isabella estava pronta para estrangular a amiga se ela não revelasse o que havia conversado com Masen.

— Não ligo a mínima para o que disseram — ela dissimulou. — Masen raramente pronuncia frases respeitáveis.

— Você se tornou transparente, Bella. — Victoria riu.

— Está bem. Vou lhe contar. Ele me fez todos os tipos de perguntas a seu respeito: se estava sempre irritada, se conseguia admitir que perdeu uma discussão... coisas assim.

— Não acredito!

Dessa vez, Victoria soltou uma gargalhada sonora.

— E verdade, Bella! Juro.

Irritada, Isabella pegou a bolsa e se levantou.

— Nesse caso, Masen e eu teremos uma pequena conversa.

— Antes de atacá-lo, tente se lembrar de como ele foi gentil ontem à noite.

Ela corou. De fato, Edward fora gentil, mas Isabella contara a Victoria somente o que acontecera em Vauxhall Gardens.

— Acho que está certa.

— Estou, sim. E acho que há mais histórias que você não me contou.

Dessa vez, foi Isabella quem riu.

— É verdade, minha querida. Mas essas histórias ficarão para depois. Agora vamos para outro lugar antes que minha onda de sorte acabe.

— Você realmente não sabia que sua governanta era sobrinha de Aro Monmouth? — Emmett perguntou, enquanto saboreava um frango assado e uma caneca de cerveja.

— Não. Ando ocupado demais com meus próprios escândalos para me preocupar com os dos outros. — Edward baforou seu charuto.

O terceiro companheiro à mesa serviu-se de mais cerveja.

— Não vejo qual é o problema. Uma amante é uma amante, ora.

Edward encarou Jared Henning, perguntando-se quem convidara aquele palerma para o almoço. Dúzias de apostas e rumores absurdos surgiram ao longo daquela manhã, para a irritação de Masen.

— "Governanta", Henning — ele o corrigiu. — Não "amante". Há uma sílaba a mais.

— O que é uma sílaba entre amigos? — Emmett sorriu, sem graça.

— Responderei a essa sua pergunta mais tarde.

— Masen, se não tivesse se surpreendido com a aproximação de lorde Ben Virgil — Jasper Daubner argumentou com a boca cheia de frango —, ninguém teria prestado atenção à cena. Afinal, foi a primeira vez que o vimos sem ação.

Emmett o encarou, o que fez Edward bufar. Eleazar es tava correto e Henning também. Não se arrependia de ter humilhado Ben Virgil Retting. No entanto, caso estivesse prevenido, poderia ter esperado uma ocasião mais propícia e discreta.

As fofocas não o incomodavam, mas sem dúvida per turbariam Isabella. O candor que ela demonstrara na noite anterior e o pavor genuíno ao avistar o primo haviam tornado claro que ela não tinha a quem recorrer. Edward não estava habituado a ser o bastião de segurança de ninguém e tampouco contribuíra com a situação ao se mostrar espantado diante da linhagem de Isabella.

Não considerara nada daquilo até os rumores pipocarem naquela manhã. Estivera mais preocupado com o fato de Isabella considerá-lo um cretino da mesma classe que o tio. Ela evidentemente estava zangada, porém a comparação possuía um fundo de verdade.

Piscando, ele retornou ao momento presente. Perdera boa parte da conversa, mas, dada à expressão tensa de Emmett, o devaneio fora uma bênção.

— Se me derem licença, cavalheiros. — Edward se levantou.

Emmett também se retirou e respirou aliviado ao saírem do clube.

— Comecei a achar que haveria derramamento de sangue. Devo elogiá-lo por sua calma.

— Creio que meus ouvidos começaram a sangrar quando Jared Henning chegou — Edward disse. — Não escutei muita coisa depois disso.

O visconde caminhou em silêncio. Edward reconheceu o semblante de preocupação do amigo e preferiu aguardar. Emmett, enfim, manifestou-se.

— O que pretende fazer?

— Em relação a quê?

— Em relação a sua prima encontrar um marido respeitável e você, uma esposa, já que o sujeito principal de um escândalo reside em sua casa. Não se trata do caso mais discreto no qual você já embarcou.

Edward ignorou o último comentário.

— Ela está na minha casa há mais de três semanas.

— Sim, mas agora é uma amante que escondeu a própria identidade de você.

— Ela não é minha amante...

— E, apesar de sua riqueza, algumas de suas candidatas nada desejarão com você, uma vez que a governanta nobre se encontra sob seus cuidados. Especialmente alguém que é suspeito de ter assassinado o último amante. Talvez isso seja excitante para você, mas é um território perigoso para uma jovem dama pisar.

— Devia estar contente, Emmett. Dessa maneira, há mais candidatas para você e sua mãe escolherem.

— Edward, não mude...

Edward se deteve ao constatar o que não havia enxergado a manhã toda.

— O que disse?

— Disse que é um território perigoso...

— Não. Antes disso.

— Eu disse muitas coisas, Edward. Minhas pérolas de sabedoria são para você se lembrar, não eu.

— Você disse "governanta nobre".

— Exatamente. Foi uma forma de expressar...

— Jasper, acabo de lembrar que tenho um compromisso. — Edward acenou para um coche de aluguel. — Eu o verei hoje à noite.

— Está bem.

Edward ordenou ao cocheiro que fosse para Grosvenor Street. Isabella _era _de origem nobre. Embora estivesse arruinada em vários sentidos, ainda assim pertencia à nobreza. E agora ele precisava articular os pensamentos, algo difícil em se tratando da srta. Swan.

— Não vou. — Isabella tirou o colar e se sentou diante da penteadeira.

Jacob olhou para ela e abanou o rabo.

— Obrigada, Jake. Ainda bem que você concorda comigo.

A porta que conectava seu quarto ao de Rose se abriu.

— Bella?

— Entre — ela disse ainda fitando o espelho. _Eu não vou._

— É rosa demais? — Rose desfilou pelo quarto. — Acho que é muito rosa.

— Está perfeito. Você ficou linda. A jovem beijou Isabella.

— Eu sei. Não é maravilhoso? — Ela rodopiou, encantada com a seda rosa e os laços. — Primo Edward não poderá dizer que pareço um flamingo.

— Claro que não. — Se nenhuma de suas aulas até agora servira para moldá-lo, pelo menos ele já sabia que não podia fazer Rose chorar.

— Por que ainda não está pronta? — Rose notou que Isabella ainda estava descalça e com os cabelos soltos. — Primo Edward ficará bravo, se o deixarmos esperando.

— Não vou. — Para atenuar a notícia, Isabella sor riu. — Não precisa de mim esta noite, e sua mãe pode acompanhá-la.

— Por que não vai? E se eu esquecer o que devo dizer ou se começar a conversar com uma pessoa inaceitável?

Apontar que a governanta era a pessoa mais inaceitável que ela encontraria não lhe pareceu útil.

— Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça — Isabella mentiu. — Não se preocupe. Vai se sair bem.

— Espero que sim.

Rose desceu, deixando-a sozinha. Não estava abandonando sua pupila; enquanto os rumores ainda estivessem frescos, sua presença em eventos sociais poderia prejudicá-la. E nada disso tinha a ver com seu receio de enfrentar a alta sociedade depois do que ocorrera na outra noite.

Nos últimos dias, cada vez que saía da mansão, procurava por Ben Virgil e por sussurros e risadas às suas costas. Conseguira apenas almoçar com Victoria durante uma hora. Por isso, comparecer a uma recepção, sabendo que todos estavam cientes do que os Retting pensavam dela, seria doloroso demais.

De repente, a porta de seu quarto se abriu.

— Arrume-se — lorde Masen ordenou.

Assustada, Isabella recordou o aviso de Victoria quanto a manter a porta trancada e, ao mesmo tempo, entendeu por que não a trancara na última semana.

— Estou com dor de cabeça.

— Eu terei uma dor de cabeça ainda maior, se tiver de controlar as sanguessugas sozinho. Arrume-se.

Todo vestido de preto, Edward exalava força e masculinidade. A visão se assemelhava a uma das estátuas gregas que ela vira no museu. Mas uma escultura nem sequer começaria a fazer justiça a ele. Uma pedra não capturaria o brilho dos olhos ou a postura confiante. Ela, no entanto, sabia que estar nos braços de Edward Cullen seria perigoso para o que lhe restava de reputação, para sua independência e seu coração.

— Está me encarando.

— Minhas desculpas. — Ela corou. — Milorde está muito garboso esta noite.

Imediatamente, ele se aproximou.

— Defina "garboso".

_Maldição!_

— Creio que sua educação lhe proveu inúmeras de finições para a palavra, milorde.

Edward a fitou da cabeça aos pés.

— Gosto de seus cabelos soltos. — Devagar, ele tocou um cacho que caía sobre o ombro de Isabella.

— Vai se atrasar — ela o lembrou. — E não devia estar aqui.

— Não seja ranzinza. Eu lhe dei um dia inteiro de folga — Edward argumentou, com suavidade. — Mas hoje à noite não. Cumpra seu dever, srta. Swan.

— Servirei melhor a Rose se permanecer em casa.

— Mostre um pouco de coragem, Isabella.

— Como disse?

— Não fui direto o bastante? — Edward indagou. — Não seja covarde.

— Não sou covarde. E não se trata de mim. E Rose...

— Está se esquivando. _Eu _sou o guardião de Rose. E você vai nos acompanhar à força, se necessário. — Ele tocou-lhe o queixo. — Fui claro?

Gritar ou protestar não resolveria; logo, Isabella não teve muita escolha.

— Preciso de apenas um minuto. Ele cruzou os braços.

— Vou esperar aqui.

Masen estava de péssimo humor e, embora preferisse colocá-lo em seu devido lugar, ela simplesmente começou a prender os cabelos. Tremores e arrepios a tomavam cada vez que o via, pelo espelho, observando-a. O conde parecia não ter nada mais interessante a fazer.

— Eu deveria contratar uma criada para você — ele disse, entregando-lhe um grampo. — Precisa de alguém que escove seus cabelos.

— Escovo meus cabelos desde os dezessete anos. — Ela se apressou a fim de disfarçar o tremor na voz.

— Vamos?

— Você primeiro.

Isabella desceu até o hall de entrada, tentando se acalmar. Os olhares e sussurros não a incomodavam. Já havia passado por tais situações, disse a si mesma. Não encontraria nada de novo ou de diferente. Mas a quem tentava convencer, ela não sabia.

— Ninguém a incomodará esta noite — Edward murmurou quando chegaram ao vestíbulo. — Eu não permitirei.

Isabella se deteve. Quase ficou grata pelo apoio, porque isso a lembrou de que não poderia contar com ninguém para manter sua cabeça fora da água. Havia aprendido a nadar sozinha.

— Obrigada, milorde, mas posso cuidar de meus próprios interesses. Não sou uma jovem frágil.

— Mas está tremendo — ele apontou, carinhoso.

— Não estou...

— Graças a Deus você vem conosco! — Rose correu até ela. — Agora não preciso me preocupar com mais nada.

— O restante de nós dividirá seu fardo, prima — Edward disse. — Não espere por nós, Amun.

— Sim, milorde.

Todos subiram na carruagem. O conde, como sempre, sentou-se diante de Isabella, que, rapidamente, ocupou-se com as últimas instruções a Rose. A presença dele a deixava nervosa.

— Será que o príncipe George vai estar presente? — Rose perguntou. — E se ele me convidar para dançar? — Ela arregalou os olhos. — E se ele quiser valsar comigo?

— Pise nos pés dele — o conde sugeriu. — Isso o fará abandoná-la no meio do salão.

— Edward! — Irina o repreendeu. — Oh, estou tão nervosa. Sorria o máximo que puder, querida.

— Se Sua Majestade lhe pedir uma valsa, faça uma cortesia e lhe agradeça — instruiu Isabella. — Depois informe que ainda não está pronta. Se o príncipe insistir, valse com ele. Afinal, trata-se do regente.

— Lorde Belton também vai ao baile?

— Vai. — Edward verificou seu relógio de bolso.

— Não se esqueça, minha querida, de que seu livro de danças já está completo.

— Oh, não! O que farei se ele...

— Ele pode ficar com a minha dança — Masen ofereceu.

— De jeito nenhum! — Irina exclamou. — Tem de dançar com sua prima.

— Vou dançar com quem eu quiser, tia.

— Oh, não. A srta. Swan disse que precisa dançar com Rose ou ela nunca encontrará um bom partido. Você prometeu, Edward.

— Está bem! Agora pare de falar.

Quando a carruagem chegou à Mansão Bentley, a dor de cabeça imaginária de Isabella se tornou real. Ficou aliviada quando, ao descer do veículo, pôde respirar um pouco de ar puro.

— Bella, fique perto de mim. — Rose a segurou pelo braço. — Há tanta gente aqui que nem sei para quem olhar.

— Primeiro, dirija-se a seus anfitriões — Isabella sugeriu. — Depois disso, olhe para onde quiser. Todos os jovens cavalheiros estarão admirando você.

— Ou assediando a mesa de bebidas — Edward contribuiu.

Ele parecia agitado.

— Oh, veja! — Isabella indicou a entrada do baile. — É Lucy Harrison. Ela não está em sua lista de fina listas, milorde?

Para sua surpresa, Edward olhou para a jovem de forma desinteressada.

— Haverá tempo para essa tortura mais tarde. — Ele entregou o convite ao criado e guiou-as para dentro do salão.

— O mundo inteiro está aqui — Rose comentou, apertando o braço de Isabella.

Isabella estava mais interessada na conversa com Masen.

— Desistiu de procurar uma noiva? — No fundo, ela vibrava com essa possibilidade.

— Não. — Edward pediu uma taça de vinho.

— Só por hoje então — Isabella deduziu, agora desanimada.

— Não exatamente. — Edward sorriu com charme. — Minha busca se estreitou a ponto de eu concluir a entre vista. Estou quase pronto para iniciar as negociações.

A dor de cabeça aumentou ainda mais.

— Parabéns. Jamais pensei que encontraria uma noiva, muito menos várias. O que o levará à decisão final?

— Ainda não determinei, mas tenho algumas idéias.

— Quem são as finalistas?

— Não vou contar, srta. Swan. Não quero que zombe das damas.

Quem quer que fossem, Isabella não gostava delas.

— Posso sugerir um concurso de poesias para suas finalistas? — ela indagou, cínica. — Poderia se casar com a vencedora ou a perdedora, dependendo de sua determinação final no que se refere ao conhecimento literário.

— Levarei sua idéia em consideração — ele acatou, pensativo.

O que Isabella diria se soubesse que ele considerava a possibilidade de colocá-la no topo de sua lista? Quanto mais Edward refletia, mais gostava da idéia. Nenhuma das candidatas que conhecera era páreo para Isabella Marie Swan.

Rose foi cercada por cavalheiros ávidos para mudar suas posições no livro de danças. Edward não ligava a mínima para quem com ela se casasse, desde que o infeliz tirasse a prima e a tia de sua vida. Ele olhou para Isabella, uma deusa em amarelo e safira, tons que, a despeito dos esforços de madame Maria Charbonne, não faziam justiça aos olhos cor de turquesa.

Lorde Belton apareceu, e Edward o puxou pelo braço antes que se juntasse ao contingente de Rose.

— Dance com a srta. Swan. Emmett se soltou.

— Boa noite, Masen.

— Dance com...

— Já ouvi. Por que devo dançar com a governanta de sua prima?

— A governanta é melhor que a aluna.

— Prefiro dançar com a srta. Delacroix.

— Não tem graça, Emmett. Já se divertiu bastante à minha custa.

— Não estou brincando. A companhia de Rose é muito agradável, se comparada às jovens afetadas que minha mãe vem atirando sobre mim.

Ele parecia sério, mas Edward não estava disposto a debater as qualidades da prima.

— Entendo seu argumento como uma insanidade temporária. E vou lhe dever um favor se dançar com a srta. Swan.

— Um favor? — Emmett o encarou, curioso. — Muito bem. Um favor. Isso vai ser divertido.

Edward acompanhou o visconde quando ele se uniu à pequena multidão que rodeava Rose. Isabella se mantinha à margem, com o semblante calmo, mas seus olhos refletiam insegurança. Ele não devia tê-la obrigado a acompanhá-los, mas se arrepiava só de pensar em uma noite inteira na companhia das Delacroix... sem Isabella.

— Lorde Belton! — Rose exclamou com uma cortesia.

— Srta. Delacroix. Está linda esta noite.

— Obrigada, milorde.

— Acabo de perguntar a seu primo se eu poderia levá-la amanhã à tarde para um piquenique no Hyde Park. Ele graciosamente concordou.

— Verdade, primo Edward?

— É claro. — Edward empurrou o visconde.

— E agora — Emmett continuou, tentando manter o equilíbrio — vejo que a primeira quadrilha vai começar. Poderia...

— Oh, meu livro de danças está cheio — Rose lamentou, olhando para a mãe. — Quis guardar uma dança para milorde, mas...

— Não faz mal. Amanhã teremos tempo para conversar. — O visconde se dirigiu a Isabella. — A senhorita me daria esta honra?

Pálida, Isabella encarou Edward e depois Emmett.

— Milorde, eu não...

— Claro que pode! — Irina gritou, fazendo Edward acreditar que ela enlouquecera de vez. — É a sobrinha do duque de Monmouth. É óbvio que pode dançar.

— Mas não quero...

— Permita-me insistir — o visconde a pressionou.

Sentindo-se o mestre das marionetes, Edward observou tudo se encaixar sem que precisasse dizer uma só palavra. Se Emmett pretendia cobrar o favor conversando com Rose e alimentando-a, não haveria problema nenhum, embora fosse uma perda de tempo.

Isabella aceitou dançar a quadrilha com Emmett. Por um momento, Edward pensou em dançar também, mas aquele estilo não lhe agradava. Preferia valsar com ela, e o faria naquela noite de qualquer maneira.

Isabella observou Rose girar, abaixar-se, girar outra vez e segurar a mão do parceiro. Sem dúvida, a jovem sabia mesmo dançar, e muito bem. Claro que observá-la dos fundos do salão teria lhe dado uma visão mais satisfatória do desempenho da aluna.

— A senhorita a ensinou bem — lorde Belton a elogiou, utilizando o mesmo tom que Masen adotava quando queria ser charmoso. Porém, os esforços do visconde não surtiram efeito. Isabella nem sequer estremeceu. Na verdade, ficou irritada por ele lançar mão dessa tática.

— O talento de Rose para a dança é natural, milorde. Portanto, não mereço esse crédito.

— Mas a senhorita também tem muito talento — ele continuou.

— Obrigada. — Naquele momento, dançar era um talento pelo qual ela se sentia grata. Não poderia ter recusado o convite do visconde sem causar uma cena. Assim sendo, os passos da quadrilha representavam uma distração, já que os olhos da alta sociedade agora incidiam sobre ela.

De súbito, percebeu que lorde Belton olhava para Masen. O conde permanecia encostado à parede, alheio às damas que tentavam conquistar sua atenção. Visto que era observada, fitou-o brevemente. Ele sorriu com sensualidade, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Estava claro que o conde tramava algo; ele nem sequer fingia inocência. E Isabella tinha uma forte suspeita do que poderia ser.

— Lorde Belton, por acaso lorde Masen pediu-lhe que dançasse comigo?

O visconde empalideceu. Obviamente as damas não costumavam lhe fazer perguntas tão diretas. Mas Isabella não procurava um marido nem queria impressionar a sociedade. Sua franqueza se devia à influência de Masen.

— Geralmente não preciso que outro homem me convença a dançar com uma mulher bonita, srta. Swan.

— Geralmente não — ela repetiu. — Embora eu lhe agradeça o gesto, sua galanteria é desnecessária. Não preciso dançar com um cavalheiro charmoso para me convencer do dever que tenho para com a srta. Delacroix.

Ele mais uma vez pareceu surpreso.

— Diz tudo que lhe vem à mente, não?

— Seria inútil fazer o contrário. Felizmente, não preciso impressionar muitas pessoas. Todos já têm uma opinião formada a meu respeito sem precisar me conhecer.

— Meu Deus... — o visconde murmurou.

Isabella não pôde discernir se sua resposta o divertira ou espantara. De qualquer forma, ele era um cavalheiro. Terminada a quadrilha, o visconde a conduziu até a Sra. Delacroix e educadamente se afastou. Rose, esbaforida e empolgada, juntou-se ao grupo instantes depois.

— Você viu? A marquesa de Pembroke estava bem na minha frente! E acho que vi o duque de Mon...

— Não se empolgue, srta. Delacroix — Isabella a repreendeu com um sorriso. — Acalme-se. Lembre-se, eles...

— Eles é que devem se emocionar por me conhecer — Rose completou a frase, rindo.

— Eu ficaria emocionada, caso fosse apresentada a qualquer deles — Irina se queixou. — Todos me ignoram, como se eu não estivesse aqui.

— Pena que não seja verdade — Masen resmungou.

— Não faça isso de novo — Isabella sussurrou ao vê-lo se aproximar.

— Fazer o quê?

— Se eu quisesse me humilhar, dançaria nua sobre a mesa de bebidas. Não preciso que milorde ou seus amigos me envergonhem.

— Vê-la dançar nua seria uma experiência encantadora. Quero que, um dia, você me dê esse prazer.

Ruborizada, ela se afastou.

— Não espere que eu participe de suas folias.

— Estou tentando encorajá-la a participar por conta própria.

— Não sou uma deprava...

— Com licença, srta. Swan. Isabella pulou de susto.

— Sim... milorde?

O cavalheiro gorducho olhou para Edward.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Masen, apresente-me. O conde bufou, mas concedeu.

— Daubner, srta. Swan. Srta. Swan , Jasper Jeffries, lorde Daubner.

— Por favor, srta. Swan. — Ele segurou-lhe a mão. — Belton apostou dez libras como eu não ousaria dançar com a senhorita. Ele disse que a senhorita o colocou em seu devido lugar e afirmou que faria o mesmo comigo em questão de segundos.

Isabella sentiu sua temperatura subir.

— Não sou objeto de aposta de ninguém.

— É espetacular. — Ele sorriu. — Dividirei o ganho da aposta com a senhorita.

— Recuso-me... — Isabella notou a expressão de Edward antes que ele a disfarçasse. O conde não queria vê-la dançando outra vez, o que era estranho, já que ele mesmo começara aquela confusão. — Recuso-me a aceitar os dividendos da aposta, mas ficarei feliz em valsar com milorde.

— O que sua esposa vai dizer, Daubner? — o conde perguntou, sem nenhum sinal de cinismo. — Pensei que ela não gostasse de vê-lo com outras mulheres.

— Lady Daubner está em Kent com uma tia doente. Além disso, como você mesmo disse, Masen, não preciso contar-lhe tudo, certo?

Dessa vez, Masen ficou sem palavras. Aos olhos de Isabella, ele estava com ciúme, o que lhe causou uma onda suave de contentamento. Quando lorde Daubner a escoltou ao salão de dança, porém, disse a si mesma que a reação de Masen significava que ele não queria que os amigos brincassem com seu mais recente brinquedo. Porém, ela era um brinquedo com vontade própria.

* * *

_E ai gostaram? O proximo capitulo vai pegar fogo meninas, espero que tenham gostado... Até Segunda... Comentem... Robsteijooooss_


	10. Chapter 10

_Oi Amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... É hoje, parece que o pós- baile, vai pegar fogo... Eu gosto muito desse capitulo... é aqui que o Edward começa a mudar... Mas bora ler... Nós vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Edward, seja gentil e busque para nós um pouco de ponche — Irina pediu. Ele mantinha a atenção voltada para a governanta.

— Não.

Isabella poderia ter pensado em dar-lhe uma lição, deixando-o à mercê das sanguessugas enquanto saía para se divertir. Contudo, aquela lição ele não estava disposto a aprender. Chamou um criado.

— Traga ponche para as damas — ele ordenou e voltou-se para elas. — Com licença.

Ela estava valsando, o que o aborrecia sobremaneira. Era _ele _quem devia estar com ela. Edward praguejou e avistou Heidi Beckett, uma das candidatas que ainda constava em sua lista.

— Srta. Beckett, gostaria de me dar à honra? — Ele indicou os dançarinos.

— Com prazer, milorde.

Felizmente, ela sabia valsar e se vestir com discrição. Edward conseguiu se aproximar de Isabella e Daubner. Ao perceber que nada dissera desde que a convidara para a valsa, ele a encarou.

— Está gostando do clima desta temporada? — Edward perguntou.

— A bem da verdade, milorde, não tive tempo nem de sair para um passeio no parque. Mas os felizardos me disseram que o clima está muito agradável.

— Concordo — retrucou.

Daubner valsava como ele imaginara, serpenteando pelo salão aleatoriamente, o que dificultava uma aproximação mais eficaz.

— E o que pensa da moda parisiense?

— Se todas as damas parecem se encantar com à moda de Paris, creio que ela também me agrada.

_Maldito Daubner. _Se Edward não começasse a derrubar os casais, não conseguiria alcançar Isabella.

— Qual é a próxima pergunta? Ah, sim. Seu autor favorito.

— Suponho que todos digam que seja Shakespeare, mas gosto muito de Jane Austin. Já leu uma de suas obras?

— Já. A visão de Jane Austin acerca da nobreza é um tanto dissonante, mas creio que é uma questão de perspectiva. — Ele olhou para Isabella ao perceber a similaridade no conhecimento literário. — Posso lhe perguntar quem é o responsável por sua educação, srta. Beckett?

— Freqüentei a Academia da Srta. Kate Grenville em Hampshire. Já ouviu falar da instituição?

Aquela resposta explicava tudo, embora o discurso da srta. Beckett fosse mais ensaiado que as opiniões sábias de Isabella. Essa era a diferença, ele supôs, entre uma aluna apta e uma pessoa apta.

Isabella Swan não era apenas uma mulher adorável; era uma pessoa sagaz e cativante. Edward não se lembrava de algum dia ter considerado uma mulher como um ser humano real e sensível.

— Milorde, já ouviu falar da Academia da Srta. Grenville?

Edward respirou fundo, tentando organizar seus pensamentos.

— Sim. A academia tem uma reputação impecável. A acompanhante de minha prima estudou lá.

— Eu sei. Perdoe-me, milorde, mas pelo bem da academia, devo dizer que a maioria das alunas não é tão... selvagem quanto a srta. Swan.

— Eu sei. E uma pena.

— Como disse, milorde? Ele forçou um sorriso.

— Acha que eu deveria ter escolhido uma acompanhante melhor para minha prima?

— Agora que mencionou, milorde, fiquei surpresa ao saber que a srta. Swan encontrou trabalho em Londres.

Teria Heidi Beckett idéia de quão fina era à camada de gelo sobre a qual pisava? A despeito dos planos de Edward para Isabella, ela residia sob seu teto e, por tanto, estava sob sua proteção. No entanto, sabia que ela o repreenderia, caso ele fizesse uma cena e assustasse as debutantes.

Por um longo tempo, Edward continuou a fitar sua parceira de valsa até se sentir compelido a agir como um cavalheiro.

— Srta. Beckett, sei que a temporada apenas começou, mas há algum cavalheiro em particular fazendo-lhe a corte?

— Tenho alguns admiradores — ela admitiu, com os olhos brilhando. — Mas não entreguei meu coração a nenhum deles.

— Não pode entregar algo que não possui — ele rebateu, educadamente. — Sugiro que se case logo, minha cara, antes que sua aparência se iguale a seu caráter. Duvido que o lorde mais feio da Inglaterra venha a se interessar por uma bruxa corcunda, repleta de verrugas e de seios caídos.

A srta. Beckett emitiu um som quase inaudível. Sua pele se tornou ainda mais pálida e os lindos olhos castanhos perderam o brilho. Então ela desmaiou.

A atitude mais cavalheiresca seria carregá-la nos braços e acomodá-la em uma das poltronas nos fundos do salão. Edward recuou um passo e a deixou cair, notando que Heidi se recuperou a tempo de tombar graciosamente no piso encerado.

Uma porção de mulheres correu para minimizar os danos, mas Edward nem sequer se deu o trabalho de disfarçar o aborrecimento. Depois que as damas acudiram a srta. Beckett, ele foi ao terraço fumar um charuto.

— O que fez com aquela pobre moça?

— Não está burlando suas regras, srta. Swan? — Edward acendeu seu charuto. — Correr para o terraço a fim de ficar a sós com um cavalheiro não é adequado.

— Trouxe uma escolta.

Daubner, rindo, estava logo atrás de Isabella.

— Vá embora, Daubner — Edward ordenou.

— Fique aqui, milorde — Isabella pediu. — O que disse àquela jovem, lorde Masen?

— Não serei interrogado por uma governanta. — _Muito menos diante de uma testemunha. _— Daubner, volte para o baile.

— Ele não vai...

— Jasper _Daubner, agora!_

— Peço-lhe desculpas, srta. Swan — o barão murmurou e fugiu.

— Droga — Isabella resmungou.

— Está praguejando? — Edward zombou. — Que impróprio!

Ela se aproximou da porta.

— Sei que afugentar seu amigo deve ser hilário ou que, uma vez que estou arruinada, ache que talvez possa se divertir. — Ela ergueu o queixo. — Ou quem sabe apenas não se importe.

— Tem algo de consistente a me dizer?

— Tenho. Depois que Rose se casar, terei de procurar seus pares, que estão agora naquele salão, a fim de lhes pedir trabalho. Eu esperava provar a todos que sou uma governanta competente, apesar dos rumores. Não permitirei que destrua minha chance de viver de forma decente. — Isabella se virou para sair. — Boa noite, milorde.

A fúria de Edward explodiu quando a viu virar-lhe as costas.

— Como assim "boa noite"? — Ele a seguiu.

— E uma expressão comum, milorde, que denota a partida de alguém. Estou certa de que...

Isabella parou à soleira da porta no instante em que Edward tocou seu ombro. Quando avistou a figura no interior do salão, ela se sentiu grata pelo toque firme.

— Prima Isabella.

_De novo, não, _pensou quando Ben Virgil Retting se curvou exageradamente. _Não agora. _Isabella deu de ombros, e Edward a soltou.

— Ben Virgil. Eu estava de saída. Boa noite.

— Que pena.

Ele havia trazido amigos, Isabella reparou. Meia dúzia de jovens o rodeava, prontos para rir de qualquer chiste que ele fizesse à custa da prima.

— Sim, imagino que você esteja decepcionado. Com licença.

— Mas eu queria dançar a próxima valsa com você, prima. É tão raro freqüentarmos os mesmos ambientes. Por exemplo, não esperava vê-la esta noite. Mas percebo que ainda está sob a tutela de Masen.

Isabella sentiu a tensão de Edward. O que quer que ele viesse a dizer, feriria Ben Virgil mortalmente.

— Ficarei feliz em dançar com você, primo — ela se apressou em dizer. — Não sabia que queria se relacionar comigo.

Ben Virgil riu e olhou para trás a fim de verificar se sua audiência estava atenta.

— Não estou me relacionando. Às vezes, tento ser caridoso com os necessitados, e dançar com você é uma maneira de contribuir.

As pessoas riram, e Isabella sentiu as faces queimar. Sabia exatamente o que queria dizer, mas cerrou os dentes e sorriu.

— Como quiser, lorde Ben Virgil.

— Eu estava pensando, lorde Ben Virgil — Masen disse atrás dela.

— Não, por favor — Isabella sussurrou. O sorriso de Ben Virgil se desfez.

— Pensando em quê, Masen?

O conde hesitou. Por fim, ele a tomou pelo braço.

— Devo me conter. A srta. Swan acaba de me pedir para ser educado.

— É só isso que ela pede...

— E seria grosseria me engajar em uma batalha de inteligência com um homem desarmado.

Isabella respirou aliviada. Edward pesava as palavras, pois sabia o quanto sua ira poderia prejudicá-la. Ciente ou não, o conde provavelmente salvara sua vida. Ben Virgil ficou vermelho de raiva.

— Masen, devo avisá-lo que...

— Considere suas próximas palavras, lorde Ben Virgil. Tenho uma paciência muito limitada.

Antes que Ben Virgil pudesse replicar, o conde a guiou em meio à multidão de espectadores. Isabella deveria lhe agradecer ou talvez fugir, mas só conseguia continuar andando graças ao apoio de Edward.

— Temos de ir embora? — Rose perguntou, suplicante, quando ela se juntou às Delacroix. Lorde Belton também estava presente.

— Temos, sim — Edward determinou.

— Por favor, fiquem — Isabella pediu, ainda trêmula. — A noite é sua, srta. Delacroix. Não sou eu o centro das atenções, por Deus.

— A srta. Swan tem razão — Irina concordou. — O livro de danças de Rose ainda está cheio. Seria muito rude se saíssemos cedo.

— Também deve ficar, Bella — lady Victoria Fontaine disse, aproximando-se. — Milordes, Sra. e srta. Delacroix — ela cumprimentou os presentes.

— Lady Victoria. — Edward beijou-lhe a mão. Isabella não gostou do jeito que todos tentavam consolá-la.

— Vick, vá embora — ela ralhou. — Estamos parecendo um acampamento armado.

— Não deixe que aquele seu primo idiota a afugente outra vez, Bella.

— Outra vez? — Masen repetiu.

— Milorde, por favor, não...

— Vai ficar, srta. Swan.

Ela sabia que de nada adiantaria argumentar, mas mesmo assim tentou.

— Se eu ficar, terei de dançar a próxima valsa com Ben Virgil. — No mesmo instante, a orquestra iniciou a valsa. — Eu prometi.

— Vai valsar comigo. — Edward tomou-lhe a mão.

A determinação do conde tornou impossível qualquer argumento. E, apesar de Ben Virgil e da oportunidade de um escândalo, ela queria dançar nos braços de Edward Cullen.

— Nenhum protesto? — ele indagou, ao abraçá-la pela cintura.

— Nenhum. Exceto que quinze centímetros de distância entre nós é o aceitável em uma valsa.

Ele começou a rir, um som contagioso que a fez sorrir.

— Qual é a graça, milorde?

— Quinze centímetros não são suficientes, Isabella. Não no que nos diz respeito.

Ela o fitava, enquanto rodopiavam pelo salão. Não sabia ao certo o que Edward quisera dizer, mas devia beirar o escândalo. E, dados os beijos que ela provara, tinha o pressentimento de que ele discutia algo pecaminoso.

— Ainda em silêncio? — Edward murmurou.

— Está tentando me distrair para que eu não me lembre de que pretendia partir antes de Ben Virgil aparecer.

— Sabe que eu não queria magoá-la.

— Não seja gentil. — Deus, ela nunca dançara com alguém tão seguro e hábil.

— Está contradizendo seus ensinamentos. Eu não deveria ser gentil?

— Não quero falar a respeito disso. Peço-lhe apenas que não mais provoque Ben Virgil.

Por um momento, apenas dançaram e, durante esse tempo, Isabella esqueceu os olhares hostis pelos cantos do salão. Enquanto estivesse sob a proteção do conde da Abadia Masen ninguém ousaria se aproximar ou ser indelicado.

Quando voltou a fitar os olhos verdes, ela notou que Edward a observava atentamente como sempre.

— O que disse a srta. Beckett, milorde?

— Você a conheceu na Academia da srta. Grenville?

— Não. Soube que ela estudou lá, mas deve ter sido depois que saí.

— Eu lhe disse que ela era uma bruxa corcunda, cheia de verrugas e que tinha seios caídos. O conde tinha mesmo o poder de distraí-la.

— Bom Deus! Por que disse isso?

— Já que não quer falar sobre lorde Ben Virgil e o poder que ele exerce sobre você, dou-me o direito de me calar em relação à srta. Beckett.

O argumento a perturbou mais que os avanços sensuais. Isabella não entendia por que Edward Cullen tanto a intrigava, mas se sentia impotente para resistir à sedução explícita.

— Posso confiar em milorde? — ela sussurrou.

— É você quem tem de decidir, Isabella — ele disse após um instante. — Mas não discutiremos esse assunto até voltarmos para casa, onde as sanguessugas estarão devidamente presas em seus quartos.

Quando a música parou, Edward permaneceu diante dela, enquanto os outros casais se retiravam.

— Solte-me — Isabella pediu, menos envergonhada do que deveria. — Vá procurar outra mulher para a próxima seqüência de dança. Creio que será uma quadrilha.

— Se eu sair à caça de outra mulher — ele a soltou —, não poderei impedi-la de fugir do baile.

Graças a Deus, ele se mostrava arrogante e mandão novamente. As pernas de Isabella tinham começado a fraquejar, sem dúvida em uma reação à inesperada gentileza.

— Terá de confiar em mim — ela retrucou antes de caminhar em direção à sra. Delacroix.

Ser o alvo de tantos mexericos com certeza prejudicaria a procura de um novo trabalho em uma das famílias nobres de Londres. No entanto, os rumores não Impediram que os homens presentes ao baile a convidassem para dançar. Isabella decidiu se sentar no canto do salão com a Sra. Delacroix, pois tinha muito em que pensar. Porém, logo percebeu que uma reflexão sossegada seria uma tarefa impossível. Irina, pelo jeito, soubera de várias fofocas durante o evento e fazia questão de partilhá-las. Para completar, os cavalheiros continuavam tirando-a para dançar.

Não era ingênua a ponto de fingir que o interesse deles a surpreendia, mas, como a consideravam propriedade de Masen, eles a tratavam com o devido respeito. Além disso, tais atenções serviam para manter Ben Virgil Retting à distância e evitavam que a língua ferina de Irina a ensurdecesse.

— Estou exausta! — Rose exclamou quando, por fim, entraram na carruagem. — Estou feliz que tenhamos ficado no baile até agora.

— Você é um sucesso, criança! — disse Irina. — Viu, Edward, como os cavalheiros e as damas se entusiasmaram ao conversar com ela?

O conde, acomodado no canto da carruagem, mantinha os olhos fechados.

— O sucesso da srta. Swan superou minhas expectativas — declarou com seriedade.

— Porque Rose é uma aluna soberba — a tia argumentou. — Sabem o que andei pensando? — ela indagou, animada.

— Nem imagino — Edward retrucou, seco.

— O aniversário de Rose será em menos de dez dias. Você poderia dar uma grande festa para ela, Edward. Convide somente a nata da sociedade de Londres. Vou ajudar com a decoração e o entretenimento. Será tão divertido!

Finalmente, o conde abriu um dos olhos.

— Que horror! — ele disse e voltou a supostamente cochilar.

Rose abaixou a cabeça, ressentida.

— Milorde — Isabella se apressou a fim de evitar as lágrimas —, a decisão de oferecer uma festa não deve ser tomada às duas da manhã, muito menos depois de uma noite tão exaustiva.

— Está bem — Edward murmurou. — Vou declinar pela manhã.

Os olhos de Rose ficaram repletos de lágrimas, mas Isabella pediu-lhe calma e indicou que cuidaria do problema. Realizaram o resto do trajeto em silêncio. Ela quase achou que ele tivesse adormecido, mas a explicação mais provável era que ele não quisesse se relacionar com a tia nem com a prima. Ela também não queria. Estava preocupada demais com a conversa que Edward e ela teriam assim que chegassem à mansão.

No fundo, almejava contar tudo ao conde. Partilhar suas angústias com alguém seria um grande alívio. Naquela noite, ele a socorrera pelo menos duas vezes. Ela nunca tivera a ajuda de ninguém. Sorriu. Era estranho pensar que seu único salvador possuía uma reputação tão denegrida quanto à dela.

Quando a carruagem parou, Edward abriu os olhos, sem dar nenhum sinal de que estivera dormindo, e acompanhou as três mulheres até a casa. Isabella tirou o xale e seguiu as Delacroix escada acima.

Um toque firme e quente na cintura a impediu de subir.

— Despeça-se delas — Edward murmurou.

— Boa noite, Rose, Sra. Delacroix. — Isabella obedeceu, tentando parecer calma.

Rose parou e espiou o vestíbulo às escuras.

— Não vai se recolher, Bella?

— Em alguns instantes. Quero escolher outro livro na biblioteca.

— Eu não conseguiria manter os olhos abertos para ler — Irina declarou ao atingir o topo da escadaria. — Boa noite, Edward.

— Tia Irina. Rose.

— Boa noite, primo Edward.

Isabella esperou até escutar as duas portas se fechando.

— Solte-me.

— Não.

— Ótimo. Ficaremos aqui a noite inteira.

Os músculos do tórax de Edward se enrijeceram, como se ele suprimisse uma risada ou um impropério.

— Já perdeu alguma discussão em sua vida? — Ele por fim a soltou.

— Não.

— Nem eu.

Aliviada por vê-lo de bom humor, Isabella não resistiu e comentou:

— A propósito, perdeu dois pontos durante sua discussão com lorde Ben Virgil.

— É mesmo? Como?

— Usou um clichê. Para ser mais precisa: "uma batalha de inteligência com um homem desarmado".

— Não é um clichê. E eu queria ter certeza de que ele entenderia o insulto. Detesto desperdiçar minha paciência com idiotas.

— É claro.— Isabella assentiu. — Bem, boa noite.

— Não tão rápido, Isabella. Explique-se. E não finja que não entendeu o pedido.

Pensativa, ela o fitou por um longo tempo. Somente Edward Cullen tinha condições de agüentar o peso que ela carregava nos ombros.

— Preciso ser cautelosa no que se refere a meus parentes.

Edward segurou a mão dela e a levou à biblioteca.

— Por quê?

— Se meu tio anunciar publicamente que prefere manter distância de mim, eu ficarei... desprotegida.

Embora o cômodo estivesse submerso na escuridão, Edward conseguiu encontrar uma vela e acendê-la. Então se sentou ao lado de Isabella no sofá.

— E você precisa ser protegida porque...

— Porque o apoio do duque, mesmo a contragosto, é o que mantém os mexericos em um nível civilizado.

Devagar, Edward soltou os cabelos dela. Isabella estremeceu quando os cachos avermelhados caíram sobre seus ombros.

— Está escondendo mais alguma coisa — ele murmurou, roçando os cabelos sedosos no próprio rosto.

— Eu... Meu bom Deus...

— Continue.

— Lady Lauren Welkins me odeia — Isabella confessou, sôfrega, enquanto ele continuava acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

— Você não fez nada de errado.

Rendida, Isabella pousou a cabeça no ombro largo e fechou os olhos.

— Empurrei lorde Eric Welkins escada abaixo.

— Por quê?

— Foi um acidente. Ou quase.

— Pelo que me lembro, ele tinha várias amantes — Edward afirmou, começando a retirar as luvas dela.

Isabella mantinha os olhos fechados, atenta apenas às sensações eletrizantes que a invadiam.

— Eu sei. Ele queria mais uma.

— Você recusou.

— Disse-lhe que essa não era a razão de eu ter aceitado trabalhar em sua casa.

— Creio que já ouvi esse discurso.

— Mas, diferente de você, lorde Eric Welkins não esperou que eu mudasse de idéia.

De súbito, Edward parou de afagar as mãos macias agora sem as luvas.

— Você mudou de idéia? Isabella abriu os olhos.

— Milorde, eu...

— Feche os olhos — ele pediu. — Relaxe. Eu não quis desviar o assunto.

Ela se sentia tudo, menos relaxada. Porém, uma estranha sensação de segurança a dominou.

— Eu subia a escada, a caminho do quarto de lady Lauren Welkins para lhe levar um livro. Ele me esperava no último degrau. Lorde Eric Welkins me... prensou contra o corrimão. Ele me beijou. Fiquei assustada. Então ele ergueu minha saia e tentou tirá-la. Aquelas mãos pegajosas... — Isabella se deteve. Edward entenderia o que ela não conseguia dizer. — Eu o empurrei com toda a força.

— Por que disse que foi "quase" um acidente?

— Eu sabia que estávamos no topo da escada.

— Mas não sabia que ele rolaria os degraus e teria um ataque apoplético.

— Não. Eu esperava que ele rolasse os degraus.

— Claro. Do contrário, não conseguiria se livrar dele. Isabella apertou a mão de Edward.

— Não parece surpreso.

— Eu ficaria surpreso se você não tivesse feito nada. Mas não foi presa na época. Por que os rumores ainda a incomodam?

Edward levou as mãos delicadas aos lábios e as beijou.

— Corri até o pé da escada para socorrê-lo, mas lorde Eric Welkins morreu antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Em seguida, corri para a biblioteca e fingi ler um livro até que um dos criados o encontrou e soou o alarme. Lady Lauren Welkins tinha muito ciúme porque sabia que o marido me perseguia, mas, mesmo assim, exigiu que eu fosse presa. As autoridades teriam me encarcerado, se não lhes tivesse dito que o duque de Monmouth era meu tio e que ele ficaria descontente com o alvoroço.

— Depois disso, ficou seis meses sem trabalhar.

— Sim.

Por um momento, Edward permaneceu em silêncio.

— Tenho mais uma pergunta, Isabella... Minhas atenções a desagradam?

— Gosto muito de suas atenções — ela confessou, após alguns instantes. — Mas não sei por que as recebo.

— Já lhe disse por quê. — Edward sorriu. — Quero cobrir sua pele de beijos ardentes. — Ele acariciou-a no rosto. — Quero fazer amor com você.

Então ele a beijou. Nesse instante, Isabella parou de respirar e só voltou ao normal quando sentiu o espartilho se soltar.

— Edward — ela murmurou, mas logo cessou o protesto porque os lábios fogosos a calaram.

Incapaz de resistir, abraçou-o e se colou ao corpo másculo. O calor sob a pele se transformou em fogo. Nada mais invadia sua mente a não ser o desejo de tocá-lo e ser tocada. Ele era suave e rígido ao mesmo tempo.

— Não quero que dance com ninguém além de mim. Nunca mais — Edward ordenou com voz rouca.

Os botões que prendiam o vestido se abriram, um após o outro.

— Pediu a lorde Emmett Belton que dançasse comigo.

— Foi minha tentativa de manter o decoro. — Edward abaixou a manga do vestido. — Levante-se.

— Não sei se eu consigo — Isabella sussurrou, trêmula.

Com um gemido profundo, ele a beijou outra vez. Quando as mãos ágeis acariciaram seus seios, ela prendeu a respiração. Os dedos continuaram a tocá-la até que Isabella se inclinou sobre ele, almejando mais daquele fogo provocado pelo toque sensual.

Quase desfalecida de desejo, chegou a protestar quando Edward a levantou. Rindo, ele tirou o vestido e o jogou no chão. Isabella, de súbito, viu-se apenas com a combinação transparente. Edward a fitou da cabeça aos pés, detendo-se algum tempo nos seios e nos quadris.

— Tire a combinação — ordenou.

Ofegante, ela observou o olhar intenso se ater outra vez aos seios. Então notou que seus mamilos túrgidos despontavam sob o tecido fino da combinação. Seu primeiro impulso foi se cobrir, mas ao perceber o efeito que a seminudez causava em Edward, ela se deteve.

— Tire seu casaco — ela mandou e, ousada, começou a desabotoá-lo.

Quando Edward obedeceu sem protestar, ela ficou surpresa ao ver o poder que tinha sobre ele... pelo menos, naquela noite. Depois que ele jogou o casaco no chão, ela retirou-lhe a camisa de dentro da calça. Por fim, ele a puxou para si. Com um gemido de prazer, Isabella recebeu o beijo ardente.

— Você poderia ter escolhido qualquer uma das damas que estavam no baile — ela disse, acariciando a pele quente do peito. — Por que eu? Por que uma governanta solteirona e difamada?

— Quero você. Todos aqueles idiotas com os quais dançou também a queriam. Por que eu, Isabella?

Fascinada, ela traçou os músculos do corpo viril.

_Não os amo, _Isabella quase deixou escapar.

— Não confio neles — ela improvisou.

— Confia em mim? — Edward perguntou, explorando os ombros e a curva do pescoço.

— Confio, embora eu não queira.

— Isso mesmo. A srta. Swan sabe se cuidar sozinha, certo?

Ela tentou decifrar a expressão de Edward, mas en ontrou apenas curiosidade e desejo.

— A srta. Swan descobriu que esse é o jeito mais sábio de proceder.

Muito lentamente, Edward abaixou as alças da combinação.

— Mas não hoje à noite.

— Hoje não.

A combinação deslizou até o tapete, deixando-a nua. Isabella esperava que Edward a abraçasse outra vez, mas ele se ajoelhou diante dela e tirou seus sapatos. Em seguida, com a mesma delicadeza sensual, retirou suas meias. Pelo que tudo indicava, ele sempre despia as mulheres, pois era muito bom ao fazê-lo. O gesto simples se tornou uma carícia intensa.

Quando sentiu os joelhos bambear, Isabella se amparou nos ombros largos. Poderia facilmente desmaiar nos braços dele, mas, caso o fizesse, perderia as maravilhas que Edward tinha a lhe oferecer.

— O que lady Victoria quis dizer quando a aconselhou a não fugir outra vez por causa de Ben Virgil Retting?

— Não quero conversar.

— Este é o único momento em que conseguirei uma resposta direta de você. — Ele se levantou e a beijou. — Fale.

Isabella suspirou, frustrada.

— Cerca de dois anos atrás, antes que eu fosse contratada por lady Lauren Welkins, eu me deparei com ele em Bath. Fiquei com tanta raiva ao vê-lo vivo, saudável e rico que fugi para não ter de encontrá-lo de novo.

— Ele é mesmo de embrulhar o estômago — Edward concordou.

Devagar, ele caminhou ao redor de Isabella, acariciando os ombros, as costas, os quadris e o ventre. Ela deveria ficar envergonhada, mas sentia o desejo crescer a cada toque. Sabia que aquele era só o começo de uma avalanche de sensações inebriantes.

— Beije-me outra vez — ela exigiu.

Edward sorriu e obedeceu. Gentilmente, provocou seus seios com os dedos, um delicioso tormento que ela nunca soubera existir. Inclinando-se, ele sugou seus mamilos.

— Edward... — ela suplicou, trêmula de paixão. Ao escutá-la, ele a deitou no sofá. Ajoelhado, continuou a sugar e estimular os seios até Isabella não ser mais capaz de respirar.

— Diga-me como se sente — ele pediu, percorrendo devagar com os lábios seu ventre, os seios, o pescoço, até chegar outra vez aos lábios, carnudos.

— Em chamas. Por favor, Edward...

— Por favor o quê?

O único termo que Isabella conhecia era a expressão que ele havia utilizado minutos atrás.

— Faça amor comigo.

— Como quiser — ele disse, sorrindo. Afoito, Edward retirou as botas. Enquanto isso, ela beijava as costas musculosas e acariciava-lhe a cintura.

Quando beijou e sugou o lóbulo da orelha, ele gemeu. Encorajada, Isabella o ajudou a tirar a calça, usando a oportunidade para explorar a saliência rígida que o tecido escondia.

— Menina travessa — ele gracejou e a afastou para terminar de se despir.

— A culpa é sua. — Ela ficou fascinada e assustada ao ver o membro ereto.

Sorrindo, ele se deitou ao lado dela no sofá. Isabella passou a acariciá-lo outra vez. Edward conseguiu suportar a exploração ávida e inexperiente durante vários momentos antes de segurar as mãos dela.

— Meu Deus... — murmurou, deitando-se sobre ela.

Instintivamente, ela soube o que fazer, embora tivesse perdido a capacidade de raciocinar, Isabella flexionou os joelhos, recebendo-o entre as pernas.

— Agora — pediu, puxando-o pelos quadris. Edward a beijou com ardor.

— Agora nós vamos devagar — ele disse, tenso.

Ela reconhecia o esforço que ele fazia para se conter, e sabia como aquilo deveria ser difícil para alguém acostumado a dormir com muitas mulheres.

— Agora — ela insistiu e ergueu os quadris. Sentiu uma dor lancinante quando Edward a penetrou.

Tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele a segurou pelos quadris.

— Espere.

Ele ficou imóvel até que a dor atenuasse. Isabella o sentia dentro de si, e era como se ele estivesse tocando cada pedacinho de seu corpo, envolvendo-a por completo.

— Edward...

Com outro beijo profundo, ele começou a se movimentar lentamente até que Isabella se adaptasse ao ritmo e pudessem aumentar a intensidade. Ela sentiu o corpo retesar e estremecer, enquanto gritava de puro êxtase. Instantes depois, Edward mergulhou o rosto em seus cabelos e gemeu, apertando-a com força até relaxar por completo.

Na tentativa de recobrar os sentidos, Isabella acariciou as costas quentes, deliciando-se com a sensação.

— Então foi sobre isso que Byron escreveu — comentou, satisfeita como jamais se sentira na vida.

Rindo, Edward a beijou.

— Agora você sabe por que donzelas não podem ler Byron.

— Tenho quase vinte e quatro anos e creio que não sou mais virgem.

— Não, graças a Deus.

Ter suas habilidades comparadas à poesia de Byron não era um jeito ruim de terminar a noite, Edward concluiu, embora não tencionasse finalizar aquele interlúdio. Isabella Swan era inteligente, linda, corajosa e passional. Ela o enfeitiçara desde o primeiro encontro, e ele ainda não havia terminado de enfeitiçá-la.

Quando sua respiração voltou ao normal, Edward se sentou. Isabella estava prestes a dormir e não poderia culpá-la. Para alguém que tivera a primeira experiência sexual, ela havia sido espetacular.

— Acha que lorde Belton vai pedir a mão de Rose em casamento? — ela perguntou, sentando-se para vestir a combinação.

Não houvera lágrimas nem gritos histéricos de arrependimento por parte de sua Isabella. Ela recebia o que o mundo tinha a lhe oferecer e lidava com as situações. Edward sorriu. _Sua Isabella. _O que ela pensaria disso?

— Emmett tem bom senso. Ele só quer me provocar.

— Nesse caso, você precisa organizar uma festa de aniversário para sua prima. A Sra. Delacroix tem razão.

— De volta aos negócios como sempre? — Ele se sentou, irritado. — Festas, jantares e o que vestir para o almoço de quinta-feira?

Isabella torceu o nariz e se ajoelhou para procurar suas meias.

— Perdoe-me, milorde. O especialista no que acontece depois do ato amoroso é você. O que devemos discutir?

Ele respirou fundo, perguntando-se como contaria a Isabella o que decidira naquela noite e como percebera que já havia encontrado a mulher com quem queria se casar.

— Que tal falarmos do futuro?-

— Quer que eu vá embora? — Isabella o encarou.

— Não, pelo amor de Deus! Por que pensou nisso?

— Já lhe disse, não estou acostumada a...

— Nem eu — Edward a interrompeu. — Em geral, não há muito que dizer depois do ato sexual. — Na verdade, ele nunca quisera dizer nada. Até o momento. — Mas me refiro a seu futuro aqui. Comigo.

Agarrada ao vestido, Isabella se levantou.

— Não sou sua amante.

— A despeito do nome que quiser dar ao que vivemos, sinto-me responsável por você.

— Não precisa. Não fez nada que eu não quisesse fazer. Meu motivo para estar aqui não mudou. Ainda quer que eu ajude Rose a fisgar um marido?

— Claro que sim. — Edward vestiu a calça. Ela era muito mais cordata quando nua. — Posso levá-la até seu quarto?

— Muito bem. Acho que as decisões podem ser tomadas amanhã.

Farto daquela praticidade imbecil, Edward recolheu o resto de suas roupas e abriu a porta da biblioteca. Subiram à escadaria e percorreram o corredor escuro em silêncio. Por um instante, pensou no ataque que Irina teria, caso os visse seminus, esgueirando-se pela casa. Quase valeria a pena deixá-la descobri-los só para testemunhar o espetáculo.

Isabella parou à porta do quarto.

— Boa noite.

— Isabella, eu...

Ela tocou os lábios de Edward.

— Boa noite — repetiu. — Se eu deixar você entrar, não sei se conseguirei deixá-lo sair.

Ele a beijou.

— Eu não desejaria sair — Edward murmurou. — E não pense que nosso assunto se encerra aqui, srta. Swan.

Para o alívio dele, Isabella sorriu e o beijou novamente.

— Começo a gostar e muito das lições que tem a me ensinar, Edward.

Ele recuou um passo e permitiu que Isabella entrasse no cômodo às escuras. Mas permaneceu vários minutos à porta, na esperança de que ela mudasse de idéia e o convidasse para entrar. Por fim, desistiu e foi para seus aposentos.

Apesar dos princípios que levavam Isabella a ser independente, Edward não a deixaria partir. Não até que descobrisse quem ela era e o que fizera com ele... e por que começava a gostar tanto daquela situação.

* * *

_E ai gostaram? Esse homem me surpreende meninas, a forma maluca que ele trata a Bella, eu acho que a Bella as vezes é meia burrinha, e logo vocês vão comprovar isso, já está escrito na cara dele que ele a ama, e só ela que não percebe... Até Quarta... Comentem... Robsteijooosss_

* * *

_**Respondendo:**_

**Joana Patricia:** _Oi querida, a Bella é a mulher que ele quer casar, mais não vai ser tão facil pra ele, e esse homem vai cometer loucuras pelo amor dela... pode esperar... Beijooosss_

**annacaroll:** _Oi querida... amei seu comentario... eu também queria pescar ele pra mim kkkkk, mais parece que ele não me quer mesmo :(, o negocio dele é Bella mesmo, pode esperar, ele vai lutar por esse amor, e mostrar o que ele é capaz de fazer pela Bella... Beijooosss_

**MaluPattz:** _Oi querida, ele tem ciumes, sim, e não vai deixar essa mulher em paz não, ele vai lutar, e foi isso que me encantou tanto na historia, a dedicação dele, a loucura, e amor tão forte que vai reger as emções dele... Beijoooss_


	11. Chapter 11

_Oi Amores di mi vida... desculpem a demora mais essa semana está corrida pra mim... amanhã vou fazer o enem, e não me sobrou tempo essa semana... muitas coisas para resolver... me desculpem... mais ai vai... mais um capitulo para vocês... (Dedico esse capitulo a Guest, Natalocas, Joana Patricia, MaluPattz, Theslenn Urils, espero que gostem meninas)... Bora ler... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Após quatro horas de sono, Isabella não teve coragem de se levantar para o passeio matinal com Jacob. Espreguiçar-se sob as cobertas lhe pareceu tão agradável quanto relembrar os sonhos que tivera com Edward. Sorriu ao sentir sensibilidade em certas partes do corpo.

Continuou deitada por mais alguns minutos até escutar Rose descendo a escadaria. Com relutância, saiu da cama e se vestiu. A instrução da garota não progrediria, caso ficasse o dia inteiro deitada. Além disso, precisava convencer Edward a dar uma festa de aniversário para a prima. O apoio público do conde aumentaria mais as chances de Rose encontrar um bom partido do que o conhecimento que a jovem viesse a adquirir de francês.

Era assim que deveria proceder: finalizar a tarefa para a qual fora contratada, como se nada houvesse ocorrido. E, se tivesse bom senso, não permitiria que o interlúdio amoroso se repetisse. Não se arrependia do que tinham feito. Ser o centro das atenções e da paixão de Edward fora a experiência mais intoxicante e completa que já vivera.

Naquela manhã, porém, não sabia se teria coragem de encará-lo. Como Edward dissera, "amante" era apenas uma palavra, mas Isabella não gostava das implicações que o termo suscitava, como pertencer a ele e existir somente para satisfazê-lo. Havia se esforçado muito na vida para se permitir tal condição. E, se o conde não concordasse, ela não hesitaria em colocá-lo em seu devido lugar.

— Oh, Deus! — Isabella suspirou e olhou para Jacob. — Ele já deve ter esquecido a noite de ontem.

O _terrier _abanou o rabo e arranhou a porta.

— Está bem, está bem.

Nenhum dos criados agiu com estranheza quando ela e o cachorro desceram. Pelo jeito, ninguém a vira com o conde. Talvez ainda lhe restasse um pouco de sorte

Ao vê-la se aproximar, Amun se dispôs a tomar conta de Jacob e entregá-lo a

Seth, que o levaria para um passeio.

Ela entregou a coleira ao mordomo, que sorriu. Isabella não se surpreenderia, caso Amun começasse a guardar petiscos no bolso para o cachorro. Rindo ela entrou na sala do desjejum e... ficou boquiaberta Rose se encontrava à mesa, folheando uma revista de moda. Atrás dela estava Edward, apontando uma das páginas.

— Bom dia, srta. Swan — ele disse ao vê-la.

Isabella se sentiu corar. Não esperava aquela onda de desejo que a atingiu quando seus olhares se encontraram.

— Bom dia — ela respondeu, ofegante.

— Bella, venha ver o que o primo Edward encontrou.

Endireitando os ombros, ela se juntou aos dois à mesa. Edward a observava com atenção e, se Rose e os criados não estivessem presentes, por certo ele a teria agarrado. Ao menos, era o que esperava.

— O que é, Rose?

— Um vestido para a ópera a semana que vem! Não é lindo? Acha que madame Maria Charbonne poderá costurá-lo a tempo?

— Sem dúvida, ela pode ser persuadida — o conde afirmou. — Tome seu café, srta. Swan. Deve estar faminta após o empenho de ontem à noite.

Agora ela devia estar escandalosamente ruborizada.

Rose fechou a revista e voltou à comida no prato.

— Estou morta de fome. Acho que fiquei, pelo menos, cinco horas em pé.

Edward puxou uma cadeira para Isabella se sentar.

— Obrigada, milorde.

— É um prazer. — Ele roçou-a de leve no rosto e se sentou também.

Aquilo era uma tortura. Ela nem sequer conseguia concentração suficiente para passar manteiga no pão. A expressão de deleite de Edward também não ajudava em nada. Isabella não sabia se queria esbofeteá-lo ou beijá-lo. Flertar com o conde, porém, não estava na agen da daquela manhã.

— Milorde, considerou a idéia de oferecer uma festa de aniversário para a srta. Delacroix?

— Considerei.

— E?

— E estou à espera da resposta de uma carta que despachei esta manhã — ele respondeu, com calma. — Os preparativos para a festa terão de esperar até lá.

— Uma carta para quem? — Isabella insistiu. Edward sorriu com sensualidade e voltou os olhos para o jornal.

— Prima Rose, o que planejou para hoje?

— Bella e eu vamos comprar chapéus e depois pretendemos praticar francês de salão.

Perplexa com a capacidade de a pantera negra brincar com o rato sem mostrar suas garras, Isabella observou Edward e Rose. Nenhum comentário depreciativo, tampouco um olhar de tédio ou desconfiança de nenhuma das partes. _Algo _estava acontecendo,

— Já faz tempo que quero lhe perguntar... O que é francês de salão?

— É melhor que francês de verdade — Rose respondeu. — Quando um cavalheiro lhe diz algo que não requer resposta, mas só entendimento, você responde em francês para dar a impressão de que conhece a língua.

Isabella acrescentou a boa memória à lista de habilidades de Rose. A explicação era idêntica à que ela dera à aluna na semana anterior. Esperou que Edward retrucasse, enquanto tomava seu café.

— Entendo — a pantera ronronou. — E que tipo de expressões você utiliza?

Até Rose se mostrou surpresa com tamanho interesse.

— _Mais oui, mais non, d'accord, bien sur _e... — Ela olhou para Isabella.

— E _absolument._

— Impressionante — ele comentou. — Quando penso o tempo que perdi com meu professor de francês... Ah, _quel dommage!_

— Gostei dessa. _Quel dommage._

Enfim, um pouco de sarcasmo. Isabella reconhecia _esse _Edward Cullen, embora ele ainda se comportasse com moderação. Talvez a noite anterior o tivesse abrandado. Sabia que, antes de ela chegar à Mansão Cullen, Edward não se mantivera no celibato. Porém, tinha quase certeza de que o conde não dormira com nenhuma mulher desde sua chegada... com exceção da noite anterior. _Com _exceção dela.

Amun entrou na sala, trazendo uma carta em uma bandeja de prata.

— Milorde, a resposta que me instruiu para aguardar já chegou.

— Esplêndido.

Edward pegou o papel, leu o conteúdo e sorriu para Rose. Pela primeira vez, Isabella ficou consciente do ciúme que sentia. Respirou fundo. Só lhe faltava agora descontar sua frustração na pobre Rose. Pelo amor de Deus, Edward tinha uma lista de candidatas à noiva, uma lista na qual nem ela nem Rose constavam. Semanas atrás, sentira pena daquelas jovens. Agora não sabia ao certo o que mereciam.

— Bem, minha cara, que tal fazermos sua festa em uma semana?

— Verdade, Edward?

— Creio que sim.

Rose se levantou e correu para beijá-lo no rosto. Ela então abraçou Isabella.

— Vou contar a novidade à mamãe! — A jovem se precipitou à porta. Isabella pensou em chamá-la, mas se deteve ao ver que ainda restavam dois criados na sala. Certamente a presença deles encorajaria Edward a continuar se comportando.

— Alguém lhe deu a permissão de organizar a festa? — ela perguntou.— Que estranho.

— Não. Mas antes que as sanguessugas espalhem a novidade, todos nós temos um compromisso.

— Um compromisso com quem, posso saber?

— Com o príncipe George. Rose será apresentada esta tarde.

Por um longo momento, Isabella nada disse.

— Estou perplexa.

— A riqueza tem seus privilégios.

— Sem dúvida. Mas Rose não tem um convite para esta tarde? Um piquenique no Hyde Park com lorde Belton?

— Já cancelei o passeio. Emmett poderá me agradecer mais tarde.

A afabilidade aparentemente se foi com a saída de Rose, mas não diminuiu a desconfiança de Isabella.

— Lorde Belton talvez goste mesmo dela. Por acaso, obrigou-o a convidá-la? Do mesmo jeito que o forçou a dançar comigo?

— Ele lhe disse isso? — Edward indagou.

— Não foi difícil deduzir, milorde.

De súbito, Edward virou-se para os dois criados.

— Thompkinson, Harold, por favor, nos dêem licença.

Isabella fez menção de protestar, mas se calou até os criados saírem.

— O que está deduzindo agora? — ele perguntou, enquanto fechava a porta.

Aflita, Isabella suspirou para encobrir o tremor.

— Que está fazendo outro julgamento errôneo.

— Venha aqui.

— Não. Abra esta porta antes que os criados confirmem os rumores da sociedade a nosso respeito.

— Meus criados não fazem fofocas. Venha aqui, Isabella.

— Não é adequado.

Edward se postou atrás da cadeira dela.

— Já concedi a extravagância de Rose. Que outro comportamento exemplar espera de mim?

Seria incapaz de exagerar com qualquer comportamento exemplar.

Impaciente, Edward inclinou a cadeira para trás a fim de fitá-la nos olhos.

— Devo discordar — ele murmurou e a beijou.

A reação de Isabella foi ainda mais eletrizante que na noite anterior. Queria moldar-se a ele e nunca mais deixá-lo ir. Acariciou os cabelos bronzes e aprofundou o beijo. Sem hesitar, Edward se posicionou diante dela e correspondeu ao gesto intenso. Esperava que ele tivesse trancado a porta, pois se o corpo dele reagia como o seu, não iriam a lugar nenhum durante um tempo.

— Edward, meu menino maravilhoso!

— Droga! — Ele ajeitou a cadeira de Isabella e sentou-se ao lado dela assim que a porta se abriu e a sra. Delacroix adentrou a sala, seguida por Rose.

— Como disse, tia?

Isabella _não _se atreveu a encará-lo. Edward falava com tanta frieza que não parecia tê-la beijado apenas segundos atrás. Ela tomou um gole de café, desejando que a bebida fosse algo mais forte.

— Eu disse que você é maravilhoso! — Irina repetiu. — Por que não nos contou ontem à noite? Podia ter me poupado um ataque de ansiedade.

— Tive de cuidar de alguns assuntos antes. A srta. Swan e eu estávamos discutindo um deles neste momento.

Ao fitá-lo de soslaio, Isabella percebeu por que Edward se sentara tão logo as Delacroix tinham entrado. Ela suprimiu o riso. Obviamente, o conde não era imune aos beijos ardorosos.

— Isso mesmo — Isabella confirmou. — Posso revelar a novidade, milorde?

— É claro.

— Srta. Delacroix, aparentemente poderá dançar uma valsa em sua festa de aniversário.

Rose arregalou os olhos.

— O quê?

— Seu primo conseguiu que fosse apresentada ao príncipe George hoje à tarde. Com a recepção no Almack's esta noite e sua permissão para valsar assegurada, poderá...

Com um grito, Rose abraçou Edward.

— Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

Ele fez a gentileza de parecer constrangido.

— Só estou seguindo as recomendações de sua governanta — Edward murmurou.

— Obrigada, Bella!

— Oh, Deus! — Irina se jogou na cadeira. — O que devemos vestir para conhecer o príncipe?

— Um traje muito conservador — Edward se adiantou. — Ele também detesta tagarelice. A menos que você e Rose queiram ser banidas da sociedade, deverá refrear sua língua, tia. Fui claro?

Isabella se preparou para a explosão, mas Irina se manteve impassível.

— Evidente. Vamos, Rose, precisamos começar a arrumá-la agora mesmo. Felizmente, tive a precaução de mandar madame Maria Charbonne confeccionar um vestido clássico para você.

— Sim, mamãe. — Rose se deteve à porta, preocupada. — E quanto a lorde Belton? Já disse que o acompanharia ao parque. Ele ficará decepcionado.

Aproveitando a oportunidade para escapar, Isabella se levantou.

— Lorde Masen já o avisou. Vão marcar outro piquenique assim que possível.

— Srta. Swan — Edward disse, puxando a barra da saia dela discretamente — ainda temos algo a discutir.

— Creio que eu e sua prima teremos de trabalhar com mais afinco antes que ela se apresente ao regente, milorde.

Ele arrastou a cadeira ao lado de forma a conseguir encurralá-la.

— Depois que terminarmos nossa conversa — ele declarou, desafiando-a a tentar fugir.

Adequado ou não, Isabella sentiu um arrepio percorrê-la.

— Srta. Delacroix, creio que sua mãe esteja certa. Suas aulas serão mais eficazes se estiver vestida à altura.

— Está bem. Oh, nem sequer consigo me conter — Rose comentou, retirando-se com a mãe.

— Nem eu — Edward sussurrou, puxando a saia de Isabella.

— A porta está aberta, milorde. — Ela era insana, mas não idiota.

Dada à expressão de descaso, ele não se importava com detalhes.

— Vamos fechá-la.

Levando-a consigo, Edward trancou a porta, prensou Isabella contra a madeira maciça e a beijou com volúpia para não deixar dúvidas quanto às suas intenções. Na noite anterior, mostrara-se gentil e cuidadoso naquela manhã, porém, não havia a menor preocupação com a virgindade. Isabella reprimiu um grito quando Edward a sentou sobre a mesa.

— Alguém certamente vai perceber o que estamos fazendo — ela protestou, ofegante.

— Então temos de nos apressar.

— Mas... — Calou-se quando ele a acariciou nas pernas, afastando-as. — Tudo bem, mas vá depressa.

Edward riu.

— Como quiser.

Fogoso, ele desabotoou a calça e beijou-a outra vez, enquanto a penetrava. Ela o abraçou, deliciando-se com a sensação de tê-lo dentro de si. Ainda estava um pouco dolorida, mas não sentiu aquela dor aguda inicial.

— Você gosta? — Edward perguntou, vendo-a sorrir.

— Gosto. Não sabia que... podíamos ficar assim.

— Essa é a segunda lição — ele explicou. — Há ainda muitas outras.

— Mais? — No momento seguinte, Isabella inclinou a cabeça para trás ao sentir uma explosão de prazer dentro de si.

Apertando-a entre os braços, ele gemeu.

— Definitivamente mais.

Edward parou diante da porta entreaberta da sala de estar. Rose dedilhava o antigo piano da família. O instrumento jamais se recuperaria, mas pelo menos sua prima não estava choramingando. Aliás, desde que concordara com a festa, fazia três dias, ele não via uma gota de lágrima. A concessão fora uma troca justa pela quietude de Rose.

Sorrindo, começou a se dirigir a seu gabinete.

— Bella, quem você acha que vai pedir minha mão em casamento?

Detendo-se, ele tentou escutar a conversa.

— Com quem você espera se casar?

Isabella conseguira manter distância por três dias. Embora o sucesso dela solidificasse a posição de governanta de etiqueta mais talentosa de todos os tempos, essa determinação o frustrava. Sabia que ela o queria; podia ver o desejo estampado nos olhos cor de turquesa. E Edward adorava ensiná-la a arte do ato amoroso.

— Não sei. Lorde Belton é muito gentil, mas acho que mamãe não o aprova.

— Rose, sei que tem obrigações para com sua família, mas não deixe que sua escolha seja menos importante que a de sua mãe.

A música parou, e Edward se aproximou mais da porta. Tinha a nítida sensação de que aquela conversa seria instrutiva.

— Minha mãe está tão ocupada queixando-se de primo Edward que nem sequer atina para minhas escolhas.

— Mesmo assim, você se interessou por alguém nesse caos londrino. E lorde Emmett Belton _é _um bom homem. Isso é o mais importante. Não creio que queira se casar com um cavalheiro malvado.

Era um insulto notar que uma mulher inteligente como Isabella usasse palavras tão simples para se fazer entender. Além disso, Edward suspeitava que ela o incluísse na classificação de cavalheiro "malvado".

— Primo Edward tem sido gentil nos últimos dias — Rose comentou. — Até mamãe reparou.

Edward aplaudiu a percepção da prima. Talvez Rose não fosse tão limitada assim.

— É verdade. Ele mencionou se lorde Belton remarcou o piquenique?

_Droga. _Havia se esquecido disso completamente.

Estava tão desesperado para se livrar de Rose e Irina e ficar a sós com Isabella que não pensara em Emmett.

— Aí está você, Edward. Eu o estava procurando. Irina se encontrava no topo da escadaria. Edward se repreendeu pela falta de atenção.

— Estava inspecionando o salão de baile — ele improvisou.

— Ótimo. Folgo em saber que se interessa pela festa de Rose. Mas seus criados não partilham do mesmo entusiasmo. Amun acaba de me informar que não enviará ninguém para buscar as amostras dos convites na gráfica, apesar de faltar uma semana para o evento. Ele também me disse que você não aprovou minha lista de compras para a decoração.

— É _minha _lista de compras e não vou aprovar duzentos metros de bombazina cor-de-rosa.

Rose apareceu à porta.

— Mamãe, você disse que a decoração seria amarela.

— Talvez uma combinação das duas cores agrade a todos — Isabella sugeriu, atrás de sua aluna.

Edward a fitou. Não teve escolha; ela o atraía sobre maneira. Uma única noite e um breve interlúdio matinal não tinham diminuído sua obsessão por ela. O suplício anterior não era nada comparado àquela tortura, pois agora sabia do que sentia falta.

— É Edward quem decide — Irina declarou. — Cor-de-rosa ou amarelo?

— Por que acha que me importo com isso?

— Nesse caso, por que não compra a bombazina...

— Porque não quero minha casa parecendo um bordel, a menos que queira bancar a prostituta anfitriã — ele rebateu.

— Edward! — Irina se ofendeu.

Isabella emitiu um som que tanto poderia ser uma repreensão quanto uma risada.

— Por favor, milorde. Modere o linguajar.

— Nunca vou ter uma festa de aniversário — Rose lamentou, chorosa.

Irritado, Edward abriu a boca para dizer o alívio que isso seria quando a expressão repressora de Isabella o deteve. Por mais arisca que estivesse, ele não deixaria que ela usasse a "maldade" como desculpa para continuar a evitá-lo.

— Claro que vai ter sua festa — resmungou. — A srta. Swan está encarregada de sua apresentação à sociedade e, por isso, também decidirá a respeito da decoração. — Edward encarou a tia. — E ela aprovará ou não sua lista de convidados.

O rosto de Irina ficou vermelho.

— Não permitirei que uma governanta dite quem devo convidar para minha festa!

— Permitirá, sim. — Ele deu um passo à frente. — A menos que queira que _eu _dite quem deverá comparecer.

— Estou aqui somente para aconselhar — Isabella interveio. — Todos nós queremos que o aniversário de Rose seja espetacular. — Ela olhou para Edward. — Além do mais, tenho de ganhar meu sustento de alguma maneira.

Edward sabia exatamente de onde viera aquele último comentário e o ignorou. Governanta ou amante, ele a chamaria do jeito que ela desejasse.

— Excelente. Estamos de acordo.

— Oh, que assim seja! — Irina concedeu. — Mas, Edward, insisto que nos ajude a fazer a lista de convidados.

— Ficarei feliz em permitir que dezenas de cavalheiros se lancem sobre Rose. Fora isso, somente meu bolso estará envolvido.

Para a surpresa de Edward, Rose tocou-lhe o braço.

— Você já compareceu a muitas festas elegantes. Quero que meu aniversário seja um grande evento — ela disse. — Por isso, eu gostaria que nos ajudasse a planejá-lo.

Bom Deus, agora elas queriam monopolizá-lo. Se não fosse pela deusa de olhos cor de turquesa, Edward diria o que realmente achava da festa de aniversário da prima e fugiria para um de seus clubes privativos. Mas a sinceridade lhe causaria dois problemas: primeiro, Emmett o encontraria e o obrigaria a remarcar o piquenique só para pedir a mão de Rose em casamento a fim de irritá-lo. Rose se casaria, e Isabella iria embora.

O segundo problema seria ainda mais desagradável porque envolveria um pedido de desculpas a Isabella por ter sido cruel novamente, e ela insistiria para que ele reparasse o erro. E ele o faria porque a bendita governanta o tinha na palma da mão e aquele sorriso lindo começava a se tornar a luz de sua vida.

Ele pigarreou.

— Já que insiste, prima, será... um prazer ajudar.

Isso fez com que Irina vibrasse, algo que o irritou sobremaneira. Porém, dispôs-se a ignorar o exagero, pois Isabella se sentou a seu lado à mesa, e ele pôde, pela primeira vez em três dias, passar algum tempo com ela. Consumia-o a idéia de que, para estar com sua deusa, tivesse de suportar a companhia de Rose e, graças a Deus em menor grau, a de Irina. Do contrário, Isabella o evitaria até o fim dos tempos.

Depois de uma hora com as parentas, Edward começou a desejar que o fim dos tempos estivesse próximo.

— Não. Tire-o da lista — ele ordenou.

— Mas lorde Hannenfield procura uma esposa há dois anos — Isabella alegou.

— Hannenfield apoia as negociações de paz com Bonaparte, e não o quero em minha casa.

— Oh, aquele Bonaparte malcriado! — Irina exclamou. — Se tivéssemos feito um acordo de paz com ele, talvez seu querido primo James ainda estivesse vivo.

A irritação da última hora se transformou em ira.

— O que diabos a senhora...

— Milorde — Isabella o interrompeu. Edward continuou a encarar Irina.

— Não tem o direito...

Isabella tocou o punho fechado de Edward.

— Lorde Hannenfield não virá. — Ela riscou o nome do nobre da lista. — Se lorde Masen diz que ele não é bem-vindo, não o convidaremos.

Ela o consolava e atenuava sua raiva, um esforço que ninguém jamais fizera. Edward apertou a mão de Isabella e a soltou antes que ela o fizesse.

— Ótimo — ele disse agora mais calmo. — De qualquer forma, não poderíamos colocar Hannenfield e Wellington no mesmo ambiente.

— Wellington? — Rose arregalou os olhos. — Acha que ele virá?

— Imagino que sim. Wellington tem uma adoração especial pelo meu estoque de vinhos portugueses. Enviarei uma garrafa para ele junto com o convite.

— É uma artimanha diabólica, não acha? — indagou Isabella, sorrindo.

— Não, se quisermos que o aniversário de Rose seja inesquecível.

— Escreva o nome dele na lista, Bella. — Rose riu.

— É um bom menino, Edward.

— Devo discordar, tia.

— Não quis mencionar isso antes — Isabella disse, contendo o riso —, mas notei que poucas damas foram convidadas. Milorde não tem uma lista de damas que gostaria de convidar?

— A festa é de Rose. — Irina fitou a governanta.

Edward pretendia utilizar o mesmo argumento, mas não quis se associar à tia.

— Posso selecionar algumas jovens da mesma idade que Rose — ele disse, relutante.

— Pensei que preferisse mulheres mais maduras — Isabella rebateu.

— E prefiro. — Edward sorriu ao ver o rubor nas faces delicadas. Gostava de saber que a afetava tanto quanto ela o afetava.

— Por falar nisso — Irina cutucou o braço da filha —, já terminou o _Paraíso Perdido, _Rose? Sei o quanto estava gostando do livro.

— Não, mamãe. E muito difícil de ler...

— É difícil de arranjar tempo para ler, eu entendo, querida. Por isso, sei que gostou muito da obra. — Ela tocou o ombro do sobrinho. — Sempre digo a ela que não há espaço para a leitura, mas minha filha insiste.

— Gosta de Milton? — Edward perguntou, incapaz de ocultar o ceticismo.

— Oh, sim! Ele é muito... poético.

— Ora, ora, vocês dois. Podem discutir literatura mais tarde. Não tenho paciência para essa conversa.

Rose não havia se tornado uma admiradora de literatura da noite para o dia. Sem tolerância para a idiotice das parentas, Edward tirou o relógio do bolso.

— Lamento informá-las, mas tenho um compromisso. — Ele se levantou.

— Oh, lorde Masen, quase esqueci. — Isabella também se levantou. — Preciso lhe pedir uma coisa.

— Sim?

Corando, ela indicou a porta.

— Trata-se de um assunto pessoal.

— Claro. Vamos, por favor.

Ambos atravessaram o vestíbulo e entraram em uma pequena sala de estar.

— O que é?

— Feche a porta, por favor — Isabella pediu. Curioso e preocupado com aquele comportamento, ele a obedeceu.

— O que foi, Isabella?

Nervosa, ela torcia os dedos, como se não soubesse o que fazer. No minuto seguinte, murmurou um impropério e o agarrou pelo colarinho para beijá-lo.

O efeito nele foi surpreendente. Isabella sempre se mostrara ávida e curiosa nos encontros anteriores, mas jamais tomara a iniciativa. Correspondendo com ardor, Edward sentiu vontade de rasgar-lhe as roupas e deitá-la no chão. Porém, como ela iniciara aquilo, deixaria que ditasse as regras... daquela vez. Depois de acariciá-lo e tentar moldar-se a seu corpo, como se quisesse fazer parte dele, sua deusa interrompeu o beijo e o fitou.

— Por que isso? — ele perguntou.

— Quase gostei de você hoje — ela respondeu e o beijou outra vez.

Ser gentil, definitivamente, tinha seus benefícios.

— Espere até me ver amanhã — ele murmurou, ainda beijando-a.

— Não está se comportando bem só por minha causa, está?

Ele não poderia responder àquela pergunta, mesmo que quisesse.

— Faz diferença?

— Não sei. Acho que sim.

— Independentemente dos nossos motivos — ele acariciou-lhe os quadris —, gostei dos resultados. Começo a pensar que deveria me casar com você e deixar essa bobagem de...

De repente, ela o empurrou.

— O quê?!

Apesar do choque de Isabella, Edward se sentiu um gênio. Precisa apenas convencê-la de que a união de ambos seria de interesse dela também.

— Não acredito que não pensei nisso antes. Você precisa de alguém que a proteja de sua família, e eu preciso de uma esposa. É perfeito!

— Precisa de uma mãe para seu herdeiro, não de uma esposa. — Isabella se afastou ainda mais. — Você mesmo disse isso.

— Que importância tem isso? Nós nos damos bem, e você é de uma boa família.

— Pare! — Ela ergueu o dedo em riste. — Eu disse que _quase _gostei de você.Não preciso de sua proteção. Sei cuidar de mim mesma.

— Posso cuidar melhor de você. Como bem disse, a probabilidade de encontrar um novo trabalho é remota. Essa união beneficia a nós dois. Não seja teimosa.

— Não sou teimosa, e _você _é omotivo de minha dificuldade para encontrar outro trabalho. — Furiosa, ela se precipitou à porta. — Saia! — exigiu ao ver que ele bloqueava a saída. Uma lágrima rolou sobre a face rosada.

— Por quê?

— Porque mudei de opinião. Não gosto de você! E eis outra lição, milorde: não pode ter tudo que deseja, especialmente quando não é benquisto!

Edward se afastou para lhe dar passagem. Isabella abriu a porta e a bateu ao sair.

— Maldição! — A idéia era perfeita. Eram perfeitos juntos. E, além disso, ele a amava. Edward ficou imóvel. Depois que o peso daquelas palavras se assentou em seu peito, percebeu que nada dentro de si se partira. _Ele a amava. _Mas tal sentimento não ajudaria sua causa. — Maldição! — exclamou de novo.

Não esperava que sua futura noiva fosse mais resistente ao casamento que ele. Tampouco esperava apreciar e amar a mulher que escolhera para esposa. Um deles era insano. E ele não acreditava que a louca fosse Isabella.

— Ele disse o quê!? — Victoria quase engasgou com o chá.

Isabella andava de um lado para o outro diante da lareira.

— Disse que deveríamos nos casar porque seria conveniente para ele.

— Masen usou a palavra "conveniente"?

— Não, mas basta dizer que deixou muito claro o que pretendia.

— Bella, essa é uma tremenda novidade! Eu gostaria que se sentasse. Está me deixando tonta.

— Não quero me sentar. Além disso, seus pais vão voltar a qualquer momento. Não suportaria lhes causar o constrangimento de me pedir para ir embora.

Victoria se acomodou sobre uma pilha de almofadas.

— Está bem, ande. Já considerou que se casar com ele também pode ser conveniente para você? Ele é um dos homens mais ricos da Inglaterra, e ninguém ousa desafiá-lo.

— Diz isso porque nunca o ouviu falar a respeito de mulheres, amor e casamento. É horrível. Só de lembrar tenho vontade de estapeá-lo. — Por outro lado, ela também tinha vontade de beijá-lo e sentir aqueles braços protetores ao seu redor, mas preferiu não partilhar essa informação.

— Ele não me parece um homem estúpido, Bella. Algo deve ter lhe dado à impressão de que você concordava com o casamento.

— A arrogância prepotente lhe dá o direito de ter a impressão que bem entender. E não quero mais discutir esse assunto. Meus pais se casaram por amor e pretendo fazer o mesmo. Caso contrário, não me casarei nunca. Por Deus, nós costumávamos falar disso o tempo todo.

— E agora está decidida a se tornar uma solteirona convicta, sem provar um pouco da diversão. Que horror!

— Vick, ele não quer saber de mim e de meus problemas. Quanto tempo acha que será conveniente para Masen ter lorde Ben Virgil a felicitá-lo por se casar com a filha de um artista pobre e falido? E quando ele se cansar de mim, estarei em um buraco ainda mais profundo do que estou agora.

— O que vai fazer, Bella?

Isabella fechou os olhos. Dizer a Edward como se sentira em relação àquela proposta conveniente fora fácil. Evitar a presença dele, física e emocionalmente, seria muito mais difícil. Se ao menos ele tivesse dado a importância devida ao pedido de casamento. Se tivesse dito que gostava dela e que queria ajudá-la a resolver os problemas, em vez de tomá-los para si em troca de seu consentimento. Se ao menos não houvesse dito que não acreditava no amor ou na santidade do casamento.

— Preciso partir, é claro — ela respondeu, emociona da. — Guardei boa parte de meu salário. Portanto, será fácil ir para Yorkshire ou a outro lugar igualmente distante das fofocas idiotas de Londres.

— Ele pediu que partisse?

— Não. Mas como posso...

— Escute, Bella. Ele mencionou uma idéia indesejável, e você o repudiou. É Masen quem tem de se sentir culpado e se redimir. Se for um cavalheiro de verdade, ele não a mandará embora. Não até você ajudá-lo a casar a prima e encontrar outro trabalho.

— Mas o conde não é um cavalheiro. — Ela se jogou em uma poltrona.

Obviamente, Edward não havia aprendido nada do que ela lhe ensinara, já que imaginara por um minuto que ela se casaria com alguém tão sarcástico e cínico... e carinhoso, divertido e inteligente como ele. Mas não podia se render. Contava somente consigo mesma. Não podia confiar em outra pessoa.

— Você gosta dele — Victoria afirmou. De repente, Isabella se levantou.

— O que sinto nada significa, se ele não sente nada por mim. E por que eu gostaria de ter a reputação da quele homem ligada à minha? — Ela meneou a cabeça, apavorada com a possibilidade de vê-lo de novo. — Não. Tenho de partir. O mais rápido possível.

— Muito bem. — Com um suspiro, Victoria se aproximou de sua escrivaninha, pegou uma carta e a entregou a Isabella. — Chegou ontem. Mostrou-se tão determinada a fazer sua vida em Londres que preferi não mencionar o fato. Mas já que resolveu fugir...

— Não estou fugindo — ela retorquiu, abrindo a carta. — Vou mudar de cidade para o benefício de todos. — Leu as primeiras linhas e se sentou novamente. — Não pretendia me contar que a srta. Kate Grenville faleceu?

— Essa parte eu tencionava contar à primeira oportunidade. Emma não sabia para onde mandar-lhe uma carta comunicando a morte da tia, mas sabia quanto você gostava dela.

— Kate foi como uma segunda mãe para mim... e para Emma. — Enxugou as lágrimas. — Como está Em?

— Triste, mas ocupada. A srta. Grenville deixou a academia para ela. Emma quer que a instituição continue em pleno funcionamento.

— Que bom. Emma será uma excelente diretora. E a academia poderá manter o nome e o legado da srta. Grenville.

— Ela perguntou se você se interessaria em lecionar lá.

Pasma, Isabella encarou a amiga.

— Era isso que você não queria me contar.

— Não até estar livre para assumir outra posição. Mas agora está, e Emma Grenville tem uma vaga de professora para você.

O mordomo bateu à porta.

— Sim, Timms?

— Perdoe-me, milady, mas lorde Masen está na biblioteca.

O coração de Isabella pareceu parar por um instante.

— Lorde Masen? — Victoria repetiu, encarando a amiga. — Tenho de falar com ele.

— Na verdade, milady, ele pediu para ver a srta. Swan. Disse que o assunto é urgente.

— É melhor eu ir. — Isabella beijou Victoria. — Obrigada e, por favor, não diga nada.

— Quer que eu a acompanhe?

— Não. Sei lidar com lorde Masen. — A débil tentativa de exibir confiança não convenceu nem a si mesma.

— Estarei aqui, caso precise de mim.

A imagem da pequena Victoria defendendo-a do poderoso Masen quase fez Isabella rir. Controlada, ela seguiu o mordomo. Edward se encontrava no centro da biblioteca, olhando para a porta. Isabella entrou e dispensou Timms.

— Edward — disse, educadamente.

O conde não se mexeu, enquanto o mordomo fechava a porta. Os olhos verdes a estudaram por um longo momento.

— Quero me desculpar — ele disse.

— Desculpar-se?

— Sim. Como sempre diz, você é uma governanta, contratada para educar minha prima. Sofremos uma falta temporária de... prudência, mas não tenho o direito de envolvê-la em minhas dificuldades pessoais. Não o farei outra vez.

Observando a postura orgulhosa e contida, Isabella concluiu que era a primeira vez que ele se desculpava com alguém na vida. Mesmo assim, aquele era um aspecto de Edward Cullen que ela conhecia. Era o lado honrado, uma parte da qual ele zombava, a parte que se interpusera entre ela e Ben Virgil Retting e que o deixara escapar ileso simplesmente porque ela lhe pedira.

— Como descobriu que eu estava aqui?

— Lady Victoria é a única amiga que você mencionou ter em Londres. Vai voltar?

Então era isso. Edward achara que ela pretendia partir para sempre. E fora à sua procura para impedi-la, para pedir que voltasse. Ela, uma governanta arruinada, conseguira dobrar Edward Cullen. Tentando manter a calma, Isabella assentiu.

— Eu prometi ajudar Rose a preparar a festa e farei isso.

Ele se mostrou hesitante.

— E depois?

— Ofereceram-me um cargo de professora na Academia da srta. Grenville. Vou aceitá-lo.

Isabella sentiu a tensão de Edward, mas ele continuou imóvel como uma estátua grega.

— Como quiser. Minha prima ficou aborrecida com sua... saída abrupta. Peço-lhe que vá vê-la assim que puder.

— Vou, sim.

Isabella esperava que ele se oferecesse para acompanhá-la à Mansão Cullen, mas Edward se retirou sem nada mais dizer. Ela permaneceu na biblioteca por vários minutos.

Finalmente, o conde lhe dera o que ela exigira desde o início: distância, respeito e sobriedade. Devia estar aliviada. Ainda tinha seu trabalho, sem tentações físicas ou intimidade. Mas tudo em que conseguia pensar era nos beijos que não mais provaria e no ato amoroso que nunca mais viveria. Em vez de alívio, Isabella sentiu vontade de chorar.

* * *

**_E ai gostaram? É meninas preparadas para verem esse homem meio louco? Pois ele vai ficar agora que descobriu que a ama a Bella! Vocês vão ver do que ele é capaz... e vão perceber como a Bella é teimosa e meio obtusa kkkk... Até mais... comentem... Robsteijooss_**

* * *

**Respondendo:**

**Natalocas:** _Oi Querida... Esses dois são quentes juntos... Obrigada por comentar... Beijooosss_

**MaluPattz:** _Oi querida... não dá para resistir a esse homem... ele é lindo demais kkkk... Beijooosss_

**Theslenn Urils:** _Oi querida! Eu também amo historia de epoca... são lindas e meio magicas kkkk... muito obrigado por ler querida... e estou muito feliz que esteja gostando!_

**Guest:** _Oi querida... Muito obrigado por comentar... Beijoosss_

**Joana Patricia:** _Oi Querida... obrigado por comentar... até que eles agiram bem kkkkk... Beijoooss_


	12. Chapter 12

_Oi amores di mi vida... Desculpe por não ter postado antes... mais a prova do enem acabou comigo... pensa em uma pessoa cansada mentalmente e fisicamente... pois é sou EU... Estou postando mais um capitulo para vocês meninas... Parece que alguém vai começar a mostrar as asinhas... aproveitem... Mais bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Edward fez questão de retornar para casa somente à meia-noite. Jantou no White's com alguns amigos e passou as horas seguintes perdendo uma quantia razoável nas mesas de jogo.

Queria voltar para casa, a fim de se certificar de que ela não fizera as malas e partira com o cachorro. Mas se o fizesse ou, pior, se esperasse o seu retorno, Isabella saberia que cada frase que ele dissera na Mansão Fontaine fora uma mentira.

A idéia original de se casar com ela ainda lhe parecia brilhante. A revelação do plano, porém, fora atrapalhada, imbecil e repreensível. A única certeza que permanecia era o fato de que precisava que ela ficasse. Sendo prática, Isabella eventualmente cairia em si. Até lá, ele teria de ser cauteloso, pois uma palavra mal colocada poderia gerar um desastre.

Afinal, apesar de ter sido um homem traiçoeiro, até seu pai conseguira se casar com a noiva que escolhera. Talvez Isabella estivesse certa ao dizer que ele não podia obter tudo que queria. Mas ele a conquistaria, ou morreria tentando.

Para sua surpresa, o primeiro obstáculo não foi Isabella, mas Emmett. Após um desjejum longo o bastante para confirmar pessoalmente que ela retornara, Edward se dirigiu ao estábulo para ver os dois cavalos que comprara.

— Você possui algum animal que não seja negro? — Emmett perguntou à entrada do estábulo.

— Esse é meu estilo — Edward respondeu. — Como soube que eu estaria aqui?

— Amun me disse que você tinha saído. Mas vi a srta. Swan no jardim, e ela me informou que eu poderia encontrá-lo aqui.

Então Isabella estava atenta a ele... Isso era promissor.

— Que sorte a sua.

— Foi o que pensei. Ela também mencionou que você estava à minha procura para remarcarmos o piquenique com a srta. Delacroix.

— Não pretendo remarcar o piquenique, Jasper. — Ele caminhou até a frente da casa a fim de evitar o jardim e suas tentações.

— Por que não? — O visconde o seguiu.

— Pode parar com isso. Sei que sua intenção é tornar minha existência ainda mais miserável.

— Como disse?

— Ora, Emmett. Rose Delacroix? Deixe que os otários se encarreguem dela.

— Não vou contradizê-lo, porque você não me escutaria, mas prometi um piquenique para sua prima. Seria grosseiro e impróprio negar a ela essa promessa.

— Como você está polido esta manhã! — Edward zombou. — Então, fique à vontade, rapaz. Posso até lhe prover a cesta de alimentos.

— E os dois cavalos novos puxando seu coche, por favor. — Emmett sorriu.

— Hoje?

— A srta. Swan me disse que Rose não tem nenhum compromisso esta tarde. Ela foi buscá-la para mim.

O comportamento de Isabella era mais irritante que ser manipulado por Emmett. Ela, de repente, mos trava-se ansiosa para casar Rose, e a razão era óbvia. Assim que a jovem encontrasse um marido, a governanta estaria livre para assumir a nova posição que lhe fora oferecida.

— Então vá — Edward concedeu, escondendo a frustração. — Só posso presumir que algumas horas com prima Rose vão curar seu desejo de repetir a experiência.

— Você tem um coração de pedra, Edward.

Ah, o pequeno Emmett o compreendia. Na manhã do dia anterior, Edward se tornara o cavalheiro ideal da srta. Swan. Sabia o que ela queria e o que esperava conseguir ao ensiná-lo os preceitos do decoro. Mas o que Isabella não sabia era que havia tido êxito para além de suas expectativas.

Depois de dar as instruções a um criado, ele acompanhou Emmett à mansão. Quando entraram no vestíbulo, Rose e Isabella desciam à escadaria.

— Tem certeza de que quer sair com esse vilão, prima? — Edward perguntou, pegando o xale que Amun segurava para colocá-lo nos ombros de Rose.

— Sei que lorde Belton não é um vilão. — Rose riu e corou. — Mesmo que fosse, o passeio seria divertido.

— Sou um cavalheiro. — Emmett segurou o braço dela. — E devo informá-la que seu primo está patrocinando o almoço e o transporte.

— Verdade? — Rose o fitou, surpresa. — Obrigada, primo Edward.

— É um prazer.

Isabella também parecia surpresa, mas nada disse quando Amun abriu a porta da frente. O coche luxuoso os aguardava com uma cesta de piquenique. Vincent conduziria os cavalos e serviria de acompanhante.

Edward ajudou Rose a se acomodar no veículo. Certo de que Isabella estava próxima, ele beijou a prima.

— Você me faz ter vontade de ir ao piquenique, Rose. Nós nos veremos em algumas horas.

Edward esperou que o coche desaparecesse no fim da rua e se virou para entrar. Isabella o observava, desconfiada.

— Depois da senhorita. — Ele indicou a porta.

— Agora você se tornou uma vela — ela comentou, imóvel.

— Quer dizer que ilumino os ambientes?

— Não. Ou está em chamas ou está frio.

— Essa oscilação se assemelha a seu temperamento. Eu estou apenas sendo educado.

— Sim, mas por quê?

— Alguém me disse que era a atitude adequada. — Ele indicou novamente a porta. — Se me der licença, haverá uma sessão no Parlamento amanhã, e tenho alguns documentos para rever.

Mesmo hesitante, Isabella entrou na mansão. Edward aproveitou a oportunidade para apreciar as curvas do corpo esguio. Seu plano tinha de funcionar, pois manter as mãos, os lábios e a mente longe dela o estava matando.

Rose rodopiava, enquanto Jacob tentava morder a barra de seu vestido. Quando a jovem pulou no sofá, Isabella repreendeu o cachorro e lhe deu um par de meias velhas para brincar.

— Você se divertiu? — ela perguntou, identificando uma pontada de inveja da alegria que a aluna demonstrava. Não sentia vontade de rodopiar desde que Edward a beijara pela última vez.

— Passeamos de barco e jogamos migalhas de pão para os patos. Quando saímos do lago devia haver cerca de cinqüenta aves atrás de nós. Emmett disse que pareciam a esquadra do almirante Nelson.

— Oh, agora é Emmett? — Irina indagou, enquanto tomava chá. — Ele lhe deu permissão para chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome?

— Ele insistiu, mamãe. E eu lhe pedi que me chamas se de Rose. — Ela riu, envergonhada. — Emmett também disse que preferia me chamar de Luz do Sol.

— Que maravilha filha. A srta. Swan me contou que Edward a viu sair esta manhã.

— É verdade. Ele foi muito gentil, mamãe.

— Gentil de que maneira, minha adorada?

— Primo Edward disse que eu lhe dava vontade de também fazer um piquenique.

Irina vibrou.

— Eu sabia que a convivência familiar faria bem a meu sobrinho. Concorda comigo, srta. Swan?

Isabella despertou do devaneio, no qual Edward dizia coisas gentis a ela. Havia se passado somente um dia?

— Concordo. Eu diria que houve uma mudança significativa nele.

— Por que não vai procurá-lo, srta. Swan, para lhe pedir que se junte a nós? Rose tocará para ele.

— Lorde Masen disse que tinha documentos a revisar.

— Por favor, srta. Swan — Irina disse em tom irritado.

— É claro.— Depois de jogar a meia de Jacob em um canto para mantê-lo ocupado, Isabella se retirou. A situação já era complicada. E agora que havia se apaixonado pelo homem que parecia ser o pior marido do mundo depois de Henrique VIII, parecia impossível.

Edward possuía um lado compassivo. Ela o vira. No entanto, com o péssimo exemplo dos próprios pais e do estilo de vida que levava, ele parecia não saber o que constituía um casamento. Isabella se recusava a ser a "conveniência" de alguém, apesar do que sentia por ele.

A porta do gabinete estava fechada, e ela hesitou antes de bater.

— Milorde?

— Entre.

Sentado à escrivaninha, Edward, ao que tudo indicava, examinava dezenas de contratos e acordos. Com um gesto, ele pediu que Isabella aguardasse enquanto terminava de rascunhar algo à margem de um dos papéis.

— Sim? — Ele finalmente a olhou.

Dada à expressão de frieza, Isabella poderia ser uma simples criada que ele nem sequer notaria.

— A Sra. Delacroix me pediu para lhe perguntar se gostaria de se juntar a nós na sala de estar. A srta. Delacroix deseja tocar para milorde. Eu disse que estava ocupado, mas ela insistiu.

— Então você também apagou sua vela?

— Por favor, milorde — Isabella pediu incapaz de rebater o cinismo. — Não quero discutir.

Edward assentiu e se levantou.

— Fico feliz em saber que resolveu ficar até a festa de Rose.

— Eu lhe agradeço por não ter me dispensado ontem.

Algo que Isabella não pôde decifrar transformou a expressão de Edward por um breve instante.

— Você queria ficar.

Não foi uma pergunta. Isabella reprimiu um impropério e liderou o trajeto à sala de estar. Não queria que ele soubesse disso. Os dias que estavam por vir seriam muito mais fáceis se ele acreditasse que ela simplesmente cumpria suas obrigações para com Rose.

— Não gosto de deixar uma tarefa inacabada.

— Eu também não.

Isabella passou o restante do dia tentando decifrar o sentido daquela resposta e acabou conseguindo apenas uma terrível dor de cabeça. Pela primeira vez, Rose tocou razoavelmente bem, e até Edward foi generoso com seus elogios. Depois disso, cada vez que Isabella mencionava lorde Belton, a conversa enveredava para Edward. À hora de dormir ela já sabia que a cor favorita do conde era azul, que seu compositor predileto era Mozart e que a sobremesa da qual mais gostava era creme de chocolate.

Mesmo após Edward se recolher, a bobagem continuou. Se não estivesse tão ciente da realidade, Isabella podia jurar que Rose e Irina estavam mais interessadas nele do que em lorde Belton. Mas era impossível. Afinal, ele as detestava.

— Nossa! — ela exclamou, de repente. — Não imaginei que fosse tão tarde. Acho melhor me recolher.

— Sim, todas nós precisamos de nosso sono da beleza — Irina concordou.

Isabella pediu licença e foi buscar a guia de Jacob. Felizmente, Edward se tornara mais flexível quanto ao cachorro passear pelo jardim da mansão.

— Imaginei que você acabaria saindo.

Assustada, ela puxou a guia de Jacob ao escutar a voz grave. Sentado em um banco de pedra, Edward baforava seu charuto.

— Quase me mata de susto — ela sussurrou, reconhecendo as mudanças que haviam acontecido entre ambos desde a noite em que tinham se encontrado naquele mesmo jardim.

— Fui negligente ontem — ele declarou em um tom sensual que a fez estremecer.

— É mesmo? Por quê?

— Vai ficar em pé a noite toda?

Isabella olhou os botões de rosa que a rodeavam.

— Creio que sim.

— Tudo bem. Posso falar mais alto, se quiser.

Bufando, ela se aproximou do conde, que, pensativo, fitou-a por um longo tempo antes de se manifestar.

— Ontem, quando você me recusou, eu...

— Não quero falar disso — ela o interrompeu. Se não conseguisse manter a raiva, começaria a chorar a qualquer minuto.

— Talvez esteja grávida, Isabella.

— Não estou grávida!

— Fale baixo. Ainda não pode ter tanta certeza. Queria lhe dizer que, se estiver, eu cuidarei de você.

— Pretende me esconder em uma de suas propriedades? — ela atacou com os olhos marejados. — Os Cullen parecem ser especialistas nisso.

— O que preferia que lhe dissesse? — Edward esbravejou. — Que eu a deixaria à mercê da própria sorte? Já lhe pedi em casamento, e você recusou. Então, diga-me, o que você quer?

Com esforço, ela lutou contra o medo e a raiva.

— Não estou grávida — repetiu com calma. — E vou partir em uma semana. Portanto, não precisa se preocupar com nada.

Ele apagou o charuto no banco.

— É um pouco tarde, não acha?

Isabella fingiu não ouvi-lo, enquanto levava Jacob para dentro. Edward certo quanto à possibilidade da gravidez e agira com nobreza, como um perfeito cavalheiro. Uma parte de si queria estar esperando um filho dele. Se fosse o caso, a decisão de ir ou ficar teria de ser esquecida, e ela nunca precisaria admitir que o desejava ardorosamente.

Por isso, sabia que não estava grávida. Afinal, uma gravidez teria facilitado tudo.

Irina Delacroix se afastou da janela da biblioteca e largou o livro de figurinos franceses que pretendia fo lhear antes de dormir. Ficou em silêncio na penumbra, enquanto escutava passos subindo a escadaria.

Então era isso. Sabia que algo estava acontecendo. A governanta queria seu sobrinho e, pelo que ouvira, ela se encontrava prestes a fisgá-lo. Sob aquele mesmo teto, Isabella Swan estava a um passo de se casar com um dos homens mais ricos da Inglaterra.

Erguendo a vela, Irina se sentou à escrivaninha. Aquela sabichona já tinha tentado o mesmo truque. Mostrara os tornozelos para lorde Eric Welkins e, sem dúvida, matara-o quando o homem dela se cansara. Como Eric Welkins era casado, Isabella devia estar atrás do dinheiro do nobre.

Mas com Edward Cullen a sem-vergonha almejaria tudo, a fortuna, as terras e o título.

Bem, não desta vez. Lorde Masen se casaria com Rose, e ponto final. Irina planejara a união anos a fio. Aquela oportunidade não lhe escaparia só porque o sobrinho se apaixonara por uma mulher que era praticamente uma criada.

Ansiosa, escreveu um bilhete, dobrou-o e o deixou no vestíbulo para ser entregue ao raiar do dia. Sem dúvida, lady Lauren Welkins devia estar solitária. Lady Halverston mencionara conhecer a infeliz viúva, e Irina adoraria conhecê-la também. Aparentemente, tinham algo em comum. Outra viúva para consolar lady Lauren Welkins era do que a baronesa precisava. E, assim, Isabella Swan iria embora. Para sempre.

— Que bobagem. — Isabella abriu a porta da chapelaria para que Rose entrasse. — Estou certa de que ele não tenciona fazer o pedido.

— Mas é verdade! — a jovem insistiu. — Ele me enviou uma carta por dia na última semana e sei que visitou Edward pelo menos duas vezes.

— Eles são amigos.

— Bella, você não é romântica.

Isabella riu. Talvez Rose tivesse descoberto o problema. Mas, se fosse romântica, a essa altura já teria se afogado no lago mais próximo.

— Está bem. Admito que possa estar certa e que lorde Belton, de fato, esteja disposto a pedir sua mão em casamento. Mas não quero que se decepcione, se ele não estiver.

Rose pegou um lindo chapéu azul da prateleira e o examinou.

— Talvez tenha razão, Bella. Royce Danvers, o filho do juiz de Dorsetshire, costumava dizer que queria se casar comigo, mas nunca acreditei nele. E mamãe disse que seria necessário um dote muito maior que o condado inteiro para pagar as dívidas de jogo de Royce. De qual quer forma, ele não obteria tamanha quantia de nós.

Intrigada, Isabella se deteve. A despeito da falta de traquejo social, assumira que as Delacroix eram ricas. Mostravam-se mais ávidas para agarrar um título que uma fortuna. Mas talvez acreditassem que as duas condições viessem juntas, como era o caso de lorde Masen.

— Se o dote não estivesse em jogo, você se casaria com Royce?

— Deus do céu, não! Ele possui apenas um chalé com seis cômodos, Bella. Eu não suportaria viver em uma casa tão pequena. — Rose devolveu o chapéu azul à prateleira.

— Claro que não. Que tolice a minha.

— Está zombando de mim.

— Não estou, não. Por favor, continue.

— Cerca de três anos atrás, quando Edward estava em Londres, mamãe, papai e eu fomos a Westchester e convencemos a governanta de lá a nos mostrar a Abadia Masen. Devia ter visto, Bella. Há mais de duzentos cômodos, seis salas de estar e dois salões de baile! Mamãe disse que podia se imaginar vivendo naquele palácio, enquanto Edward e eu receberíamos a corte do país.

— Você e Edward? — Isabella sentiu o coração palpitar. Era ridículo. Não havia motivo para se tornar tão irracional cada vez que uma mulher mencionava o nome dele. Na maior parte do tempo, não sabia se o amava ou odiava.

Com certo nervosismo, Rose provou outro chapéu.

— Não combina comigo, não é? Vamos a outro lugar, Bella. Não gostei de nada aqui. — Rose se precipitou à porta.

— Como você quiser, minha cara — ela concordou, desconfiada.

Que estranho. Estaria Rose interessada em se casar com o primo abastado? A jovem, porém, parecia contente com as atenções de lorde Belton. Isabella duvidava que Edward soubesse que Rose desenvolvera carinho por ele. Dada à maneira com que conduzia sua busca ultrajante à futura noiva, o conde nem sequer notara.

— Bella? Vamos.

— Estou indo. — Ela correu até a porta.

A primeira coisa que precisava fazer era descobrir quem Rose preferia, Emmett ou seu Edward. Isabella se espantou. Ele não era _seu _Edward. Deixara isso bem claro. E não estava com ciúme de uma menina de dezessete anos. Não mesmo.

A multidão de pedestres finalmente obrigou Rose a caminhar devagar, o que deu a chance de Isabella alcançá-la.

— Por favor, não se apresse. Sinto-me como se estivesse participando de uma corrida de cavalos.

Rose continuava tensa. Isabella recordou que era seu dever garantir o bem-estar da aluna.

— Vamos tomar uma xícara de chá com bolo?

— Está bem.

Ambas entraram na fila da confeitaria. Isabella permaneceu atrás de Rose e, de repente, avistou uma mulher aproximando-se. Com sua postura arrogante e os cabelos grisalhos sob o chapéu de viúva, ela caminhava em linha reta, como se soubesse que Isabella estava diante do estabelecimento.

— Oh, não. — Pálida, segurou o braço de Rose.

— O que foi, Bella?

— Quieta. — Ela puxou a aluna e correu na direção oposta. Quando dobraram a esquina, ela levou as mãos ao peito, na tentativa de acalmar o coração.

— O que houve? — Rose perguntou, assustada.

— Desculpe-me, Rose. Foi muita grosseria de minha parte.

— Esqueça isso. Você está bem?

Sua respiração aos poucos voltou ao normal, mas ficaria sobressaltada pelo resto da semana.

— Estou. É que eu vi minha antiga patroa minutos atrás. Fiquei muito... surpresa.

Os olhos pretos da jovem se arregalaram.

— Refere-se à lady Lauren Welkins?

Ótimo. Até sua aluna escutara os rumores.

— Sim. Não sabia que ela estava em Londres. Eu de via ter deduzido.

— O que vai fazer?

— Nada. — Isabella endireitou os ombros. — Devo partir em breve. Manterei distância dela sempre que for possível.

— Eu não permitirei que ela se aproxime de você — Rose declarou, indignada.

— Obrigada, Rose. — Ela sorriu.

Irina tomava seu chá e mal escutava a conversa ao redor. Apesar de tudo ser muito interessante, estava esperando outra pessoa. Quando o mordomo abriu a porta da sala de lady Halverston, mais uma dama, que ela não reconheceu, se juntou às demais.

— Lauren — Lady Halverston cumprimentou a amiga. — Que bom vê-la outra vez.

— Obrigada. Fiquei feliz em receber seu convite para o chá.

— Não, nós é que estamos felizes em tê-la aqui. Minhas queridas, por favor, dêem as boas-vindas a lady Welkins.

Irina foi a primeira a se levantar.

— Oh, lady Welkins, minhas mais profundas condolências.

— Lauren, Sra. Delacroix — lady Halverston apresentou-as e voltou a se sentar.

— Pode me chamar de Irina, por favor. Sei que temos muito em comum e, por isso, estava ansiosa para conhe cê-la. Quer se sentar a meu lado?

— Obrigada, Irina. — A mulher magra, usando um chapéu de viúva, acomodou-se no sofá e aceitou a xícara de chá que o criado lhe oferecia.

— Abandonei meu chapéu de viúva recentemente — Irina disse. — Meu querido Caius faleceu em uma tarde ensolarada, deixando a mim e minha pobre filha sozinhas no mundo.

— Meu marido foi cruelmente tirado de mim — lady Welkins informou. — Não sei se escutou os boatos, mas acredito piamente que ele tenha sido assassinado.

— Meu Deus! Não pode ser! — Irina dramatizou.

— E por minha acompanhante de confiança dentro da minha casa. Porém, não pude provar. Do contrário, eu a teria mandado para a prisão.

O encontro se mostrava mais produtivo do que Irina esperara. Agora precisava fazê-la mencionar o nome da acompanhante.

— Que ultrajante! E disse que ela nunca foi presa?

— Não. Eu a dispensei de imediato, é claro, mas não foi um castigo à altura do crime.

— Lógico que não. Estou lhe perguntando isso porque meu sobrinho contratou uma governanta para minha filha e seria uma pena, caso tivéssemos de dispensar uma criada tão eficiente.

— Não tem com que se preocupar. A diabólica srta. Swan só escolheria uma residência que abrigasse um homem abastado para seduzir.

_Enfim!_

— Disse... Srta. Swan?

— Sim. Isabella Swan, aquela...

— Oh, não. Isabella Swan é o nome da governanta de meu sobrinho.

Lady Welkins parecia realmente chocada.

— Não acredito!

— E verdade! Ela mora na Mansão Cullen há um mês. E... oh, Deus... Certo dia, notei que ela demonstrou interesse em meu sobrinho, mas não levei a sério. Acha que ela seria capaz de ferir meu adorado Edward?

— Seu sobrinho é rico?

— Sim. Ele é o conde da Abadia Masen.

— O conde... ora, ele certamente conhece a reputação da srta. Swan.

— Meu sobrinho é muito teimoso. Se conhecesse a reputação da srta. Swan, ele talvez quisesse mudá-la ou até mesmo alegaria que os rumores eram infundados.

— Os rumores têm fundamento, eu lhe asseguro. Essa mulher perseguiu lorde Welkins e, quando ele a recusou, sei que o empurrou escada abaixo. E acredito que ela o tenha estrangulado. O médico disse que foi o coração, mas Eric era forte como um touro e só tinha cinqüenta anos.

— Mas ninguém a viu empurrá-lo?

— Não. Agora entende o quão diabólica ela é.

— Devo falar com Edward agora mesmo!

Agarrando o braço de Irina, lady Welkins a forçou a permanecer sentada.

— Se fizer isso, ela escapará de novo. Precisa observá-la. Melhor ainda, deixe-a me ver. Talvez minha presença a faça confessar.

— Vai me ajudar?

— Ficarei feliz em ajudá-la.

— A festa de aniversário de minha filha será em alguns dias. Vou lhe enviar um convite.

— Seria maravilhoso.

Isabella se sentou ao piano e tocou uma das canções favoritas do pai. A mansão por fim mergulhara no silêncio. Rose e Irina tinham se recolhido mais cedo, e Edward estava enfurnado em seu gabinete havia horas.

Tão logo saíra da casa de lady Welkins, esperara nunca mais ver a mulher. Lauren Thewles tinha todo o direito de se condoer pela morte do marido, mas converter a santo um homem de cujas atividades devassas sempre se queixara era ridículo. E transformar Isabella em uma prostituta assassina só para evitar constrangimento era imperdoável.

Se lady Welkins não tivesse dado início àquela maledicência, ninguém em Londres teria perdido tempo com ela ou com o marido. Talvez por isso houvesse causado tamanho tumulto. Pelo menos, agora as pessoas sabiam quem ela era.

Isabella tentou se acalmar. Embora lady Welkins estivesse na cidade, não havia motivos para se encontrarem. Pelo fato de o marido ter falecido havia apenas seis meses, ela não podia dançar, razão pela qual não precisaria aceitar os convites para os mesmos bailes aos quais Rose comparecia. E com a chegada do aniversário de Rose, a probabilidade de a mulher causar-lhe algum problema antes que partisse para a Academia da srta. Grenville era remota. Ou pelo menos era o que esperava.

— Você toca divinamente. — A voz suave de Edward ecoou da porta. — Há algo mais pelo que agradecer a srta. Grenville?

Isabella errou algumas notas devido à aparição súbita, mas continuou tocando mesmo assim.

— Foi meu pai quem me ensinou a tocar. A pintura não era seu único talento.

— Você tem algum de seus quadros?

— Não. Tive de vendê-los para pagar o enterro de meus pais e sanar suas dívidas.

Edward se sentou ao lado dela.

— Você tem parentes por parte de pai?

— Creio que há alguns primos em segundo grau no Norte, mas eu não saberia por onde começar a procurá-los, mesmo se quisesse.

— Então, somos dois órfãos totalmente sós no mundo.

Isabella fitou o perfil sensual como o pecado.

— Você parece capaz de tolerar Rose.

— Ela não é alguém em quem eu confiaria.

— Ainda bem que não precisa de um confidente. Por um instante, Edward permaneceu em silêncio.

— Sim. Temos sorte por nenhum de nós precisar de alguém.

Ela fingiu não escutar o comentário despretensioso. Com lady Welkins em Londres, a companhia de Edward era mais que reconfortante. Naquela noite preferia não discutir com ele.

— Rose e eu tivemos uma conversa esta noite — Edward comentou.

— Folgo em saber que está se tornando mais civilizado. — Ao mesmo tempo, uma parte solitária de seu coração desejou que ele e a prima não tivessem começado a se dar bem.

— Ela mencionou que você viu lady Welkins hoje. Isabella parou de tocar.

— Continue tocando — ele pediu. — Faz anos que não escuto essa canção. E jamais vi alguém tocá-la tão bem. — Ao vê-la reiniciar a música, ele prosseguiu: — Eu não quis aborrecê-la. Só queria saber se você está bem. Lady Welkins não a viu?

— Não.

— E como se sente?

Isabella fechou os olhos, permitindo que a música fluísse em seus dedos.

— Vou sobreviver. Afinal, ficarei em Londres apenas por mais alguns dias.

Ela esperava um protesto, mas Edward continuou em silêncio.

— Eu preferia que não tivesse mencionado esse detalhe — ele disse, por fim.

— Então não vamos falar disso.

— Se eu não a tivesse pedido em casamento, você ficaria aqui?

— Não sei. Ben Virgil e lady Welkins continuariam em Londres de qualquer forma, mas... Edward, não é por sua causa. A verdade é que eu não deveria estar aqui.

— Acho que aqui é exatamente onde você deveria estar.

Ela não sabia o que dizer e, após outros tantos minutos, Edward se levantou.

— Boa noite, Isabella.

— Boa noite, Edward.

À tarde do dia do aniversário de Rose, Edward teve a nítida sensação de que teria um colapso.

Rastrear lady Welkins e garantir que a mulher e Isabella não se encontrassem fora uma tarefa extenuante; e isso sem que Isabella desconfiasse que ele mandara alguém espionar seus passeios diários.

Além de tudo, ele conseguira se esquivar de Emmett nas três visitas que o visconde lhe fizera. Embora não imaginasse que o amigo quisesse de fato pedir a mão de Rose, ele tampouco encontrava outro motivo para a persistência do rapaz.

Manter Rose solteira e lady Welkins à distância fez com que Isabella prolongasse sua estada, mas depois da festa daquela noite ele não mais teria como prendê-la.

A seu pedido, Amun passara a vigiar as atividades da governanta dentro de casa e naquela manhã o mordomo relatara que Isabella tinha começado a fazer as malas. O dia, portanto, prometia ser um pesadelo.

Tal premonição foi comprovada quando Edward, sem querer, interceptou uma carta. Se não tivesse saído para tomar um pouco de ar, não a teria notado. Graças a Deus, o caos no interior da mansão o obrigara a fugir.

— Vincent, aonde vai? — Edward indagou, sentado nos degraus diante da porta da frente.

— Vou entregar algumas mensagens, milorde.

— Não é Thompkinson quem faz isso?

— É, milorde, mas ele ficou encarregado de polir o assoalho do salão de baile.

— Não seria uma festa de verdade, se alguém não escorregasse e batesse a cabeça. — De súbito, ele escutou a tia chamá-lo dos confins da mansão. — Minha mensagem a lorde Daubner pode esperar até amanhã, se você tiver outros deveres a cumprir.

— É muita gentileza, milorde, mas preciso entregar um convite de última hora em Henrietta Street a pedido da Sra. Delacroix.

Henrietta Street ficava na periferia de Mayfair, onde os membros menos ilustres da sociedade residiam. Considerando que Irina queria apenas os mais célebres na festa da filha, Edward ficou curioso.

— Para quem é o convite? Vincent lhe entregou o envelope.

— Só memorizei o endereço, milorde. Não sei ler. Edward sabia ler, mas precisou olhar para a mensagem durante vários minutos para acreditar no que dizia. Ele olhou para o criado.

— Faça as outras entregas, Vincent. Eu cuidarei desta.

O rapaz assentiu e correu para selar uma montaria. Enquanto a raiva borbulhava em seu sangue, Edward tentava entender os motivos daquele convite inesperado. Rompeu a cera que fechava o envelope, leu o conteúdo, guardou o papel no bolso e entrou na mansão.

Irina, Rose e Isabella se encontravam no centro do salão de baile, observando as atividades frenéticas ao redor delas. Edward parou à porta.

— Todos para fora! Isabella o encarou, assustada.

— O que houve, milorde?

Amun surgiu em outra porta e começou a retirar os criados e trabalhadores do salão.

— Cinco minutos, Amun — Edward ordenou. Como de hábito, os olhos da prima se encheram de lágrimas.

— Rose, deixe-nos a sós.

— Mas...

— _Agora!_

* * *

_E ai gostaram? Gente vocês não sabem do que essa Irina é capaz... Ela vai deixar o coitado do Edward, louco... O proximo capitulo vai estar cheio de emoções fortes... se preparem... Comentem amores... Até mais tarde... Robsteijoooss_

* * *

**_Respondendo:_**

**_Joana Patricia: _**_Oi querida... A Bella vai dar trabalho... mesmo ele provando seu maor por ela... Ela vai demorar a perceber... ela é muitooooo teimosa... Obrigada por comentar... beijooos_

**_annacaroll: _**_Oi Querida... ele pode até dar o mundo todo para ela... que ela ainda não vai acreditar no amor dele... ela está totalmente cega... eu queria que um homem desse me pedisse em casamento, e pode crer eu casava kkkk, ela é teimosa... e quando li eu fiquei meio com raiva da teimosia dela... mais depois e a entendi... obrigada por comentar... Beijoooss_

**_MaluPattz: _**_Oi Querida ele vai fazer uma locura... que me deixou totalmente apaixonada por ele... é muito engraado o que ele vai fazer... mais para mim foi uma prova de amor e tanto, eu casava com ele ... obrigada por comentar... Beijoooss_

**_Fran: _**_Oi Querida... eu fico tão feliz... quando alguém me diz que está amando ou gostando da historia... isso me deixa flutuando... muito obrigada por ler e comentar... beijoosss_

**_Guest: _**_Oi_ _querida é verdade... concordo plenamente com você... romances historicos tem uma magia que encanta e envolve... e acredite querida... quando ele verbalizar esse sentimento... uma certa pessoa não vai acreditar... e vai dar trabalho para esse homem... muito obrigada por comentar... beijooosss_


	13. Chapter 13

_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... espero que gostem... parece que o Edward hoje está meio louco... e fazendo loucuras kkk... esse capitulo é o que eu mais gosto no livro... aproveitem e se divirtam muitoooo... mas Bora ler... Boa Leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Ela correu porta afora. Somente Isabella e Irina ficaram. Edward tinha uma boa idéia de como Isabella se sentiria com o que estava prestes a dizer e, após um segundo de hesitação, ele indicou-lhe a porta.

— A senhorita também.

— Como quiser, milorde. — Com a expressão preocupada, ela se retirou e fechou a porta.

— O que está acontecendo, Edward? — Irina indagou. — Temos apenas algumas horas até os convidados começarem a chegar.

— Há quanto tempo conhece lady Welkins?

Irina empalideceu, mas não perdeu a compostura.

— Minhas amizades não lhe dizem respeito.

Edward permaneceu quieto, à espera de uma resposta.

Além de ter conspirado às suas costas, ela tentara magoar Isabella. E, dada a réplica defensiva, ela o fizera deliberadamente.

— Não sei por que está tão aborrecido — ela disse. — Somos apenas duas viúvas, compartilhando nosso infortúnio.

— Se não responder a minha pergunta, terá outro infortúnio a lamentar. — Ele tirou o convite do bolso e o jogou aos pés de Irina. — Não verá essa mulher outra vez, e ela está proibida de entrar nesta casa.

Irina o encarou, indignada.

— Você nega amizade a uma viúva solitária e é capaz de abrigar uma assassina sob seu teto, enquanto sua prima tenta realizar uma apresentação decente na sociedade?

— Isso mesmo. É meu teto. Se consigo suportar sua presença em minha casa, posso agüentar qualquer coisa. E a srta. Swan testa minha paciência em um grau muito menor que você.

— E quanto à péssima reputação dessa mulher?

— E quanto à minha?

— Não pense que pode me enganar, Edward. Ela está atrás de sua fortuna, assim como fez com lorde Welkins. Sei que vocês estão fornicando. E não vai conseguir evitar que eu revele esse segredo a quem quiser ouvir

O primeiro pensamento de Edward foi que Irina tinha mais inteligência do que ele imaginara. O segundo foi o desejo insano de estrangulá-la. Mas, considerando a quantidade de pessoas que sabiam que estavam a sós no salão, essa idéia poderia levantar suspeitas.

— Se eu não puder calá-la aqui, eu a mandarei de volta a Blything Hall, onde ninguém liga para sua tagarelice.

— Não me ameace, seu...

— O que você quer?

— Quero que aquela mulher saia desta casa.

— Ela vai mesmo partir, independentemente de suas tramóias.

— Não quero que ela volte... jamais. Lady Welkins e eu sabemos o bastante a respeito de Isabella Swan para garantir que ela nunca mais encontre trabalho. Quero que ela vá embora.

O desejo de estrangulá-la se tornou ainda maior.

— E depois de se livrar da srta. Swan? Presumo que tenha algo mais em mente.

— Tenho, sim. Quero que você se case com Rose.

— O quê? — Ele ficou chocado.

— Case-se com Rose, e deixarei a srta. Swan em paz. Sei que gosta daquela rameira. Eu o ouvi dizer que cuidaria de seu filho bastardo. É Rose quem deve ser lady Masen para que meus netos herdem seus títulos, suas terras e sua fortuna.

— Deus, você é ambiciosa. Há quanto tempo planeja isso tudo? — ele indagou.

— Desde o dia em que vi tudo que você herdou. Rose terá sua festa esta noite, Edward, para que todos vejam como formam um belo casal. Então você anunciará o noivado.

Irina se virou e saiu. Edward continuou no meio do salão, perplexo. O que a tia propunha não era chantagem, pois ele jamais sofreria qualquer conseqüência, caso ela tornasse pública suas suposições. Mas Isabella pagaria, e muito caro.

Ele praguejou. Fora imprudente e deixara Isabella vulnerável. Até permitira que a tia desse a última palavra, quando tal privilégio pertencia somente à srta. Swan.

Mas Irina ainda não o derrotara. E, acima de tudo, ela havia cometido um grave erro: dera tempo a Edward para que ele elaborasse um plano.

Isabella dobrou seu xale novo e o guardou no baú. Aquela peça era delicada demais para uma viagem. Aliás, todos os trajes novos seriam um desperdício em qualquer lugar, exceto em Londres. Como professora, também não faria muito uso daquelas roupas. Mas não conseguia se desfazer delas. Ainda não.

— Srta. Swan? — Edward bateu à porta.

O tom de voz soou sério demais. No entanto, aquele dia já se apresentava difícil o bastante sem a agonia de ficar a sós com ele.

— Srta. Swan — o conde repetiu. — Isabella, sei que está aí dentro.

Jacob pulou da cama e correu até a porta. Claro que o cachorro gostava de Edward; na casa do conde, ele podia fazer tudo que queria. Isabella também, mas, infelizmente, essa liberdade só valia até a porta da frente.

A tranca cedeu quando algo pesado atingiu a porta e o batente se estilhaçou. Edward empurrou a estrutura de madeira e entrou no quarto.

— Você deveria ter respondido — ele disse, limpando as lascas de madeira do casaco.

— Meu silêncio foi minha resposta — ela replicou e voltou à tarefa.

Edward pegou Jacob nos braços.

— Nós temos um problema. Minha tia sabe que eu e você somos amantes.

— _Éramos _amantes. Não somos mais. E, como vou partir amanhã, não me importo com o que ela sabe.

— Ela se tornou amiga de lady Welkins.

— Ela... — O quarto começou a girar, e Isabella caiu sentada no chão.

Edward se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

— Você não é do tipo que desmaia, lembra-se?

— Não vou desmaiar. — Ela levou a mão à testa. — Vou ficar enjoada. Lady Welkins em Londres é uma coisa. Mas saber que a Sra. Delacroix a conhece... Oh, meu Deus!

— Vai ficar tudo bem. Tenho uma solução.

De repente, Edward se transformou em seu cavaleiro de armadura prateada, pronto para salvá-la. Mas havia algo que não fazia sentido. Ela pegou Jacob e tentou ignorar o tremor que sentiu quando os dedos de ambos se roçaram.

— Por que quebrou minha porta?

— Porque você não me atendeu. E...

— E por que disse "nós" temos um problema? Lady Welkins é minha preocupação.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Isabella! — Ele respirou fundo. — Irina ameaçou prejudicá-la, a menos que...

A última peça se encaixou no quebra-cabeça.

— A menos que você se case com Rose.

— Como descobriu?

— Tenho olhos e ouvidos. E passo mais tempo com suas parentas que você.

Impulsivo, Edward segurou as mãos dela.

— Isabella, meu nome pode protegê-la. Mesmo que lady Welkins e Irina comecem a espalhar mentiras, como minha esposa ninguém ousará confrontá-la. Case-se comigo, por favor.

Ele estava se aprimorando. No fundo, Isabella queria se jogar naqueles braços e deixá-lo cuidar dela. Mas seu lado frio e racional não podia ignorar o que estava por trás daquele pedido, tampouco a afeição que uma jovem de dezessete anos sentia pelo primo.

— Se nos casarmos, você não precisará desposar Rose.

— Não preciso me casar com Rose. Isabella...

— Não. — Ela se levantou. — Irina quer me ver longe daqui porque acredita que eu seja a rival de Rose. Graças a Emma Grenville, tenho para onde ir.

— E da próxima vez que Irina se zangar comigo, ela espalhará tantas asneiras que nem a Academia da srta. Grenville a contratará.

— Só para espezinhá-lo?

— Porque ela sabe que gosto de você.

— Não. — Isabella voltou a guardar seus pertences no baú. — Recuso-me a compactuar com a manipulação alheia. Vou partir amanhã, e você poderá aplicar suas idéias antiquadas em Rose, que acredita gostar de você.

Edward a segurou pelo braço.

— Não vai partir. Não vai me deixar.

Ele era muito maior e mais forte, mas Isabella nun cativera medo de Edward.

— Você sabe há uma semana que hoje é meu último dia nesta casa. Não finja preocupação quando ambos sabemos que é o herdeiro da Abadia Masen que o perturba.

— Não é...

— E não eleve o tom de voz. Gritos não vão me fazer mudar de idéia. — Ela socou algumas roupas no baú. — Se me der licença, vou me despedir agora. Assim Rose terá a festa para alegrá-la.

A voz de Isabella soou trêmula, mas Edward estava aborrecido demais para notar. E, ao se retirar, deixando-a aos prantos, não podia imaginar o quanto ela queria ouvi-lo dizer que a amava, em vez de alegar mais um motivo para mantê-la da mansão.

Isabella estava decidida a não atrapalhar o futuro de Rose. A jovem certamente tinha mais direito a Edward que ela. Ao menos, Irina percebia isso.

As despedidas ocorreram conforme o esperado. Rose chorou e ameaçou se trancar no quarto até que Isabella a lembrou de que as lágrimas deixariam seu lindo rosto inchado e que o baile daquela noite era em sua homenagem. A Sra. Delacroix nem sequer fingiu tristeza, mas desejou-lhe sorte na Academia da srta. Grenville.

Quanto a Edward, ele a evitou a noite toda, enquanto recebia os convidados da festa. Fitou-a algumas vezes e conseguiu escapar ileso antes que ela lhe perguntasse por que ele a responsabilizava pelo que estava acontecendo. Tudo bem. Essa atitude facilitaria sua partida no dia seguinte.

Porém, no instante em que ela resolveu ausentar-se pela terceira vez a fim de chorar de novo, Edward surgiu a seu lado.

— Milorde.

— Eu só queria sugerir que dormisse no quarto amarelo esta noite. Mandei arrumá-lo para você, já que a porta de seu cômodo sofreu um pequeno acidente.

— Obrigada, milorde.

— Também vou me despedir agora. — Ele estendeu a mão. — Minha carruagem estará à sua espera pela manhã para levá-la aonde quiser ir. Sugiro que parta antes de Rose acordar. Eu gostaria de evitar que ela choramingasse mais que o necessário.

Isabella assentiu e apertou a mão dele. Por um instante, imaginou que Edward a tomaria nos braços e a levaria para longe dali, mas, pelo jeito, ele aprendera bem as lições de decoro. Com uma mesura, ele se afastou. Isabella observou-o, lamentando ser uma professora tão eficiente.

Satisfeita, Irina assistiu à despedida tensa entre Edward e a srta. Swan. Mesmo sem a presença de lady Welkins, tudo se desenrolara a contento. A afeição de Edward pela governanta fora mais eficaz para induzi-lo a casar-se com Rose que qualquer outro plano que viesse a elaborar.

Voltou à atenção ao salão de baile quando a última valsa da noite terminou. Lorde Belton conseguira o privilégio de valsar com a aniversariante. O visconde escoltou Rose até o canto do salão, onde Irina, rodeada de novas amigas, sorriu para o jovem rapaz.

— Gostaria que meus pés ainda estivessem aptos para a dança. O senhor faz com que eu inveje essas donzelas, lorde Belton.

— Eu ficaria lisonjeado em dançar com a senhora.

— É um cavalheiro. Se o luto não me impedisse de me engajar em tais frivolidades, eu dançaria uma quadrilha com milorde. — Irina ajeitou um cacho rebelde de Rose. — Querida, você buscaria uma taça de ponche para mim?

— Permita-me satisfazê-la, Sra. Delacroix — o visconde se ofereceu.

— Oh, não, milorde! — Irina o segurou pelo braço. — Rose pode fazer isso.

— Volto em um minuto — disse a jovem, torcendo o nariz.

— Organizou uma festa adorável, Sra. Delacroix. Rose não cansa de me dizer como está emocionada.

— Faço qualquer coisa pela minha filha.

O visconde esquadrinhou a multidão.

— Ah, lá está Masen. Se me der licença, preciso falar com seu sobrinho.

Irina o impediu de se afastar.

— Milorde, pretende pedir a mão de Rose em casamento?

— A senhora está correta. Tive muita dificuldade de encontrá-lo esta semana.

— Nesse caso, meu apego sincero a milorde me compele a contar o segredo que meu sobrinho pediu que eu guardasse. Sabe que ele gosta de... ludibriar as pessoas. E creio que esteja zombando de milorde. Edward sempre teve a intenção de se casar com Rose.

O rosto charmoso do visconde empalideceu.

— Está brincando, senhora.

— Eu não seria tão cruel. Esse era o último desejo de meu falecido marido, e Edward me informou, dias atrás, sua decisão. Ele pretendia anunciar o noivado esta noite, mas dada à presença de milorde, reconsiderou.

Irina teria continuado a discursar, mas a expressão distante e enfurecida do visconde indicava que ele não mais a escutava. Um segundo depois, ele a fitou.

— Foi muita gentileza sua, senhora. Tenho de ir. Por favor, peça desculpas por mim a sua filha.

— E claro. Mas não diga a Edward que estraguei a brincadeira. Ele ficará muito zangado comigo.

— Seu segredo está seguro. Boa noite.

Atenta, Irina observou o visconde se retirar, evitando se despedir tanto de Edward quanto de Rose. Ela sorriu. O querido Caius ficaria tão feliz, se estivesse vivo!

Isabella colocou o chapéu, pegou a guia de Jacob e seguiu os criados que desciam com sua bagagem. O sol tinha acabado de nascer quando ela apertou a mão de Amun para se despedir.

— Vamos sentir saudades — o mordomo disse. — Boa sorte, srta. Swan.

— Obrigada. — Isabella, de súbito, hesitou à porta da frente. — Lorde Masen ainda não se levantou?

— Ele me informou que não a veria partir esta manhã.

— É claro.

Já que ela se recusara a compactuar com os jogos tolos de Edward, ele agora devia estar dormindo em sua confortável cama. Se realmente se importasse com ela, teria feito algo para que ficasse.

Reprimindo o choro, Isabella colocou o cachorro na carruagem e subiu.

— Deixe-me na estação mais próxima, por favor, Vincent. Não precisa me levar até Hampshire.

— Como quiser, srta. Bella, mas eu ficaria feliz em acompanhá-la até sua nova moradia. — Vincent subiu na carruagem e atiçou os cavalos.

Uma vez acomodada no assento, Isabella deixou que as lágrimas fluíssem. Assim que contratasse um veículo de aluguel para levá-la a Hampshire, não poderia mais se dar ao luxo de chorar. Havia passado boa parte da noite sentindo pena de si mesma e tudo que obtivera fora uma terrível dor de cabeça.

O choro não mudaria nada. Apaixonara-se por um homem orgulhoso, que não acreditava no amor. Não se casaria com alguém que a queria por conveniência e para se livrar das parentas.

A carruagem dobrou uma esquina e, segundos depois, mais outra. Esperava que Vincent não estivesse perdido, pois ele parecia tomar o caminho mais longo para a estalagem. Ela não tinha pressa, mas quanto mais cedo começasse a lecionar na academia, mais cedo conseguiria a esquecer o garboso Lucien Cullen.

Cinco ou seis minutos depois, a carruagem parou.

— Chegamos, senhorita — Vincent anunciou, abrindo a porta do veículo.

Jacob abanou o rabo e saltou ao chão. Isabella espiou pela porta aberta e divisou os fundos da Mansão Cullen.

— O que...

Um tecido negro cobriu seu rosto, cegando-a. Alguém a agarrou pela cintura e a arrancou da carruagem. Antes que pudesse gritar, uma mão tapou-lhe a boca, quase a sufocando sob o pano espesso.

Jacob latiu e alguém, talvez Vincent, pediu-lhe que se calasse. No momento seguinte, foi jogada no ombro de um homem e sentiu que subiam uma escada de madeira. Os degraus eram estreitos, pois seus pés raspavam nas paredes e sua cabeça colidiu uma vez em uma superfície de tijolo. Ela soltou um gemido de dor, o que fez o homem praguejar.

Por fim, ele a jogou em algo macio e a soltou. Isabella ficou quieta, escutando, quando, de súbito, Jacob enfiou o focinho sob o tecido negro para lamber seu rosto.

Furiosa, ela tirou a cobertura do rosto e avistou seu raptor.

— Edward! O que, em nome de Deus, você...

— Eu a raptei — ele respondeu, com calma. — E também seu cachorro.

Quando ela se levantou, Edward recuou um passo. Não permitiria que ela ferisse suas partes mais sensíveis porque, afinal, ainda precisariam produzir um herdeiro.

— Você não pode me raptar! — ela gritou, olhando para Vincent, Thompkinson e o conde.

— Posso, sim. E esbravejar não vai adiantar nada.

— Isso é ridículo! — Ela se precipitou à porta mais próxima, mas Edward a interceptou.

— Talvez seja um tanto esquisito — ele concedeu, desejando que sua deusa se acalmasse para que pudesse lhe explicar o plano brilhante. — Eu, no entanto, estou seriamente determinado a mantê-la aqui.

— Onde estamos?

— Em minha adega de vinhos. Em minha adega secundária, na verdade.

— Sua adega secundária. — Ela o encarou, irada. — Com uma cama deste tamanho? E...

— É a mesma cama que você ocupou no quarto dourado. Eu sabia que gostaria.

— Posso saber por que me prendeu aqui?

Finalmente, uma pergunta razoável. Edward dirigiu-se aos criados.

— Thompkinson, vá para cima. Vincent, dê mais algumas voltas com a carruagem. E tranque a porta ao sair.

Vincent desceu a escada que dava acesso ao jardim, e Thompkinson enveredou pela adega principal. Dada à língua afiada de Isabella, os dois decerto estavam aliviados por terem escapado. Edward se preparou para o próximo argumento.

— Interessante — ela comentou, cínica. — Após incluir os criados em seu crime, você os dispensa para que não tenham de escutar suas explicações. Ou será que eles já estão cientes dos detalhes?

— Eles sabem que estou preocupado com sua segurança e, já que insiste em ser independente, mantê-la aqui contra sua vontade é o único jeito de garantir seu bem-estar.

— E por que está tão preocupado com minha segurança? Oh, espero que não se trate de lady Welkins outra vez! Estarei segura em Hampshire. — Ela esquadrinhou a adega sombria. — Mais segura que aqui. Ninguém jamais me raptou.

— Folgo em saber que sou o primeiro... mais uma vez.

Isabella corou.

— Está bêbado?

— Só um pouco. Passei a maior parte da noite carregando móveis, consertando fechaduras e retirando implementos de fuga.

— Perdoe-me por não estar lisonjeada, milorde, mas...

— Você me chamou de Edward um minuto atrás.

— Você quase me matou de susto. Agora pare com essa idiotice e me deixe sair.

— Não até você ouvir a voz da razão.

— Do que está falando?

— Quero que se case comigo.

Isabella soltou uma gargalhada.

— Você me raptou para me convencer de que é uma pessoa confiável? Alguém golpeou sua cabeça, lorde Masen?

— Agora chega. Você não para de listar os motivos que me levam a querer desposá-la. Primeiro, estou cansado de procurar uma noiva; segundo, estou tentando protegê-la; e terceiro, almejo contrariar minha família. Esqueci algum item?

— Agora quer que me case com você para eu não poder acusá-lo de rapto.

Droga, ela era esperta! Edward deu um passo à frente. Isabella recuou. Pelo jeito, não conseguiria tocá-la tão cedo.

— Todos esses motivos, de alguma forma, originaram a idéia, mas nenhum deles expressa a verdadeira razão de eu querer desposá-la.

— Por favor, explique-se melhor.

Graças a Deus, ele ainda não estava totalmente sóbrio após a noite anterior. Do contrário, nunca conseguiria pronunciar as palavras.

— Quero me casar com você porque a amo. Mesmo chocada, ela o encarou com desconfiança.

— Você utiliza as palavras para levar as pessoas a fazerem o que quer. Em seus lábios, "amor" é apenas um conceito vazio, Edward. Não acredita no amor. Você mesmo me disse isso.

— Fui um idiota.

— Ainda é um idiota. Abra a porta e me deixe sair.

— Não. Você está segura aqui, e vou convencê-la da minha sinceridade. Irina e Rose, assim como sua amiga Victoria, acreditam que esteja na Academia da srta. Grenville.

— E como pretende me convencer? — Isabella se sentou na cama.

— Vou derrubar cada obstáculo que você usa para me desacreditar.

— Parece muito simples. Mas poderia considerar que não preciso de outro motivo para desprezar a idéia de me casar com um animal arrogante e cínico, que não tem pudores para destruir a vida dos outros só para provar um argumento que interessa apenas a ele próprio?

A língua de Isabella estava afiadíssima.

— Acho que se importa, e muito, comigo, Isabella. Eu percebi seu interesse no instante em que entrou na minha casa. Vou provar a você.

— Não se incomode.

Edward se aproximou da porta que levava à adega principal e à cozinha.

— Ficará surpresa — ele disse e saiu, trancando a porta.

— Edward! — Isabella gritou, esmurrando a porta. — Deixe-me sair daqui, Edward!

— Não! E não se machuque aí dentro!

Ele subiu a escada que dava acesso à cozinha e trancou aquela porta também. Então, pediu a Thompkinson que permanecesse nos arredores, fingindo que não estava montando guarda.

Edward imaginara que ela ficaria emocionada diante do esforço que fizera em nome do amor e, portanto, lhe poupasse todo aquele trabalho. Agora, porém, teria de trabalhar com mais afinco e rezar para que Isabella o redimisse.

A caminho de seus aposentos, ele se deteve. Já havia iniciado seu processo de redenção. Antes de conhecer a srta. Swan, nunca considerara as implicações de seus atos.

Olhou para o retrato de James Cullen. Decidido, arrancou a fita preta que simbolizava o luto. Aquele seria o começo de um novo e melhor Edward Cullen: protetor dos fracos, defensor dos inocentes e, com esperança, marido de Isabella Swan, o maior milagre a ser realizado.

— Jamie — ele disse ao retrato —, deseje-me sorte.

— Isso é ridículo — Isabella murmurou. Uma hora de gritos e arranhões na porta de nada tinha adiantado. E agora as velas estavam quase acabando.

O Edward Cullen que ela conhecia jamais a trancaria em uma adega escura, mas a nova versão do conde sem dúvida era insana. Ele retirara todas as garrafas das prateleiras com o intuito de matá-la de sede e fome.

Alguém bateu à porta.

— Sim? — Isabella correu. — Estou aqui! Ajude-me!

— Sou eu, Thompkinson. O conde me pediu para perguntar se a senhorita precisa de alguma coisa.

— Preciso sair daqui!

— Lamento, senhorita. Algo mais? Ela bufou.

— Preciso de velas e de algo para fazer. E de um espelho para prender meus cabelos. E de comida e água.

— Vou providenciar agora mesmo.

Quando a porta se abriu algum tempo depois, dois criados entraram, carregando a penteadeira e o espelho que ela usara no quarto dourado. Um terceiro apareceu com um apetitoso desjejum.

— Um espelho pequeno seria o suficiente — ela comentou, observando a procissão. Aparentemente, toda a criadagem estava envolvida naquela loucura.

— O conde achou que a senhorita iria preferir um espelho maior.

Isabella pegou Jacob nos braços. Sabia que eles não facilitariam a fuga, mas tinha de aproveitar cada oportunidade que surgisse.

— Poderiam colocar a penteadeira ali? — Ela indicou a parede oposta à porta.

Os criados a obedeceram. No mesmo instante, ela correu até a porta e entrou na adega principal.

— Srta. Swan, espere!

Rindo, Isabella se aproximou da escada e... colidiu em um tórax musculoso.

— Maldição!

Edward a segurou para evitar que ela caísse.

— Não tão rápido, minha pequena fugitiva.

— Não sou uma fugitiva! Solte-me.

— Espero que não tenha esmagado Jacob. — A voz soou séria, mas Isabella teve a impressão de tê-lo visto sorrir.

— Se eu o tivesse esmagado, a culpa seria sua.

— Certo. Volte para dentro.

— Não.

Ele ergueu Isabella e o cachorro e, sem nenhuma dificuldade, levou-os de volta ao cárcere improvisado. Quando a colocou no chão, ela percebeu que havia perdido a chance de se debater. Mas a sensação de estar nos braços dele fora tão maravilhosa que não conseguira raciocinar.

— Manterei um vigia atrás desta porta de agora em diante. Se precisar de algo, ele providenciará imediatamente.

— Preciso de minha liberdade.

— Esse é meu objetivo final, minha querida, mas vai demorar um pouco. — Edward gesticulou para que os criados saíssem e os seguiu até a porta, onde parou. — Quase me esqueci. — Ele exibiu um livro. — E para você se distrair.

Como Isabella não se movesse para pegar o volume, ele o deixou em uma das prateleiras vazias. Em seguida, retirou-se, trancando a porta mais uma vez.

Somente após se certificar de que o silêncio do outro lado da porta era absoluto, Isabella largou o cachorro e pegou o livro. Um arrepio prazeroso a fez estremecer. Edward lhe dera uma das obras de Byron.

* * *

_E ai gostaram? Gente esse rapto foi o mais divertido da historia kkkk... Ele está insano mesmo kkkk... e eu amo esse homem insano... Eu só não entendo, porque a Bella não percebe que ele fez isso por amor... Vocês não concordam comigo... Ele fez isso porque a ama... ele mesmo disse... mais parece que quem está cega nessa historia é a Bella... E ai o que vocês acham que vai acontecer daqui pra frente? Só uma coisinha... A Irina vai ter o que merece kkkkk... Comentem... Beijooosss_

* * *

**_Respondendo:_**

_**bruna:** Oi querida... Ela vai ter que correr atras do prejuizo... obrigada por comentar... Beijooss_

_**MaluPattz:** Oi Querida... Ele assumiu... E A Irina é uma cobra... mais o Edward vai por ela no lugar dela... ela deu oportunidade para ele agir... e ele vai agir... E ai gostou da loucura do Edward?... naquela epoca... raptar alguém apodrecia na cadeia... mesmo sendo nobre kkkk... Ele fez isso por amor... mais acho que a Bella não acreditou... Obrigada por comentar... Beijoosss_


	14. Chapter 14

_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo Show para vocês... ( milenny. celestino parece que dessa vez eles vão usar a cama)... hoje nesse capitulo tem Rose fazendo parte do plano, um futuro casamento, uma fuga da Bella, momentos fofos, e o Edward mais louco que o costume kkkk... ele tá pirado gente... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Primo Edward. — Rose o interceptou quando ele saía da cozinha. — Bella já partiu?

— Sim — Edward respondeu e continuou a caminho da porta da frente. — Antes de eu descer para o desjejum.

— Que pena. Eu queria tomar um café com ela e tentar persuadi-la a ficar.

— E como conseguiria tal intento, posso saber?

— Eu lhe diria o quanto mamãe e eu gostamos dela, e como ela é divertida.

— Pare, prima. Está me levando às lágrimas.

Uma lágrima de verdade rolou no rosto de Rose.

— É você quem deveria parar. Bella se foi porque fez maldades com ela.

Que interessante. Rose parecia ignorar o que a própria mãe estava aprontando. Embora Edward não quisesse discutir de quem era a culpa, sua prima também estava envolvida naquela confusão. Tê-la como aliada poderia ser útil.

Ao perceber que a encarava sem nada dizer, ele meneou a cabeça. Rose fazia parte das reparações que estava disposto a realizar, e nada o impedia de começar naquele instante.

— Podemos conversar a sós? — ele perguntou.

— Suponho que sim.

Edward a guiou até a sala se estar. Quando Rose entrou, parecendo um coelho assustado, ele fechou a porta.

— Sente-se, por favor.

— Fiz algo errado? Achei que a noite de ontem foi perfeita e quero lhe agradecer outra vez pela linda festa que me proporcionou.

Edward se sentou diante dela.

— Não foi nada. E você não fez nada errado. Eu fiz.

— Oh, Deus! O que houve?

Conversar com Isabella era muito mais fácil, por que podia dizer o que pensava e não tinha de simplificar as frases para se fazer entender.

— Primeiro, vamos estabelecer algumas regras. Dentro desta sala e com a porta fechada, eu e você seremos honestos um com o outro. Concorda?

— Sim. E o que mais?

— O que dissermos aqui dentro ficará entre nós.

— Concordo.

Até o momento, tudo bem. Na verdade, Edward não esperava que Rose fosse capaz de tomar qualquer decisão sozinha, mas Isabella tinha razão. Com o apoio adequado, a prima podia ser mais que um papagaio colorido.

— Rose, você veio para Londres com a intenção de se casar comigo?

— Mamãe lhe contou? Ela e papai sempre disseram que eu deveria me casar com você.

— E você quer se casar comigo?

Ela entrelaçou as mãos sobre o colo, um gesto delicado que obviamente aprendera com sua governanta.

— Devemos ser mesmo honestos?

— Sim.

— Bem, sei que tem sido gentil comigo nas últimas semanas e que talvez tenha se apaixonado por mim, mas, para ser sincera... Por favor, não fique bravo, Edward. Não quero me casar com você.

_Graças a Deus._

— Por que não?

— Você é muito... impetuoso. Não me interprete mal. Se você e mamãe quiserem, eu me caso com você. — Ela desanimou. — Aliás, não vejo outra possibilidade. Mamãe está muito determinada.

— O que sente por Emmett Ellis?

— Gosto muito dele. Mas é apenas um visconde. Você é um conde e tem mais dinheiro que ele.

— É verdade. Mas e se eu lhe disser que... Alguém bateu à porta.

— O que foi? — Edward resmungou. Thompkinson abriu a porta.

— Perdoe-me, milorde, mas posso pegar uma pena e um papel para... Amun?

— Claro que sim. Em meu gabinete. — Pelo menos, ela não havia pedido pólvora... ainda.

— Obrigado, milorde.

Quando a porta se fechou, Edward voltou sua atenção para a prima.

— E se eu lhe disser que estou apaixonado por outra pessoa?

— Está? — Rose arregalou os olhos escuros. — De quem?

— _Por _quem. Isabella Swan.

Horror, descrença, choque e, por incrível que parecesse, alegria foram às expressões no rosto de Rose.

— E pensei que _eu _estivesse encrencada. — Ela riu.

— Não é por isso que estou encrencado. — Em sua mente, ele enxergou Isabella lembrando-o de que prometera ser honesto com Rose. Deus, ela agora representava sua consciência! Espantado, parou para ponderar. Talvez ela fosse mesmo sua consciência. Talvez por isso precisasse tanto dela. — Bem, não é apenas por isso que estou encrencado — ele se corrigiu.

— Então o que é?

— Quero me casar com ela, mas Isabella se recusa a ceder. Ela...

— Ela o recusou? — Rose soltou uma risada sonora. — Oh, meu Deus!

Não tinha graça nenhuma.

— Ela me recusou porque sabe que você deve se casar comigo.

Por um longo tempo, Rose o estudou sem nada dizer.

— Você precisa de mim — ela concluiu. — Precisa que eu lhe dê o aval para se casar com Bella.

Contendo a impaciência, Edward assentiu.

— Mas eu não posso fazer isso, se não houver ninguém, além de você, com quem eu venha a me casar.

— Entendo.

— Está zangado?

— Estou, mas não com você. — Edward sabia qual era o próximo passo, mas, se Rose declinasse, ele teria somente uma escolha, que Isabella não aprovaria. E para que o plano desse certo, ela teria de se satisfazer com os resultados. — E se houver alguém com quem possa se casar?

— Ele teria de ser um nobre. Refere-se a Emmett? Com um sorriso, Edward deixou que ela controlasse a situação.

— Disse que gosta dele.

— Gosto, sim. Ele é gentil e ri quando digo alguma tolice.

— Muito bem, que seja Emmett.

— Mas, Edward, ele saiu cedo da festa. Mamãe disse que o visconde parecia aborrecido.

Foi fácil deduzir por que Irina havia notado a saída de Emmett. Aquela bruxa continuava a mostrar suas garras. Emmett tinha que deter aquela mulher.

— Eu cuido disso. Mas tem de me dar sua palavra, Rose. Se Emmett a pedir em casamento, você aceitará. Mesmo que tia Irina prefira que se case comigo.

— Vai me dar um bom dote?

— Um excelente dote. Muito generoso.

— Muito bem. Eu concordo.

Edward suspirou, aliviado.

— Certo. Mas isso fica entre nós, por enquanto.

— Claro. Não faria a idiotice de contar à mamãe.

— Obrigado, Rose.

Ela se levantou e ajeitou a saia.

— Não me agradeça ainda, primo Edward. Primeiro, tem de fazer Emmett pedir minha mão em casamento.

— Oh, eu o farei! — Mesmo que tivesse de torturá-lo.

— E também um relógio. Eu gostaria de saber que horas são — Isabella acrescentou.

Thompkinson a encarou, perturbado.

— Agora mesmo, srta. Swan — ele disse à porta da adega.

Isabella não sentia pena do rapaz, apesar de Edward tê-lo incumbido de vigiá-la e servi-la. Já que o conde se enfurnara em algum lugar, ela não tinha escolha, a não ser torturar os criados.

— Obrigada, Thompkinson. Minha correspondência estará pronta quando você voltar.

— Sim, srta. Swan.

Ele fechou a porta e a trancou. Isabella sorriu. Por mais que odiasse admitir, a situação se tornava divertida. Só Deus sabia que ela nunca tivera os caprichos atendidos tão prontamente.

— O que pediremos em seguida, Jake?

O _terrier _ergueu a cabeça e logo voltou a dormir em sua almofada ao lado da penteadeira. Ele parecia contente em permanecer na adega agora que ganhara de Thompkinson um osso enorme.

Isabella assinou a carta, dobrou-a e acrescentou o destinatário. Assim que terminou, a porta se abriu. Thompkinson primeiro vistoriou a adega, sem dúvida, temendo uma emboscada. Ao vê-la sentada, ele permitiu que Bingham entrasse com o relógio da sala de estar.

— Este serve, srta. Swan?

— Sim, obrigada. — Ela lhe entregou a carta. — Por favor, envie esta mensagem o mais rápido possível.

— Lorde Masen disse que eu não deveria deixar a mansão sem antes falar com ele.

Isabella cruzou os braços. A carta estava mais endereçada a Edward Cullen do que a Emma Grenville.

— Entendo. Informe a milorde, por favor, que a carta precisa ser enviada sem demora.

Thompkinson se curvou e tirou o silencioso Bingham da adega.

— Farei isso, srta. Swan.

Depois que o criado saiu, Isabella percorreu a adega, à procura de outra tarefa para seus vigias. Eventualmente, eles deixariam à porta destrancada por acidente.

Entediada, fitou a única janela de sua prisão. A pequena abertura ficava no alto da parede, obscurecida pelo lado de fora por causa das folhas de parreira do jardim. Olhou mais uma vez para a porta e arrastou a cadeira da penteadeira até a parede. Então subiu no móvel e, equilibrando-se, conseguiu tocar apenas a esquadria da janela. Não havia nenhum dispositivo para abri-la, mas a madeira cedeu um pouco quando ela a forçou.

Isabella desceu e procurou algo para escavar a madeira velha. Uma faca seria o ideal, mas os criados já haviam retirado à bandeja do almoço. Edward fora cuidadoso ao remover quaisquer aparatos que pudessem servir como armas.

Frustrada, sentou-se na cadeira. Não podia deixá-lo fazer o que bem entendesse com a vida dos outros. Os anos em que trabalhara duro para ser independente de nada valeriam, se permitisse que o conde a manipulasse de acordo com a própria vontade.

Determinada, abriu seu baú. Entre as roupas e os s patos, encontrou o que procurava, uma presilha decorativa que fora de sua mãe. Pétalas de flores enfeitavam o topo, mas havia vários dentes pontiagudos de metal para fixar a presilha nos cabelos. Edward Cullen precisava aprender mais uma lição: prendê-la em uma adega era uma coisa, mas mantê-la encarcerada era outra.

Edward tirou o casaco e o jogou na cadeira ao lado de Eleazar Henning.

— Importa-se? — ele perguntou, confiscando o florete de Henning.

— Não, claro que não, Masen. Fique com minha máscara também.

— Não é necessário. — Edward flexionou a lâmina e observou o golpe que Emmett praticava com _monsieur _Fancheau, o mestre espadachim mais procurado de Londres.

Lorde Emmett Belton venceu a disputa e, ofegando, removeu a máscara de proteção. Quando viu Edward, ficou tenso.

— Masen.

— Vamos praticar? — Edward convidou.

— Não.

— Vou deixá-lo vencer.

O visconde chicoteou o ar com a lâmina de seu florete.

— Estou farto de seus jogos malditos. Determinado, Edward manteve o sorriso no rosto.

— Não se trata de nenhum jogo. Preciso falar com você.

Emmett jogou sua máscara no chão.

— Não quero falar com você agora. Pensei que tivesse sido claro.

A polidez sem dúvida era um desperdício de energia, Edward refletiu.

— Fale comigo mesmo assim, Emmett. Do contrário, vou desafiá-lo com a espada até que ceda. Fui claro?

Por um momento, ele ficou incerto quanto à escolha que o visconde faria, mas Emmett, por fim, abaixou seu florete.

— Lá fora.

Edward pegou o casaco e aguardou que Emmett estivesse pronto. Então o seguiu até a entrada do clube. Não sabia o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, mas era óbvio que o amigo estava perturbado. Embora a raiva de Emmett não o afetasse tanto quanto a de Isabella, essa emoção o incomodou. Aparentemente, quando alguém desenvolvia uma consciência, a culpa podia emergir a qualquer momento, por mais inconveniente que fosse.

— Estou ouvindo, Masen — ele disse assim que saíram.

— Rose ficou preocupada porque você foi embora cedo da festa. Por acaso, ela pisou em seus pés durante a valsa?

Emmett empalideceu.

— Eu lhe avisei. Chega de jogos. Não estou de bom humor.

— Não me ameace, Emmett. Já tenho uma extensão razoável de corda sobre a minha cabeça para enforcar um regimento. — Edward praguejou ao ver que a expressão do visconde não mudou. — Não estou acostumado a sentimentalismo, então vou ser direto. O que houve?

— Como se você não soubesse!

— Se eu soubesse, não perguntaria. — Notou as olheiras no rosto de Emmett. Pelo jeito, não fora o único a passar uma noite insone. — Você gosta mesmo de Rose, não?

— Não vou lhe dar o prazer perverso de revelar meus sentimentos em sua presença. Você me enganou, mas não permitirei que me humilhe como faz com seus amigos bajuladores.

Agora as coisas começavam a fazer sentido.

— Você conversou com minha tia ontem à noite?

— Não vou trair uma confidencia.

— Ela mentiu, Emmett. Ela está se tornando cada vez mais pestilenta, espalhando histórias venenosas em todas as direções.

— Que histórias?

— Ainda não sei. Você precisa me dar algumas infor ações para que eu possa descobrir.

— Como sabe que ela mentiu, se ignora o que ela disse?

— A probabilidade é grande, acredite.

Emmett suspirou.

— Está bem. Ela me disse que você sempre quis se casar com Rose e que só estava fingindo o contrário para me fazer de idiota.

— Eu já teria conseguido fazer você de idiota se tudo isso fosse verdade. — Edward desviou o olhar do rosto esperançoso do amigo. Gostaria que Isabella fosse tão fácil de agradar, mas sua deusa era mais desconfiada que o visconde.

— Você não vai se casar com Rose — Emmett disse lentamente.

— Pelo amor de Deus, não! Por que eu cometeria tamanho desatino?

— Porque ela é encantadora.

— Bem, confesso que Rose não é tão insuportável quanto imaginei — ele concedeu, surpreso com o alívio que sentia ao ver Emmett menos zangado. Por Deus, só lhe faltava agora tomar chá com as matronas do Almack's!

— Então você permite que eu peça a mão de sua prima em casamento.

— Pode ficar com todo o resto também. — Edward não conteve o sorriso de satisfação. — Não ficou contente por não ter aceitado meu desafio com a espada?

— Fiquei tentado a aceitar, na verdade. — Emmett apertou a mão de Edward com vigor. — Por que a farsa tão elaborada?

Se Emmett achava as farsas de Irina elaboradas, ele ainda não tinha visto nada.

— Vamos almoçar no White's. É uma longa história e preciso lhe pedir outro favor.

— Então me conte tudo. Edward hesitou.

— Trata-se de um assunto que exige discrição.

— Espere um minuto. O conde da Abadia Masen está me pedindo _discrição?_

— E paciência.

Emmett sorriu, obviamente feliz por ter resolvido seus problemas.

— Pode contar comigo. Mas saiba que isso lhe custará um favor gigantesco.

Com um último empurrão, Isabella soltou a janela, que caiu no jardim. Admirou seu talento recém-descoberto e, em seguida, tirou as lascas de madeira que tinham ficado na abertura. Suas mãos e braços doíam, mas já parara duas vezes quando Thompkinson entrara na adega para verificar se tudo estava bem. O criado poderia reaparecer a qualquer momento e notaria que a janela estava faltando. Depois que a madeira cedeu o suficiente, ela desceu e retornou ao baú. Infelizmente, não conseguira tirar a esquadria. Guardou a presilha e pegou o lençol mais velho que tinha.

Jacob se sentou na cama e latiu. Por um instante, ela pensou em levá-lo. Não podia soltá-lo no jardim porque o cachorro se perderia em segundos. E também não poderia puxá-lo depois que saísse sem estrangulá-lo.

— Fique aqui, Jacob — ordenou.

Embora o _terrier _continuasse a observá-la, ele se sentou no travesseiro. Edward e Amun gostavam do cachorro. Um dos dois cuidaria dele até que pudesse resgatá-lo.

Isabella subiu outra vez na cadeira, segurou-se na esquadria e ergueu o corpo com a força dos braços. Graças à sua altura, conseguiu inserir a cabeça na abertura. Então, apoiada somente na ponta dos pés, deu um forte impulso.

A cadeira cambaleou e caiu. Isabella bufou e continuou a fazer força. O cotovelo esquerdo ficou preso no canto da esquadria. Balançando as pernas para mover o torso, ela conseguiu liberar o braço. Agora, porém, estava com metade do corpo para fora da janela, pendurada e sem fôlego.

— Maldição! — Ela conseguiu agarrar um dos galhos da parreira. Puxou-o e chutou a parede da adega a fim de avançar o corpo, mas nada aconteceu. O lençol sob ela escorregou e a impediu de se mover para além da janela.

Nesse momento, um par de sapatos pretos entrou em sua linha de visão. Isabella ficou imóvel, na esperança de que as folhas de parreira a encobrissem. Deveria ter esperado o anoitecer, mas a idéia de circular pelas ruas de Londres na escuridão a deixava nervosa.

— Srta. Swan?

— Amun? — ela sussurrou, sentindo que o parapeito da janela prensando seu ventre começava a sufocá-la.

— Sim, senhorita.

— Amun, graças a Deus! Poderia me puxar? Depressa, antes que alguém veja.

— Receio que tenha de voltar para a adega, srta. Swan.

Ela tentou erguer a cabeça para encará-lo, mas só conseguiu enxergar o traje impecável.

— Você também está envolvido nessa palhaçada?

— Sim, senhorita.

— Um mordomo com sua reputação inabalável? Certamente não pode permitir que uma mulher continue presa contra a própria vontade.

— Normalmente, não. Claro que não.

— Mas...

— Por favor, volte para dentro, srta. Swan.

Mesmo que não estivesse presa, ela não o faria.

— Não! Agora, por favor, ajude-me!

— Se eu ajudá-la, lorde Masen ficará muito infeliz.

— E quanto a mim? Sou eu quem está pendurada na janela!

— Fale baixo, srta. Swan. A sra. Delacroix pode ouvi-la. E, se isso acontecer, todos nós estaremos em uma situação periclitante.

Todos naquela casa haviam enlouquecido.

— Você está em uma situação periclitante agora, Amun?

— Talvez eu deva me explicar.

— Sim, por favor. Não tenho nada melhor para fazer. — Ela sacudiu as pernas para que não adormecessem.

— Trabalho para lorde Masen há nove anos. Durante esse período, testemunhei vários incidentes escandalosos, mas nada comentei a respeito. Também observei o conde se tornar cada vez mais cínico. — Aproximando-se, ele abaixou o tom de voz. — Mas sua presença nesta casa, srta. Swan, teve uma profunda influência no comportamento de milorde. Uma influência que beneficiou toda a criadagem. — Ele suspirou. — Para ser franco, o conde tem sido mais gentil conosco desde que a senhorita chegou. Milorde nunca foi cruel com os criados, mas o fato é que ele simplesmente não nos notava. Agora, por favor, volte para dentro.

— Não posso. Estou presa.

— Nesse caso, vou buscar ajuda.

Ao escutar os passos de Amun se afastando, ela concluiu que, apesar do absurdo da situação, sentia-se lisonjeada. Por mais ridículo e irritante que fosse aquele cárcere, ninguém jamais se preocupara com sua segurança.

Algo agarrou seus tornozelos, fazendo-a gritar.

— Quieta — Edward disse.

— Feche a porta da adega — ela sussurrou. — Não quero que ninguém me veja assim.

— Já está fechada, mas deveria ter pensado nisso antes. — As mãos fortes e quentes deslizaram sob a saia do vestido.

— Pare com isso!

— Então pare de sacudir seu lindo traseiro.

Isabella gostaria de ver o rosto de Edward para saber se ele brincava ou se realmente era capaz de afetá-lo daquela maneira.

De súbito, o conde a puxou pelas pernas. Isabella começou a deslizar para trás e, por instinto, sacudiu os braços à procura de apoio.

— Cuidado! — ele exclamou, agarrando-a pelos quadris.

— Não faça isso!

— Você chutou meu queixo, mulher.

— Oh, desculpe-me! Dessa vez, ela o escutou rir.

— Vamos tentar mais uma vez. Não vou deixá-la cair.

Edward tirava vantagem daquela situação, pois acariciava suas pernas de modo bem íntimo. Parecia que uma eternidade havia passado desde a última vez que ele a tocara. Zangada ou não, ela amava aquelas carícias, o som da voz e os lindos olhos verdes...

Ela se deslocou mais alguns centímetros e ficou presa de novo. Edward puxou suas pernas mais uma vez, e algo se rasgou.

— Estou presa, Edward.

Agora ela o sentia roçando o rosto em sua coxa.

— Está, sim.

Isabella sentiu o corpo estremecer.

— Meu vestido ficou preso. — As mãos acariciaram suas coxas, seguidas de toques suaves e agonizantes sobre a pele. — Está me beijando?

— Estou.

— Pare. Não consigo respirar.

— Certo. Espere um segundo. Vou pegar uma cadeira.

Instantes depois, ele voltou e a agarrou pela cintura. Isabella começava a se sentir acalorada demais, o que a fez se sacudir outra vez.

— Bom Deus... — ele murmurou. — Onde ficou presa?

— Um pouco à esquerda. Sim, aí mesmo.

Edward inseriu a mão entre o corpo dela e a esquadria da janela. Ao sentir o seio, ele parou.

— Aqui? — Edward a acariciou. — Ou aqui?

Ela gemeu e sacudiu os quadris contra o tórax musculoso.

— Edward! Pare...

A respiração de Isabella falhava, o que o fez decidir que deveriam continuar aquele interlúdio no chão. Edward rasgou as partes do vestido que tinham ficado presas na madeira e, no minuto seguinte, puxou-a para trás. Ela o abraçou para se amparar, e ambos caíram da cadeira. Em seguida, ele a beijou.

Edward estava ávido para tê-la nos braços desde o momento em que entrara na adega e vira o atraente traseiro à janela. E, sendo volátil como ela era, não tinha a intenção de lhe dar a oportunidade de reconsiderar.

— Edward... — Ela continuou a, beijá-lo com ardor, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

Pelo menos, ela estava usando de novo seu nome de batismo. De repente, Jacob pulou no colo de sua dona e começou a lambê-los.

— Meu Deus... — Edward resmungou quando o pequeno monstro peludo esfregou o rabo em seu peito.

Isabella, ainda agarrada a Edward, riu a valer.

— Jacob, não!

A porta da adega se abriu.

— Milorde — Thompkinson disse, hesitante. — Sei que me proibiu de...

— Fora daqui! — Edward rugiu. A porta se fechou.

— Graças a Deus, não estávamos despidos. — Ainda rindo, Isabella pegou o cachorro.

— Estaremos despidos em apenas um minuto.

— Não mesmo.

_Maldição. _Sabia que lhe dar tempo para considerar qualquer coisa seria uma péssima idéia. Edward a colocou em seu colo.

— Está sentindo isso? — murmurou, beijando-a no pescoço.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Sim.

— Você me quer?

— Sim. — Ela correspondeu ao beijo com volúpia. Aquilo foi o suficiente para Edward. Ele a carregou até a cama e a deitou. A expressão ávida o excitou ainda mais. Porém, antes teria de se livrar daquele empecilho canino. Pegou Jacob, abriu a porta e o entregou a Thompkinson.

— Tome conte dele — ordenou e fechou a porta.

Edward esperava ouvir outro protesto, mas Isabella estava de joelhos na cama para recebê-lo. Ela tirou seu casaco, enquanto ele soltava as presilhas que prendiam os lindos cabelos avermelhados.

— Isso não significa que eu o perdoei — ela sussurrou, antes de arrancar-lhe a camisa e sugar um dos mamilos.

— Mas vai me perdoar. — Ele rasgou o que restava do vestido e a despiu, passando a acariciar os seios túrgidos.

— Não. — Com as mãos trêmulas de prazer, ela abriu a calça de Edward e também o despiu.

— Podemos discutir mais tarde.

Ele a deitou e, após se posicionar sobre ela, penetrou-a, deliciando-se com a voracidade que ela revelava. Os dedos de Isabella se cravaram em suas costas, enquanto ela movia os quadris em um ritmo frenético. Quando chegaram juntos ao ápice, Edward abafou o grito de prazer com um beijo.

Tão logo voltou a respirar normalmente, ele se deitou de costas. Um pedaço do vestido ainda continuava preso à esquadria da janela e voava com a brisa. Isabella quase escapara, e ele não lhe daria outra chance de fazer isso, agora que estava prestes a desobstruir o caminho rochoso que os separava.

— Tenho de admitir que foi um prazer ser resgatada por você, e não por Thompkinson ou Amun — ela confessou.

— O sentimento é recíproco. Não faça isso de novo.

Sua deusa, confortável com a própria nudez, encarou-o, desafiadora.

— Se eu tentar fugir outra vez, vai fazer amor comigo? Não é uma punição muito eficaz. — Ela sorriu com sensualidade. — Gostei muito do que fizemos.

— Não foi... — Edward começou.

— Não vai funcionar — ela o interrompeu. — Não está me convencendo de nada além do fato de que é um embusteiro charmoso. E disso eu já sabia.

Ele acariciou os cabelos cacheados.

— Charmoso, é? Acho que estou obtendo êxito. Você nunca me chamou de charmoso antes.

— Você me pegou em um rompante de generosidade.

— Lógico. E, por falar em generosidade — Edward pegou seu casaco —, Thompkinson, seguindo minhas ordens, entregou-me isto. — Ele tirou uma carta do bolso.

— Agora está interceptando minha correspondência? — Isabella não parecia surpresa, mas, dado o conteúdo, ela não esperava que a mensagem fosse entregue.

Edward leu a carta em voz alta:

— "Querida Emma, lamento informar-lhe que minha chegada à Academia será postergada. Fui raptada por meu arrogante, teimoso e insano ex-patrão, o conde da Abadia Masen".

— Acho que omiti alguns adjetivos.

— Já incluiu o suficiente, obrigado.

— Eu preciso comunicar meu atraso a Emma. Ela já tem problemas demais, e não podemos aumentar seu fardo.

— Vou cuidar disso. De forma mais sucinta, claro. — Ele a beijou.

— Edward, deixe-me ir. Terei de ir embora em algum momento. Não torne a situação mais difícil do que já é.

— Ainda não. É preciso que não haja nada que a impulsione em qualquer direção, além de seu próprio desejo. Quando partir, Isabella, terá de ser por sua livre e espontânea vontade, e não por causa do dever ou das circunstâncias.

— Ou da conveniência?

— Ou da conveniência. — Ele se sentou e olhou ao redor. — Você precisa de um tapete. Pedirei a Thompkinson que lhe traga um. E eu mesmo consertarei aquela janela, se puder conter sua necessidade de fuga por cinco minutos.

Isabella se espreguiçou para provocá-lo.

— Estou cansada. Creio que estará seguro por cinco minutos.

— Você também. Mas somente por cinco minutos, mulher. — Edward a beijou. — Espero que entenda que eu não raptaria qualquer pessoa.

— E espero que entenda que não acredito em seu altruísmo.

— Não estou sendo altruísta. Eu a quero em minha vida, Isabella.

Os olhos cor de turquesa o estudaram.

— Às vezes, quase acredito em você.

— Viu? Já a estou vencendo.

Isabella queria que ele tentasse vencê-la com mais freqüência. Como um bônus, ela pôde observá-lo arrumar a janela da adega. Thompkinson cometera o erro de sugerir que bloqueassem a abertura com tábuas, mas Edward fizera questão de que ela tivesse a luminosidade oferecida pela janela.

Ele também insistira para que ela tivesse uma poltrona confortável para leitura e mais travesseiros. De acordo com Thompkinson, as Delacroix haviam saído para almoçar, o que tinha sido uma sorte, considerando a quantidade de móveis transferida para a adega.

Isabella notou que os criados a tratavam de forma diferente. Antes sempre olhavam para Edward a fim de obter a confirmação de qualquer ordem. Agora, porém, faziam exatamente o que ela dizia sem hesitar; exceto, é claro, libertá-la. Não sabia o que o conde lhes dissera, mas de uma hora para a outra não se sentia mais como uma criada.

Nesse momento, sentada em sua confortável poltrona, ela admirava o corpo másculo enquanto ele terminava de consertar a janela. Os condes não faziam trabalho braçal; aliás, não faziam muitas coisas que Edward Cullen fazia, e muito bem.

Às duas e meia da tarde, Bingham correu até a adega.

— Milorde, as damas estão chegando.

Edward martelou o último prego na janela e desceu da cadeira.

— Ótimo — disse, entregando a Thompkinson o martelo e vestindo o casaco.

— Está feliz porque elas chegaram? — Isabella perguntou, largando o livro que nem começara a ler.

— Fico sempre feliz ao ver meus familiares. — Dispensou a tropa de criados e, quando o último saiu, aproximou-se dela. — Voltarei logo — murmurou e a beijou.

— Talvez eu ainda esteja aqui.

— É melhor estar, Isabella. Comporte-se. — Ele saiu e trancou a porta.

Descontente, Isabella pegou o livro de Byron. Agora o vilão lhe dizia como tinha de agir. Um sorriso curvou seus lábios ao olhar para a adega mais esplendidamente mobiliada da Inglaterra. Ele começava a aprender algumas lições.

O próximo passo era simples. Edward interceptou as Delacroix no hall de entrada.

— Tia Irina, posso conversar com minha prima? — ele pediu com polidez, apesar do desprezo homérico que sentia pela tia. Teria de lidar com ela em algum momento, mas agora o mais importante era dar prosseguimento a seu plano.

— Claro. Mas não se demore, Rose. Vamos à ópera esta noite e, portanto, você precisa descansar.

— Sim, mamãe.

Edward acompanhou Rose à sala de estar e fechou a porta, nervoso. A necessidade de pular etapas e finalizar de uma vez aquele jogo para que pudesse ficar com Isabella era sufocante, mas conseguiu se conter. Adiantar-se poderia lhe custar a srta. Swan.

— O que foi, Edward?

— Falei com Emmett — ele informou-a, sentando-se ao lado da janela.

— O que aconteceu? Ele está zangado comigo? _Como..._

— Ele quer se casar com você.

Rose abraçou o primo e o beijou no rosto.

— Oh, obrigada, primo! Estou tão feliz. Agora não serei mais forçada a me casar com você.

— Ora, muito obrigado.

— Você também não quer se casar comigo. — De súbito, Rose recuou, desconfiada. — Deu-lhe sua permissão, certo?

— Sim. Com direito a sinos e tudo o mais. — Ele se levantou quando Rose avançou sobre ele outra vez. — Pelo amor de Deus, pare de me atacar.

Ainda sorrindo, Rose cruzou os braços.

— O que vai acontecer agora? Vai mandar uma mensagem a Bella? Ela voltará para Londres?

Edward hesitou. Havia passado tantos anos detestando as parentas que a idéia de confiar em Rose e incluí-la em seus planos ainda o perturbava. Mas precisava de uma aliada. Na verdade, necessitava dela.

— Na realidade, Isabella está em Londres.

— Está? Onde? Oh, quero tanto lhe contar sobre Emmett!

— Lembre-se de que este não é um assunto para ser publicado no _London Times. _É importante que nos ajudemos, Rose.

— E o que vamos fazer?

— Primeiro, precisamos dizer para sua mãe que anunciaremos nosso noivado na próxima quarta-feira durante uma festa. Então, nessa festa, comunicaremos que você e Emmett estão noivos.

— Mamãe ficará furiosa.

— Eu sei. — Essa, porém, seria a segunda parte de seu plano mirabolante. — Não se preocupe. Eu cuido dela.

— Emmett sabe disso?

— Sabe. Você concorda?

— Creio que sim. É tudo muito esquisito, mas acho romântico. Mas e quanto a você e Bella?

— Isabella está... — Ele respirou fundo. — Ela está na adega.

— O quê?!

— Talvez você possa visitá-la. Desde que não revele _nada _a Irina.

— Não direi nada. Mas por que...

— Tenho meus motivos. Tudo ficará esclarecido no momento certo. Mas não a deixe sair. Ela é muito teimosa.

— Eu sei. — Rose riu. — Porque ela não quer se casar com você.

— Ainda — Edward declarou.

* * *

_E ai gostaram? Ainda Bem que a Rose está ajudando o Edward... E a Irina via ter o que merece... essa mulher merece o que vai passar... E o Edward e sua deusa, não dá para entender... a Bella é meia louca por não querer casar com ele: Fica a Dica Bella... **EU CASO COM ELE! Rsrsrsrs**... Mais e ai alguem arisca um palpite? Será que o Edward vai conseguir mudar a decisão da Bella? E a Irina alguém tem alguma ideia do que o Edward vai fazer com ela? Comentem amores... Mais tarde posto mais um capitulo para vocês... Robsteijooosss_

* * *

**_Respondendo:_**

_**Jennifer Carvalho:** Oi querida... Vai demorar... A Bella está meio cega... Eu acho que o Edward está se expressando muito... e você tem que ver o que ele vai fazer no futuro... ela não dá valor... Ele pirou sim... pode acreditar... e a Irina vai ter o que merece... Obrigada por comentar... Beijoosss_

_**milenny. celestino:** Oi Querida... Não tem problema... Olha esse homem é uma caixinha de surpresa... e a Irina é uma peste mesmo... concordo com Edward nisso... Mais ela vai ter seu castigo... E hoje eles usaram a cama... Esse dois são uma explosão juntos... Eu amo o Casal Beward... eles são especiais... Obrigada por comentar... Beijooosss_

_**anacaroll:** Oi querida... Eu também quero... A Bella vai fazer esse menino sofrer... e para ajudar vai sofrer por ser cega... Obrigada por comentar... Beijooosss_

_**Joana Patricia:** Oi querida... Ele está louco e amando kkk... Ela é esperta... mais ele é mais... Eu também viciei... Essa historia faz isso com a gente kkkk... Obrigada por comentar... Beijooss_

_**Theslenn Urils**: Oi Querida... Eu também amei esse sequestro... o Edward não está em si não... Ele é capaz de tudo para ficar com a Bella... Obrigada por comentar... Beijoooss_

_**MaluPattz:** Oi Querida... Obrigada por comentar... Estão a favor do Beward... por isso estão ajudando tanto... mais a Bella vai dar trabalho... Beijooosss_


	15. Chapter 15

_Oi amores di mi vida... estou postando o penultimo capitulo para vocês... espero de coração que vocês gostem... parece que a Bella não vai gostar do que o Edward vai fazer não... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Emmett conhecia a maior parte do plano, mas Edward não ousaria contar nada mais a Rose. Isabella receberia as informações necessárias sem saber o que realmente estava acontecendo. Ela tinha o poder de invadir seu cérebro com tanta facilidade que o obrigava a ser cauteloso na presença dela.

— Posso vê-la agora?

— Primeiro, vamos falar com sua mãe. Ela ficará desconfiada se postergarmos a notícia de que eu a pedi em casamento.

— Sim. Ela me disse que eu tinha de lhe contar imediatamente.

Irina estava muito segura de si, Edward pensou, irritado.

— Nesse caso, não vamos decepcioná-la.

— Posso dizer a Bella que não vou me casar com você?

— Evidentemente. Diga-lhe como você e Emmett serão felizes, depois de dizermos à sua mãe como nós dois seremos felizes.

Rose estreitou os olhos, desconfiada.

— Não está me pregando uma peça, está?

Viver uma vida sem que ele e Isabella pudessem apreciar os absurdos do mundo seria extremamente enfadonho.

— Não a estou enganando para que se case comigo, Rose. Juro.

— Ótimo. Porque não quero mesmo ser sua esposa.

— Sim, já entendi.

Os dois subiram a escada e se dirigiram à sala que Irina ocupava quando não estava espalhando mexericos. Edward bateu à porta e entrou, sem esperar permissão.

— Irina, Rose e eu temos algo a lhe dizer.

— Sim, meus queridos?

Aquela expressão de superioridade o enfurecia. Ele não via a hora de eliminá-la permanentemente do rosto rotundo da tia.

— Rose e eu decidimos que um casamento irá beneficiar a todos. — _Cada um com seu escolhido, _ele acrescentou em pensamento para dar sorte.

— Esplêndido! Oh, que notícia alvissareira! Venha dar um beijo em sua mãe, querida.

Com um sorriso forçado, Rose a obedeceu. Ela não era muita adepta a artimanhas, Edward notou. Felizmente, o plano terminaria logo, pois, do contrário, a prima não conseguiria manter a mentira.

— E você, Edward, segure minha mão.

Ele disfarçou a expressão de absoluta repulsa e ofereceu sua mão à tia. _Somente por Isabella, _lembrou. Seria capaz de piscar para a Medusa a fim de salvar sua deusa.

— Estou tão feliz! — Irina exclamou. — Vou contar para todo mundo!

— Tenho uma idéia melhor. — Edward havia previsto essa ameaça; ela queria ter certeza de seu comprometimento. Obviamente, a tia não sabia como ele pouco se importava com a opinião pública. — Um jantar na próxima quarta-feira, aqui em casa.

— Oh, podíamos fazer uma surpresa! — Rose bateu palmas. — Pense, mamãe. Convidaremos todos os nobres. Acha que o príncipe George viria?

— O regente? — Irina arregalou os olhos.

— Se eu convidá-lo, ele virá. — Edward, mais uma vez, reconsiderou sua opinião a respeito da prima. Com o treinamento devido, ela poderia ser uma excelente articulista.

— Ainda assim, quero contar a novidade a algumas amigas — Irina teimou, embora a desconfiança houvesse diminuído.

— Prefiro que a surpresa seja preservada, mas informe quem você quiser. — A mulher que Irina poderia atingir com a língua ferina estava em segurança na adega. Já para a reputação da tia, Edward não ligava à mínima.

— Gostaria que o noivado fosse um segredo — Rose insistiu. — Você sempre tenta estragar tudo.

— Não é verdade. Quem você acha que conseguiu transformá-la em lady Masen? Não foi aquela avoada da srta. Swan. Tenha certeza disso.

— Mas, mamãe...

— Chega. Seu visconde vai acabar sabendo. Ele é insignificante, Rose. Quanto mais cedo você perceber isso, melhor para todos nós.

— Bem — Edward dirigiu-se à porta —, vou deixá-las à vontade. Tenho algumas ordens a dar.

Como previsto, Irina não objetou. Ele desceu para pegar seu chapéu e pedir que selassem seu cavalo.

— Talvez eu me demore — Edward disse a Amun. O mordomo abriu a porta para o conde.

— Alguma instrução em sua ausência, milorde?

— Sim. _Se _Irina sair, você pode mostrar a Rose minha seleção especial de vinhos.

— Claro, milorde. Vou me certificar de que os vinhos continuem em seu ambiente protegido.

— Meus agradecimentos, Amun.

Quando Vincent apareceu diante da mansão com Fausto, o cavalo negro, Edward montou e se dirigiu para Hanover Square. Não queria que ninguém, muito menos seus criados que lidavam com Isabella, soubessem seu destino.

Ao se aproximar das elegantes residências que compunham a rua, notou que estava nervoso. Caso desse um passo em falso, Isabella jamais o perdoaria.

Chegando a uma das mansões, Edward bateu à porta de carvalho maciço. Quando ela se abriu, divisou a breve expressão de susto do velho mordomo.

— Boa tarde, milorde.

Edward lhe entregou seu cartão de visita.

— Preciso falar com Sua Graça.

— Por favor, aguarde um instante, na sala, enquanto o consulto o duque.

— Sugiro que seja enfático.

— Sim, milorde.

Havia se passado somente uma hora desde que vira Isabella pela última vez, e já não suportava a vontade de estar com ela outra vez. Essa era uma experiência muito nova para ele. Queria tê-la em sua vida, escutar a voz melodiosa e sentir o toque feminino. Certa vez, o amor lhe parecera sufocante, uma emoção não tão genuína, e mais uma necessidade de apego. Mas não era assim que se sentia. Na verdade, o sentimento o alegrava, deliciava e apavorava ao mesmo tempo.

A porta da sala se abriu. O duque de Monmouth era alto e corpulento, o que no passado devia ter impressionado as pessoas. Porém, ele perdera a carne que o tornava capaz de intimidar apenas pela presença física. Ficou evidente que ninguém o informara que, sem a cartilagem para corroborar sua famosa hostilidade, não passava de um velho tempestuoso. Edward se perguntou quando teria sido a última vez que Isabella o vira.

— Não vou abrigar aquela menina e o bastardo que vocês devem ter gerado em minha casa — o duque grunhiu.

— Boa tarde, Vossa Graça. — Edward notou a figura mais baixa que seguia o duque. — Não fui claro ao dizer que queria uma audiência particular com milorde?

— Tem sorte por ser recebido nesta casa, Masen — lorde Ben Virgil retrucou, revelando coragem agora que estava ao lado do pai.

— Perdoe-me. Eu deveria me dirigir a lorde Ben Virgil? — Edward conteve o riso. A polidez que Isabella ensinava tinha certas utilidades e era difícil driblá-la, como ele descobria em primeira mão.

— O que quer, Masen? Não permitirei que me chantageie. Estou pronto para desonrá-la. Abomino qualquer parentesco com aquela menina.

— Não me lembro de ter feito nenhuma ameaça ou de ter pedido algo mais, além de alguns minutos de seu tempo.

— Nós o conhecemos, Masen — o jovem Ben rebateu.

— Aparentemente, não. — Edward manteve os olhos em Monmouth. — Tampouco pretendo revelar o motivo de minha visita até que estejamos a sós.

O duque o encarou. Monmouth nunca deveria ter permitido que Ben Virgil o acompanhasse. Isso o colocava na posição de ter de ceder antes mesmo de a conversa começar.

— Não abuse da sorte, Masen. Ben Virgil, saia.

— Mas, pai...

— Não me faça repetir.

Indignado, o jovem Ben se retirou, batendo a porta. Monmouth se sentou no sofá, e Edward na poltrona.

— Eu poderia deixá-lo ficar porque não vai conseguir nada de mim.

— Engana-se, milorde.

— O que acha que conseguirá de mim?

— Desde o incidente infeliz com lorde Welkins, sua sobrinha tem se sentido insegura quanto ao lugar dela na sociedade.

— E deveria mesmo, aquela pequena meretriz. Levei semanas para abafar os rumores.

— Imaginei que, em algum nível, tivesse se envolvido no incidente. Mas foi descuidado.

— Não me descuido da _minha _família. Foi você quem desenterrou essa confusão ao abrigá-la em sua casa.

— Bem colocado. A confusão persiste.

— Tudo que tenho de fazer é estalar os dedos, e ela não mais será relacionada à minha família. A confusão então estará eliminada. Permanentemente.

Isabella dissera que Edward se assemelhava a Monmouth por causa da maneira como tratava as Delacroix. De repente, a comparação não lhe agradou.

— Trata-se de _sua _confusão. Não de Isabella.

Ela o mataria, caso soubesse o que estava prestes a dizer ao duque. A única esperança era a de que os resultados sobrepujassem a fúria de Isabella. De qualquer forma, ela o deixara sem escolhas. Ao tornar Monmouth uma barreira, fizera necessário que ele a transpusesse.

— E isso me diz respeito porque...

— Porque Isabella teme que, sem seu apoio nominal, lady Welkins possa tentar prendê-la, a despeito de sua inocência em relação ao acidente.

O duque se calou para refletir. Edward lutou contra a própria impaciência, deixando que Monmouth absorvesse a informação.

— E porque ela está em Londres — o duque, enfim, disse. — A menina chama a atenção de todos, principalmente porque mora em sua casa. Ou, devo dizer, sob seus lençóis?

— Não deveria dizer nada que torne as coisas mais difíceis para ela.

— Ah! Você agora vem me falar de decoro. Eu testemunhei a noite em que o rei George flagrou seu pai e lady Heffington se atracando na sala do trono, uma semana depois de ele ter se casado com sua mãe.

— Na sala, não. No trono — Edward o corrigiu com frieza e descaso. — Pelo menos, foi isso que me disseram.

O duque se levantou e foi até o aparador repleto de bebidas.

— Eu sabia que a estupidez de minha irmã me traria sérios problemas. Meu Deus, casar-se com um artista. — Ele se serviu de uísque e nem sequer ofereceu a Edward. — Posso até imaginar o escândalo se a levarem presa, merecendo ela ou não. Diga-lhe que lhe darei mil libras para ela ir para o interior. A menina tem amigos naquela escola para a qual os pais a mandaram. Não receberá mais nada de mim.

— Eu mesmo poderia lhe dar mil libras. Ou dez vezes mais. Faça uma oferta que não envolva ela ter de sair de Londres. — Ele se levantou.

— Mas não a quero em Londres. Pensei que tivesse sido claro.

Em um impulso, Edward tirou o uísque da mão do surpreso duque e atirou o cristal contra a parede. O copo se espatifou e caiu sobre o tapete persa.

— Escute-me atentamente, seu cretino pomposo — Edward esbravejou. — Você é a única família que Isabella Swan possui. Apesar de isso ser uma infelicidade na vida dela, você a receberá de braços abertos e mostrará publicamente que ela está sob sua proteção.

A porta se abriu.

— Pai, escutei o som de algo se quebrando. Está...

— Fora! — Monmouth rugiu. Quando a porta se fechou, ele avançou em Edward. — Como ousa me ameaçar?

Edward se manteve firme.

— Não o estou ameaçando. Eu o estou insultando do mesmo jeito que insultou Isabella.

— Seu bas...

— Você possui um rebanho de advogados e pilhas de dinheiro para sua defesa em quaisquer situações. Ela não tem nada.

— Aparentemente, ela tem você.

— É verdade.

— E o que vai ganhar com isso tudo, Masen?

— Vou me casar com ela.

— Casar? — O duque ficou chocado. — Por quê?

— Tenho meus motivos.

— Mas se vocês se casarem, ela não precisará de mim para se defender das acusações de lady Welkins. Seu nome prove à mesma proteção que o meu. Case-se com aquela menina, pelo amor de Deus, e deixe a família Retting fora disso!

Edward meneou a cabeça. Começava a entender onde Isabella obtivera a teimosia.

— Não. Tem de ser o seu nome. E não me peça para explicar porque não o farei. — Ninguém acreditaria nele, de qualquer forma.

— E onde acontecerá esse reencontro emocionado?

— Vou dar um jantar na próxima quarta-feira. Você estará presente?

O duque soltou um suspiro profundo.

— Não sei se o quero como inimigo, Masen. Sim, estarei presente no jantar.

— Sem Ben Virgil.

— Sem o maldito Ben Virgil.

Quando Edward entrou na adega ao entardecer, o primeiro pensamento de Isabella foi que ele precisava de uma bebida forte.

— Você andou ocupado — ela comentou, enquanto bordava.

— Rose esteve aqui?

— Sim. Thompkinson a levou embora cerca de uma hora atrás. Pelo jeito, viram sua tia se aproximando da mansão.

Assim que Edward fechou a porta, ela sentiu o coração disparar. Não sucumbiria àquele charme de novo, disse a si mesma. Era difícil beijá-lo e sentir raiva dele ao mesmo tempo. E a raiva era o sentimento que tinha de prevalecer.

— Esse banco pertence aos meus aposentos — Edward comentou, observando Jacob dormir sobre o as sento acolchoado.

— É verdade. Os outros não eram tão confortáveis.

— Os outros? — Ele a encarou, cético.

— Isso mesmo. Jacob pode ser muito exigente.

— Principalmente quando sua dona resolve ser muito exigente. — Ele hesitou antes de puxar uma cadeira para se sentar diante dela. — Sobre o que você e Rose conversaram?

Isabella não estava acostumada a vê-lo hesitar. Por isso, atrapalhou-se com o discurso que ensaiara acerca do abuso que ele cometera ao manipular uma jovem de dezoito anos. Se Edward agia com cautela era por causa dela ou porque estava armando outra cilada.

— Conversamos sobre como Emmett é maravilhoso, como o aniversário dela foi lindo, como eu estava bonita em meu vestido verde e...

— E quando chegará à parte em que conversaram sobre como eu sou maravilhoso?

— Rose é fácil de impressionar.

— Sei.

Isabella riu da expressão frustrada.

— Na verdade, estou tentando me lembrar se falamos ou não de você.

Edward a presenteou com um sorriso sensual.

— Acho difícil acreditar que meu nome não tenha surgido na conversa.

Ela poderia passar o dia inteiro olhando para o conde. Isabella sacudiu a cabeça. Admirar Edward Cullen não a levaria a lugar nenhum, exceto à cama.

— Está corada — ele notou.

— Não precisa me dizer — ela retrucou, sentindo as faces ainda mais quentes. — Sei disso. — Ela voltou a seu bordado. — Pelo menos, tudo o que faço é corar. E uma pessoa pode corar por uma série de motivos. O que não sei é como consegue controlar — roxa de vergonha, ela fez um gesto indicando a região sob a cintura de Edward — isso. Ele riu.

— Fica mais fácil com a idade, apesar de ser mais difícil em algumas situações do que em outras. Então você quer discutir os graus da excitação masculina? Posso imaginar onde esta conversa vai terminar.

Isabella errou o ponto do bordado.

— Você é enervante.

— E você é muito tentadora. — Ele sorriu, deliciando-se. — Conte-me o que você e Rose disseram ou faça amor comigo.

No fundo, Isabella sabia que o poder de persuasão de Edward excedia o dela, principalmente quando fala vam de algo que ela desejava, e muito.

— Ela está grata a você. O que esperava?

— Não tente me transformar no vilão da história. Rose me disse umas mil vezes que não queria se casar comigo. Reconciliar-se com Emmett era do interesse dela. Por sorte, essa união serve aos meus interesses também.

— E qual é o próximo passo? Irina obviamente não sabe o que está acontecendo.

— Não, não sabe. Cuidarei dela quando chegar à hora.

— E quando será isso?

— Logo. Eu lhe prometi, lembra-se?

— Não pode sair por aí resolvendo meus problemas, Edward. Não espero isso de você.

— Estou sendo galante outra vez?

— Está, exceto pelo fato de ter me raptado, de mentir para sua tia e de outras tramas que não vai me contar.

— Eu dispensaria tudo isso, se concordasse em se casar comigo.

Por um instante, ela desejou que Edward derrubasse todos os seus argumentos, para que pudesse aceitar, jogar-se nos braços dele e nunca mais se preocupar com nada. Parecia tolice recusá-lo.

Eventualmente Edward cairia em si e pararia de insistir. E era isso que a impedia de aceitar o pedido. Se, depois de admitir o quanto o amava, ele viesse a se cansar daquele jogo de conquista, Isabella seria capaz de morrer de tristeza.

Edward se levantou.

— Então a trama continua. — Beijou-a na testa. — Tenho de acompanhar as sanguessugas à ópera esta noite. Amun joga cartas, caso queira companhia.

— Jogar cartas com seu mordomo. Um sonho transformado em realidade.

— O primeiro de muitos. — Ele afagou Jacob nas orelhas. — Esteja aqui quando eu voltar.

— Você pode me manter aqui por um ano, milorde, e ainda assim não conseguirá mudar a si mesmo. Ou a mim.

Sério, Edward a encarou.

— Acredita em redenção, Isabella? Acredita que as pessoas possam mudar?

Ela o fitou nos olhos, sabendo que ele lhe perguntava algo específico e que sua resposta teria de ser a correta.

— Não acredito que uma pessoa possa mudar para conquistar outra — Isabella disse. — E apenas uma atuação, e não uma mudança real.

— Sim... mas acredita que uma pessoa possa fazer a outra _querer _mudar? Pelo próprio bem dela?

Para um homem tão cínico e seguro de si, aquilo se assemelhava a uma pergunta infantil.

— Tendo a acreditar nisso — ela sussurrou.

— Que bom. — Edward sorriu. — É tudo que lhe peço... por enquanto.

Redenção. Como essa palavra soava estranha em sua boca!

Edward passou os três dias seguintes correndo tal qual um desvairado. Enviou convites para a segunda recepção do mês na Mansão Cullen, reuniu-se com Emmett para programar os acontecimentos da festa e visitava Isabella sempre que lhe sobrava algum tempo. Se Irina percebeu que ele descia à adega a cada dez minutos, devia ter suspeitado que o sobrinho tinha problemas com bebida.

Enquanto armava o encontro de Isabella com o tio e fingia ter concedido vitória a Irina, Edward refletia a respeito da redenção. A história do duque de Monmouth sobre Carlisle Cullen o enfurecera e desgostara, assim como as lembranças de suas atitudes nos últimos anos.

A bem da verdade, estava confuso. Dois meses antes, ele nem sequer perderia seu tempo com lembranças. Agora parecia obcecado com as características que podia ter herdado do pai, questionava as coisas idiotas que fizera na vida e começava a acreditar que Isabella tivera razão ao duvidar de sua capacidade de amar sem um motivo ulterior envolvido. Algo que ambos, em breve, descobririam.

A tarefa que achara ser a mais difícil tinha se revelado a mais fácil. Com o auxílio do Sr. Sam Mullins, ele rastreara e comprara meia dúzia de quadros de Charlie Swan. Sabia que Isabella admirava o trabalho do pai e, ao ver as obras, teve de concordar com ela. Críticos de arte renomados também partilhavam da mesma opinião, o que o levou a organizar uma série de exposições nos meses seguintes.

O valor das peças era considerável. No entanto, despendeu a quantia de bom grado. Isabella ficaria exultante ao saber que a arte de seu pai estava sendo valorizada. Claro que ele não mencionaria a compra dos quadros até que ela estivesse em seus braços por livre e espontânea vontade, pois, do contrário, seria capaz de acusá-lo de tentar suborná-la.

Manteria as pinturas em segurança na Abadia Masen para que, quando lá entrasse como lady Masen, ela as visse ao lado dos outros tesouros da família Cullen.

— Edward, se estiver reconsiderando a grande festa que pretende dar, por favor, avise-me para que eu possa fugir para a China — lorde Belton disse, apoiado à lareira.

— Nem sei se ainda consigo pensar — Edward reclamou. — E confesso que me aborrece ter de vir à sua casa para escrever minha correspondência pessoal. — Ele se sentou e releu a carta antes de selá-la. — Você não está reconsiderando o casamento, está?

— Rose será uma viscondessa adorável e estou feliz por tê-la conhecido. — Ele sentou-se ao lado do amigo. — Porém, nosso... _seu _jeito de tratar a mãe dela me perturba. Irina ficará furiosa, e ela será minha sogra.

— Não se preocupe com valores familiares. — Edward riu. — Irina quer netos para ensiná-los a me desprezar.

— Espero que seja só você quem ela vai desprezar. A mãe de Rose viverá sob minha guarda em Belton Court e, mesmo que eu preserve meus valores, corro o risco de perder uma orelha ou um dedo.

Ainda rindo, Edward selou a carta e imprimiu seu anel com o brasão da família na cera quente.

— Mesmo que eu encontrasse outra forma de resolver essa confusão, não sei se o faria. Afinal, que tipo de mãe forçaria a única filha a se casar comigo? Especialmente tendo você como alternativa.

— Santo Deus! Isso foi um elogio?

— Por que não? É um bom homem, Emmett. Melhor do que eu, sem dúvida nenhuma.

— Sou menos atrapalhado porque tive certos benefícios familiares que você nunca teve.

— Minha história familiar não é desculpa. O estilo de vida libertino é mais fácil de administrar. — Ele ponderou por alguns instantes. — Fico feliz que você e Rose tenham se encontrado. Espero ter a mesma sorte um dia.

— Ora, você tem sorte. O amor da sua vida está preso na sua adega.

— Apenas para a proteção dela.

— Então nada disso tem a ver com o fato de você estar perdidamente apaixonado por ela? Acha que sou parvo? Você se derrete cada vez que pronuncia o nome de Isabella.

— Não me _derreto._

— Estou falando de modo metafórico.

— Nesse caso, estou com vontade de esmurrar seu nariz de modo metafórico. — Edward se levantou. — Não se atrase amanhã.

— Pode deixar. Quando o grande encontro acontecerá?

— Logo depois de eu anunciar seu noivado e antes que tia Irina possa encontrar uma pistola para me matar. — E, mais importante ainda, antes que a velha ardilosa conseguisse espalhar mais rumores sobre Isabella e lorde Welkins.

— Boa sorte.

Edward abriu a porta e entregou a carta para o mordomo de Emmett.

— O plano é brilhante. Não preciso de sorte. — Edward pegou seu casaco e chapéu quando o amigo se juntou a ele no vestíbulo. — Mas obrigado, mesmo assim.

A caminho da Mansão Cullen, ele pediu ao cocheiro que parasse na loja de madame Maria Charbonne, onde verificou o progresso do último item do qual necessitava para as festividades. Em seguida, foi se embebedar. Teria de permanecer sóbrio durante a festa da próxima noite.

Isabella correu até a saída da adega para o jardim e forçou o cadeado. Nem Atlas conseguiria abrir aquela porcaria. Nesse momento, a outra porta se abriu.

— Isabella, eu... — Edward se deteve, espantado.

— Droga!

Ajeitando as saias, ela desceu a escada e correu para o centro do cômodo, onde viu que ele espiava embaixo da cama.

— Boa tarde — ela disse.

Edward se levantou rapidamente e dirigiu-se até ela.

— Onde estava?

O alívio estampado no belo rosto a surpreendeu. Ele realmente tinha medo de perdê-la?

— Explorando.

Ele a tocou no rosto.

— Gosto de explorações.

Isabella não pôde responder, pois estava ocupada demais correspondendo ao beijo dele. Era impressionante como um simples toque podia afetá-la por completo.

— E por onde você andou?— ela indagou, por fim.

— Não o vejo desde ontem.

— Está com ciúme?

— Não.

— Trouxe uma coisa para você — ele murmurou.

— Por acaso, é uma chave ou uma serra?

— Você não parece precisar de nenhuma das duas. Veja. — Edward apontou a peça esticada sobre a cama.

Desconfiada, Isabella puxou a cobertura que escondia um maravilhoso traje.

— É um vestido — disse, aproximando-se.

— Gostou?

— Claro que gostei. É lindo.

— Vai usá-lo?

— É muito formal. Vai trazer a festa de Rose para a adega ou pretende me levar à ópera?

O olhar aborrecido que Edward lhe lançou quase a fez rir. Ele que se enervasse para variar. Afinal, estava presa naquela adega havia uma semana!

— Rose gostaria que você estivesse presente no momento de anunciar o noivado. — Ele acariciou os cachos rebeldes. — E eu também.

— E como vai explicar minha aparição para a Sra. Delacroix?

Edward deu de ombros, como se não houvesse uma festa, convidados, parentes e mais uma centena de outras coisas com as quais se preocupar.

— Pensarei em algo.

— Assim que me libertar, não deixarei que me prenda de novo — ela sussurrou, tentando decifrar os segredos que os olhos verdes ocultavam.

— Eu sei. E espero que não seja necessário. — Edward a beijou com tanta ternura que Isabella teve de se amparar nele para não cair.

O conde não parecia insinuar que estava desistindo, tampouco ela conseguia imaginar que ele inventaria algum tipo de estratégia para fazê-la ficar. Isabella _queria _ficar com Edward... para sempre. Porém, não podia residir em Londres. Muita gente não a desejava lá. Se pudesse permanecer na cidade apenas por causa da proteção oferecida pelo poderoso nome do conde, não ficaria. Não seria o certo e não seria justo, nem para ela nem para seus orgulhosos pais.

— Cem libras por seus pensamentos — Edward ofereceu.

— Não valem tudo isso. — Isabella sorriu. — Não tem um jantar para preparar?

— Tenho, sim. E vou triplicar sua guarda, meu amor. Não quero surpresas, além das que estou planejando.

Edward parecia tão preocupado que ela riu.

— Ficarei aqui até a hora da minha entrada. E, Edward, o que quer que aconteça, saiba que fez a coisa certa. Rose está muito feliz.

— Ela não consegue disfarçar. — Ele caminhou até a porta. — Rose diz que sou seu herói. Pode imaginar?

— A questão é: você gosta de ser um herói?

— Gosto. Mas não diga a ninguém, pois isso vai destruir minha reputação. — Ele sorriu como um menino traquinas. — Voltarei para buscá-la em duas horas.

— Estarei à sua espera.

Embora ela não soubesse a que horas os convidados chegariam, Jacob começou á latir alguns minutos depois das sete. Isabella o silenciou e, disposta a permanecer prisioneira por mais uma hora, colocou o vestido esplendoroso e arrumou os cabelos.

O nervosismo fazia seus dedos tremerem. A artimanha de Edward seria revelada aquela noite, e ela não gostava de ignorar o que iria acontecer. A Sra. Delacroix era o motivo principal de tanto mistério, mas, a menos que ele prendesse tanto a tia quanto lady Welkins na adega, não tinha idéia de como ele conseguiria resolver aquela confusão.

Nada disso teria importância após aquela noite. Edward não mais seria obrigado a se casar com Rose, e ela não mais teria utilidade como governanta. Assim que ele percebesse isso, a tola insistência de mantê-la presa e de se casar desapareceriam. E ela também.

A fome começava a se manifestar quando alguém finalmente destrancou a porta da adega. Thompkinson entrou, pegou Jacob nos braços e, de súbito, deteve-se ao olhar para ela.

— Sente-se bem? — Isabella perguntou, intrigada.

— Eu... sim... Srta. Swan... E que está... muito bonita.

Isabella fez uma cortesia.

— Obrigada, Thompkinson. É muita gentileza sua. — No instante seguinte, ela sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo e olhou para a porta.

Edward a devorava com os olhos. Isabella corou, vendo o desejo expresso no rosto do charmoso conde.

— Eu sabia que ficaria maravilhosa — ele murmurou.

— Ocorreu-me que este traje não é dos mais adequados para uma entrada discreta — ela comentou com calma, quando queria mesmo era se jogar nos braços dele. Graças a Deus, o criado estava presente.

— Deixe as preocupações para mim. — Edward lhe ofereceu o braço. — A propósito, como vão suas reservas em relação a se casar comigo?

— Edward, não...

— Ah, sim. A felicidade de Rose. — Ele a conduziu pela escada que dava acesso à cozinha.

— Esse é um dos motivos.

— Claro. Não podemos esquecer minha preguiça abjeta de encontrar uma noiva adequada ou meu cavalheirismo ao querer protegê-la dos mexericos da alta sociedade.

Incomodou-a notar que ele se mostrava à vontade a ponto de zombar de suas reservas.

— E sua descrença em relação ao amor — ela o lembrou quando entravam na cozinha.

— Pelo menos, minha natureza grosseira é o único aspecto triste do passado. — Sorrindo, ele a guiou até a sala de estar. Dado o volume das vozes, ele reunira um grupo considerável de convidados. — Veremos quantos obstáculos conseguiremos superar esta noite.

Amun abriu as portas, e ambos entraram no espaço abafado e barulhento. A primeira pessoa que Isabella avistou foi Irina Delacroix, literalmente cintilando em tafetá amarelo. Os olhos da mulher brilhavam de satisfação... até vê-la.

Ela empalideceu e soltou um grito audível na sala. Isabella tentou se desvencilhar de Edward a fim de evitar a cena que ele, sem dúvida, havia previsto. Porém, outra figura se destacou na multidão e caminhou em direção a ela de braços abertos.

— Isabella, minha querida sobrinha! Eu esperava tanto sua chegada!

Ela enrijeceu quando o duque de Monmouth a abraçou e a beijou no rosto. Esse era o obstáculo que Edward mencionara. Rose e lorde Belton representavam uma desculpa esfarrapada para que ele reunisse uma multidão de testemunhas.

E os convidados assistiam à cena com atenção. Mais um escândalo destruiria qualquer chance de Isabella conseguir trabalho na Inglaterra e talvez na Europa. Portanto, ela não teve escolha, a não ser retribuir o beijo do duque.

— Tio Monmouth, eu não sabia que o senhor estava em Londres.

Ao sentir a tensão em Edward, ela percebeu que cravava as unhas no braço musculoso. Quando o fitou, não viu a costumeira confiança nos olhos verdes, porém a preocupação e a incerteza que identificou não a apaziguaram.

— Você tramou tudo isso? — perguntou, forçando um sorriso.

— Isabella... — Edward se calou quando ela o soltou para segurar o braço do tio.

— Deixe-me apresentá-lo a Rose Delacroix, tio. — No fundo, Isabella queria sair gritando.

Como Edward ousara? Que audácia daqueles dois! Se acreditavam que aquela pequena encenação pública apagaria os últimos vinte anos, estavam muito enganados.

Isabella estava radiante ao apresentar o duque a Rose e a Irina. Sorrindo, ela administrou exemplarmente a fúria da mulher, deixando Edward preocupado.

—Está melhor do que você havia imaginado — Emmett comentou, observando-a conversar com o tio e com Rose.

— É o que parece. — Ele deveria ter dito algo para que ela, ao menos, tivesse tempo de se preparar.

— Sua tia parece prestes a explodir a qualquer momento. Quando fará o próximo anúncio?

Distraído, Edward olhou para Emmett.

— O quê? Oh, sim, em breve. Fique por perto.

Isabella estava furiosa. Edward podia ver a raiva estampada nos olhos cor de turquesa. Mas se houvesse mencionado a presença de Monmouth, ela jamais sairia da adega. Contudo, ela tinha bom senso e, com o tempo, perceberia que aquela reunião a beneficiaria. Ele lhe daria uma noite para que se acalmasse antes de pedi-la em casamento outra vez.

Ele pediu uma taça de champanhe a Amun e observou os criados servindo a bebida a todos os convidados.

— Antes do jantar — ele disse em voz alta —, tenho um anúncio a fazer. Rose, por favor?

Enquanto a prima se aproximava, Edward observava Irina e Isabella. A expressão da tia era de total perplexidade, já que não conseguia conciliar a reaparição de Isabella com o anúncio do noivado. Edward estava ansioso para explicar-lhe as coisas.

Quando Rose chegou mais perto, ele tomou sua mão e a beijou.

— Meus amigos, muitos sabem que minha prima veio para Londres sob circunstâncias infelizes. Mas esta noite temos motivos de sobra para celebrar.

Irina deu um passo à frente, pronta para aceitar as felicitações das matronas que adotara como amigas. Ele a advertira quanto a espalhar a novidade antes da hora, e a tia o ignorara. Edward, Emmett e agora Monmouth poderiam proteger as damas, mas Irina estava por conta própria. Se Emmett resolvesse ajudá-la a recobrar a dignidade, a prerrogativa era apenas dele. Pessoalmente, Edward ficaria muito feliz em deixá-la à mercê dos corvos.

— Tenho a alegria de anunciar — ele continuou — que minha prima, Rosalie Delacroix, vai se casar. E estou igualmente feliz em informar a todos que seu futuro marido é meu bom amigo Emmett Ellis, lorde Belton. Emmett, Rose, meus parabéns!

Emmett se uniu a eles à entrada da sala. Em meio aos aplausos e felicitações, Edward pensou ter escutado um grito de fúria, mas não tinha certeza se era real ou se havia imaginado. Quando Irina emergiu da multidão, avançando como um touro bravo, ele entregou a mão de Rose a Emmett e puxou o bovino raivoso para a sala adjunta.

— Isso não vai ficar assim! — Irina esbravejou. Edward fechou a porta.

— Creio que vai.

— Não escapará tão facilmente! As pessoas sabem a verdade sobre você e minha filha.

— Aparentemente, várias pessoas foram mal informadas — ele retrucou, divertindo-se com a situação.

— Não admitirei tamanha desfaçatez! Lady Welkins e eu faremos com que aquela sua prostituta esteja arruinada amanhã, se não voltar agora mesmo para a festa e disser a todos que estava brincando... que é _você _quem vai se casar com Rose.

Edward avançou na direção dela.

— Emmett vai se casar com Rose porque ambos assim o desejam.

— Você não se importa com o que eles querem, Edward.

— Importo-me, e muito. E se tentar estragar a felicidade deles, vai descobrir como eu posso ser irritante.

Irina recuou um passo.

— Não me ameace.

— Eu a ameacei? Se bem me lembro, é você quem faz as ameaças. E vai parar com isso agora mesmo, especialmente com Isabella. Ela não lhe fez nada. Aliás, devia estar grata a ela.

— Grata? O que...

— Basta! — Edward gritou. — Eu não teria me casado com Rose em nenhuma circunstância. A srta. Swan a transformou em uma dama à altura das regras imbecis da sociedade.

— Ela tem de ser uma condessa!

— Ela será uma viscondessa. — A ladainha daquela mulher começava a cansá-lo sobremaneira. — Com um dote muito generoso. — Ele avançou mais. — E entenda o seguinte, tia: Isabella Swan se reconciliou com o duque de Monmouth. Você e lady Welkins manterão suas matracas fechadas, ou Sua Graça e eu as mandaremos para a Austrália. Ficou claro?

— Você é um demônio! — Irina berrou. — É exatamente como seu maldito pai.

Edward se curvou, educado.

— Isso, tia Irina, nós veremos.

— Não preciso ver nada. Eu sei. — Indignada, ela se retirou.

Edward deixou que a tia tivesse a última palavra. Preferia vê-la zangada com ele a permitir que magoasse Isabella ou Rose.

Quando retornou à festa, permitiu-se um momento de satisfação. Conseguira que Rose encontrasse o noivo que ela própria escolhera, anulara as tentativas de chantagem da tia e protegera Isabella de qualquer difamação.

Fora um trabalho e tanto, concluiu consigo mesmo.

Durante o jantar, ele tentou várias vezes fazer com que Isabella o olhasse. Mas sua deusa parecia totalmente absorvida por Rose, Emmett e os outros convidados a seu redor. Até Monmouth recebeu um sorriso e uma brincadeira gentil.

Edward estranhou. Isabella parecia calma e contente demais. Estava representando. Ele já a vira em ação em uma das aparições públicas de Rose. A governanta era profissional demais para demonstrar qualquer sentimento desagradável em um evento social. Claro que ele podia estar imaginando coisas. Porém, quando começou a se convencer de que ela estava aceitando a reunião, Isabella o encarou com uma frieza avassaladora.

O jantar prosseguiu sem distúrbios, mas Edward não mais se importava. Irina, sem dúvida, continuava a espumar de raiva, mas quando as senhoras a rodearam para felicitá-la pelo noivado da filha com um cavalheiro tão rico e educado, ela se acalmou um pouco. Edward se deliciou quando elas concluíram que ele era Lúcifer em pessoa, e que Irina e Rose tinham tido sorte por escapar de suas garras diabólicas.

Assim que os convidados, enfim, começaram a sair, ele se concentrou em Isabella para ter certeza de que ela não fugiria. Quando ela se dirigiu às escadas, Edward a interceptou.

— Srta. Swan?

Ela hesitou antes de fitá-lo.

— Sim, milorde?

— Em meu gabinete, por favor.

Controlada, Isabella caminhou em direção ao gabinete e, ao entrar, bateu a porta.

— Não deixe que ela se meta em encrenca — o duque disse para Edward, preparando-se para partir. — Não vou socorrê-la novamente.

— Resolveram suas diferenças?

— Que diferenças? Estou aqui para evitar que os mexericos aumentem até que você se case com ela e a tire de Londres.

— Ah... — Dos convidados, somente Emmett permanecia na casa, conversando com Rose em uma das salas.

— Creio que preciso de mais um minuto ou dois de seu tempo.

— Marque um horário. Vou encontrar o primeiro-ministro às nove da manhã.

Edward bloqueou a saída do duque, enquanto Amun fechava a porta.

— Só um minuto — ele repetiu, indicando seu gabinete.

— Não tenho tempo para essas bobagens.

— Arranje tempo — Edward retorquiu, decidido.

— Rufião impertinente — o duque resmungou e marchou até o gabinete.

Edward abriu a porta para ele e o seguiu. Isabella se encontrava atrás da escrivaninha com os punhos cerrados.

— O que foi? — o duque perguntou sem preâmbulos.

— Devo admitir que os eventos desta noite me pegaram de surpresa — ela disse.

— Ora! — Monmouth grunhiu. — Não me agradeça porque nunca conseguirá me recompensar. Fique feliz por eu me preocupar com a reputação da família, menina, porque, do contrário, seria um prazer enviá-la para a Austrália.

— Não pretendia agradecê-lo — Isabella rebateu. — Como ousa presumir que eu seria capaz de pedir alguma coisa a um homem...

— Isabella — Edward a interrompeu —, fui eu quem pediu para que seu tio viesse.

— Achei... que tivesse mudado! Rose parecia tão feliz que pensei que tivesse mudado!

— Eu mudei — Edward disse. — Ou pelo menos passei a maior parte do tempo me preocupando com coisas para as quais nunca dei importância.

— Então por que ele está aqui? — Ela apontou Monmouth.

— Sim, porque, sua ingrata...

— Chega! — Edward gritou. — Monmouth, vá embora.

— Com prazer. — O duque saiu e bateu a porta.

— Ele veio à festa para que você parasse de usá-lo como desculpa — Edward explicou.

— Como desculpa para quê?

— Para sua tão preciosa independência. Como desculpa para ficar longe de mim. Agora ele não tem mais serventia.

— Você é o motivo — ela atacou, e uma lágrima rolou por sua face. — É a única razão de eu não querer me casar com você.

— Espere um minuto. — Edward ficou surpreso com a veemência dela.

— Fique à vontade. Não vai conseguir mudar nada.

— Você me deu uma lista de motivos para não se casar comigo. Eliminei todos eles, um por um. Agora não tem nenhum motivo para ficar com raiva de mim por algo que você mesma instigou.

— Eu instiguei? Como se atreveu, por sua própria conveniência, a trazer o duque de Monmouth aqui e me responsabilizar por isso?

— Não faz sentido, Isabella. Nós...

— Não tem o direito de forçar uma reconciliação só porque ela o interessa! Está claro?

Furioso, Edward a encurralou.

— Fiz tudo por você! — ele esbravejou. — Estava preocupada com a felicidade de Rose. Garanti que minha prima fosse feliz. Temia que sua reputação prejudicasse os demais, se continuasse aqui. Sua reputação agora está ilesa.

— Minha reputação está agora convenientemente escondida debaixo de um tapete para que você continue a manipular as pessoas. Ainda precisa de um herdeiro e ainda é o mesmo Edward Cullen estúpido que disse que o amor é só um sinônimo socialmente aceito para a fornicação!

— Eu sou estúpido — ele repetiu. — Sou o idiota que tentou fazê-la feliz. Pelo amor de Deus, desde que a conheci, nem me reconheço mais no espelho! Agora tento resolver os problemas dos outros e _gosto _disso!

— Eu não...

— Não terminei, Isabella. Até parei de fumar charutos porque sei que não os aprova. Você me transformou. Você me tornou um homem diferente, e gosto mais de mim agora. A pergunta, Isabella, é: desde quando tudo tem de ser do jeito que _você _quer?

— Não lhe pedi nada. Não espere que eu me responsabilize por algo que nunca quis.

— Você queria. E ainda quer. Mas é teimosa demais para admitir. — Ofegando, Edward a enfrentou com o olhar. — E sua vez de ceder, Isabella. Estarei em meu quarto, caso queira conversar comigo.

— Eu não estava errada! — Isabella andava pelo escritório. — Eu não estava errada! Ele não tinha o direito de fazer o que fez.

— Bella, eu não disse nada. Está discutindo consigo mesma. Pode ser útil a você, mas está me dando uma terrível dor de cabeça.

Isabella parou diante da mesa de carvalho e olhou para a jovem sentada atrás do móvel.

— Por favor, me desculpe, Emma. Ele me deixa furiosa!

— Percebi — Emma Grenville disse e se levantou. — Sente-se. Vou buscar chá para nós. — A diretora afagou as orelhas de Jacob. — E um biscoito para Jake.

Relutante, Isabella suspirou.

— Estou gritando tanto que ele provavelmente vai ficar surdo.

— Sente-se.

— Sim, senhora.

Pequena, magra e com um irresistível par de covinhas que se revelavam quando sorria, Emma mais parecia um pássaro frágil do que a proprietária de uma escola para moças. Ao mesmo tempo, sua calma inabalável e gentileza a faziam parecer mais velha do que seus vinte e quatro anos.

Suspirando, Isabella se sentou ao lado da janela, enquanto a amiga buscava o chá. Escutou uma risada quando um grupo de estudantes atravessou o corredor em direção ao refeitório. O antigo monastério sempre fora o lugar perfeito para uma escola, embora a presença das filhas da alta sociedade tivesse levado a várias modificações na construção. As janelas das salas de aula, o estúdio e os escritórios tinham sido somente pormenores das mudanças.

— Bom — Emma disse ao voltar ao escritório —, pelo que entendi, você e lorde Masen brigaram. — Ela deixou a bandeja de chá sobre a mesa e se sentou.

— Sim, brigamos. Mas por culpa dele. — Isabella serviu chá para ambas. Feliz, Jacob ganhou seu biscoito e se deitou embaixo da mesa para devorá-lo.

— Desde quando você briga com seus patrões?

— Desde o momento em que estão errados.

Não se lembrava de quantas vezes estivera naquela mesma sala elegante, desabafando com a tia de Emma. Era bom estar de volta, mas Isabella havia esperado que, dessa vez, não mais tivesse problemas. No entanto, lá estava ela, carregando o mesmo fardo e mais alguns entraves que Edward lhe provera.

— Ele me prendeu na adega.

— Verdade? Que homem bárbaro!

— E não foi na adega principal, mas na secundária.

— Está zangada porque lorde Masen não a prendeu na adega principal? — Emma perguntou, incrédula.

* * *

_E ai gostaram? Meninas eu fiquei com pena do Edward... Eu não vi nada demais no que ele fez... ela deu desculpas e ele acabou com cada uma... A Bella me deixa confusa... E agora as coisas ficam tristes para o dois... o Edward tentando descobrir onde errou... e ela teimosa demais para perceber que ele fez tudo por amor e por ela... Comentem... seu receber 5 comentarios até 17:00 eu posto o utilmo... Até mais tarde com o Ultimo Capitulo... Robsteijoooss_

* * *

_Respondendo:_

_**Guest:** Oi querida... eu concordo com você... A Bella teve uma vida feliz com os pais... e um Tio como o que ela tem... não é uma benção é uma maldição... Obrigada por comentar... Beijoosss_

**_Theslenn Urils: _**_Oi querida... Essa fila tá longa... Meu Deus vamos ter que dividir ele em pedacinho kkkk... Quem manda ele ser tudo de bom? A Bella que não toma cuidado não, porque se ela bobiar eu pego ele Rsrsrsrs... Obrigada por comentar... Beijoosss_


	16. Chapter 16

_Oi amores di mi vida... estou postando o ultimo capitulo... e espero que vocês gostem... Será que a Bella vai se dar conta do que está perdendo?... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Claro que não. Não zombe de mim.

— Eu jamais faria isso, Bella. Por que ele a prendeu na adega?

A pergunta ainda a perturbava, mesmo depois de ter passado três dias pensando nisso, durante a viagem até a academia. Levantou-se e caminhou até a janela.

— Não faço idéia. Mas essa não é a pior parte. Ele organizou um grande jantar em sua mansão e convidou meu tio Monmouth, sem me consultar.

— Meu Deus!

— Ele é um homem odioso, e eu não deveria ter aceitado trabalhar em sua residência.

— Masen é amigo de seu tio?

— Estou certa de que não é. Ele tentou forçar uma reconciliação para sua própria conveniência.

— Conveniência?

Isabella socou a janela e sentiu a mão latejar.

— Nem me pergunte. Não conseguirei explicar.

— Bella, estou feliz que esteja aqui — Emma disse. — Sem dúvida, tê-la como professora me será fundamental.

— Mas? — Um temor invadiu Isabella. Ultimamente, sempre havia uma exceção a qualquer declaração positiva.

— Mas agora tenho de pensar na academia. Nós...

— Lamento — Isabella a interrompeu, e lágrimas começaram a surgir. Agora não tinha para onde ir.

— Deixe-me terminar, sua boba. Nós somos uma instituição de ensino, não um refúgio para uma decepção amorosa. Preciso ter certeza de que você vai ficar.

— Não se trata de uma decepção amorosa! — Ela enxugou as lágrimas. — Eu disse a ele que estava partindo. Ele não objetou. E agora estou aqui.

— Está decidida?

— Claro que sim.

Emma abriu uma das gavetas da escrivaninha.

— Talvez tenha se perguntado por que não me surpreendi com seu atraso. — Ela colocou um papel sobre a mesa. — Recebi esta carta anteontem.

Desconfiada, Isabella pegou a carta. Mesmo antes de abri-la, reconheceu o brasão impresso na cera.

— _Ele _lhe enviou uma carta? — Edward dissera que informaria Emma, mas Isabella não acreditara. Afinal, tinham estado distraídos demais durante aquela conversa.

— Precisei ler o conteúdo duas vezes para me certificar de que se tratava do conde da Abadia Masen. Não me pareceu algo que alguém com a reputação dele tivesse escrito.

Sentindo um tremor súbito, Isabella desdobrou a carta e começou a ler em voz alta.

— "Srta. Grenville, como sabe, Isabella Swan até recentemente trabalhava em minha residência. Estou ciente de que ela aceitou o cargo de professora em sua academia e, embora eu não possa contestar escolha tão sábia, vejo-me em disputa com a senhorita".

— Ele é muito culto, não é? — Emma comentou.

— Extremamente. E é a pessoa mais curiosa que já conheci. — Percebendo que o comentário soara como um elogio, ela clareou a voz para continuar a ler. — "Como deve ter notado, convenci Isabella a permanecer em Londres por mais alguns dias". — Ela torceu o nariz. — Ele possui uma estranha definição para o verbo _convencer. _"E minha mais fervorosa esperança que ela opte por ficar aqui permanentemente. Ela..."

— Não creio que o "permanentemente" se referisse à adega — Emma avaliou.

— "Um de nós a informará assim que possível" — Isabella prosseguiu.

— Ele não me pareceu alguém que planejasse magoá-la — a diretora apontou.

— Talvez, mas agora pode perceber como ele é arrogante.

— Leia a última parte — Emma sugeriu.

— "Srta. Grenville, em várias ocasiões, Isabella se referiu à senhorita como sua melhor amiga. Só posso expressar-lhe minha suprema inveja quanto ao fato e espero que um dia venhamos a nos conhecer. Descobri que as amigas de Isabella são excepcionais e concluí, com a mesma lucidez, que seus difamadores pecam pela falta de inteligência, humor, compaixão e tantas outras quali ades que passei a admirar em sua amiga. Cordialmente, Edward Cullen, lorde Masen".

Devagar, Isabella se sentou.

— Ele deve ter enviado esta carta dias atrás — ela murmurou.

— Pelo que tudo indica, você conquistou o coração de um libertino, minha querida.

Isabella meneou a cabeça, relendo as últimas frases.

— Não, Emma. A verdade é que ele é muito charmoso.

— E por que o conde tentaria me enredar em seu charme?

— Eu... ora, ele achou que devia fazê-lo... antes daquele jantar estúpido. Sei que ele não se sente mais assim. Além do mais, admirar uma mulher e estar apaixonado por ela são coisas diferentes, Emma. Por exemplo, eu admiro lorde Liverpool, mas não estou apaixonada por ele.

— Você...

— E ele só quer se casar comigo porque se sente confortável na minha presença e pode produzir seu herdeiro sem nenhum inconveniente.

Emma se levantou e pegou a carta.

— Ele quer se _casar _com você? Bella, não me disse nada...

— Não! — ela a interrompeu. — Trabalhei muito para deixar que alguém dite os termos da minha vida. Sei cuidar de mim e de meus problemas.

— Está discutindo consigo mesma de novo. — Emma lhe devolveu a carta.— Conhece lorde Masen melhor que eu, Bella. Vou acreditar que ele é traiçoeiro, arrogante e que só pensa em si mesmo.

— Obrigada.

Emma conduziu-a até a porta.

— E você vai ensinar como se portar em um jantar social e discutir literatura a partir de amanhã. Segunda-feira nós a acomodaremos melhor.

Isabella assentiu e, com Jacob, seguiu Emma ao refeitório. Tudo de que necessitava era algo com que se ocupar. Durante sua primeira aula, iniciaria a árdua tarefa de esquecer Edward Cullen.

— Você precisa esquecê-la — Emmett aconselhou, guiando seu cavalo pelo Hyde Park. — Você fez um esforço titânico e de nada adiantou. Fim.

Edward incitou Fausto em um trote, alheio ao visconde. Sua cabeça latejava, uma lembrança de que bebera demais na noite anterior. Mas, pelo menos, a dor lhe dava um motivo para abastecer seu temperamento sem ter de admitir que se sentia perdido sem Isabella Swan.

— Edward, há cem damas em Londres que ficariam felizes em se casar com você.

— Felizes, não — ele retorquiu.

— Felizes, sim. Você é rico, bonito e nobre. Nem todos os solteiros possuem as três qualidades.

— Não tente me consolar. Não estou de bom humor.

— Já notei. É isso que venho tentando ratificar.

Irritado, Edward puxou as rédeas de Fausto.

— Quem era a sua segunda escolha? — ele indagou ao visconde. — Se eu tivesse pretendido casar com Rose ou se ela o tivesse recusado, quem você teria escolhido?

— Não sei. Lucy Halford ou talvez Charlotte Templeton. Mas encontrei Rose, e nós estamos muito felizes.

Edward olhou para as luvas, enquanto torcia o couro das rédeas.

— Para mim — ele confessou —, não existe mais ninguém. Ela é... quem eu procurava, quem procurei a vida inteira, mesmo antes de saber.

— Mas Isabella o recusou. E, portanto, agora você precisa procurar em outro lugar.

— Ela não confia em mim nem nas minhas motivações. Não há nada que eu possa fazer, exceto abrir mão de meu título, de minha fortuna e me tornar um pobretão. E não tenciono fazer isso.

— Então, esqueça-a e siga em frente.

— Acho que farei isso. Assim que me esquecer de como respirar.

— Nesse caso, acredito que ficará vagando, infeliz, pela eternidade.

— Não estou fazendo isso. — Edward atiçou Fausto. — Estou esperando. Eu lhe disse que agora seria a vez dela de ceder. Isabella é uma mulher sensível. Vai perceber que estou certo e que foi uma tola ao me entregar àquelas adoráveis damas que ficariam felizes em se casar comigo.

— E se ela não perceber?

Emmett poderia representar sua consciência. Edward se digladiava consigo mesmo acerca desse tema desde que ela partira da Mansão Cullen uma semana atrás.

— Ela vai cair em si.

— Bem, esperar que ela ceda e volte para Londres me parece uma grande bobagem. Acho que é você quem tem de perceber isso.

— Pode ser.

Porém, enquanto comparecia a reuniões, jantares e recepções, Edward tentava entender o que fizera de errado. Sim, ele a prendera para não perdê-la e nunca deveria tê-la libertado. E a obrigara a encontrar um parente que ela desprezava. Mas Isabella o ajudara a ver as correntes e os muros que ele construíra ao redor de si mesmo e praticamente o forçara a se reconciliar com Rose. Por que tudo havia funcionado com ele, e não com ela?

A resposta, ou o que esperava ser a resposta certa, finalmente lhe ocorreu quando ele e Rose estavam negociando o dote e a mesada que ele disponibilizaria para que a prima sempre tivesse os próprios recursos, além dos de Emmett.

— Edward, é um exagero — Rose protestou, corada. — Você já me deu muito mais do que eu esperava.

Ele ignorou o gesto concordante do Sr. Mullins e continuou a acrescentar números ao rascunho do contrato.

— Não discuta. Estou me sentindo generoso. Rose riu.

— Não sei se mamãe concordaria.

— Se ela mantiver a promessa de nunca mais falar comigo, pode discordar do que quiser. Não faço isso por minha tia. Faço por você.

— Obrigada. — A prima o beijou no rosto.

Perplexo, Edward ficou imóvel. Gostara de passar a manhã com sua prima. Ela era agradável, mesmo que não representasse um desafio a seu intelecto. E Rose sorria e o beijava no rosto.

Dois meses antes, Edward jamais teria tolerado tamanha afeição. Dois meses atrás, não suportaria estar no mesmo espaço que as Delacroix. Rose havia mudado. Tornara-se confiante e menos egoísta. Embora fosse uma imitação pálida de sua professora, não mais se assemelhava à jovem que viera a Londres coberta de tafetá cor-de-rosa.

E ele também mudara... mais do que tinha imaginado. Esse era o problema e a solução. Ele havia mudado; Isabella não. Ela ainda concebia a si própria da mesma forma que cinco anos atrás: tinha de se defender sozinha de tudo e de todos que ameaçavam roubar sua independência e temia que o chão desabasse sob seus pés, caso abaixasse a guarda.

Edward se levantou. Precisava abrir os olhos dela tal qual ela abrira os seus. Não para o amor, porque sabia que Isabella o amava, mas para si mesma.

— Primo Edward? — Rose perguntou, preocupada.

— Redija o contrato, Sr. Mullins — ele ordenou. — E quando terminar, encontre-me em meu gabinete. Temos outro assunto a tratar.

Isabella se sentou na ponta da mesa e olhou os rostos ingênuos de suas alunas. Fora uma delas não muito tempo atrás, embora houvesse momentos, como naquela tarde, em que não conseguia se lembrar de ter sido tão menina.

— Muito bem. Quando alguém expressa um ponto de vista acerca de uma obra de ficção, o comentário geralmente representa a opinião da pessoa.

— Mas foi isso que eu disse, srta. Swan — Alison, uma das jovens, protestou. — "Em minha opinião, Julieta deveria ter escutado os pais".

— A srta. Swan quer dizer que você está sendo redundante, Alison — outra garota palpitou.

— Fique quieta, Penelope Walters — Alison retrucou. Isabella suspirou, exasperada. Estava grata por Emma ter lhe dado uma sala com somente uma dúzia de jovens.

— Ora, ora. Romeu e Julieta viveram muito derramamento de sangue — ela pontuou. — Não precisamos acrescentar mais desgraça ao drama.

A porta da sala de aula se abriu, de repente, e Jane Hantfield, uma das estudantes mais velhas da academia, correu até as janelas dos fundos. Estava ruborizada e nem sequer olhou para as colegas.

— Meu Deus, vejam! Vocês têm de ver isso!

— Srta. Hantfield — Isabella ralhou, mas não conseguiu impedir que as outras se debruçassem nas janelas —, estamos em aula.

— Quem é ele? — Alison perguntou, rindo. — E tão bonito.

— Gosto do cavalo dele.

— Quem liga para o cavalo?

Tentando agir com o máximo de naturalidade possível, Isabella espiou pela janela... e quase parou de respirar.

Alto e poderoso em sua capa negra, Edward Cullen montava Fausto diante dos portões da academia. Emma se aproximou dele. Edward ergueu o chapéu, obviamente se apresentando e a diretora disse algo em resposta. Em seguida, ele apeou e apertou a mão dela.

Isabella respirou fundo. Na carta, Edward alegara estar ansioso para conhecer a srta. Grenville. Dada a sua atitude, ele fora sincero.

Estavam longe demais para escutar a conversa ou mesmo interpretar o que diziam, mas tal condição não impediu que as alunas tecessem seus comentários. O consenso parecia ser que se tratava de um nobre abastado que fora à Academia da srta. Grenville à procura de uma noiva. Isabella agarrou o parapeito da janela para evitar que suas mãos tremessem.

— Sabe quem é ele, srta. Swan? — uma das meninas indagou. — Alison acha que é um duque.

— É um conde — ela as corrigiu e clareou a voz quando todas as fitaram, curiosas. — Temos uma lição a concluir, senhoritas.

— A senhorita o conhece? Quem é ele? Diga-nos, srta. Swan!

Isabella quase ficou surda com a cacofonia de perguntas.

— E o conde da Abadia Masen e, sem dúvida, está perdido. Vamos continuar?

— Oh, ele está indo embora! — Jane reclamou. — Que pena. Queria que ele nos visitasse.

— Para que você pudesse desmaiar em seus braços?

Isabella estava prestes a desmaiar. Incapaz de se mover, observou-o montar e trotar em direção à estrada. Edward percorrera todo aquele trajeto aparentemente para vê-la, e ia embora sem fazê-lo? Além de estar decepcionada, não podia acreditar que ele se esforçaria tanto por nada.

— Srta. Swan, conheceu-o em Londres? Ela voltou à mesa.

— Sim. Agora vamos retomar a expressão de opiniões e pontos de vista.

Relutantes, as alunas voltaram à aula, mas Isabella parecia ter perdido a habilidade de formar um pensamento coerente. O que diabos Edward Cullen fazia em Hampshire e por que fora à academia?

Alguns momentos depois, a porta da sala se abriu outra vez. Emma Grenville parou à soleira e acenou para Isabella.

— Posso lhe falar, srta. Swan?

Isabella se levantou tão depressa que quase derrubou a cadeira.

— Jane, por favor, leia o próximo soneto. Voltarei em um minuto.

Ela seguiu Emma até o hall. Quando a amiga a encarou, Isabella tentou decifrar sua expressão, mas ela se mostrava impassível como sempre.

— Suponho que tenha visto o visitante inesperado.

— Vi. Não sei por que ele viria até aqui. Fui muito clara...

— Ele veio procurá-la, Bella.

— O que disse a ele?

— Disse que você estava aqui, gozava de boa saúde e que eu não poderia permitir que ele entrasse em uma academia de moças.

Edward estava à sua procura. Isso significava que ainda pretendia convencê-la a se casar com ele? Ou teria ido a Hampshire para dar a última palavra? Ou...

— Bella — Emma interrompeu o devaneio. — Ele voltará amanha ao meio-dia. Você precisa falar com ele.

Um arrepio de terror a invadiu.

— Mas não sei o que...

— Ensino decoro e educação a jovens. Não posso deixar que o notório conde da Abadia Masen ronde minha academia. — Ela se aproximou com o olhar matreiro. — Não é de bom tom e corro o risco de perder a maioria de minhas alunas.

Isabella fechou os olhos.

—Eu sei, eu sei. Nunca pensei que ele me seguiria até aqui. Nem sequer posso imaginar o motivo.

— Mas ele a seguiu. — Emma tocou-a no braço com carinho. — Precisa resolver isso.

— É óbvio, Emma, que você nunca se apaixonou. A diretora sorriu.

— E é óbvio, Bella, que você está apaixonada.

Edward chegou à Academia da srta. Grenville minutos antes do combinado. Sentia-se um idiota por aguardar em frente aos portões, como um pecador banido do paraíso. Entretanto, a srta. Emma Grenville deixara claro que ele não colocaria os pés na instituição. O antigo Edward teria derrubado os portões, mas não lhe agradava a idéia de ver dezenas de jovens gritando e desfalecendo pelos corredores.

Quando à hora do encontro passou, começou a considerar a estratégia da invasão. Nesse momento, sua deusa apareceu, caminhando pela longa alameda. Fazia duas semanas que não a via, mas a sensação era a de que havia se passado um tempo muito maior. Teve de refrear o impulso de derrubar os portões, agarrá-la e fugir com ela.

— Edward — Isabella o cumprimentou ao se aproximar dos portões.

Ao menos, ela não fingia que não se conheciam.

— Isabella. — Apeou do cavalo, na esperança de ficar o mais perto possível dela. — Como vai Jake?

— Meu cachorro vai bem, obrigada.

— Que bom. E você como está?

— Estou bem.

Edward bufou. Aquilo era inútil. Preferia uma abordagem direta e sabia que ela também assim o queria.

— Você virou minha vida de cabeça para baixo — confessou. — Jamais pensei que alguém pudesse fazer isso.

— É isso que veio me dizer? Que arruinei sua vida? O que pensa...

— Não disse que você arruinou minha vida — ele a interrompeu. Evidentemente, não fora claro. — Você _mudou _tudo, o modo como vejo as pessoas e a mim mesmo. Considerando a magnitude da tarefa, você merece os parabéns. E meus agradecimentos.

Isabella desviou o olhar.

— Foi para isso que me pagou.

— Não. Eu a paguei para que não fosse embora. — Edward inseriu a mão entre as barras de ferro para tocá-la. — Sinto saudades.

Nervosa, Isabella recuou um passo.

— Claro que sente. Agora você precisa se dar o trabalho de procurar outro alvo para seu divertimento.

A atitude defensiva não havia atenuado, mas Edward agora entendia o porquê.

— Ninguém mais me deixará brincar — ele disse suavemente e sorriu.

— Pode parar. — Isabella corou. — O que faz aqui?

— Você ainda gosta de mim.

— É uma reação puramente física. Está melhor sem mim.

— Pensei que fosse eu a pedir desculpas. Saia e caminhe comigo.

— Não. Vá embora, Edward.

— Sinto como se tentasse seqüestrar uma freira de um convento — ele resmungou, buscando no lindo, rosto algum traço de humor.

— A construção foi um monastério. Ele se apoiou no portão.

— É maior que a adega, mas você ainda parece presa. — Edward sacudiu as barras. — Chegue mais perto e me beije.

Ela cruzou os braços.

— Permita-me lembrá-lo de que você me trancafiou naquela adega. Estou aqui por livre e espontânea vontade.

— Está aqui porque acha que não tem para onde fugir.

— De acordo com você e meu caro tio, não preciso mais fugir. Agora tenho o tão famoso apoio do duque.

— Peço desculpas por tê-la libertado das garras de Monmouth. Mas precisava ser feito.

— Por que precisava ser feito?

— Porque não se casaria comigo, se tivesse que depender de meu apoio. Agora está livre dessa prerrogativa.

Por um instante, ela o estudou com curiosidade.

— Você me deixou outras razões para recusá-lo.

— Correto. Por falar nisso — ele levou a mão ao bolso e tirou um documento —, espero que isto ajude a eliminá-las. — Edward lhe entregou o papel.

— O que é? — ela perguntou, aceitando o documento.

— Não leia ainda. Espere até esta noite, quando estiver sozinha.

— Está bem. — Isabell o encarou. — Pretende es peraraqui a noite toda?

— Não. Tenho de voltar para Londres. Emmett quer se casar com Rose antes do final da temporada, enquanto todos ainda estão na cidade.

— Então... isto é um adeus.

— Espero que não — ele murmurou, desejando poder tomá-la nos braços e libertá-la de tudo que a fazia se apegar à sua independência. — Quero me casar com você, Isabella. Mas não vou pedir de novo. Leia esses papéis. Caso se sinta inclinada a viajar, estarei na Mansão Cullen até dia dez de agosto. — Tentou tocá-la outra vez, mas ela recuou. — Da próxima vez, você terá de me pedir. — Edward sorriu. — E eu direi "sim".

Uma lágrima rolou na face delicada.

— Não vou pedir.

— Espero que peça. — Ele dirigiu-se à montaria. — Até breve.

Partir foi à coisa mais difícil que ele já fizera. Edward a queria e precisava dela em sua vida. Se Isabella não o quisesse, ele ao menos saberia que fizera o máximo possível. Se não fosse o suficiente, se ela não gostasse dele tanto quanto ele gostava dela... bem, passaria o re to da vida se torturando com essas questões.

Quando chegou à curva da estrada, olhou para os portões da academia, mas Isabella não estava mais lá.

Isabella guardou o documento em sua peliça e correu para o prédio principal. Jamais deixaria que Edward a visse chorando como uma criança diante dos portões. Seus olhos estavam tão marejados que nem sequer notou Emma à porta da academia.

— Oh! Desculpe-me — ela disse ao colidir com a amiga.

Emma lhe entregou um lenço.

— Obrigada. Ele é impossível. Eu não deveria ter saído para encontrá-lo.

— Você terminou essa história?

— Terminei tudo em Londres, Emma. Ele simplesmente não quis me escutar. Nunca houve uma "história".

— Qualquer um que observasse vocês dois teria dificuldade para acreditar nisso. Por que não admite que gosta dele?

Enxugando o rosto, Isabella subiu a escada que dava acesso a seu quarto, sendo acompanhada por Emma.

— Não sei. Talvez porque seja isso que ele espera de mim. Edward resolveu que eu me apaixonaria por ele, e assim aconteceu.

— E não era assim que deveria ser?

— Oh, ele confia demais em si mesmo!

Um coro de risos reverberou pela escadaria. Ótimo. Agora suas alunas a teriam como tema principal das conversas.

— Mas agora tudo acabou — Emma declarou em voz baixa. — E temos os recitais desta tarde para distrair sua mente.

— Sim, graças a Deus — Isabella murmurou, embora estivesse certa de que nada havia acabado e que os recitais não a impediriam de pensar em Edward a cada segundo.

Ela passou aquela tarde, inquieta. Em geral, apreciava os recitais, pois algumas alunas tocavam muito bem. Naquele dia, porém, tudo em que podia pensar era no pedaço de papel no seu bolso e em Edward dizendo que não a procuraria mais. Claro que era exatamente isso que ela queria: ninguém usando-a para atingir os próprios fins ou julgando-a pelas ações dos outros.

Se ao menos pudesse parar de pensar nele, em como gostava de ouvir sua voz, em como ansiava por seus beijos e carícias... perceberia como estava feliz. E era lógico que, se estava feliz, não precisaria inserir a mão no bolso a cada cinco minutos para tocar o documento, tampouco esperaria para abrir aquela idiotice quando e como ele instruíra. Duas vezes durante o recital fizera menção de ler o conteúdo, mas tinha reconsiderado.

Assim que Jane Hantfield finalizou sua interpretação de Haydn, Isabella se levantou. O sol já se punha atrás das árvores; portanto, tecnicamente, a noite chegava.

— Srta. Swan — Elizabeth Banks, uma das professoras, chamou-a —, espero que nos fale de seu misterioso conde durante o jantar. Todas as moças parecem enlouquecidas por causa dele.

— Estou com dor de cabeça, srta. Banks. Portanto, acredito que não descerei para o jantar. Por favor, peça desculpas a srta. Grenville por mim.

Ninguém acreditaria que estava com dor de cabeça, pois iriam preferir pensar que se recolhera para lamentar o amor perdido. De qualquer maneira, era uma descrição justa para o que pretendia fazer naquela noite.

Jacob pulou na cama quando ela acendeu a lamparina e tirou o documento do bolso. O cachorro farejou o papel, abanou o rabo e latiu.

— Reconhece Edward, não é, Jake? — ela perguntou, afagando as orelhas do _terrier._

Isabella desdobrou o papel. Para sua surpresa, não era uma carta, mas sim uma espécie de documento legal. Uma mensagem escrita na caligrafia de Edward caiu em seu colo.

_Isabella, acredito que até mesmo você concordará que sobraram apenas dois motivos para não desejar se casar comigo._

Ela respirou fundo. Por que tamanha insistência?

_O primeiro, se bem me recordo, refere-se ao fato de você ser um instrumento conveniente para gerar um herdeiro, impedindo que Rose e Irina recebam uma herança. Devo declarar, para seu conhecimento, que você não é nada conveniente._

Isabella não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

_Espero que a outra parte do argumento seja respondida a contento pelo adendo em meu testamento. Ele determina, em resumo, que, quer eu tenha filhos ou não, os descendentes de Rose herdarão meu título e minhas terras._

— Só pode ser uma brincadeira — Isabella disse em voz alta.

Ela pegou o documento e o examinou duas vezes. Embora contivesse termos jurídicos, o testamento declarava que Edward Cullen, ao falecer e a despeito de possuir herdeiros legítimos, transferiria todos os títulos e terras a Rose Delacroix e seus herdeiros. Uma quantia de cinco mil libras por ano para cada um dos filhos de Edward e sua viúva era tudo que receberiam da família Delacroix.

— Meu Deus — ela murmurou e, com as mãos trêmulas, voltou à carta.

_Sua segunda e última objeção, creio eu, refere-se à minha descrença no amor e, mais especificamente, à minha incapacidade de amá-la. Acho que já sabe a resposta a essa questão, Isabella. Não clamarei ao sol, à lua e às estrelas o quanto a amo, desejo-a e preciso de você em minha vida. Contudo, tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer, pois não consigo pensar em nenhum outro obstáculo entre nós. Isabella, você me ama? Seu Edward._

Uma lágrima pingou no papel antes que ela percebesse que estava chorando. O lorde Masen que conhecera em Londres jamais entregaria a própria herança a qualquer um, muito menos a Rosalie Delacroix. Mas ele o fizera. E o fato de Edward tê-lo feito por ela era ainda mais inacreditável.

Isabella se levantou, caminhou até a janela e voltou. Jacob a seguia, fiel. O testamento fora assinado por Edward e, como testemunhas, pelo Sr. Mullins, lorde Belton e outro advogado. Era real, inconfundivelmente verdadeiro.

Ela deu outra volta no quarto. Edward conseguira mais uma vez: argumentara de forma tão grandiosa que a ela restava notar, considerar e explicar a si mesma o significado daquilo. E, claro, ele o fizera através de uma carta para que não pudesse objetar.

Com um grito de raiva, jogou a carta no chão e a pisoteou. Em seguida, pegou o papel e o apertou contra o peito, porque nunca havia recebido algo tão gentil. Então, praguejou, grata por não haver nenhuma aluna para escutá-la.

— Olhe para mim, Jake. Ele me deixa louca.

O cão apenas abanou o rabo. Suspirando, Isabella se jogou na cama. Louca ou não, sabia exatamente o que desejava fazer. Queria correr para Londres, socá-lo e depois se jogar nos braços dele e nunca mais soltá-lo. Edward fizera tudo aquilo por ela, porque a amava. Nenhuma outra explicação fazia sentido.

Apenas os motivos de uma pessoa permaneciam um mistério, tal qual acontecera nos últimos cinco anos. E ele era a razão de Isabella quase ter perdido Edward.

— Bella? — Emma bateu à porta.

— Entre.

A diretora espiou pela fresta.

— Vim lhe perguntar se você está bem.

— Não sei se estou bem. — Ela riu, imaginando se parecia tão histérica quanto se sentia.

— Entendo. — Emma entrou e fechou a porta. — O que aconteceu?

— Acho que eu finalmente aprendi uma lição. — Isabella se levantou e tirou o baú que guardara em baixo da cama. — Lamento, Emma. Tenho de...

— Pedir demissão. Depois de ver vocês dois juntos esta manhã, não posso dizer que estou surpresa.

— Depois do que o fiz passar, não sei se ele vai me querer por perto. Sou tão idiota.

— Não é, não. Você tem muita sorte. — Emma sorriu. — E vai voltar para Londres.

Uma onda de calor e nervosismo a invadiu.

— Vou. Mas tenho uma visita a fazer antes de vê-lo. — Isabella queria, ou melhor, precisava de mais uma explicação. E, graças a Edward, ela, enfim, tinha coragem de pedi-la.

Isabella respirou fundo, apertou a guia de Jacob e bateu à porta de carvalho maciço. O som ecoou pelo interior da casa, tão intensamente quanto às batidas de seu coração. Um momento depois, a porta se abriu.

— Sim, senhorita?

Ela encarou o mordomo.

— Por favor, diga a Sua Graça que a srta. Swan está aqui e deseja vê-lo.

— Por aqui, senhorita.

A mansão era enorme, talvez ainda maior que a de Edward. O mordomo a levou até uma sala de estar e fechou a porta ao sair. Retratos do duque e dos dois filhos estavam pendurados à parede, junto com o de sua falecida esposa e outros parentes distantes.

— O que você quer?

Isabella manteve a atenção nas pinturas quando escutou a voz do duque.

— Por que não há nenhum retrato de minha mãe aqui?

— Ela abandonou a família. Pensei que você tivesse fugido para Hampshire.

— O senhor a expulsou da família.

— é por isso que se comporta tão mal em minha presença? Sua mãe a ensinou a me detestar, não?

— É o que pensa? — Isabella o encarou. O duque de Monmouth bufou.

— Sou um homem ocupado. É melhor ir direto ao assunto que lhe trouxe aqui. Não tenho tempo para dar explicações a parentes afastados.

A réplica esclarecia pelo menos uma pergunta. Edward não era como seu tio. Mais uma desculpa que ela devia ao conde.

— Não quero uma explicação. Quero um pedido de desculpas.

— Por não ter pendurado um retrato de sua mãe em minha sala? Que bobagem! — Ele foi até a mesa e começou a vasculhar as gavetas. — Não me importa se está zangada. Já lhe disse que estou ocupado.

Longe de se sentir intimidada, Isabella teve vontade de rir.

— O senhor parece um canastrão que decorou somente uma estrofe da peça: "Não me incomode. Estou ocupado".

— Não serei ridicularizado. É assim que demonstra sua gratidão? Desviei de meu caminho para perdoar suas indiscrições publicamente e, em troca, você me compara a um ator barato?

— Se é tão ocupado, por que fez isso?

— Masen me pegou em um momento de fraqueza.

— Entendo.

— Não entende, não. E já estou arrependido de tê-la acolhido na família. — Ele pegou uma pasta de couro e a jogou sobre a mesa. — Suponho que agora queira dinheiro?

— Meu Deus — Isabella murmurou. — Não quero dinheiro. Tudo o que sempre quis do senhor foi um pedido de desculpas.

— Desculpas? Já lhe disse que não vou pendurar um retrato de sua mãe...

— Não se trata disso — ela o interrompeu. — Quando meus pais morreram, eu lhe pedi dinheiro, uma quantia específica para pagar as dívidas deles. O senhor se recusou a me ajudar. Vendi a maior parte das jóias de mamãe e todos os quadros de papai para poder enterrá-los de forma decente.

— E como...

— Não terminei! Fiquei completamente sozinha depois que eles morreram. E o senhor não fez nada, absolutamente _nada _para saber se eu estava viva ou morta.

— Bem, você está viva. E agora parece determinada a me atormentar a cada oportunidade.

Por um longo momento, Isabella ficou em silêncio. O tio, por sua vez, não dava nenhuma indicação de que acreditava ter feito algo errado. Talvez essa fosse à diferença principal entre ele e Edward: o conde se responsabilizava pelos próprios erros. E, ultimamente, esforçava-se para repará-los.

Para completar, todas as manipulações e barreiras contra as quais lutara, todas impostas pelo duque, pois ele odiava sua família, ela mesma, aparentemente, construíra. Monmouth não a odiava; ele simplesmente não a considerava.

— Eu queria somente um pouco de seu coração.

— Ah! Meu coração e meu dinheiro, você quer dizer.

— Não. O senhor não vai se desculpar, vai? Nem mesmo pela memória de minha mãe, sua própria irmã.

— Ela se casou com um pintor falido contra a minha vontade. Não devo a ela ou a qualquer outra pessoa um pedido de desculpas.

De súbito, toda a raiva que ela alimentara durante anos se desintegrou. Isabella não queria fazer parte daquela família. Havia encontrado a família que desejava.

— Então, tio, eu sinto muito. E o perdôo porque o senhor não consegue deixar de ser o homem sem coração que é. Se conseguisse, não seria tão tolo. — Isabella caminhou na direção da porta.

— Não admitirei insultos! — ele esbravejou.

— Voltou para implorar por dinheiro, prima?

Isabella se deteve. Ben Virgil Retting, apoiado no corrimão da escada, olhava-a com escárnio.

— Tenha um bom dia, Ben Virgil — ela disse e continuou a atravessar o hall.

— Nunca terá nada de nós, sua meretriz.

Aquilo foi demais. Orgulhosa, Isabella se virou para enfrentá-lo.

— Ben Virgil, duvido que tenha inteligência para me entender, mas vou lhe dar uma chance mesmo assim.

— Como...

— Não gosto de você — ela declarou. — É um idiota sem a menor significância. Se você fosse pobre, não teria nenhum amigo. Se fosse um rato, eu não o usaria para alimentar uma cobra para não causar uma dor de estômago no réptil. Adeus.

— Como se atreve!

Isabella caminhou até a porta com Jacob a seu lado. O coche que havia alugado a esperava na rua. Depois de dar o próximo endereço ao condutor, entrou no veículo. Seu tio fora incapaz de reconhecer a própria estupidez e se desculpar. Mas, felizmente, ela não era assim.

— Milorde, é preciso alterar esse adendo — o Sr. Mullins disse, sacudindo vários papéis. Metade deles voou pelo jardim.

Edward meneou a cabeça e continuou a planejar a nova janela da adega.

— Não. Mais uma palavra sobre isso, e o senhor terá de procurar outro emprego.

O advogado recolheu a papelada.

— Mas... não faz sentido!

— Sr. Mullins, não me faça repetir.

— Claro, milorde. E quanto à construção que está fazendo? — O advogado apontou a janela. — Tem fundos suficientes para contratar uma equipe de trabalhadores para restaurar toda a mansão.

— Eu a quebrei. Logo, vou consertá-la. — Edward encarou-o, desafiando o advogado a contradizê-lo. Não podia explicar que, se não se mantivesse ocupado, acabaria enlouquecendo e que, ao reparar a janela da adega, sentia-se de alguma forma ligado a Isabella.

Cinco dias haviam se passado desde que a vira. Se tivesse saído de Hampshire logo após ter lido a carta, ela poderia, a essa altura, estar em Londres. Claro que Isabella ainda podia estar na academia ensinando etiqueta a suas alunas.

Porém, se ela decidisse voltar, estaria preparado. A mobília do quarto dourado retornara ao lugar a que pertencia, apesar de ele desejar que ela compartilhasse seus aposentos. Alugara uma casa e contratara criados para Rose e Irina, a fim de manter a tia o mais longe possível de Isabella, ao mesmo tempo em que poderia cumprir a promessa feita à prima de ajudá-la com o matrimônio. Conseguira, também, uma licença especial de casamento com o arcebispo de Canterbury. Se Isabella voltasse, não lhe daria outra oportunidade de fugir. E era a incerteza do "se" que o mantinha em casa desde que chegara a Londres. Não queria correr o risco de um desencontro.

— Muito bem, milorde. — O advogado suspirou. — Espero que entenda que sempre me preocupo em defender seus interesses.

— É por isso que continua aqui. Mas, no momento, o senhor está me atrapalhando. Vá chamar Vincent, por favor.

— Agora mesmo, milorde.

Assim que o Sr. Mullins desapareceu, Edward colocou a esquadria da janela sobre a mesa de trabalho e se sentou no banco de pedra. Nunca tivera tempo de reparar no jardim adorável que seus jardineiros cultivavam. Na verdade, vinha observando coisas que jamais notara e sabia o motivo: a raiva cínica que ao longo dos anos o comandara havia fenecido. E Isabella era a responsável por essa transformação.

— Alguém mais fugiu de seu cárcere?

Edward prendeu a respiração. Isabella atravessava o jardim com Jacob a seu lado. Ela usava o vestido verde que ele tanto apreciava e, se não fosse o olhar hesitante, acharia que ela estava retornando de um passeio matinal.

— Não — Edward respondeu com uma frieza que estava longe de sentir. — Estou trabalhando para evitar catástrofes futuras.

— Ah, muito sábio!

Ela continuava caminhando em sua direção, e Edward se forçou a permanecer onde estava. Queria tomá-la nos braços, mas havia dito que o próximo passo teria de ser dela e fora sincero.

— E por autopreservação. Se o meu próximo prisioneiro escapar, talvez eu seja preso.

Insegura, Isabella se deteve a poucos centímetros dele.

— Eu... li sua carta.

— Ótimo.

— Não pode fazer isso. É loucura.

— O que é loucura?

— Impedir que seus herdeiros recebam o que lhes é de direito.

— Ah, isso.

— Você provou sua argumentação, Edward. Não quero que gerações futuras sofram por causa de minha teimosia idiota.

Edward queria lhe perguntar se ela se referia às gerações futuras _deles, _mas deixou que Isabella se expressasse à sua maneira.

— É isso que veio me dizer?

— Não. — Ela corou. — Eu queria... Eu queria que soubesse que segui seu conselho.

— Meu conselho?

Uma lágrima surgiu no lindo rosto. Ele ficou tenso. Se ela se virasse para fugir, ele correria atrás dela. Porém, no final, se ela desejasse mesmo ir embora, ele seria obrigado a deixá-la partir.

— Sim. Eu cedi um pouco e fui ver meu tio.

Era mais do que ele esperava, mas Isabella nunca fora previsível. Incapaz de resistir, Edward enxugou a lágrima no rosto dela.

— E?

— Ele é um homem odioso. — Ela segurou a mão de Edward. — E não se parece em nada com você. Eu nunca devia ter dito algo tão horrível a seu respeito.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Já escutei coisas piores.

— Não é verdade. É o pior insulto no qual eu consigo pensar. — Ela fechou os olhos. — Isso é tão difícil de dizer.

Aquilo lhe pareceu promissor, e ele sorriu.

— Não sou a maldita Inquisição Espanhola. — Ele continuou a observá-la, notando o calor da mão delicada e a brisa que acariciava os cabelos avermelhados. Quando o silêncio se prolongou, ele riu. — Em algum momento, precisará dizer alguma coisa. Em breve, vai escurecer.

Isabella assentiu. Ainda segurando-lhe a mão, ela o guiou até o banco de pedra. Com o coração acelerado, Edward se deixou conduzir.

— Sente-se — ela instruiu.

— Sabe que não sou uma de suas alunas, não?

— Sente-se.

Ele a obedeceu, curioso para saber o que aconteceria. Isabella amarrou a guia do cachorro ao pé da mesa de trabalho e se virou para encará-lo.

Por um instante, fitou-o sem nada dizer e, de repente, para o espanto de Edward, ajoelhou-se diante dele.

— Não faça isso.

— Fique quieto e escute, por favor.

— Está bem.

— Obrigada. — Isabella respirou fundo. — Quero me desculpar. Você disse e fez coisas muito boas para mim, e eu... — Outra lágrima correu por seu rosto.

Deus do céu, aquilo era demais! Edward queria apenas que ela caísse em si, não que implorasse seu perdão por cada desfeita real ou imaginária. Ajoelhou-se diante dela.

— Pare — ele murmurou.

— Mas você disse...

— Esqueça o que eu disse. Diga-me apenas o que está pensando. Seus pensamentos sempre me fascinaram.

— Não zombe de mim.

— Não estou zombando de você. É a mulher mais deliciosa, fascinante e desejável que já conheci.

— Eu amo você — ela disparou. Então, enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e o beijou.

Edward correspondeu ao beijo, puxando-a para mais perto para sentir seu calor.

— Eu também amo você.

— Nesse caso, tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer — Isabella continuou, com a voz trêmula e lágrimas nos olhos.

— Faça.

— Quer se casar comigo, Edward? Ele a beijou de novo, intensamente.

— Eu lhe disse que aceitaria, Isabella. Graças a Deus, você não caiu completamente em si.

— Não. Eu, finalmente, caí em mim. Graças a você. — Ela acariciou-o no rosto. — Acho que eu não conseguia acreditar que você me desejava.

Edward riu.

— Eu a prendi na adega, Isabella. Estava começando a testar minha paciência.

— Você testa á minha o tempo todo.

— E espero continuar fazendo isso.

Isabella o encarou com seriedade.

— Precisa alterar seu testamento, Edward.

— Tem certeza? Quero você, Isabella. Nada mais importa.

— Eu entendo. Você é muito teimoso. Mude o documento, mas certifique-se de que Rose e Irina tenham o futuro garantido.

— Já cuidei disso. — Edward a beijou outra vez, dese ando que estivessem em outro lugar e que não tivesse chamado Vincent. — Façamos uma barganha.

— Que tipo de barganha?

— Colocarei nossos herdeiros de volta no testamento, se concordar em se casar comigo hoje à tarde.

— O quê? Como...

— Foi tudo arranjado. Caso você voltasse, é claro.

— Prendeu um pastor na adega?

— Eu teria feito isso, se essa idéia tivesse me ocorrido. Concorda?

Isabella riu, feliz.

— Pelo amor de Deus, claro que concordo! Case-se comigo agora mesmo.

Edward se levantou e a carregou nos braços.

— Já que insiste. — Ele notou a chegada de Vincent. — Traga a carruagem, Vincent.

— Sim, milorde. — O criado se virou.

— Espere! — Isabella exclamou.

— O que foi?— Edward perguntou, imaginando se t ria de raptá-la de novo para levá-la até a igreja.

— Vincent, por favor, cuide de Jacob. Creio que não vamos nos demorar.

— Sim, srta. Swan.

— Sim, lady Masen — Edward o corrigiu. O criado sorriu.

— Sim, lady Masen.

Isabella fitava Edward, enquanto ele a carregava em direção à entrada da mansão.

— Ainda não, Edward. Tem de esperar até depois do casamento.

— Você não vai fugir de mim outra vez, Isabella.

— Não quero mais fugir — ela sussurrou, e o beijou. — Estou em casa agora.

— Eu também, meu amor.

***** fim *****

* * *

_E ai gostaram? Eu gostei da prensa que o Edward deu na Bella... Ela estava cega... eu não entendi como ela pode comparar o Edward com o tio decrepito... Mais ainda Bem que ela acordou a tempo... _

_Eu gostaria de agradecer: **Theslenn Urils, Guest, Jennifer Carvalho, anacaroll, Joana Patricia, MaluPattz, bruna, Fraan, Natalocas, Amanda, milenny. celestino, AgathaRoesler, Lu Mack, Carol01, ISLCullen, JOKB, Juju. moreschi, Karolzinhaa, Lolitasss, Mikamss, Mrs. Fitsztephen, Pamkar, Re Cabral, Tomoe- chan, Vanity nightwish, marinalimeira, marprof, BeeAW, ana.947, jehrossettini, marina leite, e leitores fantasmas...** Obrigada a cada uma de vocês por lerem minhas adaptação... é para vocês que adapto... E não se esqueçam de ler minhas outras adaptações e as proximas... **O Lorde e Camponesa... E A Prometida...** Eu quero saber se gostaram do final... então comentem amores... Robsteijooosss_


End file.
